Starlight
by Kristen.Palmer
Summary: AU. Edward, llega después de un año. Lo que no sabe es que su mejor amiga de toda la vida le tiene una proposición que hacer. Ella quiere perder la virginidad con él, y que sea él quién le enseñe todo de sexo. ¿Cambiará su amistad?. LEMMONS. Bella&Edward.
1. Reencuentro y proposición

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p>Colgué el teléfono sin creerme aún lo que había pasado. Respiré hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizar mi respiración, y me senté al pie de mi cama para no caerme de bruces en el suelo, que estaba muy segura de que iba a suceder. Nerviosa era poco para describir como me sentía.<p>

Parecía como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago y no me dejara respirar bien, pero en cambio creaban una sensación extraña, como si mariposas volaran por el, haciéndome cosquillas. Unas cosquillas agradables, impacientes, como yo. Incluso me sudaban las manos un poco, y pese al calor era una reacción exagerada. Miré el teléfono que se encontraba en mi mano derecha, y sonreí apretándolo a mí, como si el hubiera hecho este milagro, como si fuera el culpable de que viniera.

Yo sé por qué me pasaba esto. No era muy difícil saberlo después de todo. Edward, después de seis largos meses, volvía a casa, ¡por fin!.

Bueno, cuando digo _a casa_, me refiero realmente a _su casa_. Por supuesto que no vivimos juntos. Era el hermano de mi mejor amiga, y mi mejor amigo también. Nos conocíamos desde que éramos bebés, incluso tenía en mi cuarto una foto de los dos en pañales sonriendo a la cámara en primer plano, aún sin dientes. Me encantaba esa foto, siempre me había gustado. Para mí representaba algo muy importante, como si fuéramos a permanecer juntos desde que nos salieran los dientes hasta que se nos cayeran. Puede sonar algo asqueroso. Pero realmente quería pasar toda mi vida con él.

Como _amigos_, claro está.

Edward no tenía ojos para ninguna mujer. En realidad sí que los tenía, _para cientos de ellas_. Era un mujeriego total, muchas noches salía con alguna chica por ahí. Eso sí, era lo más discreto que te podías encontrar. Lo que pasara en el sitio que estuviera, sólo lo sabía ese sitio además de la chica. Era difícil saber cuándo había estado con una chica, él nunca lo decía y no le daba importancia a ninguna.

Gracias a dios, porque no creo que fuera agradable ver a tu mejor amigo cada día morreándose con una chica. Pero nunca tenía una relación, era más bien de una noche. Me extrañaba, con la gran persona que era, que cualquier chica no quisiera estar con él en una relación. Además, ¡era guapísimo! Lo tenía todo, deberían de ser muy tontas... Él me decía que no quería estar en serio con nadie tampoco, que a las chicas se lo decía desde un primer momento.

Se había ido a estudiar fuera, por todo un año. Larguísimo para mí. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar la mayor parte de tiempo en su casa, y aunque también con Alice, su hermana, con él. Pasábamos horas y horas juntos, pero no era algo que nos molestara. Era agradable pasar tiempo con él, más que agradable.

Miré a mi izquierda, donde se encontraba mi mesita de noche. Ahí estaba otra foto nuestra. Esta era más reciente, unos días antes de que él se tuviera que marchar. Nos la hizo el pequeño duende, alias Alice, sin que me diera cuenta. Él se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando todos y cada uno de sus dientes, perfectos. El muy imbécil si sabía que nos la estaba haciendo. Sus hipnotizantes ojos estaban cerca, tan preciosos. Cerca del iris tenían un matiz verde oscuro, y después verdes esmeraldas. Había ocasiones en los que parecían casi negros, cuando se enfadaba, y a veces más claros, si le daba mucho el sol o si estaba muy contento. Se encontraban más claros, lo que era muy buena señal. Yo estaba abrazada a él, se podía apreciar mis manos agarrándolo firmemente de la cintura. No se me veía mucho la cara, pero se podía ver que mis ojos estaban cerrados, y mi cara reflejaba paz absoluta. Recuerdo que al segundo que echó la foto, al oír el _click_, me sobresalté, haciéndolo reír y fui a mirarla. Pero al verla, no pude borrarla, se veía tan _nosotros_ que quería tenerla conmigo, y eso hice.

Cuando lo había echado de menos... Sólo lo pudimos ver en navidad, que vino a pasarla con todos nosotros. Estaba aún más guapo, y seguro que ahora lo estaba aún más. Además, había sido un año muy difícil para mí. Me enfadé con él cuando se fue, porque me había avisado dos días antes. Decía que no quería que lo parara mal, que quería disfrutar los últimos días. Me costó aceptarlo, pero lo hice. Realmente me conocía mejor que yo misma. Se le añadía que Alice y yo conocimos a una nueva chica, Rosalie, y nos hicimos amigas al momento. Aunque parecía fría como el hielo, era todo lo contrario. Ella nos presentó a su hermano, Jasper, y Alice se quedó colgada de él. Al poco tiempo estaban ya juntos, y parecía que llevaban toda la vida. Al poco tiempo también, Rosalie conoció al primo de Alice y Edward, y se llevaron fatal. Pero sorprendentemente, al poco empezaron a salir como si nunca se hubieran peleado. Era una relación amor-odio rara, pero intensa. Demasiado intensos eran.

Aunque ellas no me dejaban solas ni casi nunca, no podía evitar sentirme sola en muchos momentos, y más si al principio no tenía el apoyo de Edward.. Al verlas tan felices no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia, sana, hacia ellas. ¡Lo tenían todo!

Por eso, tomé la decisión errónea que tomé. Cuando él se fue, había un chico detrás de mi, Jacob Black. Siempre lo había visto como un amigo, pero él parecía mirarme de otra forma, y cuando vi a las dos emparejadas, decidí intentarlo. _Mala decisión_. No podía dejarlo de ver como un amigo, y al poco tiempo, lo dejamos. Ahora la situación estaba algo difícil entre los dos. Él se sentía un poco hundido y rechazado y no se encontraba muy bien las veces que nos veíamos. Se lo contaba a Edward las veces que me llamaba por teléfono. Se reía y me decía que mejor, que ese "chucho" no me merecía para nada, que no le gustaba para mí, aunque también se preocupaba por si estaba bien. Era algo protector a veces. El caso es que cuando lo dejé con Jake, me sentí más sola aún. Ya no tenía si quiera al amigo con el quedaba si la parejitas decidían quedar solas. Alice intentaba dejarme sola lo menos posible, pero yo entendía que ella quisiera sus momentos con Jasper, no la privaba.

Además, era aún peor cuando ella decidía tomar alguna decisión, como la de invitarme a cenar con ellos y algún amigo con el que intentaban emparejarme. Cada cual peor, ya le tenía miedo a quedar con ellos.

Por suerte, Edward volvía, ya no tenía que sentirme así. Él era mi pilar, y no dudaba en quedarse conmigo en cualquier momento. Muchas veces había cancelado alguna cita con una de sus _amigas_ por quedarse conmigo viendo una peli o saliendo a pasear a cualquier sitio. Era simplemente genial, el mejor amigo del mundo.

Solo pedía una cosa. Que llegue el viernes, _por favor_.

* * *

><p>El ansiado viernes llegó.<p>

Creo que me iba a salir sangre de la fuerza con la que me mordía el labio. Alice y su familia -Carlise, su padre; Esme, su madre- nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto para recibir a Edward, quién debía de haber llegado ya, su avión tendría que haber acabado de aterrizar. No dejaba de mirar a la multitud a ver si me encontraba con una cabellera de color castaño rojizo.

"Tranquila" murmuró Alice, mientras pasaba, algo de puntillas, su brazo por mi hombro, "el imbécil de mi hermano tiene que estar al llegar".

"No estoy nerviosa." le susurré en respuesta, sonrojádome un poco. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Carlise y Esme, a nuestro lado, me habían oído e intentaban ocultar la risa. Joder, ¡soy tan obvia...!

"Ya, ya." se rió el pequeño duende mientras miraba mi cara y la de sus padres.

"Lo echaba tanto de menos... no me creo que mi pequeño se encuentre aquí de nuevo." nos confesó Esme, y sus ojos verdes como los de su hijo estaban brillosos de la emoción. Esme tenía un vínculo especial con Edward, era su devoción. Él había sido su primer hijo cuando ella creía que no podía concebirlos.

"Ya está aquí." comentó Carlise, después de dejar de mirar con sus profundos ojos azules, como los de Alice, a su esposa con un cariño infinito. Ellos si que daban envidia. Después de tantos años, parecían recién casados.

Me puse en alerta nada más que escuché a Carlise, pude empezar a sentir el famoso cosquilleo por el nerviosismo. Giré la dirección hacía donde miraba tras decir eso.

Creo que el tiempo se congeló, o fui yo, no lo se muy bien. A unos veinte pasos, Edward venía hacia nosotros. Su pelo cobrizo habitualmente desordenado, lo estaba el doble, haciéndolo ver más rebelde. Tenía la cabeza alzada, mirándonos sonriendo, con sus ojos hipnotizantes de color esmeralda y su inconfundible sonrisa de lado, aunque parecía que no había dormido muchas horas. Las ojeras se le notaban a veces con facilidad. Llevaba sobre un hombro derecho, en la funda negra que le regaló el duende de su hermana, su inseparable guitarra. Con el brazo izquierdo arrastraba la maleta. Traía puesta una sudadera de color gris algo holgada, y unos pantalones de color negro. Como siempre, parecía un modelo.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que yo pensé que me iban a doler las mejillas de lo estiradas que estaban. ¡Por fin estaba aquí! Y cada vez se estaba acercando más hacia nosotros...

Nada más llegar a en frente nuestro, se tiró a sus brazos Esme con los ojos llorosos. Él se carcajeó un poco sorprendido.

"Guau," silbó, riéndose aún, "vaya manera de recibirme". Aunque lo había escuchado varías veces por teléfono a lo largo de estos meses, su voz era más espectacular en persona. Era profunda, aterciopelada, muy masculina. La voz para cualquier locutor de radio.

"Nunca te vas a ir por tanto tiempo señorito", le reprendió Esme, con sus brazos alrededor aún de él, "no me puedes tener así".

"No me volveré a ir por tanto, mamá" le dijo, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Sus ojos se desviaron hacía mí, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Yo seguía aún hipnotizada, seguramente seguiría sonriendo como tonta.

"Bueno, mamá," exclamó Alice, "¡me toca a mí!". Esme se apartó un poco sonriendo y Alice se tiró a sus brazos. Él le correspondió susurrándole "hola pequeño diablo" por lo que sus padres y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos. Alice le miró mal, "pues que sepas que se te ha quedado un acento inglés raro" le chinchó, sacándole la lengua. Es verdad, tenía un pequeño deje, se le habría pegado un poco.

Después, se acercó Carlise a él. "Encantado de volver a verte, hijo" le dijo, mientras le daba un rápido abrazo, emocionado. Edward le susurró un breve "igualmente", intentando no mostrarse afectado, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Para él era muy importante que su padre le apoyara en todo.

Me tocaba por fin a mí. Se acercó y yo rápidamente me abracé a él, oliendo su aroma después de tantos meses. Como siempre, olía increíble. Era una mezcla de chocolate, menta, con muchas cosas más. Era un olor dulce pero masculino, además del olor de la colonia que llevaba. Lo achuché lo más fuerte posible que pude. "Hola a ti también" susurró muy bajito en mi oído, mientras se carcajeaba un poco. Me dio un beso en el pelo, y yo lo apreté aún más. "Yo también te he echado de menos".

Alcé mi mirada, para poder verlo de cerca por fin. "Hola", susurré tímidamente, mientras mis mejillas se ponían algo coloradas. Lo miré con nerviosismo a través de mis pestañas. Sus profundos ojos verdes me devolvían la mirada, perdiéndose con la mía. Me alcé un poco para verlo mejor y visualicé a sus padres y a Alice mirándome de manera pícara por encima de su hombro, y me pareció verlos algo más alejados de donde estaban antes. Me sonrojé aún más y él, al darse cuenta, se soltó de mi abrazo, no sin antes darme una última sonrisa.

"Bueno familia," exclamó mirándolos sin quitar la sonrisa en ningún momento, "vamos por fin a casa, necesito descansar un poco".

* * *

><p>Estaba en su cuarto, después de tanto tiempo. No me creía que este momento fuera real. Tanto tiempo queriendo que él volviera, estar en esta situación... lo había echado de menos, mucho. Más de lo que pensaba.<p>

Se estaba cambiando en el baño, poniéndose el pijama, mientras yo le esperaba. Me habia dicho que no me fuera. Esme, después de llegar a su casa, me había invitado a quedarme a cenar con ellos, y entre las ganas de estar con Edward de nuevo y los ojos de corderito de Alice, no pude rechazar aunque quisiera. Así que me había quedado a cenar, y justo en el momento de irme con Alice, que me iba a llevar a mi casa antes de irse con Jasper, Edward me pidió que me quedara un rato con él, que subiera a su cuarto. Tampoco pude negarme. Quería volver a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi mejor amigo, y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Mientras se cambiaba, me puse a observar el cuarto como si fuera la primera vez que entraba. Estaba intacto. Claro, Esme debería de no haberlo tocado en el tiempo que Edward estuvo fuera. Su gran ventanal, que mostraba el bosque de detrás del patio de los Cullen. Era precioso ver el amanecer o el anochecer ahí, me encantaba pasar las horas muertas mirando el paisaje a través de su gran ventana. Su cama, perfectamente hecha, con unas mantas de color azul y blanco. Era de las camas más cómodas en las que había dormido, dormía mejor que en la mía. Justo al lado de la puerta, una gran estantería donde Edward tenía muchísimos discos y más abajo libros. Tenía todo tipo de música, y estaban clasificados por el año y por preferencia. Era algo maniático con su música. En frente de la cama, un escritorio donde se encontraba su portátil, que había soltado junto a su guitarra al pie de éste, y un gran reproductor de música. Se notaba que a Edward le encantaba la música, era su pasión. Además de tocar la guitarra, tocaba el piano. A un lado de la cama, cerca de la mesita de noche, otra mesita donde se encontraba la tele. Al otro un sillón, azul también. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro, que había pintado Esme cuando él se fue a Londres. Hasta el olor de su habitación estaba como siempre, oliendo a él. ¡y olía jodidamente bien!

"Veo que te sigue gustando mi cuarto" murmuró una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, y me sobresalté al no esperarlo. Edward se rió y me abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello.

"Me encanta" le confesé, al recuperarme del susto, el imbécil se seguía riendo, "lo sabes" añadí, mientras él asentía con la cabeza dándome un pequeño beso en el. Suspiré por la sensación.

"He pensado..." empezó, dándome la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, sus perfectas facciones muy cerca. Su mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte con la barba incipiente, sus labios carnosos, sus densas pestañas, sus grandes ojos, sus pómulos altos. Era perfecto. "Que a lo mejor te gustaría pasar un tiempo aquí conmigo y..." continúo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y agachaba la mirada. _Curioso_, hacia ese gesto cuando estaba nervioso, "y contarnos cosas, no sé, pasar tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos".

"Claro que sí, tonto" acepté, mientras le sonreía. Me sonrió de vuelta, enseñándome su perfecta dentadura, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi espalda.

"Te he echado tanto de menos que no quiero que te vayas tan pronto." me susurró, mirándome de manera cálida, sus ojos más claros de lo habitual. Buena señal. Sus ojos eran un libro abierto.

"Yo también." respondí con timidez, mientras me mordía el labio. Algunos mechones le caían por los ojos, y pasé mis manos por ellos para echarlos para atrás. Él cerró los ojos en el proceso, pero sus mechones, como de costumbre, se rebelaron y seguían en la misma posición.

"Tu pelo es imposible." me rendí, y él asintió a la vez que se reía entre dientes. Fue hacia su cama, echándose en la cama y dándole palmaditas, dándome clara invitación a que me tumbara a su lado. No tardé ni un segundo en pensarlo, y al momento me encontraba a su lado con sus brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome a él.

"Te podías quedar a dormir, pequeña," sugirió, acariciando mi pelo suavemente. Mi cabeza estaba en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. "Ya sabes," añadió, "como en los viejos tiempos".

"¿Intentas que caía en tus redes, Cullen?" pregunté, "porque si es así, acepto." confesé de broma. Me reí y supe que él también de manera silenciosa, porque su duro pecho temblaba un poco.

"Así me gusta Swan," siguió él, "que con puedas aguantar a mis encantos".

Después de un par de caricias y achuchones, empezamos a preguntarnos sobre las cosas que nos habían sucedido a lo largo de todo el año, porque en Navidades apenas tuvimos tiempo para hablar, y por teléfono no eran más de unos minutos. Me contó que le había encantado estudiar medicina allí por un año y que se alegraba de haber terminado el tercer año allí entre otras cosas. También como era la gente allí, la comida, los datos curiosos. Yo, en cambio,le conté que a mi también se me había dado bien terminando el segundo año de periodismo. No quería ser gran cosa, sino periodista de algún periódico, informando sobre algún suceso importante, tal vez. Él me escuchaba interesado todo lo que le contaba y a mí me gustaba cuando hablaba, su voz me tranquilizaba y me llevaba a otro mundo.

"Bueno," comenzó él, queriendo sacar un tema que le pasaba por la cabeza, algo nervioso porque se pasó la mano por el pelo, "ahora que hay tiempo, cuéntame lo sucedido con el _chucho_" recalcó la palabra chucho, y yo no podía parar de reír por la cara que había puesto a la vez que la pronunciaba, con una mueca de asco.

Le conté, que me sentía sola, y que él era buena persona, estaba detrás de mí y decidí intentarlo. También le dije que no sentía nada con sus besos, y que por más que me forzaba por verlo como algo más, no podía, no me atraía. Le expliqué como lo dejé y que Jake me pidió tiempo, que intentó convencerme de que era lo indicado y no aceptaba mi rechazo. Intenté describirle mi sentimientos, que me sentía el doble de sola y que Alice no paraba de mandarme con chicos. Él me estuvo escuchando, abrazándome en momentos más delicados y riéndose de mí cuando le contaba las cosas que me hacía pasar su hermana con sus _amigos_. Estuvo más tenso cuando le describí como lo dejé, y murmuró algo como "que chucho más pesado".

"Entonces, si entiendo que no sentías nada cuando te besaba...," susurró mientras me acariciaba la espalda lentamente, de arriba a abajo, como llevaba haciendo la mayoría del tiempo desde que empecé a contarle mis penas, "debo imaginar que no hiciste nada, ¿no?" argumentó, pero realmente lo hizo para que yo le respondiera.

Mis mejillas cambiaron de color en ese mismo momento.

"Mmm..." murmuré patéticamente, "no, yo quería, pero..." balbuceé, no sabiendo como responder a la no-pregunta.

Lo sentí tensarse, y parar de acariciar mi espalda por un momento. "¿Querías?" preguntó, de una manera un poco más brusca. Me sorprendí, solía ser muy calmado y relajado, rara vez lo veía cabreado.

"A ver," respiré profundo para intentar explicarle bien lo que pasaba, "quería hacerlo, quiero hacerlo" lo escuché gruñir un poco bajo, no se porqué, pero quería seguir explicándome, así que continúe, "pero no con _él_. Quiero hacerlo en general" murmuré un poco más bajo, muerta de la vergüenza, y lo noté relajarse, volviéndome a acariciar la espalda, "tengo casi 20 años, creo que ya es hora. ¡Todos habéis tenido ya ciento de experiencias!" exclamé, "y yo sigo tan pura como siempre. A este paso, muero virgen" añadí, mientras tomaba un profundo suspiro. Lo sentí vibrar contra mí, intentando aguantarse la risa ¡él muy capullo se estaba riendo de mí!.

"Ni se te ocurra reírte," amenacé, mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho y refunfuñaba, escondiéndome más en su pecho por el bochorno que sufría en esos momentos.

"Lo siento," se disculpó a los segundos, su tono de voz era calmado, "no seas tonta. No vas a morir virgen," me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, su roce quemaba un poco. "Ya llegará tu momento," explicó, "ya verás. Eres preciosa y cualquiera querrá estar contigo. No es algo realmente importante" finalizó, mientas me daba besos por el pelo a la vez que lo decía.

"Claro, es muy fácil decirlo así, ya que no lo eres," suspiré, mientras alzaba la cara para mirarlo. Me encanta mirar sus ojos, "pero quiero hacerlo, quiero disfrutar cómo los demás hacen" refunfuñé, como si yo fuera una niña de cinco años, a la vez que pasaba mis manos lentamente por su mandíbula y él suspiraba cerrando los ojos.

"Hay muchos chicos que querrán tener algo contigo, Bella."

"Vale, supongamos que hipotéticamente es así" puso los ojos en blanco, "yo quiero alguien con quién aprender las cosas. Alguien que me enseñe" añadí, mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, "alguien con quién no fuera sólo un calentón. Vamos, alguien que fuera como tú" murmuré rápidamente, sacando todo el valor para decírselo. ¿Quién mejor que mi mejor amigo para eso? Había estado rondando esa pregunta por mi cabeza varías veces, pero nunca sería capaz de preguntárselo. ¿Y si me rechaza?, ¿y si cambia nuestra amistad?. No querría eso por nada del mundo.

"Bella, no seas absurda," suspiró, mientras alzaba mi barbilla, para mirarme a través de esos impactantes ojos verdes, "te mereces algo mejor." murmuró bajito, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco.

"No soy para nada absurda," rebatí, mirándolo mal, "¿no tendrás un gemelo que no le importe, verdad?" pregunté riéndome, mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

"Eres imposible."

"Sería perfecto, Edward. Tendré que decirle a Esme que debería de haberlo hecho." añadí, intentando parecer seria.

"¿Le vas a decir a Esme que por qué no tuvo un hijo gemelo a mí para poder desvirgarte?" preguntó, carcajeándose echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Su nuez y su cuello eran muy apetecibles. "Yo no me pierdo eso por nada del mundo," siguió, sin parar de reír.

"¿Que crees que me diría?" le pregunté, uniéndome a sus risas. Me encantaba cuando se reía así, despreocupadamente. Él me miró e intentó ponerse serio, pero le delataba su sonrisa de lado.

"Mmm..." hizo gesto pensativo, "probablemente te diría que probarías suerte con el hijo que le queda." explicó, con un brillo especial en su mirada. No sabría explicarlo, pero me hacía sentir un cosquilleo extraño, agradable.

"¿Y tu estarías de acuerdo?" pregunté, sin apartar mi vista de él, queriendo saber su reacción. Se sorprendió un poco, "que mala soy. Utilizar al inocente Cullen para mis actividades sexuales, hasta ahora inexistentes."

"¿Hablas en serio?" me conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que esta broma no era del todo broma, podía notármelo. Soy muy pésima en esas cosas. Era ahora o nunca.

Asentí con la cabeza tímidamente, escondiéndome en su pecho de nuevo. "¿Quisieras perder mi virginidad conmigo? ¿Qué yo te enseñara?" preguntó, sorprendido aún. Yo me limité a volver a asentir con mi cabeza en su pecho.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Joder, parece un puto interrogatorio", contesté, muerda de vergüenza aún. "Si," suspiré, "ya se que es un poco loco," expliqué, "pero es que no puedo pensar en otra persona mejor para eso que tú. Sería muy especial para mí." sugerí, intentando convencerlo de alguna manera.

"Mmm" murmuró, supongo que no sabiendo que decir, "eso no cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros, ¿no?" dudó, con la preocupación potente en su voz. Manifestó el miedo que yo también sentía, pero no podía decirlo.

"¡NO!" grité, "vamos, por supuesto que no. No haría nada que cambiara nuestra amistad, ya lo sabes, eres mi todo," hablé rápidamente, y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. _Mierda_.

"Déjame pensarlo," contestó finalmente, y yo alcé la cabeza para mirarlo. ¡Terco que es!

"Pero.."me cortó, y yo le hice puchero.

"Pero nada, solo pensarlo," susurró mientras me daba besos por la cara, suspiré de lo bien que se sentía sus besos en mi piel, "no es un no, pequeña. Sólo déjame pensarlo, ver como te podría ayudar a que aprendieras un poco de todo." suspiró profundamente, mirándome a los ojos.

"Gracias Edward" agradecí, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya. "De verdad, aunque digas que no."

"No seas tonta," murmuró, "para mí sería un placer ser el primero, Bella." sonrió de lado, mientras rozaba mis labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Cerré los ojos y los abrí al segundo, sonriéndole. Las sensaciones que me provocaba con un simple roce no eran para nada normales. Una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi cuerpo cada vez que él me toca. Mi cuerpo responde a él. Era consciente de que entre mi mejor amigo y yo había una atracción, al menos por mi parte.

Edward bostezó, y yo miré el reloj preocupada. ¡Eran las 3 de la mañana! Había olvidado por completo lo cansado que se encontraba.

"¡Oh!" exclamé, "lo siento, Edward," me disculpé, "vamos a dormir," le dije, mientras me levantaba para abrir las sábanas.

"No te preocupes pequeña, yo lo hago mientras te cambias," susurró riéndose, mientras abría las sábanas también. Paró, buscó algo en su armario y rápidamente puso en mis manos un pantalón y camiseta de pijamas que siempre dejaba en su casa, para cuando me quedaba en su casa a dormir como ahora. Me encaminé hacia el baño mirando de reojo como el abría las sábanas. Intenté tardar lo menos posible, quería estar de vuelta entre sus brazos ya, volver a sentir su calor.

"¿Estás cansada?" preguntó mientras se metía entre las sábanas al ver que llegaba, y yo hacía lo mismo abrazándome a él. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho de nuevo y sus brazos alrededor de mí cuerpo. Asentí acurrucándome a él, como una niña pequeña. "Pues vamos a dormir," murmuró, mientras daba un beso en mi pelo y apagaba la luz de la lamparita.

"Buenas noches, Bella." susurró apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"Buenas noches, Edward."

Por fin me encontraba en el sitio que quería. Cuando dormía con Edward, no sé por qué, lo hacía plácidamente y me despertaba al día siguiente descansada total, aunque hubiera dormido pocas horas. Era una especie de calmante muy afectivo. Él más de una vez me había comentado que le pasaba lo mismo conmigo, y eso que él padecía insomnio.

Después de un año, estaba en mi lugar, mi lugar feliz. Además, él se iba a pensar ser el primero. No habría cosa que más me gustara que descubrir eso con él. Casi todo lo había hecho con él. Con esos pensamientos y el sueño acumulado por los nervios, me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Unos brazos me apretaron por la espalda y pude oír un profundo suspiro. Me desperté desconcertada, ¿dónde estaba?. Poco a poco me fueron llegando imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la llegada de Edward, la cena, la charla... una sonrisa involuntaria se coló en mis labios al ir recordando todo. No estaba dispuesta a parpadear todavía, aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados, sentía los rayos del sol a través de mis párpados. Debía de ser ya bien entrada la mañana. Me sentía muy descansada, aún sin saber cuantas horas había dormido.. Pero él era un relajante, como siempre, y si hubiera dormido a penas un par de horas también me sentiría igual de bien. Sobretodo después de tanto tiempo sin dormir así.<p>

Sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi espalda ardían. Ardían y mucho, reactivando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, dándome la sensación de que me iba a quemar en cualquier momento. Pero de una forma placentera, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo cosquilleara. Su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al mío, casi podía sentirlo en toda su totalidad. Mis manos descansaban en su torso, y me sonrojé involuntariamente al saber en la situación que estábamos. Parecíamos la típica pareja en su cuarto, no amigos. Pero es que nuestra relación era así, rara, como nosotros. Muchas veces Alice y Rosalie decían que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que tarde o temprano nos daríamos cuenta. Pero yo sabía que Edward merecía algo mejor, y que no se sentía de esa forma hacia a mí.

"Tu mente esta trabajando duro en estos momentos, se te nota en la cara," oí que me decía una voz aterciopelada, y seguido de ella una risa entre dientes. Parpadeé varias veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luz, ya que las persianas estaban subidas. Pude ver su algo menos pálido rostro que el mío cerca del mío, y sus labios extendidos, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa perezosamente, mientras me frotaba un poco los ojos.

"¿Llevas mucho despierto?" pregunté en un tono bajo, con la voz algo ronca al estar recién despertada. Lo miré y pude ver sus orbes que se encontraban de color verde claro devolviéndome la mirada.

"No, a penas me había despertado, pequeña." contestó, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo y colocando con sus largos dedos un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Parecía absorto contemplando el mechón, como si fuera algo realmente importante.

"Que bien se está así," suspiré, y él asintió con la cabeza mientras me acurrucaba a él. Pude sentir los latidos de su corazón, como una hermosa melodía. Podía amanecer todos los días así. Me podía imaginar cómo sería despertarme todas las mañanas, con Edward abrazándome a él. Pero era algo imposible, ya que dudo que la futura novia que tuviera estuviera de acuerdo con mis deseos.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

"¡Dormilones!" gritó una voz de soprano, Alice. "A levantarse, ¡hay que desayunar!"

"Es increíble la energía del duende," murmuró, separándose un poco de mí mientras sonreía. Yo hice lo mismo y empecé a levantarme a la cama. "Y eso que salió por la noche con Jasper..."

"Además que todavía no se ha tomado el café" añadí, mientras él se levantaba también. ¿Me había fijado en lo bien que le quedaba la camiseta?. Era de color blanco, normal de algodón. Pero se le quedaba tan pegada y le sentaba tan bien.. debería de ir siempre así. El pantalón era de rayas, y mostraba un bulto en el centro de sus piernas. _Dios mio,_ susurré internamente, mientras me mordía el labio ante semejante vista.

"Que no se lo tome, por dios, no va a ver quien la aguante." gruñó mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, sacándome de mi ensañamiento y enviando un latigazo de placer directo a mi sexo.

* * *

><p>"Esta noche saldremos todos," anunció Alice mientras yo le daba un mordisco a mi tostada de mermelada. Estábamos los tres en la cocina desayunando, sus padres habían salido a trabajar temprano y no había más nadie en casa que nosotros.<p>

"Alice, sabes que no me gustan del todo las fiestas," contestó Edward, llevándose la taza de café a sus labios. Tenía la capacidad de hacer que todos sus gestos parecieran atractivos.

"No seas soso," recriminó el duende dejando su planto ya vacío en el lavavajillas, " si ni Bella se está oponiendo, ¿verdad?" asentí con la cabeza al tono de Alice de como-no-lo-hagas-será-peor mientras me terminaba la tostada.

"Hace tiempo que todos no salimos juntos, estará bien," dije, ganándome una buena mirada por parte de ella y un suspiro de frustración por parte de él, dejando la taza en la mesa. Me reí ante la estampa de los dos hermanos. Echaba de menos sus peleas, eran como el ratón y el gato.

"Así me gusta," gritó Alice mientras me abrazaba con sus diminutos brazos y yo le correspondía el abrazo torpemente, no me esperaba que lo hiciera a tal velocidad. "¡Nos lo pasaremos genial!" exclamó mirándolo, mientras Edward se tiraba un poco del pelo haciendo que me carcajeara.

"Sé que me quieres," afirmó Alice al verlo, y se acercó a él con sus pasos de bailarina dejando un beso en su mejilla, "te lo pasarás bien".

"Eso espero, enana." suspiró, mientras le despeinaba el pelo. Ella lo miró mal y salió de la cocina después de susurrar "subnormal".

"Bueno, entonces me voy para mi casa ya," le informé, dejando mi plato y vaso en el lavavajillas. "Esta noche nos vemos," susurré mientras me acercaba con pasos tímidos hacia a él para abrazarlo.

"¿Te llevo?" preguntó, dándome un beso en la frente después de haberme correspondido al abrazo, agachando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos.

"No, traje el coche antes de ir a por ti," le contesté, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La común corriente eléctrica paso entre nosotros, como siempre, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Sentí como él se reía mientras salía por la puerta. Capullo.

* * *

><p>Llevábamos media hora en la grandísima discoteca. Alice y Jasper habían ido a por unas copas a por todos, y Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y yo estábamos en la mesa esperándolos, la pareja sentada en frente de nosotros.<p>

"¿Qué tal todo por allí?" preguntó su primo, Emmett, a través de sus ojos marrones oscuros. Emmett era impresionante también. Toda la familia Cullen tenían unos genes que no eran normales. Parecía un guardaespaldas de lo musculado que estaba, pero sus pequeños rizos morenos y los hoyuelos que le salían cuando sonreía le daban un aspecto infantil, y dejaba de intimidar. "¿Te has tirado a muchas?" añadió, moviendo las cejas haciendo que tanto Rose y yo nos carcajeáramos. Después, Rose le dio en la cabeza y yo me reí más.

"Ha estado fantástico," le contestó Edward, sonriéndole. "y no te voy a decir si me he tirado a muchas o no," contestó también, sonriendo de lado. Suspiré, y pude ver de reojo como Rose se reía pícaramente.

"Menudo soso," murmuró Emmett, mientras negaba con la cabeza ante su respuesta y Edward ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Chismoso,"

"Me ha dicho Emmett que estabas en Londres," contó a través de la música Rosalie, intentando cambiar la conversación, moviendo su cabellera rubia con tirabuzones hacia Edward. Estábamos en una parte menos ruidosa, pero no muy lejos se encontraba la pista de baile con la música a todo volumen. Estaba flamante con ese vestido rojo, algo corto para mi gusto y muy escotado. Pero a ella le quedaba como un guante, todas las chicas acababan mirándola con envidia. No me extraña para nada.

"Así es," afirmó Edward. "no se como eres capaz de aguantarlo," confesó sonriendo, y Rosalie negaba con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia Rosalie, no me podía explicar por qué. Él me respondía que prefería las morenas.

"La sé complacer, idiota," contestó Emmett, enseñándole el dedo corazón. Todos nos reímos menos Edward que le miró mal.

"Estás muy callada," notó el grandullón, mirándome pillinamente. Él me quería sonrojar, le encantaba hacer que pasara vergüenza. Lo peor de todo es que lo conseguía.

"No se qué decir, nunca he visto si complaces a Rose o no," se empezó a carcajear, y fue Rose la que se sonrojó esta vez. Edward y yo nos unimos a sus risas. Rosalie _nunca _se sonrojaba.

"Te vas a enterar," me advirtió la rubia. Ellos se seguían riendo, yo me cagué de miedo y ahora fue ella quién se rió.

Milagrosamente, Alice llegó por fin con las bebidas de todos. El pobre Jasper es el que cargaba con la mayoría de ellas. Las dejó sobre la mesa y cada uno fuimos bebiendo de nuestras respectivas.

"Ya veo que os lo estabais pasando bien sin mí," dijo la enana, "pero estoy yo, ¡así que ahora será mucho mejor!"

Después de unas cuantas rondas de bebida y algo de achispamiento por mi parte, dejaron la etapa de avergonzar a Bella y de temas sobre sexo. Edward a menudo me abrazaba o pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, sin perder el contacto ni una vez conmigo, como creyendo que me fuera a ir o algo de eso. No me molestaba, ni mucho menos.

"¡Juguemos al _yo nunca_!" gritó Emmett, algo contento por las cervezas que se había tomado también.

Oh no. Odiaba jugar a este juego. La persona que lleva el turno debe decir una frase que comience con "yo nunca...", como por ejemplo "yo nunca me he acostado con nadie". Las personas que _si_ lo hayan hecho deben beber un chupito. Nosotros lo hacíamos con tequila. Yo no había hecho la mayoría de las cosas, por lo que siempre me quedaba más aparte de esto. Lo bueno era que yo acababa siendo la menos borracha de todas, aunque a Edward parecía no afectarle mucho el alcohol.

"¡Si!" exclamaron unas borrachas Rose y Alice.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la barra para pedir los vasos para los chupitos y comprar tequila, haciendo que las chicas nos quedáramos en la mesa sentadas par esperarlos.

"Sois malas," susurré a la vez que hacía puchero, "sabéis que no me gusta este juego" .

"Será divertido," afirmó Rose, y Alice le acompañó asintiendo con la cabeza. "Así podrás saber todo lo que ha hecho Edward".

"¿Y por qué...?" iba a preguntar que me importaba, pero en ese momento llegaron ellos y me quedé callada. Repartieron los vasos y echaron el tequila, y las muy malas amigas se reían de mí por la cara que tenía al no querer jugar. "Que os follen," exclamé, y los chicos se me quedaron mirándose como diciendo "¿qué le pasa?" y se encogían de hombros.

"Empezamos..." comenzó Jasper.

Él empezó con "yo nunca he tenido sexo en un coche". Todos bebieron de su chupito menos Edward. Nos quedamos mirándolo extrañado. De mí era evidente, pero, ¿de él?. Se rió al ver nuestras caras de no entender.

"Mi _Volvo_ es sagrado," contestó, "no pienso estrenarlo con cualquiera."

"Mi hermano y su estúpido coche." murmuró Alice, y nos reímos.

Siguieron frases como "yo nunca se la he chupado a nadie" en las que las dos chicas bebieron, "yo nunca lo he hecho en el cuarto de mis padres", en la que todos bebieron menos Edward. Pobre Esme y Carlise. Hicieron frases semejantes, haciendo que la mayoría bebieran a tal punto que no pudieran mantenerse. Por lo visto, Edward lo había hecho en un baño, en la escuela, y había rechazado un trío. Esta última lo hizo Emmett riéndose, argumentando como había sido posible que lo pudiera rechazar. Rosalie le dio después de eso. Yo sufría algunos efectos del alcohol, pero por lo que había bebido antes. Jasper, Edward y yo parecíamos los más cuerdos, y eso que ellos habían bebido bastante. Rosalie y Emmett parecían que iban a violarse de un momento a otro, y Alice parecía que iba a violar pero a Jasper.

"Bueno, va siendo hora de que nos vayamos," dijo Jasper agarrando a Alice, y nosotros contestamos asintiendo con la cabeza. Me estaba levantando cuando Edward tiró un poco de mí hacia abajo.

"Bella, sobre lo de ayer..." susurró en mi oído, haciendo que su aliento chocara con mi piel y me mandara escalofríos, "quiero ayudarte, te voy a ayudar, ¿vale?"

Lo miré sorprendida, a la vez que asentía lentamente. No me podía creer que el fuera a aceptar _eso_. Me creía que me iba a decir algo como: "_lo siento, pero es una carga muy grande"_ o algo por el estilo.

Después de la confirmación que me había dado, todos fuimos directos a los coches. Rosalie y Emmett se iban a ir con Jasper porque no se encontraban en capacidades para conducir. Edward, Alice y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el _Volvo_ de Edward. Me había convencido -de nuevo- de que me quedara en su casa a dormir.

Antes de dirigirnos a su cuarto, fuimos al de Alice a dejarla en su cama, ya que le costaba hasta caminar. Nos gritó un "os quiero mucho" cuando salíamos por la habitación y Edward susurró "si que tiene que estar borracha para decir que me quiere" riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

Me constó muchísimo llegar a su cuarto, y eso que él me había ofrecido ayuda más de una vez. Pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrar que el alcohol me había afectado demasiado, y le negaba, haciendo presente mi cabezonería.

En el momento en el que mi cuerpo hizo contacto con la cama de Edward, no me podía mover. Ahí Edward, me ayudó a cambiarme el pijama porque yo no podía con mi cuerpo.

"Mira que eres terca" me murmuró riéndose, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo para ayudarme.

Se cambió, se tumbó al lado mía y me abrazó a él. No se en que momento me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol, raros en la habitual y lluviosa Forks, se colaban por la habitación, despertándome. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba desconcertada. ¿Dónde estaba?. El colchón estaba demasiado duro de lo normal, sobretodo el de Edward, que era blandísimo. Aunque olía a él, pero el olor estaba más concentrado, como si se tratara de una colonia y la estuviera oliendo directamente, como si me hubiera echado por todo el cuerpo. Aspiré profundamente para llenarme del olor que me encantaba y el colchón se removió debajo de mí. Qué raro. Me confundí aún más. Abrí los ojos para cerciorarme de donde estaba tan rápido que tuve que parpadear varías veces para acostumbrarme y que el sol no me hiciera daño en los ojos.<p>

_Joder_. No estaba sobre el colchón ni mucho menos. Estaba _sobre_ Edward. Mi cabeza estaba en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello. Con razón olía tan bien...

Me debí de mover, o él, durante la noche, porque todo mi cuerpo estaba encima del suyo. _Todo_. Sus grandes y fuertes manos descansaban en la parte baja de mi espalda, de manera que estaba pegada completamente a él y podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel. Mis piernas, a cada lado de su cintura. Me dí cuenta de la situación tan comprometida en la que nos encontrábamos y toda la sangre se fue a mi rostro, mostrándolo de un color rojo intenso seguramente.

Edward, quién se encontraba dormido por la respiración lenta y pausada que tenía, apretó más sus manos, de manera que me pegaba más a él, aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. _Oh. Dios. Mio_. En ese momento, lo sentí. Su miembro, ergido completamente, chocó directamente contra mi sexo por culpa de la manera en la que estaba tumbada en él. Mis bragas se empaparon del todo ante ese gesto, como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica. ¡Estaba duro mientras yo estaba encima!

Suspiré profundamente, intentando controlar mi respiración y relajarme un poco por la situación, tan confusa, en la que estaba. ¿Qué hago, lo despierto?, ¿no le aviso y espero a que se despierte?. Mi disputa mental se vio interrumpida. Él embistió de nuevo contra mí, haciéndome jadear y que la sangre que estaba en mi rostro bajara del todo a _otro_ sitio, más concretamente en mi centro para reunirse con toda la humedad.

Siguió empujando contra mi sexo, enviando descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo y un hormigueo en mi vientre, de forma más seguida, siguiendo un ritmo, como si de verdad lo estuviéramos _haciendo_. Lo sentí gemir bajito en mi oído, y eso fue lo que necesité para que la última pizca que me quedaba de auto control se esfumara, y que me prendiera del todo, sin importarme nada más que ese momento.

Moví mis caderas encima de su polla, que estaba durísima. Joder, era muy grande. Más de una vez se lo había notado, no podía haberme fijado más de una vez, y había pensado que era grande. ¡Pero es que era enorme!. Volvió a gemir y siguió embistiendo contra mí, mi sexo estaba justo encima del suyo, y mi clítoris, ya hinchado, pedía más. Mis caderas se movían solas, de arriba a abajo, por toda su longitud. Jadeé fuertemente y me mordí el labio para no gritar, que lo estaba deseando.

Nunca me había sentido más excitada en mi vida. Moví más fuerte mis caderas, y se me escapó un gemido bajo. Sólo esperaba que no se despertaba y parara, no podría aguantarlo.

Sus manos bajaron a mi culo, moviéndome contra él. El gemido que salió de mis labios fue más ruidoso, y no se como no se despertó. Me mordí el labio con mucha fuerza, a la vez que me movía más fuerte. Mi clítoris palpitó, y mis bragas deberían de ser una piscina. Sentía mi humedad correr un poco por mis muslos, estaba cerca.

Su apriete se hizo más profundo, amasando mis nalgas contra sus manos. Embestía de manera más demandante contra mí, y mis caderas se movían lo más rápido que me permitía mi cuerpo.

"Edward" gemí, sin poder evitarlo, y asombradamente no me importaba. Quería gritarlo, quería que todo el mundo lo oyera.

El nudo de mi vientre estaba a punto de desatarse, sentía que me faltaba nada para correrme. Mi respiración era superficial y mi clítoris cada vez estaba más hinchado. Supe que a él también le faltaba poco, su miembro palpitaba, haciéndose más grande aún.

"Joder, Edward" suspiré, gimiendo más fuerte. Estaba desatada, un par de embistes más y podía tocar el cielo con mis manos.

"Bella..." oí que gemía Edward, y sorprendida levanté mi cara para mirarlo, pero sin parar de moverme. Estaba _tan_ cerca, que no podía parar. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, seguía durmiendo. Gemí en alivio y me apreté más a él.

Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. ¡Sí, sí, sí!, un poco más y me corro. Se sentía tan bien frotarme sobre él...

Alcé mi cabeza, necesitaba mirarlo mientras me corría. Da igual que estuviera durmiendo, quería ver como era él el que me hacía llegar esta ver y no mis manos.

"Oh, oh, dios..." gemí, mientras veía sus boca entre abierta y lo oía gruñir.

"¿Bella...?" medio susurró-gimió, mientras abría los ojos del todo, sorprendido. "Oh dios..." susurró, parando sus manos. ¡¿Por qué cojones para?. Intenté regularizar mi respiración, y parecía que él hacia lo mismo, casi podía sentir el desconcierto que sentía, lo que estábamos haciendo hace apenas unos segundos.

"Lo siento, yo..." se disculpó cuando la lógica hizo mecha en él, pero no me podía concentrar, sentía su polla palpitar debajo de mí. Él estaba igual de cerca que yo.

"Edward, por favor..." supliqué, rozando mi sexo por toda su longitud, él puso los ojos en blanco ante eso y gimió mirándome, "estoy tan cerca, no pares..."

Pareció olvidar la culpa y volvió a apretar mi culo contra su miembro y yo, aliviada, seguí rozándome contra él. Efectivamente, se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo, no podía parar.

"Pequeña, venga, córrete..." susurró en mi oído, con la voz completamente ronca, a la vez que embestía más fuerte, jadeé. "Se siente también tu coñito así, mira como me tienes..."

"Dios, Edward..." eso fue lo que necesité para correrme. Seguí moviéndome encima de él, pero ya no era dueña de mis movimientos. Cerré los ojos mientras mi nudo se desataba, y vi lucecitas y estrellas de colores. Era como tocar el cielo o el infierno, no lo sé bien. Sentí que volvía en mí, y que tras moverse un poco más, él se apretó un poco más y se corrió gimiendo mi nombre. Escucharlo gemir mi nombre era lo más gratificante que había oído, y me encendía de nuevo. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, intentando normalizar mi respiración. Él me abrazó, dándome un beso en la cabeza. Estaba igual o peor que yo.

"Veo que has empezado a enseñarme..." susurré, intentando romper el hielo, mientras le daba un beso en el hombro.

Lo sentí sonreír. "Sí, he empezado a enseñarte..." afirmó, levantando mi rostro con sus manos para mirarme, " y de que manera..." completó, sonriendo de lado, con los ojos mirándome de una manera profunda, y mi centro hormigueó de nuevo.

"Y de que manera..." repetí, dándole la razón, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Acto seguido, la razón llegó de nuevo a mí. Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la mirada. No me podía creer lo que había hecho segundos antes. Sí, a veces soy algo bipolar.

"Eh," suspiró, alzando mi barbilla, "no te avergüences ahora, ¿vale?" asentí con la cabeza, sin mirar sus ojos. Lo oí suspirar de nuevo, y casi pude oír como su cerebro funcionaba, para echarse la culpa, "¿te arrepientes pequeña?" preguntó muy bajito, con un tono preocupado.

"No, no," negué, "es solo...vergüenza, ya sabes, nunca antes..." balbuceé, enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi pelo, de manera calmante.

"No pasa nada," contestó, "vamos a hacer cosas peores, ¿no?" asentí, mientas él estaba dándome un beso en el pelo,"pues te tienes que acostumbrar, es natural," argumentó, y yo alcé la cara para mirarlo.

"Lo que no hagas tú por mi..." susurré riéndome y él se unió a mis risas, y supe que en ese momento todo estaba bien de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí estoy con mi primer fic. Quiero decir que es un long-fic. También, que la historia no culminará cuando hagan el amor. Digamos que eso sería el tema central, que quedaría a mitad de la historia, pero luego la trama seguiría. Son los personajes los que tienen que evolucionar, o eso es lo que tengo pensado.<strong>

**Lo más importante, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me han dado su apoyo con el one-shot de **_Hysteria._** Esas personas son las que me han ayudado a que este fic pueda salir a la luz. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! No saben lo mucho que me ha alegrado y lo bien que me ha sentado todas vuestras opiniones, tanto como las alertas o favoritos.**

**Agradecer a todos los que han leído este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Es algo largo porque si no sólo iba a ser la introducción, y quería daros algo de más "chicha". Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Tengo un par de capítulos más guardados, así que si aceptáis este fic no tardaría mucho en publicar la continuación. A la gente que le gusten los LEMMONS, quiero decirles que creo que habrá uno por capitulo, y si no es así yo creo que serán seguidos. Al menos, los capítulos que tengo, lo tienen. Muchas gracias de nuevo.**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Al ritmo de la música

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsibilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p>Después de lo ocurrido en su cuarto al despertarnos -algo que no dejaba de hacerme sentir vergüenza cada segundo-, él había ido a su baño a limpiarse, dejándome unos momentos a mí en su cama hasta que él pudiera salir para limpiarme yo. Le dije que entrara antes, ya que su "suciedad" seguro que era peor que la mía. No pude nada más que reírme por mis pensamientos.<p>

Todavía no me podría creer lo que había sucedido momentos antes. No me arrepentía, como le había dicho, ni mucho menos. Pero que él y yo hayamos compartido un momento tan íntimo... guau. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas más complejas, de mayor intimidad con él, pero siempre las había imaginado con él despierto. Nunca llegaría a pensar que sería yo quién empezara, y menos aún con Edward dormido.

Escuché como alguien daba golpes ligeramente en la puerta y, sin esperarlos, me sobresalté.

"Dormilones, ¡a desayunar!" gritó a pleno pulmón la pequeña duende, con su característica energía.

"Ya vamos, duende," repliqué, con un poco de dolor de cabeza todavía.

Si no la conociera, pensaría que se droga o es hiperactiva. Bueno, lo segundo puede ser.

* * *

><p>"Y, ¿cuándo piensas contarnos que ha pasado con mi hermano en su cuarto?" preguntó la curiosa Alice, haciendo que escupiera el refresco que estaba bebiendo justo en ese momento. Era entrada la tarde ya, y el jardín de los Cullen se veía reluciente con este sol, que apenas se veía aquí. Pero claro, era verano, algo de sol tendría que haber.<p>

Rosalie, sentada en frente de mí, alzó una ceja, mirándome de forma interrogante igual que Alice, a su lado.

"Pues dormir, como siempre," contesté, intentando no darle importancia y que no se me notara la _pequeña_ mentirijilla.

Pero claro, a mis mejores amigas nunca se les puede engañar.

"Mientes fatal," dijo la rubia, y Alice asintió con la cabeza, "además, Alice escuchó ruidos raros", mis manos empezaron a sudar. ¿Ruidos raros?

"Pues..." me mordí el labio, al sentir sus miradas acusadoras, "está bien, os lo cuento," suspiré, y las dos sonrieron como el gato _Cheshire_* (**NA:** gato de _Alicia y el país de las Maravillas_ o _Alice in the Wonderland_, en inglés.)

"Te estamos esperando," demandaron, con una mirada que decía como-no-lo-digas-te-mato.

Y se lo conté. Le conté -aunque fuera algo patético- que le pedí a Edward que me enseñara, que se mostró reacio a hacerlo, que luego me prometió que se lo pensaría. Después, que aceptó en el bar, y lo ocurrido en su cuarto hace apenas unas horas. Hablé lo más rápido que pude, un intento por pasar menos vergüenza y que me arrepintiera de decirlo y les dejara a medias. Sus caras eran de alucine total, sobre todo la última parte. Podía ver en sus caras de incredulidad; no se tragaban que yo hubiera sido la primera en iniciar lo que sea que había pasado en su cama. No sabía como catalogarlo.

"Así que... tu y mi hermano, ¿vais a hacerlo?" preguntó, curiosa y excitada, mi mejor amiga hiperactiva.

"¡La pequeña Bella dejará de ser virgen!" le siguió, para mi vergüenza, Rose.

"Shh, ¡que te van oír!" le corté, con los ojos agrandados al escucharla. Negué con la cabeza, estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí.

"Pero si es genial,", gritó sobre exaltada Alice, "y con mi hermano, siempre lo supe."

"Alice, sólo vamos a hacerlo. No va a pasar nada más," aseguré bajando la voz, pero ella seguía con su sonrisa malvada. Miedo me da. "Te he dicho que lo hemos acordado."

"Vas a ver todo lo que te has perdido estos años," sonrió Rosalie, " y con Edward, ¡todo un reto!" siguió, mientras Alice asentía, demasiado rápido, con la cabeza, "si ni si quiera me miró dos veces la primera vez que me conoció. Eso no me suele pasar a menudo." frunció el ceño. La verdad es que eso si que era muy raro.

"Mi hermano es así," explicó Alice, "no es que haya tenido muchas experiencias." alcé una ceja, y Rose le miró perpleja también, "vaale, ha tenido," suspiró derrotada, "pero no más de cinco, en serio".

"Guau," silbó Rose.

"Es cierto" afirmó, "Rose, le tenemos que dar un par de consejos, ¿no crees?" se giró para mirarla, como si yo no estuviera sentada junto a ellas.

"¿Como?" grité, apretando la mandíbula, "ni se os ocurra hacer nada."

"Tienes razón," asintió Rosalie, ignorándome completamente, mientras yo ponía las manos en jarras, "¿cómo podemos ayudar?"

"¡Ya está! Le tenemos que decir que la enseñe a bailar," dijo Alice, con la mirada perversa, "y a que hable sucio, y algunos gestos que le gusten a los tíos..." enumeró con sus dedos cada cosa que iba diciendo. ¡Esto es increíble!

"Vamos a buscarlo" Rosalie se puso de pie, agarrando de la mano a la pequeña Alice que se levantó al segundo después, "tenemos que decírselo.".

"Adiós, ¡eh!" suspiré. Ni puto caso, se adentraron a la casa, dejándome fuera como si no existiera. A saber que le dirían...

Me acordé de una frase muy dicha. Con amigas como estas, quien quiere enemigas.

Definitivamente yo no.

* * *

><p>El agua chapoteó por culpa del movimiento de mis piernas, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El sol seguía alto en el cielo, y yo seguía sola gracias a mis <em>queridas amigas<em>, sentada en el borde de la piscina, probando el agua, que estaba bastante bien de temperatura. Al ver a los pocos minutos que no venían y que la idea de ir a hablar con Edward iba en serio, decidí quitarme la ropa, quedarme en bikini, echarme crema para no parecer una gamba -sobretodo con lo pálida que era- y meterme en la piscina de los Cullen. Porque claro, esa era la idea que tenía de pasar la tarde con ellas, pero las traidoras me habían abandonado. Ya hacia, al menos, una media hora que se habían ido.

No quería ni pensar lo que le estarían diciendo. En serio. Edward, seguramente, me iba a a torturar a partir de ahora por su culpa. Gemí de frustración, metiendo las manos en el agua para refrescarme un poco el rostro. Las iba a matar, estaba segura.

De repente, sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Estuve a punto de sobresaltarme, pero al momento pude identificar a quién pertenecían. Edward. Su olor único, embriagó mis sentidos al segundo que sus manos se posaron en mi tripa. Me estremecí sonriendo, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla en su hombro. Su risa entre dientes llegó a mis oídos, y la mía se ensanchó aún más. Se había sentado justo detrás de mí, y sus piernas se unieron a las mías, siguiendo mi lento ritmo.

"No te preocupes, anda," susurró bajito en mi oído, y el sonido de su voz era tan aterciopelado que inmediatamente me relajó.

"Espero que no hayan sido muy crueles," hice puchero con los ojos cerrados aún, y su pecho vibró a causa de la risa mientras me estrechaba más con sus brazos.

"Me han dicho un par de consejos," sentí su sonrisa ladina cuando gemí, "nada malo. Y en verdad serán muy útiles."

Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con su mandíbula fuerte y un poco rasposa a causa de la barba incipiente. "Más les vale," suspiré, mientras él agachaba la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. "Si no las mataré, y tu serás testigo." echó la cabeza hacía atrás, carcajeándose.

"Relajate." susurró riéndose aún, y al segundo, nos empujó para caer al agua.

¡Capullo!

Cogí aire de forma rápida antes de hacer contacto con el agua y dejé de respirar. Una vez metida en el agua, comencé a nadar para salir de ella. Una vez que salí a la superficie, desorientada, lo busqué para mirarlo mal.

Ahí estaba. Pegado al borde de la piscina, carcajeándose de mí. Aunque el agua me cubría hasta los hombros, dada la diferencia de altura, a él le llegaba hasta su fuerte pecho, ahora mojado. Su cabello, revoltoso, parecía de un castaño oscuro por culpa del agua, y sus hombros y su cara tenían gotitas por culpa del salto. Sus ojos brillaban de un verde intenso, por culpa del reflejo del agua y del sol. No podían ser más preciosos.

"Te voy a matar." amenacé, alzando la ceja, después de recuperarme de semejante vista. Lo debió de ver gracioso, porque se siguió riendo.

"Anda, ven," acercó su mano para que la cogiera, y después de dudar unos segundos para hacerlo rabiar, se la di.

Me empujó hacia a él, y me puso de manera que mi espalda hacia contacto con la pared de la piscina. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en el borde de la piscina, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban, mirándome intensamente, de una manera que el aire me faltaba y me daba la sensación de que estábamos demasiado cerca. Además, sonreía de lado, como sabía que me gustaba. Bueno, a mí y a medio mundo. Esa sonrisa debía de estar prohibida.

"Ese bikini te queda perfecto," susurró, a escasos centímetros de mí, sin dejar de mirarme. ¿Que bikini? ¡Ah, cierto!. Era un bikini que me había obligado a comprar Alice, de color azul cielo y que dejaba, para mi gusto, muy poco a la imaginación. "Me encanta ese color en tu piel." siguió ante mi silencio, su voz repentinamente más ronca.

"Gracias," dije, o más bien moví los labios, porque nada salió.

"¿Sabes?" continúo, a la vez que sus ojos bajaban a mis labios. No sabía que era peor, que me mirara a los ojos o a la boca como lo estaba haciendo. Suspiré negando con la cabeza, las palabras no eran capaces de salir de los nervios. No las culpaba. "Tienen razón, tengo que empezar con besarte." susurró, más para el mismo que para mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron. ¿A caso me iba a besar?. Mis dudas se vieron interrumpidas, se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Muy peligrosamente. Cerró los ojos y pude ver como sus gruesos labios, entreabiertos, se acercaban pare reunirse con los míos. Me sentí mareada, y aún ni siquiera se había producido ese contacto.

Cerré mis ojos, preparándome mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir. Segundos después, y aunque no me sentía preparada porque los nervios me estaban comiendo, sentí sus labios rozarse levemente con los míos. Fue sólo un roce, pero bastó para que una llamarada de placer corriera por mis venas, enviándome olas de excitación. De manera suave, sus labios empezaron a moverse contra los míos, y yo los obligué a moverse, pero me costó, mi cuerpo aún no se lo creía.

Sonrió entre mis labios cuando vio que le correspondía, y aprovechó mi suspiro para atrapar mi labio inferior y succionarlo entre los suyos. Esa acción hizo que suspirara de nuevo. Lo lamió tan despacio que por poco me derrito y mis manos, hasta ahora inmóviles, fueron a posarse en su nuca y jugar con su suave cabello mojado por la piscina. Se estremeció ante el gesto y esta vez fui yo la que sonreí, mordiendo su labio superior muy suavemente. Acababa de probar sus labios y ya me había hecho adicta.

Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiéndome profundizar el beso. Petición que no tarde ni un segundo en aceptar, y abrí más mis labios. Mi lengua se reunió con la suya, batallando por ganar. Probó cada recoveco de mi boca, y yo de la suya. ¡Hasta su lengua sabía bien! Su olor estaba concentrado ahí, y no pude evitar morderla. Sentí como gruñó al morderla, y porque estábamos en el agua, sino mis piernas hubieran empezado a temblar y me hubiera tenido que agarrar a él para no caerme. Mi respiración se hizo algo superficial, pero le seguí el beso. Con sólo un beso me estaba haciendo sentir tantas cosas...

Sus manos, ambas a cada lado de mi cabeza, bajaron para ponerse en mis caderas. Podían estar bajo el agua, pero el roce de sus manos con mi piel quemaba. Y mucho. Seguí probando con mi lengua su boca y él la mía. No podría pensar en que alguien fuera capaz de cansarse de sus besos. Eran intoxicantes, adictivos. Podríamos llevar 30 segundos besándonos o 5 minutos, no lo sé. El concepto del tiempo había desparecido en el segundo en el que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos.

Chupó suavemente mi lengua y fue mi turno de gemir bajo. Lo oí suspirar y acercarse aún más a mí. Podía acostumbrarme a esto... Bueno, realmente, ¿quién no lo haría?

"¡Tortolitos!" gritó a lo lejos una voz de soprano, intentando romper el momento mágico. Intentándolo, porque Edward y yo nos seguimos besando como si no hubiéramos oído nada. Su lengua seguía moviéndose con la mía y, ¿quién era yo para pararlo?.

"¡Bella, trae tu culo hasta aquí!" lo sentí reírse sobre mis labios, pero los siguió moviendo contra los míos, yo no se lo pude negar. ¿Qué era lo que decía Alice?

"¡Que sepas que tenemos que hablar ahora en la cena!, ¡Además, habrá noche de chicas y serás barbie-Bella!"

Eso fue lo que necesitó la pequeña duende para retirarme de los adictivos labios de tal monumento.

"Ya vamos, hermanita," le gritó de vuelta, y yo gemí frustrada. Él sonrió suspirando mientras me miraba, y yo me mordí el labio.

Pensaba moverme, pero él se volvió a acercar a mí, mordiéndome el labio él esta vez. Su mirada no perdió el contacto con la mía mientras lo hacía, sus ojos parecían haber adquirido un tono más oscuro que el de antes. Yo no pude apartar la mirada tan intensa, y mi vientre empezó a cosquillear. Estuvo mordiendo mi labio inferior varios segundos, y yo no hice otra cosa nada más que devolverle la mirada, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Finalmente paró, y dejó un beso casto en mis labios antes de apartarse un poco. Sonreí, después de un profundo suspiro, y sus mejillas se alzaron para devolverme la sonrisa.

"Siempre he querido hacerlo." susurró para sí mismo, sin despegar la mirada de mis labios.

"¿Qué?" exclamé confundida, mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar toda la información aún, todavía se estaba recuperando de lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos.

"Que mi hermana te maltratara por mi culpa, digo." contestó, desviando la mirada. Apoyó sus brazos en el borde para salir del agua. Me quedé mirando su culo mientras lo hacía. ¿Es qué todo lo que tiene ese hombre es perfecto?

Por suerte, me recuperé de la visión justamente cuando él se dio la vuelta.

"Que sepas que te odio."

"Ya, ya, vamos," animó, cogiendo mi mano para ayudarme a salir de la piscina. Temblé un poco del frío, no me había dado cuenta que la temperatura había bajado un poco. Edward me abrazó a él y cogió una toalla que estaba al lado para pasarla por mis hombros.

"¿Preparada?" pasó un brazo por mi hombro, estrechándome a él.

"Ni un poquito." contesté. Seguro que Alice nos había visto. ¡Y me había dado igual!

"Me lo suponía." sonrió, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Lo odio. Juro que a veces lo hago.

* * *

><p>"¡Gané!" gritó Emmett, con las manos agarrando fuerte el <em>joystick<em>* (**NA:** mando de las videoconsolas.).

"No has ganado", puso los ojos en blanco Jasper, "Alice acaba de apagar la tele".

"Pero estaba ganando," contraatacó Emmett, "¿verdad, Bells?" me preguntó, poniendo ojos de cordero. Yo me encogí de hombros a su lado.

"No metas a Bella," le dijo Jasper, "luego seguimos a ver quien gana."

Tras en el incidente en la piscina, subimos a cambiarnos a su cuarto para ir a cenar. Me robó un par de besos cada segundo, cada uno más difícil de superar. Ya habíamos cenado, y ahora estábamos en un salón de los Cullen. Sí, en uno de ellos. Edward había ido un momento al baño, Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando a algún juego. No sabía cual porque no estaba prestando atención, estaba más entretenida recordando los besos que había tenido, los mejores de mi vida. Cuando estaba prestando atención habían llegado Alice y Rose, apagando la tele.

"A ver," comenzó Alice, cuando Edward llegó a la habitación, sentándose a mi lado. Al otro lado del sofá, estaba Emmett, y Rosalie se fue a sentarse encima de sus piernas. Emmett la rodeó con sus enormes brazos. Yo sonreí ante la imagen. "Tenemos que hablar de algo importante." y ahí fue cuando se me fue la sonrisa. No sabía porque pero tenía que ver conmigo. Estaba segura.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo fruncimos el ceño. Ellas sonreían ampliamente. Lo dicho, algo de mí.

"Como sabéis, afortunadamente, Bella no hizo nada con el chucho," explicó Alice. Si, a nadie de los Cullen le caía bien. Alice fue a sentarse encima de Jasper, quién estaba en el sofá de enfrente. Los otros dos seguían frunciendo el ceño. Edward, sin embargo, sonreía ampliamente.

"Menos mal," contestó Emmett, aunque seguía confundido, no sabiendo donde quería llegar. Jasper parecía ir entendiéndolo por la mirada de su cara, al ver que la mirada de Alice pasaba de Edward a mí.

Yo hice una cortina con mi pelo, intentándome esconder de la situación. ¿Por qué no podía separar simplemente? ¿Por qué a mí? He debido de ser muy mala en la otra vida.

"Por lo tanto, Edward le va a enseñar a hacer _todo_," concluyó, enfatizando el todo y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón. Yo seguía escondiéndome tras mi pelo, pero sentí a Edward intentando ocultar la risa a mi lado. Al segundo, sentí su mano dándome un apretón en el muslo, intentando calmarme. Sólo me puso más nerviosa.

"Así que, primito, ¿vas a desflorar a la pequeña Bella?" preguntó chasqueando la lengua, como si hablara del tiempo. Oí a Edward carcajearse. Mis mejillas subieron 20 tonalidades de rojo, e intenté esconderme más, pero él me vio. "Me encanta hacerla sonrojar."

Rosalie le dio en la nuca, "ouch. Nena, es verdad".

"Si hemos dicho esto," siguió Rose, como si lo de Emmett no había sucedido, "es porque si tenéis ideas de como ayudar, que se las digáis. Además, si veis a estos dos muy pegados, ya sabéis porqué".

"Como si necesitaran motivos para estar pegados..." susurró Jasper, y yo lo miré mal. Bajó la mirada y murmuró un inaudible "lo siento". Me sentí más relajada, Jasper tenía ese don. Por algo estudiaba psicología.

"Hagáis lo que hagáis," puso mala cara Alice, como si se lo estuviera imaginando, "tu primera misión es esta: enséñale a bailar contigo, con un chico y a perder un poco la vergüenza al ligar," Edward asintió con la cabeza."En unos días iremos a un pub y veremos si ha aprendido." La vergüenza me inundó de nuevo.

"Vamos a hacer de jueves, ¡cómo mola!" por estas cosas, se notaba que Emmett era Cullen. A veces se parecía demasiado a Alice. Todos se carcajearon de lo que él dijo. Todos, menos yo.

"Espera, espera. Bailaré con Edward, ¿no?" pregunté, dudosa y con miedo de que me hicieran bailar con un desconocido. Eso si que no.

"No te preocupes," le restó importancia Alice, "será con mi hermano, no te haremos hacer nada con otro, sino no lo harás. Todavía." suspiré aliviada, aunque un poco preocupada por ese _todavía_.

"Entonces..." Alice se levantó y se movió por el salón con sus típicos andares de bailarina. Rose se acercó a Emmett, para besarle, "robamos a Bella por toda la noche, ¡fiesta de pijamas!" suspiré, dispuesta a levantarme derrotada, pero Edward tiró de mí, haciendo que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

"Shh, tranquila," susurró en mi odio, "no va a pasar nada, sólo van a ayudar," pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, mientras sonreía. Le sonreí. Vi como se acercaba a mí, y me alejé asustada.

"No, que nos van a ver." murmuré, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarme a sus labios desesperadamente.

"Si están despidiéndose, no lo van a notar." finalizó, y me cogió de la cabeza para acercarme a él. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos de nuevo, uniéndose en un beso algo más profundo. Me gustaba. En ese mismo segundo me olvidé de la demás gente."Te voy a echar de menos," suspiró, apoyando su frente con la mía. Miré a sus verdes ojos y sonreí.

"Y yo a ti." contesté, y le di un beso casto después de levantarme. A los segundos después las chicas se unieron conmigo. Le dediqué una última mirada y él me guiñó un ojo.

"Vamos" dijo Alice, antes de tirar de nosotras.

* * *

><p>Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaban torturándome. Se estaban pasando. Que si depilar, que si cremas, que si perfumes, que si lencería... no podía más. Las odiaba con toda mi alma.<p>

"Quita esa cara tonta," dijo riéndose Rose, mientras se secaba el pelo en la cama de Alice. Era _King Size_, por lo que no íbamos a tener problema para dormir. Al fin me habían dejado ponerme el pijama, y Alice se estaba terminando de bañar. Después de todo lo que me había hecho podía tener la conciencia tranquila.

"Me odiáis."

"Te queremos, que es distinto," suspiró, riéndose. "Edward ya me lo agradecerá por ti."

"¡Es verdad!" gritó Alice a través del baño. La odio.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció Alice. Nos pusimos un par de pelis pastelosas, para reírnos más que nada y después de atiborrarnos de palomitas, nos sentamos las tres alrededor de la cama. En el fondo las quería un poco. Sólo un poco, y no lo admitiría.

"Así que," empezó la enana, "¿estás preparada para _todo_ con mi hermano?" alzó la ceja, y Rose la imitó. Sólo pude reírme.

Cogí la cucharada del helado y probé un poco. "Mmm," ellas me miraban interrogativamente, "creo que sí," admití, para mi vergüenza.

Las dos dieron un grito raro. A veces daban miedo. Mucho miedo.

"Que mi pequeña Bellita va a dejar de ser virgen," dramatizó de nuevo, tomando un poco de helado."No me lo puedo creer."

"Ya me lo has dicho antes." dije entre dientes a Rose, mirándola mal.

"No nos desviemos del tema," regañó Alice, tumbándose en la cama. Rose y yo nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a que hablara, "Bella, ¿Tu no has hecho nada de nada?"

"Nada." admití secamente, mirando a la pared. Quizás, si me concentro en un punto fijo y hago como si la conversación no es conmigo, la vergüenza no será tanto. Pero nada, seguía dándome. Igualmente, prefería mirar cualquier punto que no fueran los ojos de mis amigas, eso sería mucho peor.

"Entonces tendrá que enseñarte todo," apuntó mentalmente y estaba segura de que estaba frunciendo el ceño, "a lo mejor, con su ayuda, te sueltas más como los chicos." añadió.

"Seguramente," concordó Rosalie. "Bella, no seas absurda, miranos".

Suspiré y regresé la mirada a ella. Ella sonrió de forma pícara, por lo que desvié la mirada. Ella y su novio se divertían más de la cuenta en ponerme roja.

"¿El chu-Jake te tocó alguna parte?" al advertirle con la mirada de que ni se le ocurriera decir chucho, dijo su nombre. Aún así, lo escupió.

Juro que mis orejas deben estar rojas al ser consciente de la pregunta.

"Bueno, él... lo.. intentó," balbuceé, usando mi cabello de cortina, "digamos que yo siempre me volvía a ese punto... _fría_." me mordí el labio, sin atreverme a mirarlas aún.

"¿Fría?" preguntaron las dos, algo alto, a la vez. Alcé la vista y sus enormes ojos -sí, de las dos- me miraban desconcertados.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"A ver..., no sé, me... me bloqueaba cuando él intentaba algo más," confesé, finalmente."No me gustaba que el tocara... _esos_ sitios. Él paraba cuando me sentía así."

"Por fin hace algo bien." susurró para sí misma Rose. Yo bufé.

"¿Y con mi hermano por qué cambia?"

Ahí la pregunta en cuestión. Ni yo misma estaba segura.

"No sé, Alice. Tal vez por la confianza que tengo con él." las dos me miraron con una mirada de – no te lo crees ni tú-, así que, seguí, "porque tu hermano me atrae más físicamente..."

"Me alegro." dijeron ambas, mientras se chocaban la mano. A veces pasaban demasiado tiempo con los chicos...

"Pero tienes que perder la vergüenza," explicó Rose, "Edward te tiene que hacer sentir más segura. Enseñarte a ver lo que los demás vemos, cuánto vales." Bufé, y ella me miró con sus profundos ojos azules, tirándome dagas con ellos, "es verdad, Bella. Y sabes lo que odio cuando empiezas así. Me da mucha rabia que no seas clara viéndote a ti misma."

"Así es," le siguió Alice, "aparte de porque tu quieres dejar de ser virgen, que lo veo bien, más que bien con mi hermano," pusimos, tanto Rose como yo, los ojos en blanco, "debes aprender a valorarte a ti misma. Verás, cuándo Edward se derrita viéndote, como te sientes más segura."

"Él no se va a derretir al verme," bufé, y la rubia me dio en la cabeza. "Ouch. Tiene razón Emmett, si que duele." me rasqué, pero ninguna de las dos se reían. _Ouch_.

"Si que lo va a hacer, Bella," reprochó Alice, y Rose asintió con la cabeza, "conoces a mi hermano. ¿Crees que se acostaría con alguien que no le gustara?" negué con la cabeza, agachando la mirada y mordiéndome el labio.

"Edward se queda embobado mirándote, hazme caso," dijo Rose, "lo he visto con mis desde que llegó antes de ayer. Parece más que dispuesto a ayudarte. Y esos besos..."

"¿Crees que mi hermano te hubiera dejado...ya sabes, esta mañana.." asentí, ¡claro que sabía a lo que se refería! Era tan incómodo para ella como para mí, "seguir... si no le atrajeras?"

"Quizás tenéis algo de razón," murmuré abatida, "pero no sé cómo."

"Ya te lo hemos dicho," resopló Rose, "vales, y él te lo demostrará."

Después de la charla -Bella, vales-, que no estaba del todo convencida, nos fuimos a dormir, las tres en la cama de Alice. Vale, yo misma podía admitir que a Edward le debía de atraer algo físicamente, pero mi cabeza no era capaz de entender cómo un hombre como él, -un hombre perfecto-, que puede tener cualquier mujer, le atraía yo. Sé que no era para toda la vida, que era sólo para hacerlo, pero aún así, seguro que tenía a mujeres mejores -seguramente a más de una modelo- detrás de él para una noche. Supongo, que él quería ayudarme, que me veía con buenos ojos, como los demás. Con un par de tontas reflexiones, me quedé dormida junto a mis amigas. He de decir, que Alice hacía a veces unos silbidos muy graciosos durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Después de la noche del domingo, el lunes pasó sin ninguna complicación. Nos despertamos algo tarde y yo me dirigí para mi casa a pesar de los intentos de Alice porque me quedara. Habíamos quedado en que el martes por la tarde Edward me ayudaría, y que el sábado sería el día que quedaríamos para salir a un pub a bailar. Miedo.<p>

Aparqué mi viejo_ Chevy_ al lado de casa. Parecía que hacía años que no había ido. Charlie se había ido a pescar con su amigo Billy, una de sus aficiones junto con ver el _béisbol_* (**NA:** o _baseball_) todo el finde, aunque hoy habría vuelto a trabajar. Como afición que era y el tiempo libre que tenía, se iba a pescar casi todos los fines de semana, aunque me decía que si quería que se quedara él lo hacía.

Yo no le daba la menor importancia y le decía que se fuera. Desde hace unos cuantos de años, cogí como costumbre quedarme en casa de los Cullen, y eso parecía despreocuparle más, aunque no lo dijera. Charlie, como padre, se preocupaba demasiado, aunque no le gustaba mucho demostrarlo. Era una persona muy reservada, como yo. Era un hombre demasiado simple, a decir verdad. Todo lo contrario a mi alocada madre. Con razón no congienaron tan bien. Me imagino a la loca de Reneé dándole dolores de cabeza al pobre Charlie.

Así que una vez que llegué, me puse a hacer cosas de la casa. No es que él me obligara, pero era demasiado desordenado, y a mí me encantaba limpiar y dejar todo en orden, pese a ser lo más patoso del mundo. Fregué, lavé la ropa, hice la cena -pollo con patatas, que sabía que le encantaba-... y cuando me dí cuenta, faltaba media hora para que llegara.

Aproveché el tiempo que me quedaba y fui a ducharme. Me encantaba relajarme bajo el agua, más sabiendo que no había nadie que pudiera esperar. A los pocos minutos, para no gastar más agua de la cuenta, salí, me puse rápidamente el pijama -un pantalón un poco por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, realmente- y bajé para cenar con Charlie, que acababa de llegar. Justo a tiempo.

La cena pasó cómodamente, como era de esperar. Le encantó la comida, me preguntó que había hecho; si había estado entretenida, como había estado Edward... Por suerte se le había quitado el pequeño mosqueo. Los primeros días que se fue me vio algo mal y masculló entre dientes que él podía haber avisado. Bufé, hombres.

Lavé los platos y me dirigí a la cama, algo cansada emocionalmente. Sabía lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente, y no estaba del todo segura de estar preparada. Era pensar en lo que podría pasar en la habitación con Edward y el familiar cosquilleo se acumulaba en mi estómago. En realidad, sabía que no iba a ser para tanto. Una vez que el cuerpo de Edward y el mío hacían contacto, todo dejaba de existir, todo dejaba de importar.

Todavía podía recordar lo sucedido en su cama, y como no hubo ningún nervio, ninguna duda. Sé que esta vez sería diferente -él sería el profesor y estaría despierto; factor muy importante- pero también sabía la tranquilidad que me daba que fuera él. Era contradictorio, me ponía nerviosa, pero a la vez era la persona que más me tranquilizaba. Más que incluso Jasper, que era todo un experto en esas cosas. Pero él, no sé, sabía exactamente como hacer que me relajara, que los problemas se esfumaran. Supongo que por eso se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo, ¿no?.

Al rato de dar varías vueltas a la cama, y prometerme llamar por la mañana a Reneé y a Jacob, me quedé dormida. Por fin, día agotador.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para mi gusto. De nuevo me despertó el sol, parecía que el nubloso Forks se había dado un descanso, y no es que me quejara, ni mucho menos. Me recordaba mucho a Phoenix, donde vivía anteriormente con mi madre.<p>

Me preparé unos cereales, los desayuné y después de hacer un par de cosas más me decidí a cumplir la promesa de llamar tanto a Reneé como a Jake.

La conversación con Reneé fue algo larga; que cómo estaba, que que tal el clima, si me quería volver -a pesar que ni ella estaba en Phoenix ahora mismo- y un largo etcétera. A veces me recordaba Alice mucho a ella, con manía de hablar rápido y de saberlo todo. Después de prometerle que estaba bien y que volvería a llamar pronto, me decidí a llamar a Jake.

Nerviosa y mordiéndome el labio, llamé. A los pocos pitidos me lo cogió su padre, y tras varia insistencia, me pasó a Jacob. Seguía algo frío, muy raro en él, pero ya era mas Jake, más él, más mi sol. Conseguí sacarle alguna risa y que se metiera algo conmigo. Antes de colgar me prometió que vendría a verme, y aunque me costaba un poco creerle, me alegró la mañana.

Cuando me dí cuenta, la mañana había pasado y estaba llamando a la puerta de los Cullen. El nerviosismo llegó a mi a la vez que le di al timbre.

Esme, con su encantadora sonrisa, me abrió.

"Hola Bella," saludó, mientras me daba un abrazo. Esme siempre era tan maternal...

"Hola,"le devolví el saludo y la abracé también, y su olor llegó a mis fosas nasales. Olía como a galletas, dulce, muy dulce.

"¿Buscas a la loca de mi hija o hijo?" preguntó, mientras se hacia un lado para que pasara.

Me reí mientras entraba a la gran casa.

"Al loco de tu hijo," contesté, ella riéndose conmigo.

"Está en su cuarto," explicó, no pude más que fijarme en sus grandes ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Edward. Asentí con la cabeza, y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

"Voy a verlo entonces."

"Que os _divirtáis_," alentó, con una sonrisa pícara. No me jodas. ¿Ella lo sabe?

Decidí ignorar el tono con el que había dicho que nos divirtiéramos, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara después de eso. Me parecía más interesante mirar los escalones de madera.

Alisé una arruga imaginaria, intentando disipar los nervios, y llamé a su puerta. _No hay vuelta atrás_. me susurré para mí misma. _Es lo que quieres_.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta para entrar, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se estaba abriendo. Alcé la vista, y me topé con unos profundos ojos verdes oscuros, que me miraban pícaros también. ¿Qué le pasa a esta familia conmigo?

"Entra," susurró, abriendo más la puerta. Salí de mi ensoñación a la vez que obligaba responder a mis piernas. No me di cuenta hasta entonces lo incómoda que es la sensación.

"Hola." murmuré. Dejé de mirar mis pies y subí la cabeza, pero antes de añadir algo más, me vi acorralada en la puerta de su cuarto.

¿Pero cómo...?

Por culpa de la diferencia de altura, lo que tenía en frente de mí era sus labios, ahora curvados en una sonrisa de lado. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que me gustaba esa sonrisa, estaba segura.

Antes de poder replicar el porqué de ser empujada a la puerta de su habitación si quiera, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. En el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con mis labios, mis ojos automáticamente se cerraron y mis manos se dirigieron a su nuca, jugando con el cabello que se encontraba ahí, provocando.

Mis labios empezaron a moverse contra los tuyos, de una manera insistente, pidiendo más, tanto por su parte como por la mía. No lo pude resistir más, así que pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, probar su lengua de nuevo. Llevaba un día entero sin probar su boca, demasiado tiempo.

No tardo nada en abrir la boca, y su lengua se reunió con la mía. Gemí. ¿Cómo podía saber tan bien? Él suspiró, volviendo el beso más profundo, más demandante. Me agarré más a su cuello, estaba segura de que si me soltaba caía al suelo, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado aturdido.

Sus manos empezaron a moverse por mi pelo, acariciándolo suavemente, acercándome más a él, volviendo el beso más exigente. Como si tuviera que hacer eso para acercarse, lo agarraba tan fuerte que dudo que pudiera existir distancia alguna entre los dos.

De repente, hizo un gestó que me descolocó por completo. Su lengua, empezó a entrar y a salir de mi boca, simulando lo que podría hacer con otras partes de mi cuerpo. Un fuego abrazador paso por todo mi cuerpo y sin poder remediarlo, me alejé de su boca, no podía respirar.

Intenté controlar la respiración, y él parecía hacer lo mismo. Estos besos no eran nada normales. Apoyó su frente con la mía y yo cerré los ojos, una manera para controlarme y no violarlo en ese mismo momento. Si lo miraba, estaba segura de que sería mucho peor.

"Esto si que es un saludo," murmuró con voz ronca. Mi centro hormigueó. A este paso me iba a quedar sin ropa interior. "De ahora en adelante, quiero que me saludes así" ordenó con un gruñido, haciéndome suspirar de nuevo.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de formar una frase con coherencia en esos momentos.

"Bella, mirame." exigió de nuevo. Mis ojos, haciendo caso a su petición, se abrieron dispuestos a buscarlos. Estaban a pocos centímetros de los míos, sus pupilas más dilatadas y su iris más oscuro que de costumbre. Me quedé enganchada a su mirada, me era imposible desviar la mirada de sus perfectos ojos.

A los pocos segundos, me sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos, una sonrisa verdadera. Al ver su estado de ánimo, no pude nada más que sonreír de la misma manera. Sólo que yo debería de parecer una idiota.

"¿Preparada para tu primer día?" cuestionó, con la voz algo más suave mientras se separaba un poco más de mí.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me mordí el labio, y le oí suspirar de nuevo.

"Eso creo," admití, volviéndolo a mirar.

"No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras," explicó, acariciándome la cara. Adoraba sus manos. Eran largas, por culpa de la guitarra y del piano, pero masculinas. Su tacto era algo caliente en estos momentos, pero reconfortante. "Lo que estamos haciendo es por ti, tu eras la que lo querías, así que.."

"Lo sé," susurré, hablándole en el mismo tono. Pasó la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aún más."Contigo todo siempre es fácil."

Se carcajeó, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mostrando su nuez de Adán. Yo de mientras, me quedé mirando como una idiota. ¿Hay algo de él que no me guste?

"Eso espero." suspiró, una vez terminada la risa, algo más serio. "Además, Alice me ha dicho que quiere que estés más segura, y para que negarlo, yo también." añadió, acercándose a su mesita de noche. Yo me moví un poco hacia adelante, alejándome de la puerta, sin saber que hacer. "Vamos a ver," comenzó, sacando una tela negra de el. "Te voy a explicar que vamos a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?" asentí con la cabeza.

Él se acercó a mi, con sus pasos desgarbados, característicos de él. Se colocó justo detrás mía, jugando con la tela. ¿Cómo...?

"Te voy a colocar este trozo de tela en los ojos, para que no veas nada," susurró en mi oído, enviando un escalofrío a mi columna vertebral."Voy a poner una canción, y tu vas a bailar sin ver nada, mientras yo me siento y te miro," explicó, yo suspiré algo desconforme con la idea. Él lo sabía. "Lo vas a hacer. Quiero que dejes sentir la música, que seas tú, que te muevas a través de ella. Puede que no al principio, pero quiero que poco a poco imagines a gente mirándote. ¿De acuerdo?" terminó, dándome un pequeño beso en el hombro.

Me mordí el labio asintiendo.

"Voy a ponerte la venda,"suspiró mientras colocaba la tela en mis ojos. "¿Ves algo?" negué con la cabeza, todo se veía negro. Hizo un nudo, ni lo suficiente fuerte ni lo suficiente flojo, lo justo para que no se me cayera y no pudiera ver.

Sentí sus pasos alejarse de mí, pero al segundo sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Sonreí siguiéndole el beso, embriagándome de su sabor. Sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios también, y me mordió el labio. Suspiré, chupando el suyo lentamente. Seguimos besándonos un rato más, hasta que dejó un beso casto y oí sus pasos, alejándose un poco.

"¿Preparada?"murmuró, con la voz de nuevo algo ronca. ¿Todos sus tonos de voz me gustaban, o qué?

"Sí," afirmé, sin estar segura a donde dirigir la cabeza.

Oí como trasteaba con el aparato de música. "Yo me voy a sentar en la cama, ¿vale?" dijo, mientras le oía seguir trasteando con el reproductor.

Al poco tiempo, empecé a escuchar la melodía de _Rabiosa_ de _Shakira_.

Lo oí caminar hasta la cama, y como se sentó. Los nervios llegaron de nuevo, disparándose por cada poro de mi piel. ¿Cómo voy a bailar, a dejarme llevar, mientras él me está mirando? ¡No puedo! Alice y Rose me enseñaron a bailar, pero...

"Bella, baila." gruñó Edward, mientras la voz de _Shakira_ se empezó a escuchar. "Ahora."

Tenía que hacerle caso. Suspiré e intenté poner mis pensamientos en blanco y centrarme sólo en mover mi cuerpo, en bailar. Empecé a mover suavemente las caderas, apretando aún más los ojos, como si eso me fuera a ayudar a que mi mente desconectara. Edward estaba haciendo tan poco ruido y la música estaba tan alta que era fácil pensarlo, y al poco tiempo mis caderas hicieron un ritmo más pronunciado.

Olvidé que Edward estaba ahí, los propósitos por los que me estaba bailando y me concentré sólo en escuchar el ritmo de la música y que mi cuerpo lo siguiera. Me imaginé que estaba en una pista de probablemente una discoteca sola, y con la música, como estaba, a todo volumen. Que nadie me podía mirar, que nadie me podía juzgar, y ahí caí en la cuenta: la raíz de mi miedo a bailar se debía a que pensaba que la gente podía criticar la forma en que bailaba, o que lo hacía mal. Pero sabía que Edward no iba a hacerlo.

Moví un poco mi cabeza, alejando de mi mente a Edward. Poco a pocos mis caderas se balanceaban de manera más pronunciada. De un lado a otro, en círculos... hacía lo que me pedía la canción. Pasé mi mano por mi pelo, agitándolo un poco, y mi mano hizo un recorrido lentamente entre mis pechos, por mi tripa hasta llegar a mis caderas y seguir moviéndome.

Un fuerte suspiro se oyó. ¿Por qué Edward suspiraba? La verdad es que no estaba pendiente, estaba tan dentro en la música que me envolvía que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguir bailando.

La canción pasó otra vez a una de _Shakira_, esta vez _Hips don't lie_. Las canciones que estaba eligiendo eran buenas para la ocasión, con un ritmo muy bailable y fácil de desconectar.

Mis caderas tampoco mentían en estos momentos; estaba muy segura de ello. Transmitían la seguridad que sentía, cómo me estaba dejando llevar por la música. Una vez relajada, ya en el ambiente que él quería, le hice caso: me imaginé que alguien me estaba viendo bailar. Pero no era alguien, a quién me estaba imaginando es a él mismo, así que más bien, en vez de imaginar lo que estaba haciendo es ser consciente de la realidad que me envolvía en estos momentos y no importarme.

Hice movimientos un poco más atrevidos, mi respiración era agitada. De repente, sentí unas manos heladas en mis caderas, que se seguían balanceando de un lado a otro. Sus manos estaban muy frías o yo del baile estaba muy caliente, pero el cambio de temperatura entre su piel y la mía hizo que me estremeciera. Su toque, sin embargo, quemaba, como siempre.

Me acercó más a él, y con sus manos en mis caderas, empezó a seguir mis movimientos.

"Lo estás haciendo genial," susurró en mi oído, después de suspirar.

Me mordí el labio y seguí moviendo, contenta de que lo estuviera haciendo bien, justo como él quería. Sus labios se posaron en mi hombro y dejaron un beso húmedo ahí, desconcentrándome por completo. Suspiré fuerte y puse mis manos en lo alto de las suyas, entrelazándolas mientras seguíamos perdidos en nuestro baile, en nuestro ambiente. Algo caliente, hay que decir y ¡Joder...! Su erección chocaba contra mi trasero cada vez que me movía de un lado a otro, más que dispuesto. Apretó más sus manos.

Me dio la vuelta y supuse que ya estaba en frente de él. Me acercó más a él y con mis manos palpé su pecho, mientras sentía como vibraba a causa de la risa. Las dejé en sus hombros y seguí bailando, y colocó sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda. Alcé un poco la cabeza, aunque con la tela no podía ver y sonreí, y juro que sentí su sonrisa. Estábamos tan pegados que sentía todo su cuerpo junto al mío, su fuerte pecho estaba junto al mío y sentí algo duro pegado junto a mi estómago, de nuevo su duerza... parecía aún más puede ser. Tragué pesado. A Edward parecía que le estaba más que gustando el baile, y eso me encantaba. Y por qué no, también me encendía, y mucho.

Sus manos bajaron un poco más aún y mordí su hombro, una manera de controlarme para no gemir o violarlo. Suspiró justo en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

Giré un poco la cara y al segundo, sus labios y los míos estaban pegados. Pero era un beso más distinto a los demás que nos habíamos dado. Desesperado, frenético. Mis labios abrieron paso rápidamente a su lengua y se juntó con la mía, llevándonos a los dos por un camino muy peligroso. Ya no sabía porque parte iba la canción, o si la canción estaba puesta si quiera. Sólo era consciente de su boca pegada a la mía, de sus manos bajando aún más y apretar mi culo... No pude evitarlo y gemí entre tus labios, y eso pareció gustarle más porque sus manos me apretaron más aún a él. Nos separamos los dos por falta de aire y sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, dejando besos por ahí con la boca entreabierta. Mis suspiros se hicieron más audibles en su cuarto. Me agarré más fuerte en sus hombros, para evitar caerme por las sensaciones.

"Edward." gemí, cuándo succionó más de la cuenta mi cuello. Eso podría haberme dejado marca. Pero, ¿y qué más da? Seguí entregándome a las sensaciones que me daba su boca en mi cuello, y pasé mis manos por su espalda, acariciándola y arañándola un poco. Me agarró y anduvo conmigo hacia atrás, dejándome sentada en su sillón creo. Lo oí suspirar fuerte y volver a besarme, yo le seguí el beso cada vez más encendida.

"Quédate ahí quieta." ordenó, con la voz ronca. Yo asentí con la cabeza, respirando con dificultad por los besos que habíamos tenido. Lo oí alejarse, y oí su cama, por lo que supuse que se había sentado ahí, justo en frente de mí. ¿Qué pasaba?

"Bella," dijo con la voz ronca aún. Me mordí el labio, "¿harías ahora mismo lo que te pidiera?, ¿cualquier cosa?"

¿Quién podía negarse a tal hombre?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy, dejándoos el segundo capítulo. El siguiente está también completo y contiene bastante Lemmon... mucho Lemmon, ya veréis :D<br>**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado. Quiero decir una cosa: mucha gente dice que el trama es parecido a muchos, puede ser, pero quiero decirles que no va a ser así. No va a ser el típico, os lo aseguro. Puede que lo que sea el Summary, que la amiga le pide ese favor y él cumple esté muy visto, pero os digo que aunque eso sea así, será lo único parecido. Estoy poniendo todo para que esta historia sea diferente. Gracias porque aunque hayáis pensado eso, le hayáis dado una oportunidad.  
><strong>

** Me alegro mucho, muchísimo de todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas, pero sí que me esperaba un poco más. Supongo que es porque he puesto todo mi empeño en esta historia, y me está costando mucho. También es que soy muy impaciente, aquí estoy y solo ha pasado un día TT jajaja. **

**Yo como dije, he hecho un par de capítulos, y no me quiero rendir. Además, las personas que ya me habéis apoyado... no voy a defraudaros, de verdad. Yo seguiré con la historia, e intentaré que nada me afecte. Os lo debo. No me quiero enrollar mucho, que voy a parecer pesada xD.**

**¡Besos! :)  
><strong>


	3. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>"Bella," dijo con la voz ronca aún. Me mordí el labio, "¿harías ahora mismo lo que te pidiera?"<em>

_¿Quién podía negarse a tal hombre?_

"Sí," accedí, con la voz más ronca también. La excitación corría por mis venas a un ritmo vertiginoso, además de los nervios de anticipación. No estaba segura de lo que él quería, pero estaba segura de que en este mismo momento haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera. _Cualquiera_. Con esa voz ronca por el deseo y mi estado, que prácticamente era el mismo, no podía evitar aceptar sus órdenes. Todas las que me pidiera.

"Quítate ese estúpido pantaloncito que no tapa nada," gruñó, y yo asentí torpemente. Busqué a ciegas el botón de mi _short_, para quitármelo cuando antes. Con las manos algo temblorosas lo desembotoné y bajé la cremallera, quitando mis zapatillas y el pantalón en el proceso. Lo oí tragar fuerte, seguramente debido a mis pequeñas braguitas de color azul. En estos momentos agradecía de corazón a Alice obligarme a comprarme la ropa interior.

"Muy bien,"susurró, mientras se oía una cremallera. Dios. ¿Él también se está quitando el pantalón?. Quiero quitarme la estúpida venda y apreciarlo en calzoncillos. Me mordí el labio ante la imagen mental de él en frente de mí, sólo con unos bóxer y mirándome. "Ni se te ocurra quitarte la venda," adivinó mi disputa mental, y acepté derrotada a su voz.

"No sabes lo bien que te quedan esas braguitas... ¿quieres matarme a caso, Bella?" demandó. Este era un lado que nunca había visto de Edward, pero aunque podía sorprender, me gustó. Más de lo que podía admitir. Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente. "Sí quieres hacerlo, Bella... no puedes ir así... me dan ganas de violarte." admitió, y yo suspiré entrecortadamente. Me puso de sobremanera eso. Debía de estar empapada, lo sentía. Nunca me había sentido igual.

"Mmm..." ronroneó Edward, un gesto putamente sensual, ahora debería de tener una piscina ahí abajo. "Estás mojando tus bragas Bella, puedo verlo, y ni siquiera te he tocado... ¿te está poniendo esto, verdad?" asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio, él volvió a gruñir.

"Contéstame."

"Sí," susurré, con voz temblorosa. Me costó unos segundos encontrarla, igual que la cordura. Salvo que esta última no quería volver.

"Bella..." paró como si estuviera pensando en algo, "¿te tocarías para mí?, ¿harías eso?" rogó, más que ordenarlo. Su voz fue apenas un murmullo, y sonaba desesperado. Y para que engañarnos, yo también lo estaba.

"Sí," susurré, esta vez con la voz algo más fuerte. Abrí un poco las piernas, lo justo para oírlo suspirar de nuevo y bajé mi mano lentamente por mi ombligo, por mi cadera, y mis dedos llegaron de manera lenta a mis pliegues, por encima de las bragas. Me mordí el labio del placer que me había dado esa suave caricia que encima era de mis manos, pero nunca había estado tan cachonda. Froté mis pliegues un poco, ronroneando del placer. Oí un gruñido bastante fuerte después.

Abrí mis labios inferiores, dejando paso a mi clítoris que estaba bastante hinchado en estos momentos. Me sentía al borde y eso que todavía estaban las bragas de por medio. Nada más que mis dedos hicieron contacto con mi botón del placer tan sensible, no pude evitar gemir algo alto, y eso parece que fue lo que necesitó Edward para volver a mandar.

"Basta de juegos," gruñó, con la respiración entrecortada, "quítate esas malditas bragas que estorban lo que tanto quiero ver, tu coño todo listo para mí," sus palabras me calentaron más si eso podía ser posible, y mis manos autómatas bajaron rápidamente las braguitas, dejándome de cintura para abajo desnuda frente a Edward, mientras yo me encontraba con los ojos tapados todavía.

"Así es.." gimió, "es mejor de lo que pensaba," juro que pude ver como se lamía los labios después de eso, lo conocía bastante bien para saber sus gestos.

Suspiré de alivio. La poca inseguridad que sentía en estos momentos -el placer le ganaba considerablemente la batalla a mis miedos e inseguridades- se marchó al ver que a Edward realmente le gustó lo que vio. Porque con la voz en la que hablaba y lo mucho que conocía, sabía que no era fingido. Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios, y bajé mi mano dispuesta a darme placer con más confianza.

"Tócate cariño, yo lo haré contigo," pidió con la voz entrecortada. Acepté gustosamente, y froté mi clítoris lentamente en círculos. Estaba tan mojada que sabía que con meter un dedo en mi interior iba a llegar al clímax, y no quería. Realmente quería disfrutar de saber que Edward se estaba masturbando en frente de mí, gracias a mí.

"No sabes lo que me pone verte tocarte..." susurró, y yo aceleré el movimiento, gimiendo más. Su nombre salió entre mis labios, y lo oí gruñir. Mis dedos se movían con rapidez sobre el y mis dedos se resbalaban, llegando a mi entrada.

"Déjame quitarme la venda, Edward," pedí, desesperada. Necesitaba ver su cara, ver como se tocaba en frente de mí para correrme. No quería llegar al clímax de otra manera. Mi boca se abrió en "o" cuando hice que un dedo entrara en mí, cortándome la respiración. "Por favor, Edward..." apreté un poco mi clítoris, ese punto tan sensible, y no pude evitar gemir, "mmm, necesito verte..."

"Si es lo que quieres, quítatela,"susurró, con la voz entrecortada. Rápidamente subí mis manos donde estaba el nudo que había hecho y lo desaté, haciendo que la maldita tela cayera al suelo. Como si en realidad me importara. Parpadeé un par de veces, acostumbrándome a la iluminación del cuarto de Edward.

Estaba justo en frente de mí. Se acababa de quitar la camiseta. Sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, dejándole apenas hueco a su iris. Iris que estaba más oscuro que de costumbre. Eso era buena señal. Pude leer en sus ojos un atisbo de duda, como si pensara que me podía arrepentir. Ni mucho menos, mi estado de excitación era tan alto que me daba igual. Recuerdo que con Jacob no pude intentar nada, me incomodaba, extraño. Su pecho bien formado, no en exceso. Los músculos marcaban su abdomen, lo justo, pero muy tentadores. Bajé la vista y me quedé en blanco.

Lo había sentido antes, pero era muy grande. La masculinidad de Edward estaba en frente de mí. La tenía durísima, y dudé si eso me podría caber algún día. Su mano derecha la envolvía, haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia a abajo. Un gemido salió de mis labios ante la visión, no lo pude controlar. Su punta estaba hinchada, seguramente más sensible de lo normal. Me pasé la lengua por los labios en un gesto inconscientemente y fue su turno de gruñir.

"Bella, deja de mirarme así," gimió, mientras bajaba el ritmo con el que se estaba masturbando. Cerró un momento los ojos, siseando por el placer. "Si me miras así me obligas a follarte, así que continúa acariciándote," volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban incluso más oscuros y seguían mirándome de la misma forma, como su fuera comestible. Volví a meter un dedo en mi interior, y solté un gritito. Pero sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, no pude apartar ni un segundo la vista de él.

"Edward..." gemí, apretando un poco con los dedos mi clítoris. "Me fal...ta poco" sus ojos bajaron hacía mi sexo, y se mordió el labio mientras se aceleraban sus movimientos, yo no pude evitar bajar la mirada también hacia su polla, justo como él estaba haciendo conmigo.

"Ya lo veo," tragó, acariciando su glande, esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal que se encontraba ahí. Estuve celosa de su mano. "Estás chorreando..." suspiró fuerte, volviendo al ritmo acelerado de antes. Mi mano seguía con el ritmo frenético, mientras dibujaba círculos perezosos por mi botón del placer. Si le prestaba más atención, llegaría en nada.

"Más rápido," mandó, sin dejar de tocársela mientras hacia contacto visual conmigo "quiero otro dedo dentro, sé que te falta poco.". Añadí un segundo dedo, y puse los ojos en blanco ante la sensación. Estaba al límite.

"Edw... Edward..." gemí, sacando y entrando mis dedos a un ritmo vertiginoso, "me.. me voy a correr..." susurré entrecortadamente, mientras empleaba un poco más de fuerza frotándome el clítoris.

"Eso es, pequeña. Quiero ver como te corres diciendo mi nombre." gruñó, sabía que a él le faltaba lo mismo. No pude evitar deleitarme con la imagen que tenía frente a mí. Sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios entreabiertos, los músculos de su vientre contraídos, su pelo más desordenado aún, su mano envolviendo su miembro firme. Eso, junto la velocidad de mis movimientos, fue todo lo que necesité para correrme y llegar al Nirvana.

"Edward, oh dios, Edward..." gemí mientras seguían los espamos de mi orgasmo todavía. Mi mano se seguía moviendo, a un ritmo más lento. Fue como una explosión. Una muy placentera explosión. Así, entendía que la gente no parara de hacer estas cosas todo el rato. El placer era inmenso.

"Bella, joder..." susurró, moviendo la mano aún más rápido, sin dejar de mirarme. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llegando él también, varios chorros salieron, llenándose la tripa de su semen.

Estaba acariciándome lento, pero ver a Edward mancharse de su propia corrida hizo que mi vientre se volviera a contraer, "Mmm... Edwa... Edward..." aceleré un poco el movimiento sobre mi clítoris, e inavitablemente me volví a correr.

Cerré los ojos, mientras me recorrían los últimos latigazos de mi segundo orgasmo. ¡Me iba a matar...!. No era normal las cosas que me provocaba. Lo único que se oía era su respiración acelerada y la mía, intentándola controlar. Estaba abrumada, como si estuviera mareada.

Su risa ronca llegó a mis oídos, y yo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada. Me miraba cálidamente, y yo se la devolví, desconcertada por su risa.

"¿De que te ríes?"

"De la que hemos liado," contestó, señalándose a el mismo -más concretamente su tripa, que madre mía...- y al suelo, donde estaba nuestra ropa esparcida por el suelo. Me reí con él, su cuarto era ahora mismo un caos. Se levantó hacia la mesita de noche, cogiendo unos pañuelos. "Mejor me voy a limpiar," señaló, riéndose aún.

"Será lo mejor," concordé. Me levanté para ir a su cuarto de baño a cambiarme también. De pronto fui consciente de que estaba casi desnuda frente a él, y me sentí algo cohibida. Mi sonrojo llegó de nuevo. Parecía sufrir bipolaridad o algo, cambiaba de humor cada pocos segundos.

"No seas tonta," murmuró sonriéndome, mientras se ponía la ropa. "Con estas cosas podrás perder un poco la vergüenza, ya lo ves, apenas te ha costado nada.".

Yo me aproveché viendo la porción de su cuerpo que iba tapando. Le sonreí, para que viera que no había nada malo, y cogí mi ropa torpemente para ir al cuarto de baño. En verdad sí que sentía vergüenza, seguro que había visto cuerpos mejores. Pero sabía que había disfrutado, se le había notado. Me vestí, me mojé un poco el pelo con los dedos y salí, y él me estaba esperando apoyado en la puerta.

"Por fin," sonrió, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Me besó, y yo correspondí a su beso mientras acariciaba su cabello. Me encantaba todo de él. Sus labios se movían de forma lenta, como reconociéndome de nuevo a la vez que sus manos se quedaban a ambos lados de mi cintura.

"Echaba de menos tus besos,"admití, y él se rió entre dientes mientras repartía pequeños besos por mis labios.

"Yo también," succionó suavemente mi labio inferior, haciéndome suspirar. "¿Salimos fuera?" asentí, dándole un beso casto en los labios.

No pude caminar dos pasos cuando sus manos estuvieron en mi cintura. Desconcertada, me iba a girar pasa saber qué pasaba, pero sus labios estaban en mi oído. "Por cierto.." susurró, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. Yo me mordí el labio. "No sabía que fueras multiorgásmica." me apretó entre sus brazos, dejándome estática en el lugar.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado antes de salir de su habitación. Colorada no debía estar, sino lo siguiente.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tal con mi hermano? No hemos podido hablar antes," dijo Alice, mientras tomaba el poco sol que había en Forks estos días en una hamaca, en su piscina.<p>

El miércoles había pasado sin ningún inconveniente y demasiado rápido, y ya estábamos a jueves. Hoy Edward y yo seguiríamos con nuestra "clase". Quedé con Alice un rato antes de con él, para hablar.

"Bien," admití con un leve rubor, con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del sol, "perdí bastante la vergüenza."

Alice alzó una ceja, mirándome con curiosidad.

"¿_Exactamente_ qué hicistéis?", su mirada seguía siendo la misma, "además, ¡tienes un chupetón!"

"Pues..." me mordí el labio inferior, apartando la mirada, "me hizo ponerme una venda en los ojos, para que no viera nada. Así que bailé con los ojos tapados," ella sonrió, "dice que lo hice bien." pensaba cortar ahí, pero ella me miraba con cara de -sé-que-hay-algo-más.

"Vaale," suspiré, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, "me... me acabé tocando en frente de él, y él también." confesé, tapándome los ojos. Alice chilló, abrazándome a ella.

Yo seguía con la cara tapada, no iba a mirarla.

"¡Bien echo!" gritó, " mi hermano lo está haciendo muy bien," dijo orgullosa. "¿y qué, Bella?, ¿disfrutaste?"

Me atreví a mirarla, pero sólo por unos segundos. "Me encantó Alice." confesé para mi vergüenza. "Nunca he estado en una situación igual."

"A mi con Jasper me pasó lo mismo," yo la miré con horror. "No me mires así," acusó mientras me reía, "Jasper ha sido el único, así que no puedo servir de mucha ayuda. Pero sé que no hay nada mejor."

"Dudo que haya algo mejor que Edward, también." bufé, y ella mostró sus relucientes dientes. "Supongo que eso ya lo averiguaré con el tiempo."

"Eso creo," concordó conmigo.

"Hola chicas," dijo Jasper, apareciendo con Edward. No sé porqué, me sonrojé. "Vengo a robarte a Alice, Bella" cogió suavemente la mano de Alice mientras dejaba un beso ahí. "Y creo que este," señaló a Edward, que me guiñó un ojo," viene a robarte también."

"Supones bien," dijo el susodicho, repitiendo la acción de su amigo. La típica corriente eléctrica pasó cuando dejó un beso en mi mano. Alice se levantó con su rapidez habitual, cogiendo de la mano a Jasper.

"Adiós tortolitos," gritó Alice, corriendo de la mano de Jasper, quién se reía con ella.

"Vaya dos." adivinó Edward mis pensamientos.

Yo solo pude reírme. "Estaba pensando lo mismo."

Me levantó, dejándome en frente de él. Cerré los ojos, sabía lo que se avecinaba. Mi "saludo". Sonreí y sus labios se unieron a los míos, disfrutando de nuestros besos por un tiempo. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan comestibles... mordí su labio inferior, y él sonrió entre mis labios.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó, alejándose un poco de mí, sin despegar la sonrisa de sus labios.

"He pensado en que podríamos ir a mi casa," le susurré, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. "Charlie se ha ido y tenemos la casa para los dos solos." Sus ojos brillaron con picardía, y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

"Vamos entonces."

Subimos a su _Volvo_ y llegamos de forma rápida a mi casa, por su obsesión de conducir a alta velocidad. Ahora estábamos en mi salón, los dos sentados en el sofá, teniendo a la tele justo en frente.

El silencio esta vez, la verdad es que era un poco incómodo.

"Mm..." murmuré, y él rodeo su brazo por mi hombro, abrazándome a él, "¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"No tengo ni idea."

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

" ¿Ni idea? Ah bien, me parece genial," dije irónicamente, y él se empezó a reír. "No le veo la gracia."

"Dejémonos llevar, ¿si?" susurró, sentándome entre sus piernas, con una pierna en cada lado. "El baile el otro día te salió muy bien," me sonrojé inmediatamente, y sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis mejillas, "así que creo que con eso no vamos a tener ningún problema el sábado." sonrió, "le vas a encantar.".

"¿Tú crees?" pregunté insegura, mordiéndome el labio.

"Estoy completamente seguro," murmuró suspirando, y sus dedos acariciaron el labio que me había estado mordiendo anteriormente. "Me encantan tus labios," confesó, acercándome a él para volver a besarme.

No era algo que le iba a negar. Moví mis labios contra los suyos, siguiendo el ritmo lento que el estaba marcando. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mientras yo lo hacía con su cuello. Pasó su lengua por mis labios, probándolos, haciéndome suspirar.

No pude aguantar más, y entreabrí la boca para que mi lengua se uniera con la suya. No tardó en complacerme, y su lengua se movió contra la mía, acariciándola. Mi lengua quedo entre sus labios y el aprovechó para succionarla, haciéndome gemir.

"Edward," susurré, con la respiración agitada. Me separé de sus labios por la necesidad de respirar, pero sus labios no se separaron de mi piel. Empezaron a bajar por mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos que hacían eso mismo en mí, poniéndome más húmeda aún. Me agarré como pude a su cuello, y él se dedicaba a chupar, morder y dejar besos por mi cuello. Mi respiración era completamente superficial.

Tiré un poco de su pelo, abrumada por el placer. Me pegó aún más a él, y su erección chocó directamente con mi centro. Gemí alto, y él aprovechó para morderme el cuello.

"No es normal como me pones," susurró, volviendo a atacar mis labios. Sus manos bajaron a mi culo, y lo apretó, haciéndome chocar contra su dureza. "Edward," volví a gemir. Chupó mi labio inferior y yo, inconscientemente, empecé a mover mis caderas contra él.

Siseó entre dientes, dándome un beso más demandante de todos los anteriores. Este beso transmitía puro deseo, el mismo que estaba sintiendo yo. Mis caderas se movían de adelante hacia atrás por todo su miembro, sintiendo cuan duro estaba. ¡Se ponía duro en nada! Aunque he de reconocer que yo me mojaba con sólo mirarlo...

Puso sus manos en el dobladillo de mi camiseta, y la subió, dejándome sólo con un sujetador negro, cortesía de Alice también. Toda mi ropa interior "sexy" era gracias a ella. Su mirada se quedó estática en mis pechos, como si los analizara, mientras se mordía el labio.

"Eres perfecta," murmuró, sin desviar la mirada aún. Yo me había quedado quieta. Apretó un poco mis pechos por encima del brassier, y yo gemí involuntariamente. Sus labios empezaron a bajar por mis pechos, justo por encima de donde estaba el sujetador. Necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre ellos, no sobre la estúpida tela que lo impedía.

Pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque al momento lo desabrochó. Ahí decidió aparecer mi vergüenza. Estuve tentada a taparme con los brazos, pero no lo hice al ver su mirada. Los miraba como si fuera lo más bello del mundo, y me gustó.

Dejé de pensar cuando sus labios llegaron a mi pezón, y gemí fuerte. Le estaba dando pequeños besos a uno mientras frotaba el otro. Estaban completamente duros. Sopló el que había besado y suspirando fuerte, me volví a frotar contra él. Me agarró de la cintura, acercándome aún más a él, mientras se dedicaba a chuparlo.

"Joder..." susurré entrecortadamente, rozándome más fuerte echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba tan dura... Cambió de pecho, y bajé la mirada. Una mirada verde intensa chocó con la mía, mientras lo mordisqueaba. Un estremecimiento de placer pasó por mi cuerpo, moviéndome más. Parecía que lo estaba montando.

"Me encantan," murmuró, mientras seguía chupándome el pezón. Yo lo alejé un poco, para quitar su estorbosa camiseta. Una vez que lo hice, volvió a unir sus labios con los míos. Su pecho se rozó con los míos, y fue su turno de gruñir. Cada vez que gruñía un latigazo de placer corría por mi cuerpo. Era un beso húmedo, tanto que parecía que nos estábamos comiendo más que besando. Pasé mi lengua por sus dientes, y él aprovechó para morderla.

"Dios..." gemí, pasando mi mano por su pecho mientras nos seguíamos besando. Tracé mi mano por sus músculos, y arañé un poco sus abdominales mientras él gemía. Edward tampoco se quedó atrás, volvió a acariciar y apretar mis pechos. Mordí sus labios, hambrienta, y me volví a mover contra su dura polla. Puso los ojos en blanco, yo cerré los ojos, inmersa en el placer.

Besé su mandíbula, respirando superficialmente. Sus manos pasaron por mi tripa, y empezó a frotar la palma por encima de mis vaqueros, justo en mi ardiente sexo, necesitado por él. Gemí lo más fuerte que pude, agarrándome a él como único suporte.

"¿Quieres que te haga un dedo, Bella?, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" susurró con voz ronca, después de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Sí..." susurré, " lo necesito Edward... por.. por favor" rogué patéticamente. Él sonrió de lado, sin despegar la mirada de mí mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón. Metió la mano por debajo de mis bragas, rozando su palma directamente con mi coño. Chillé del placer. Sus caricias eran calientes, electrizantes, llenaban mi cuerpo. Era como si mi cuerpo lo reconociera y supiera que él es lo que necesitaba. Daba miedo como lo reconocía.

"Estás tan mojada..." gruñó, a la vez que me mordía el hombro y metió la mano por debajo de las bragas. "Estás empapada, Bella."

"Lo sé," admití, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "Por favor..."

"¿Por favor qué?" preguntó, mientras abría mis pliegues. Tocó mi entrada, que estaba empapada, y esparció mi humedad por mis pliegues y por mi clítoris. Yo no dejaba de gemir, no lo podía evitar. Paró al ver que no contestaba.

"Contesta Bella," ordenó, apretando mi clítoris. Ronroneé y él suspiro fuerte. "Contesta o paro."

"Méte.. metéme un dedo, Edward," rogué, lloriqueando, moviendo las caderas para que mi centro se rozara con su palma, consiguiendo algo de fricción. "Necesito que me masturbes." admití, apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello.

"Lo que necesites, pequeña," dijo ronco, y sus dedos se movieron por mi clítoris en círculos, haciendo que palpitase más. Yo empecé a gemir su nombre, y cada vez que lo hacía él aceleraba el movimiento. Mi vientre cosquilleaba del placer, más intenso que nunca.

Mis caderas se movían automáticamente contra su mano, y eso hizo que volviera a rozarme contra su miembro. Él gruño mucho más fuerte. Cerré los ojos fuerte y de repente, él metió un dedo rápidamente en mi entrada.

"EDWARD," grité, con mis manos apretadas en su hombro. Juro que me mojé aún más, sentí como el líquido salía y mojaba hasta mis muslos.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y él tenía una sonrisa engreída. Estuve apunto de insultarlo, pero sacó el dedo volviéndolo a meter, y eso dejó mi mente en blanco, gimiendo por el placer. Su pulgar empezó a frotar mi botón, mientras el dedo entraba y salía de mi a un ritmo constante. Yo no era consciente de mi cuerpo, de como se movían mis caderas contra él, o de cómo empecé a dejar besos y mordidas por su cuello a cada movimiento que hacia.

Añadió un segundo dedo, y yo volví a gritar su nombre. Succioné su cuello, dejando marca seguramente. Él movimiento en mi clítoris era más fuerte, y sabía que me quedaba nada para llegar, mis paredes se estaban contrayendo en sus dedos.

"Eres tan apretada," gimió, acelerando mi movimiento. "Mírame, Bella." ordenó, y yo alcé la cabeza que se encontraba apoyada en su cuello. "Quiero ver como hago que te corras con mis dedos."

Lo miré, y sus ojos reflejaban tanto placer como sus palabras. Movió sus manos un par de veces y mis paredes se contrajeron más, haciendo que me corriera.

"Edward, Edward..." gemí fuerte, mientras me corría. "Dios..." susurré, agarrándome más mientras sufría los últimos espamos de mi orgasmo. Pero él no se quedó quieto, si no que volvió a moverlos, más rápido aún.

"¿Qué... qué.. haces?" balbuceé, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando volvió a rozar mi clítoris.

"Hacer que te vuelvas a correr," susurró en mi oído, dándome besos húmedos por él. Fue lo que necesité para volver a llegar al clímax, y que mis paredes los volvieran a apretar. Le mordí el labio mientras lo hacia, con los ojos entrecerrados, no perdiéndome su mirada.

"No sabes lo mucho que me gusta la cara que pones cuando te corres," suspiró, mientras me abrazaba a él, intentando normalizar la respiración, que era irregular. Me apreté más de él, y pude sentir su miembro que seguía igual de duro que antes.

"Edward," susurré, con las mejillas sonrojadas. "Quiero ayudarte ahora yo, enseñame." pedí, bajando un poco la mirada. "¿Puedo?".

Su sonrisa de lado me hizo ver que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

"Claro que sí," suspiró, uniendo sus labios con los míos. Era un beso tan profundo que hacía que me mojara de nuevo, pero no lo iba a admitir.

"Tienes que decirme que tengo que hacer, yo..." balbuceé, mientras me separaba un poco de sus labios, para verlo. Su mirada era profunda, y una risa ronca escapó de sus labios al verme. Me puse colorada, y me enterré en su pecho para soportar la vergüenza.

"No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar," aseguró, apretándome contra su pecho, su voz ronca aún. "Lo vas a hacer perfectamente."

"Ya buen-" me cortó, con otro beso profundo. Su lengua entraba en mi boca como si fuera suya, jugando con la mía. Yo suspiré, tirándole un poco del pelo, escuchándolo gruñir.

No sabía porque escucharlo gruñir me encendía tanto. Mis manos, decididas, bajaron por sus amplios hombros, acariciándolos mientras su lengua pasaba por mis labios. Chupó mi lengua, y gemí arañando su tripa marcada. Gracias a eso conseguí que suspirara y que librara mi lengua.

Iba a replicar, pero no lo dejé. Acaricié ese bulto que asomaba en su pantalón vaquero, deseoso por salir. Él cerró fuerte los ojos, y yo se la apreté un poco. Jadeó, apretando mis caderas.

"Me quieres volver loco," murmuró, con los ojos cerrados todavía y los labios entreabiertos. Me estaban tentando, así que succioné su labio inferior a la vez que desabrochaba el pantalón. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, y se los bajé un poco, lo justo para dejarme ver sus calzoncillos.

Hay que decir que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Su erección se marcaba mucho, no disimulaba nada. Me mordí el labio mientras la miraba, y pasé mis dedos por donde se notaba que estaba.

Siseó entre dientes.

"¿y tú quieres que te enseñe? Pareces saberlo muy bien," suspiró, dándome besos por la oreja. Mordió el lóbulo de esta, y reaccioné apretándosela más. Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Sólo me estoy dejando llevar," respondí, mientras la volvía a recorrer de arriba a abajo, "es que la veo y es lo que me dan ganas de hacer," seguí, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras se lo decía. Mostró su típica sonrisa de lado, con los ojos nublados del deseo. ¡Deseo por mí!

"¿No deseas verla mejor?" cuestionó, rozando delicadamente mis pezones, que se volvieron duros al contacto de nuevo. Me quejé levemente, capturando mi labio entre mis dientes por manía. Asentí con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

"Pues hazlo," ordenó con simpleza, pellizcando mis pezones. "Hazlo o yo seguiré con estos pechos que me están provocando." gemí al oírlo. Al estar sentada entre sus piernas, mis pechos quedaban a la altura de su cara.

Con rapidez no muy típica de mí, le bajé los bóxer, lo justo para sacar su erección Se la había visto dos días antes, pero parecía mejor que lo que había quedado en mis recuerdos. Estaba pegada a su estómago de lo dura que debía de estar, y su glande estaba algo hinchado. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios ante la imagen, él gruñó supongo que al verme, no lo sé porque no pude despegar la mirada de ahí, de su polla que pedía a gritos que la tocara, que la comiera, que estuviera dentro de mí.

Con las manos temblando un poco, por culpa de los nervios de lo que sabía que iba a hacer a continuación, me acerqué a su miembro. Él me pegó más a mí, dejándome a pocos centímetros de el.

"Mueve la mano de arriba a bajo por ella," explicó, apartando mi pelo de mi hombro derecho y dejándolo todo en el izquierdo. "Después, puedes apretarla un poco, como estabas haciendo, o acariciar la punta." susurró más bajo, suspirando fuerte. Repartió besos lentos utilizando también su lengua por el hombro que había dejado al descubierto. Jadeé.

Rodeé su polla con mi mano, apretándola un poco. Edward seguía suspirando, pero no dejaba la labor de besarme el hombro, que hormigueaba por donde iba plantando un beso. Empecé a acariciarla de arriba a abajo, justo como él me había dicho, moviendo esa sensible piel en el camino.

"¿Así?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, mientras seguía masturbándolo despacio.

"Justo así," gimió, mordiendo mi cuello con una poca de fuerza, que me agradó en vez de asustarme. Hice caso a sus peticiones, y seguí moviendo mi mano por su longitud. En la punta se encontraba algo de líquido pre-seminal, así que no dude en pasar la yema de los dedos por ahí esparciéndolo por todo el glande.

Gruñó, apartando las manos de mis caderas y reposandolas en el sofá, el cual apretaba, aferrándose a él. Yo decidí mirarlo a la vez que aceleraba los movimientos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el pelo más rebelde que de costumbre y la boca entreabierta, por la cual respiraba cada vez más fuerte.

"Me gusta pajearte," admití, poniendo mis dientes sobre su nuez de manera suave. Edward tragó de manera rápida, y gimió de manera más audible. "Está tan dura, pero tan suave..."

"Es por ti," jadeó, al ver que movía la mano con más rapidez. No llegaba a sujetarla del todo, era demasiado grande. Era muy difícil que eso pudiera caber en mí algún día. Pero me ponía, y mucho.

La apreté más, y él busco mis labios con mis labios. Le correspondí el beso necesitado, pero no por ello dejé de masturbarle.

"Estoy cerca..." confesó, y yo me pasé la lengua por los labios al mirarla. Palpitaba entre mis manos, y él gemía más fuerte. Yo aceleré los movimientos, el doble aún. "Bella, por favor..." rogó entre gruñidos, pero yo no sabía que quería. Sólo supe que quería verlo llegar al clímax, que gracias a mí llegara al orgasmo.

Sus brazos estaban flexionados de toda la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo contra mi sofá, que no tenía culpa. Estaba sudando, y su respiración era entrecortada. Volví a acariciar la punta, y repartí besos por todo su cuello a la vez. Edward respondió mordiéndome la oreja, gimiendo en mi oído. "Me pones mucho Bella..." suspiró, y yo se la apreté más con cuidado, "no aguanto más..."

Estaba más que dispuesta a hacer que se corriera en mis manos, pero un estúpido timbrazo nos hizo pararnos sobresaltados. Los dos nos miramos confundidos. ¿Quién iba a venir a mi casa a estas horas?

Parece que nos importó muy poco. Él me besó y el mundo exterior dejo de importar. Se le notaba la desesperación, mis manos estaban quietas sobre su miembro que me pedía a gritos que siguiera moviendo mi mano. Pero volvió a sonar el timbre.

Suspiré apartándome un poco de él.

"Ve, que remedio," bufó, volviéndose a poner el calzoncillo bien.

Yo suspiré frustrada.

"Pero quiero seguir..." hice puchero, mirando sus esmeraldas a través de mis pestañas.

"Créeme que yo más," señaló a su polla, que seguía en pie de guerra aún. El estúpido timbre, que me iba a hacer cargo de eliminarlo pronto, volvió a sonar. "Espero que no sea mi hermana, si no te juro que la mataré," amenazó, abrochándose el pantalón.

"Ahora vengo," suspiré derrotada mientras me ponía la camiseta y me ponía bien el pantalón. Fue su turno de hacer puchero, y salí corriendo riéndome antes de que pillara de nuevo.

Me alisé la camiseta un poco y giré el pomo dispuesta abrir. Lo que no sabía era quién se encontraba detrás de ella.

_Jacob_. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí llego con el tercer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Lo he dejado aquí para que se quede justo en el "suspense" jajajaja. Pero no os preocupéis, tengo el siguiente y no tardaré mucho. <strong>

**Por cierto, tengo el cápitulo del ansiado baile... y quiero haceros una pregunta. ¿Qué canción os gustaría que bailara Bella? No he puesto ninguna en específico, por si vosotras tuvieran en mente una.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas, en serio. A los alertas y favoritos por supuesto, pero también reviews como: monika cullen, lizairy cullen, Yira 27, lalycullen2010, yaritziita9, abiga-cullen- alucard, Gabriela Cullen, LuluuPattinson, jenny bella, Elyxerez, lizairy, Lightning Cullen, Lowrense, .Cullen, Awase Kagami Ayumi, BkPattz, Asira Cullen, evita95, foronda, monika cullen por dejarme su opinión, no sabéis el apoyo que dais. ¡Muchas gracias en general!**

**Por cierto, Yira27, ya estoy trabajando con el cápitulo POV Edward como me dijiste :) y como en general me habéis preguntado; si habrá terceras personas, pero no para hacer daño. Cómo me explico... Edward está "enseñando" a Bella porque quiere perder la virginidad y quiere estar más segura. Así que a lo mejor si que ligará con alguno o habrá algún que otro chico. Pero ese no será el problema central, eso no traerá poco más que celos. Vamos, que no será importante en la relación :). Espero haber despejado las dudas :D  
><strong>

**Volveré a subir el siguiente pronto si así quereis. Gracias por leerme *_*  
><strong>

**¡Besos! :D**


	4. Favor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Jacob.<em>

_¿Qué hacia Jacob aquí?_

"Por fin abres," dijo mirándome, con su ronca y profunda voz que le caracterizaba. "Creía que te había pasado algo" sonrió, mostrando todos sus relucientes dientes, que contrarrestaban con su tez morena. Estas veces me daba cuenta que era normal que creyera que me gustara, Jacob era muy atractivo. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca algo ancha, en la que de todas maneras se podían adivinar todos los músculos debajo de ella. Era muy atlético también.

"Hola Jake, no te esperaba," balbuceé incómoda, no sabiendo como salir de la situación.

"Ya veo lo que te alegra," bufó, con algo de decepción en sus ojos grandes marrones. " te prometí que vendría a verte. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?" rió, con un atisbo de duda en su mirada.

"Sabes que sí me alegro," expliqué nerviosa mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo, "sólo qu-"

"¿Bella?" me cortó una voz aterciopelada, gritando desde mi salón. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y miré a Jake, con una cara de absoluta confusión.

"¿Hay alguien dentro?" preguntó Jake, al escuchar la misma voz.

"Alice, déjanos en p-" Edward paró de hablar al ver a Jacob en la entrada. Había abierto la puerta, quedándose a mis espaldas. No lo podía ver, pero si lo sentía detrás de mí. "Mmm, hola," la incomodidad en su voz era palpable en el ambiente.

La mirada de Jacob era de pura rabia mientras me miraba, y yo me sentí ridículamente pequeña a su lado.

"Ya veo que para unos eres más fácil abrirte que a otros. Porque dudo que este," escupió señalando a Edward, "se alegre de verme." señaló a su propio paquete. Si no fuera por la rabia que sentía tras sus palabras, estaría colorada.

Mi mano iba directamente a su cara, para pegarle, pero una pálida mano me paró, poniéndose delante de mí. Yo me puse a su lado, sorprendida por su actitud. No me gustaba nada las miradas de los dos. Destilaban puro odio cada una, y parecía como si yo hubiera desaparecido.

"Mira, _Jacob,_" escupió su nombre de repente, "quiero dejarte un par de cosas claras. Primera," dijo alzando su dedo índice, "ni se te ocurra tratar a Bella otra vez de puta. Como lo hagas, no sólo te garantizo de que le dejaré que te pegue, sino que te la verás conmigo." aunque hablaba de forma calmada, la advertencia era clara en su voz.

Jacob se rió, como si hubiera contado un chiste. Eso si que me enfureció.

"Segunda," sumó al dedo índice el corazón, ignorando completamente su risa," lo que haga o deje de hacer, a ti no te importa. Simplemente, tu ya no eres nada." dijo con el mismo tono de voz. La expresión del moreno cambió, volviendo a la seria que había puesto cuando lo había visto aparecer.

"Y tercera," añadió el dedo anular, " si hubieras aceptado su propuesta de ser amigos, sabrías lo que pasa entre nosotros dos. Pero claro, prefieres conservar tu orgullo. Mejor para mí." terminó, sonriéndole de lado. Esa actitud pareció gustarle menos, y tuve que interponerme entre los dos porque parecían apunto de pegarse. Jacob tenía los puños cerrados, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

"Basta," grité mirándolos a los dos. "Edward, entra al salón," ordené, y seguí hablando antes de que me replicara, y para quitar la estúpida sonrisa que se le había pegado a la cara a mi amigo Quileute, "y Jacob, si sólo has venido para llamarme puta, te puedes estar yendo." Oí la risa entre dientes de Edward, pero la dejé pasar al ver que se marchaba.

Ahora sólo quedábamos Jake y yo.

"Lo siento," se disculpó, pero no parecía para nada arrepentido. "Mejor ya vengo otro día, se ve que estás ocupada con el _paliducho_." Escupió, mirándome con asco.

"Si no quieres ver imágenes como estas," respondí, "avisa antes de venir."

Acto seguido, cerré la puerta. Quería arreglar las cosas con él, pero se había pasado. Se había pasado y mucho. No tenía derecho de hablarme así, él era el que había decidido que las cosas quedaran así. Sé que era error mío que saliéramos si no sentía, pero había intentando remediarlo. Pero él no parecía dejarse.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando hasta que los brazos de mi mejor amigo me rodearon pegándome a la puerta.

"No llores mi niña," susurró, mientras me daba besos por el pelo. "Ese chucho no se merece tus lágrimas, ni él ni nadie. ¿Me explico?"

"Sí," hipé riéndome, a la vez que más lágrimas se mezclaban con mi risa. "Soy patética, llorando y riendo a la vez."

"Eres preciosa," suspiró limpiando mis lágrimas, repartiendo sutiles caricias por mis mejillas. Lo miré a los ojos, sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban con preocupación, pero me devolvían la sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo," agradecí de corazón, escondiéndome más en su pecho. "Te debo muchas."

"No me debes nada," rebatió, dándome besos donde había pasado sus manos. "Bueno, no haberte dejado pegarle a ese." se carcajeó, apretándome aún más entre sus brazos. "La próxima vez le daré yo." gruñó.

"Dejalo pasar," sonreí, ahora siendo yo la que le acariciaba sus mejillas, algo rasposas por culpa de la barba.

"Ya nos ha estropeado la diversión, así que no dejamos que estropee nada más." le di un beso caso entre tus labios.

"Tienes razón," concordó, acercándose y moviendo sus labios contra los míos de manera lenta. Se separó lo justo de mis labios, "me debes una, por cierto." señaló a su miembro, que ya estaba más calmado.

Me carcajeé fuerte al verlo.

"Espero que me lo cobres pronto," me mordí el labio, él gruñó cerrando los ojos.

Ante eso, mi carcajada se hizo más fuerte.

* * *

><p>"¿Esta noche te quedarás aquí, Bells?" me preguntó Charlie. Estábamos desayunando en la cocina, él vestido de policía antes de irse a trabajar y yo con mi "pijama".<p>

"No creo, Alice seguro que me llevara a algún sitio y luego querrá que me quede con ella." respondí dándole un último sorbo al café, una sonrisa tonta se le quedó al escuchar Alice. A mi padre le encantaba la hermana menor de los Cullen, tenía un poder tremendo sobre mi padre.

"Vale," se rascó la cabeza incómodo, "es que mañana iré también a pescar, ya sabes..."

"No te preocupes, papa," le dije, después de dejar la taza en el fregadero al haber terminado de tomar el café. Adicción. "Estaré en casa de los Cullen." sonreí, ahora que estaba Edward y podía disfrutar del todo al decirle esas palabras.

"Esta bien," suspiró, levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta. Creí que se iba a ir, pero se acercó a mí, besándome en la mejilla. Lo miré sorprendida, no solía dar muchas muestras de cariño.

"Pásatelo bien, hija," susurró muy bajito, algo avergonzado.

Algo muy raro había pasado aquí.

El resto del día del viernes pasó con bastante normalidad. Hablé un gran rato con mi madre, sin ninguna novedad que no fueran sus preocupaciones tontas o averiguar si tenía novio. Reneé era muy intuitiva, y decía que estaba más alegre de la costumbre. Chorradas.

Hacer la casa y preparar una buena cena para Charlie es lo que más tiempo me dedicó. En realidad me preocupaba mucho lo que comía, él sólo sabía "cocinar" comida basura. Los primeros días le intenté enseñar algo de cocina, pero era algo imposible. Era igual de torpe que yo, nadie podría decir que no somos padre e hija.

Alice, sobre las 8, me llamó para informarme de que había "Noche de piscina y de películas" en su casa y que me vistiera rápido para estar allí. Meterse en su piscina por la noche molaba mucho, y lo hacíamos varias veces en verano. Hoy dormiríamos todos en su casa seguramente, era tan grande y tenía tantas habitaciones que a los padres no le importaban, ni le molestábamos para nada. Así que le estaba haciendo caso, y me estaba duchando.

Busqué entre mi ropa interior algo para ponerme. Desde que había empezado lo que se supusiera que había empezado con Edward, le dedicaba más atención a esta parte de mi mesita de noche de la que normalmente hacía. No quería que viera una de mis braguitas de algodón y se riera de mí, él era capaz.

Después de mi disputa mental de unos cuantos minutos, elegí un conjunto blanco con lunares de color negro que me encantaba. Alice, aunque me obligaba a comprar ropa interior "sexy", elegía la que se acercaba más a mis gustos, por así decirlo. No me preocupé en guardar ningún bikini porque gracias a la duende tenía una _propia_ _colección_ de ellos allí.

Saqué de mi armario unos jeans, me puse unas zapatillas y me puse una camiseta azul con rayas blancas de manga corta. No hacía mucho calor en Forks últimamente. Sequé un poco mi pelo, apliqué algo de delineador en mis ojos y cogí las llaves para ir a casa de los Cullen.

"Por fin aquí," exclamó el grandullón de Emmett en bañador, mojado, al abrirme la puerta, "hay por aquí algunos bastantes ansiosos de verte," se rió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. Lo miré alzando una ceja, confusa, mientras entraba y lo seguía al patio. Emmett estaba pero que _muy_ bien. En bañador, se podían ver todos sus músculos, y no me parecía nada extraño que Rosalie no pudiera apartar sus manos de él.

Negué con la cabeza alejando los pensamientos, quedando pocos pasos para llegar al patio de los Cullen.

Algo o alguien, decidió abalanzarse a mí para abrazarme.

"¡Por fin!" gritó Alice, apretándome con su fuerza. Por muy enana que fuera, tenía una fuerza que no era para nada normal. Estaba en bikini, y debió de acabar de salir de la piscina, porque me mojó al pegar su pequeño cuerpo a mí.

"Lo siento," exclamó, al ver mi cara sorprendida. Toda la ropa estaba mojada por culpa del pequeño duende, así que la miré mal. "No era mi intención," hizo puchero, "vamos a que te pongas otra cosa," tiró de mí, busqué a Emmett para buscar apoyo pero ya no estaba, se había esfumado.

Me dejé llevar derrotada.

"Te odio," le grité, una vez que estábamos en su cuarto y ella se fue directa para un cajón. "¡Mira cómo me has puesto!"

"Si igualmente te vas a mojar ahora," me tiró un bikini de color negro. "Este contrastará con tu piel, te quedará bien." Lo miré, ya no me dedicaba a quejarme, siempre los elegía pequeños y acababa poniéndomelos.

"Te espero en la piscina," me dijo al ver mis ojos en esa casi inexistente prenda para el agua. Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de su habitación.

Bufé, quitándome la ropa. Lo bueno de esto es que estas noches eran tranquilitas, me gustaban. No era que no me gustara salir fuera, pero había días que necesitaba unos días de estos. Supongo que era culpa de los nervios de lo que me esperaba al día siguiente, cuando tendría que bailar delante de todos para mostrar mi "seguridad".

Me miré en el espejo después de haberme cambiado. Aunque era pequeño, la verdad es que se quedaba bien. Mis pechos no eran muy grandes, eran normales, pero con esta parte superior parecían más llenos. La parte de abajo se quedaba bien. Sonreí al espejo, o hice el intento, y bajé para el patio.

Emmett estaba sobre Rosalie en una hamaca, debería de estar haciéndole cosquillas porque ella se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Alice y Jasper estaban en el agua, abrazándose y dedicándose un par de mimos. Eran muy adorables juntos, parecían estar en su mundo y no ver nada más.

No es que Emmett y Rose no fueran así, pero se mostraban más pasionales frente a los demás, les daba igual. Las dos parejas daban envidia igualmente, para que negarlo.

Ninguno parecía percatarse de que había entrado, todos estaban muy lejos de mí aunque los pudiera ver a pocos metros. Busqué con la mirada a Edward, y al poco, lo encontré. Estaba metido en el agua, con los brazos cruzados en el borde de la piscina. La cabeza estaba agachada, apoyada entre sus brazos.

Me reí, e intenté entrar en la piscina lo más sigilosa posible. Alice me vio, pero me dio una mirada cómplice y siguió con Jasper dándose mimos. La otra pareja no, podría estallar una bomba y creo que ellos no se darían ni cuenta.

Anduve por el agua -no era muy profunda, por lo que llegaba a pie- lo más lenta que pude, cada vez más cerca de él. Edward ni se inmutaba, parecía dormido. Debería estar muy concentrado en lo que pensaba o algo parecido. Debería de sentirse muy fuera de lugar entre estas dos parejas, no me extrañaba, a mí me había sucedido igual todos estos meses.

Ya estaba casi pegada a él, así que comencé a repartir besos por su hombro a la misma vez que pasaba mis manos para hacerle cosquillas por el pecho. Se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza, pero al momento empezó a reírse, sin abrir los ojos.

"Por fin llegas," dijo, apoyándose de nuevo en sus brazos.

"Me echabas de menos, ¿eh?" me reí, sin parar mis caricias por su torso. Dejé apoyada mi cabeza en cuello, cerrando los ojos también.

Suspiró.

"No te imaginas cuanto."

"Exagerado," sonreí entre su cuello, posando mis labios lentamente en el. "Aún no me has saludado, luego te quejas si no lo hago yo." le recriminé, ansiaba sus labios de nuevo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin probarlos, eran peor que una droga.

Se dio la vuelta, poniéndome a mi contra la pared.

"Esta situación es familiar," susurró, acercando sus labios a los míos. El beso duro bastante tiempo, aunque no podría calcular cuanto exacto, el tiempo con sus besos dejaba de importar. Transmitía que me echaba de menos, tanto como yo a él.

"Aquí me besaste," respondí, apoyándome en su hombro por la diferencia de altura entre nosotros. Paso las manos por mi pelo, de forma pausada, que se encontraba algo mojado por culpa del agua.

"Así es," me besó el pelo, poniendo cada brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza. "Y llevaba sin hacerlo bien desde que llego el chucho de mierda," escupió entre dientes.

Era verdad. Al poco de irse Jacob, consiguió tranqulizarme, y antes de retomar nada, Charlie estaba aquí. Edward se fue rápido entonces, mi padre tenía un aprecio a Jacob que él no podía soportar en esos momentos. De manera que la "despedida" fue rápida y torpe.

"Hoy duermes conmigo," sonrió de lado, alejando mis pensamientos.

Me reí, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

"Haces que suene mal," reproché, sacándole la lengua. Él fue más rápido que yo y la capturó entre sus dientes. Jadeé mirando esos profundos ojos verdes.

"Es la verdad," dijo después de liberarla, "vas a dormir en la misma cama que yo."

"Vaale," me dejé ganar, ganándome también una sonrisa amplia por su parte, "pero sólo _dormir_."

Hizo puchero, y me carcajeé de ver su expresión, sobresaliendo el labio inferior. Decidí chuparlo un poco, y él cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Bueno," suspiró al abrirlos, "en verdad, me debes algo..." movió las cejas de arriba a abajo. Yo me reí el doble.

"No recuerdo deberte nada..." bromeé, y él gruñó bromeando conmigo. Sólo que ahora tenía otro concepto de sus gruñidos, y un calor subió por todo mi cuerpo. "Está bien, sí." sonrió de lado, con los ojos más oscuros. Él también había captado mi tono, el deseo de los dos estaba en el ambiente. "Si quieres me lo cobro aquí..." insinué, besándolo con hambre.

"Bella, nos van a ver..." advirtió, cuando paramos para respirar. Yo le hice caso omiso y de nuevo uní sus labios y los míos.

Bajé mi mano por su pecho, jugando un poco y trazando los músculos de ésta, mientras él me seguía el beso con la misma hambre que le transmitía yo. No era apenas consciente de que estábamos rodeados de gente.

Entreabrí los ojos mientras lo besaba, y después de quedarme aturdida al ver su cara tan de cerca con sus ojos cerrados, miré a mi alrededor. Las dos parejas no estaban muy atentas, las dos tenían su burbuja personal, así que me envalentoné.

"Me da igual." susurré, sonriéndole pícaramente, o ese era el intento.

Capturó mi labio inferior para morderlo, y yo bajé la mano un poco más. Edward ya estaba listo para mí, su dureza se clavaba en mi estómago, humedeciéndome. Me separé un poco de él, metiendo mi lengua en su boca. La suya me recibió y jugó con la mía, bailando en vez de luchar.

Apreté su miembro por encima del bañador y él se separó de manera leve de mis labios para gruñir. Gemí involuntariamente, volviéndome a entregar a sus adictivos besos. Metí la mano por debajo del bañador, y recorrí su longitud de arriba a abajo, él suspiró. Me atreví un poco más y mi mano descendió, masajeando sus testículos.

Me miró sorprendido y gimió alto. Los dos empezamos a mirar hacia los lados, para ver si alguno se había dado cuenta. ¡Qué va! En serio, lo de estos era un problema ya...

"Casi nos pillan," murmuró entrecortadamente en mi oído, haciéndome reír. Rocé levemente su punta y siseó entre dientes, cerrando los ojos más fuerte.

"Bella..."

Seguí moviendo mi mano de arriba a abajo, apretando en ocasiones. El ritmo era acelerado, y yo me apoyaba en el hombro de Edward, ya que él no parecía capaz de besarme y suspirar a la vez. Si no fuera virgen, estaba segura de lo que haría: apartaría un poco mi parte inferior, le bajaría el bañador y me la metería hasta el fondo. Gemí fuerte al imaginármelo.

"¡Parejita!" gritó, cómo no, Alice. Edward y yo, a la vez, gemimos de frustración, "las pizzas ya están, ¡correr o se las come todas Emmett!"

"¡Doy fe!" se escuchó después, el grito de Emmett.

"No puede ser..." apoyó Edward la cabeza en mi cuello. "Voy a tener las bolas azules a este paso." gimió, dejando un nada casto beso en mi cuello.

Lo aparté antes de que dejara la razón a un lado.

"Vamos, anda," animé, y él me puso ojitos. Me reí, "te la cobraré luego, de verdad." aseguré, besando tiernamente sus labios llenos.

"Me debes muchas ya," suspiró sonriendo, saliendo del agua y tendiéndome una mano para salir también. Se la di y le devolví la sonrisa. "Vamos antes de que Emmett devore todo."

Nos miramos los dos asustados y salimos corriendo, carcajeándonos.

* * *

><p>Por suerte, -y porque Alice se encargó de dejarnos una- Emmett no se acabó todas las pizzas. Nos dedicamos a comerlas, y luego fuimos para el salón al que solíamos ir siempre para ver un par de peliculas.<p>

"Vamos a cambiarnos," anunció Rose, tirando de la mano mía y de Alice cuando terminamos el último trozo de pizza. "Id a cambiaros vosotros también antes, ahora nos vemos en el salón," los chicos asintieron.

Literalmente, nos arrastró cuando Alice se estaba encaminando a Jasper para darle un beso. Así que ni intenté hacer lo mismo con Edward, además de que me daba vergüenza si todos estaban pendientes.

Él, sin embargo, me guiñó el ojo antes de salir, y yo le saqué la lengua sonriendo.

Una vez en el cuarto de Alice, cada una con nuestro pijama en mano, empezamos a cambiarnos.

"Que no te creas que no te he visto con Edward," reprochó Rose, mirándome mal mientras se ponía la parte de arriba del pijama rojo, con escote.

Mi boca debía llegar al suelo de lo sorprendida que estaba.

"¿Cómo?" balbuceé, roja de vergüenza. Me puse mi camiseta blanca de tirantes de forma rápida para evitar mirarla.

"Eso digo yo, ¡¿cómo?" exclamó sorprendida Alice, pude ver su cara de shock cuando terminé de ponerme la parte de arriba.

"Tu no te debiste dar cuenta porque estabas entretenida.." empezó Rose al ponerse el pantalón, Alice le hizo una mueca a la que me tuve que reír. Me miró y se me pasó de repente. "Pero yo, cuando el oso oyó fue a recoger las pizzas que había pedido, sí" me reí al imaginarme a Emmett corriendo a por ellas, pero la vergüenza no me dejaba mirar para arriba, enfrentarme a las caras de mis mejores amigas.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" preguntó con curiosidad, como si yo no estuviera delante. Para mí mucho mejor, pero me mordí el labio esperando la respuesta de Alice.

"Nuestra querida Bella," sentí el dedo de la rubia señalarme, "tenía las manos en algún lugar, porque Edward no paraba de agarrarse al borde de la piscina y gemir."

"¡No puede ser!" chilló Alice, y de repente sentí sus brazos rodearme y pegar brincos conmigo. "Bien hecho."

Me atreví a mirarle a la cara, y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Rose se acercó a mi, uniéndose a nuestro abrazo, y me sonrió ampliamente. "Estoy muy contenta de que eso haya salido de ti, pero cuéntanos."

Alice dio saltitos y nos arrastró hasta su cama, sentándome en frente de las dos.

"Y alza la mirada cuando lo hagas." ordenó la rubia.

Suspiré y me atreví a mirarlas, las dos con una sonrisa tatuada en su cara.

"Ayer fuimos a mi casa, a seguir con las _clases_" hice comillas en clases, y las dos asintieron con la cabeza. "Él... me... ayudó manualmente," admití finalmente, Rose se tapó la boca con las manos y Alice volvió a chillar. Mis mejillas se colorearon de nuevo. "Yo.. le quería devolver el favor. Estábamos en ello cuando Jacob llegó." la felicidad desapareció de sus caras cuando pronuncié las últimas palabras.

"¿Cómo que el chucho llegó?" gruñó Rose.

"¡Lo mato!" siguió la enana. Yo negué con la cabeza riéndome, aunque en su momento no me había hecho ni gracia.

"Yo lo llamé el martes por la mañana, y él dijo que me iba a venir a ver. Yo no lo esperaba, y nos pilló," expliqué suspirando. "Las cosas terminaron mal; él insinúo que era una puta."

"Ahora si que lo mato." gritó mientras se ponía de pie, con sus pequeñas manos de jarras. "¡Dónde vive que lo busco!"

"Quieta Alice," tiré de su brazo para volverla a sentar. La cara de Rose era parecida. "Edward le dijo un par de cosas y él se fue." se chocaron la mano sonriendo, como hacían ellos. Bufé riéndome. "Por eso, le estaba... devolviendo el favor, pero las pizzas interrumpieron." murmuré muerta de vergüenza.

"¿Le ibas a devolver el favor en la piscina?" exclamó sorprendida Alice.

"Puaj," hizo una mueca de asco Rose, y yo me reí.

"Sí, no, no sé," suspiré, " la cosa se me fue de las manos... no sé cuando estoy con él de lo que soy capaz, me enciende demasiado." confesé, las dos "amigas" se rieron de mí. Las miré mal.

"Que ganas tengo de que lo hagas y te unas a nuestras charlas de sexo," sonrió Rose, y Alice asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Yo sonreí.

"Aunque cueste admitirlo... yo también."

* * *

><p>Estábamos llegando al salón y se escucharon carcajadas dentro. Las tres nos miramos desconcertadas, y Rose abrió la puerta con pasos sigilosos. Los tres "hombres", por así decirlo, se quedaron completamente callados al vernos entrar, los tres sentados en cada sofá, que estaban a cada lado y en frente de la tele.<p>

Todos me miraban con una sonrisa amplia. Yo miré interrogante a Edward, que estaba en el izquierdo, quién respondía con una sonrisa de lado, pero se notaba que ocultaba algo. Lo miré con toda la rabia que pude, y él se rió.

"Hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada," exclamó Alice mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba Jasper, al ver que ninguno decía nada, en el del medio, "habrá que elegir alguna película."

Después del "incidente", que no sabíamos que había ocurrido, me senté al lado de mi amigo castaño cobrizo, sin dejar de mirarlo mal.

"Luego no te libras, me contarás." le advertí, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

"Lo haré." prometió, y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Pusieron dos películas de risa, un poco aburridas para mi gusto. Yo estaba más entretenida sintiendo las caricias que me regalaba Edward. Estaba sentada a su lado, pegada lo más posible a él. Tenía el hombro rodeado por su brazo, y se dedicaba a otorgar caricias por todo mi brazo, de manera calmante. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro, no prestando nada de atención en la película.

"Que te duermes," me susurró en el oído, cuando en una de sus caricias cerré los ojos.

Me reí.

"No, es sólo que me dan escalofríos..." respondí, teniendo otro justo cuando volvió a hacer el mismo gesto. Se carcajeó entre dientes.

"Shh..." se quejó Emmett, sentado justo en frente de nosotros. "Que estamos viendo la peli."

Rose se carcajeó, aunque me miraba pidiendo disculpas desde sus profundos ojos azules. Yo me encogí de hombros, sin darle importancia, pero algo sonrojada.

Eso es justo lo que quería Emmett, porque se carcajeó más al notarlo. "En verdad me da igual."

Esta vez, la risa de Edward se unió. Su pecho vibraba debajo de mi cuerpo, le golpeé en las costillas y se quejó en voz alta. Sonrió.

Miré hacia Alice, que estaba entregada totalmente en la película. Salía su actor favorito, así que no era de esperar. Jazz tenía una cara de aburrimiento que no podía con ella. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que se iba a dormir de un momento a otro. Sin embargo los saltones ojos de Alice brillaban emocionados, sin despegar ni un momento de su actor.

Me reí, y Edward miró a mi dirección, lo que provocó su risa también. Su hermana y su cuñado eran una pareja muy peculiar, a la vez que envidiable. Rosalie y Emmett habían dejado por completo la tele y querer molestarme, estaban más entretenidos besándose.

"Parece que nadie está muy pendiente," dijo bajito a mi lado, dejando besos a lo lado de mi mandíbula. Yo me estremecí de placer, y él rió más.

"No provoques," amenacé, cerrando los ojos cuando él me ignoró y siguió besándome, bajando un poco por mi cuello.

Ya que no me hacía ni caso, decidí darle de su propia medicina. Bajé la mano, acariciando de adelante hacia detrás su muslo, él me miró alzando una ceja, intrigado. Yo le enseñé mis dientes, sonriéndole.

Edward, aunque suspiró, pasó totalmente de mí. Volvió a besar mi cuello, con más ímpetu incluso. Su lengua, a veces, lamía una porción de piel, y yo gemía bajo.

Una de las veces que lo hizo, apreté su muslo inconscientemente. Él se rió entre dientes, mordiendo.

"Tu lo has querido," susurré, al ver que no me hacía ni caso. Subí más la mano y apreté el bulto de sus pantalones, haciendo que jadeara sorprendido. Mini-Edward -aunque no era para nada mini- ya me saludaba más que dispuesto, palpitando cuando lo apreté. Un leve quejido salió de mis labios.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras mi mano seguía quieta en la dureza de Edward y Emmett y Rose habían desaparecido. Seguramente, los besos habían llegado a algo más y preferirían seguir a su habitación. Eran muy activos, no había persona que no supiera aquello.

Sin embargo, tanto Alice como Jasper, se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Miré hacia la pantalla y la película había cambiado, era la segunda que habíamos elegido. Me reí, no me extrañaba para nada que Alice se durmiera, ¡derrochaba demasiada energía!

Edward mordió mi cuello, gemí más fuerte.

"Vamos a tu cuarto," suspiré, levantándome sin poder contener un segundo más. "Te debo algo."

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Y aquí está el cuarto capitulo :) espero que os haya gustado, y como va la historia también, yo estoy muy contenta de la bienvenida que le estáis dando, ¡dan más ganas de escribir! Jaja No he publicado hasta hoy porque quería terminar uno antes de terminar este xD el siguiente si que lo tengo, pero esperaré un par de días para así poder tener algunos adelantados :) voy a estar 2 días fuera y no voy a poder esos días TT<strong>

**Gracias de nuevo por las alertas, los favoritos y por supuesto los reviews que dejan opinión como: monika cullen, lizairy cullen, Yira 27, lalycullen2010, yaritziita9, abiga-cullen- alucard, Gabriela Cullen, LuluuPattinson, jenny bella, Elyxerez, lizairy, Lightning Cullen, Lowrense, .Cullen, Awase Kagami Ayumi, BkPattz, Asira Cullen, evita95, foronda, monika cullen, dianitha vaMpire, Tina Masen, est cullen, CaroBereCullen :)**

**En especial a yaritziita9, muchas gracias por recomendarme las canciones, son geniales y las pondré :)**

**Nos vemos pronto, de verdad. Espero que este os haya gustado.**

**¡Besos!**


	5. Ride and Dancing in the dark

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

**Por cierto, en este capitulo menciono dos canciones (recomendadas por Yaritziita9). Aquí os dejo los links (con espacios) :**

_Dancing in the dark de DEV_: w ww. youtube .com /watch ?v=v_ BFzV-tm8Y

_Ride de Ciara ft Ludacris_ : w ww .youtube .com /watch? v=Lp6W4aK1s bs&ob=av2e

* * *

><p><em>"Vamos a tu cuarto," suspiré, levantándome sin poder contener un segundo más. "Te debo algo."<em>

Sonrió pícaramente, y en un rápido movimiento me cogió como un bebé. Yo lo miré sorprendida e iba a replicar cuando puso un dedo entre mis labios.

"Así llegaremos más rápido." argumentó, guiñándome un ojo mientras subía las escaleras a un ritmo frenético.

Me carcajeé tanto que seguramente quien me viera pensaría que estaba loca.

Con pasos torpes, llegamos a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta con la mano libre, y a los pocos pasos me dejó tumbada en la cama. Yo le miré sonriendo, atrapando mi labio inferior con mis dientes.

Edward me devolvía la sonrisa, con los ojos brillosos y completamente excitados. Estaba de pie, al lado de la cama, así que me puse de rodillas en ella.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó con voz ronca, cuando veía que le alzaba la camiseta para quitársela. Él levanto los brazos, confundido aún, mientras yo me maravillaba con su fuerte pecho.

"Ya te lo he dicho," murmuré, trazando mis dedos por ese torso que me volvía loca. Bajé un poco la mano, pasándola por ese caminito de vellos que desaparecía en su pantalón, señalando a ese sitio que me moría por ver de nuevo. "Pagarte lo que te debo." terminé, acariciando sus labios con mi lengua.

Él cerro los ojos, poniendo las manos en mi cintura. Lamí sus labios, a la vez que le iba desabrochando el pantalón. No había ninguna duda mientras lo hacía, mis movimientos eran rápidos y concisos. Una vez desabrochado, me alejé lo justo de sus labios y le mordí la barbilla.

"Ya puedes quitártelos," pareció salir de la nube, se había quedado embobado. Bajó la mirada y pareció que la razón llegó a él.

"Ah, si." murmuró, deshaciéndose de los pantalones. Pasé la lengua por mis labios cuando contemplé la mirada de él, a pocos centímetros de mí, sólo con calzoncillos. Como habitualmente, su pene estaba erguido, pidiéndome que lo sacara de la estorbosa prenda. Algo que iba a hacer en nada y menos.

Repartí besos por su cuello, de manera lenta y pausada, pasando mis dedos por la enorme erección por encima de la tela. Sus manos bajaron a mi culo, cubriéndolo entero con sus enormes manos. Gemí, dejando una mordida en su cuello. Con un rápido movimiento, bajé sus calzoncillos. Volví a acercarme a sus labios, besándolo con una pasión contenida que no sabía que había en mí.

De mientras que seguíamos con los calientes besos, mis mano se reunió con su dureza. Suspiró entre mis labios, y sus ojos transmitían puro fuego en el momento que se cruzaron con los míos. Bajé la piel de su miembro lentamente, y lo volví a subir con el mismo ritmo. No despegué la mirada de él ni un momento, ni él tampoco, aunque sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por el placer.

"Ah," gimió cuando se la apreté un poco, "la espera va a merecer la pena."

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" pregunté a través de mis pestañas, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible. Su cuerpo ya me estaba respondiendo afirmativamente, así que no tenía ninguna duda.

"Muy bien," jadeó, quitándome la camiseta de forma rápida, quedándome en sostén frente a él. Su mirada se posó unos segundos en mis senos. "Me vuelves loco," confesó, apretándolos por encima.

Gemí, acelerando mis movimientos. Parecía crecer entre mis manos por momentos, y sus gemidos y gruñidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Me mordió un pezón por encima de la tela, mientras apretaba el otro.

"Mmm," me quejé levemente mientras lo chupaba de manera más exigente. "No me distraigas..." me alejé un poco de él, intentando recobrar la compostura.

Acaricié sus testículos, como lo había hecho la vez anterior, y había descubierto que le gustaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo.

"La tengo tan dura por tu culpa..." gruñó, cuando aceleré un poco la velocidad en la que movía su miembro. "No voy a tardar mucho..."

Sonreí besando sus labios, aunque él no me correspondía ya que se estaba esforzando más en respirar. Me desvié a su mandíbula, y deje besos por toda ella mientras seguía masturbándolo, cada vez más rápido.

"Eso es lo que quiero." susurré, besando su oreja. La mordí suave y rocé su punta, que estaba ya mojada. Gemí en su oído y eso le hizo gruñir más fuerte, apretó mis pechos con más ímpetu.

"Bella..." gimió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, respirando entrecortadamente. "Me corro..."

Alejé mi mano de mi punta, sonriendo, y me dediqué a volver a recorrer su longitud de arriba a abajo, a la mayor velocidad que pude. Su miembro empezó a palpitar contra mi mano, y Edward se agarró a mí, como único suporte.

De repente, mientras seguía mis movimientos, sentí un líquido caliente en mi tripa. Bajé la vista y vi como Edward se estaba corriendo, manchándome tanto a mí como a él. Me mordí el labio, pajeándolo aún más si era posible a la vez que él gemía mi nombre de manera alta. Una vez que dejó de correrse, pasé la mano suavemente por su glande, haciéndolo sisear.

Jadeó, enfocando su mirada en mí. Le devolví la mirada, cargada de emociones. No sabía como describirme en estos momentos.

"Joder, si que ha estado bien.." dijo una vez que recompuso la respiración normal, mirándome sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta, excitada por todo lo que había visto.

"Mira como has puesto todo..." señalé a su vientre y al mío, él se rió, su risa era ronca todavía. Mi mano se deslizó por mi estómago, dispuesta a probar ese líquido producto de Edward.

Él me paró la mano bruscamente.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer eso," advirtió, posando sus ojos verdes sobre los míos. "Como lo hagas... no voy a poder parar."

Aunque la oferta era _muy_ tentadora, paré para complacerlo. No estaba segura de ser capaz de avanzar más ahora mismo, así que no podía tentar a mi suerte. Aunque seguro que Edward podría hacer que fuera capaz de todo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Fuimos juntos a su cuarto de baño, limpiándonos ambos nuestra "suciedad" después de lo ocurrido. Me dejó cambiarme en su baño mientras él lo hacía en el cuarto, y cuando salí ya me estaba esperando en la cama con los brazos abiertos.

"Buenas noches, Edward," le susurré, después de dejar un beso casto en sus labios.

"Buenas noches, Bella," contestó, apretándome contra sus fuertes y amplios brazos.

Como se podía imaginar, esa noche dormí perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Estaba soñando, cuando de repente sentí unos labios sobre la piel de mis mejillas. Desconcertada, y un poco en el mundo de los sueños todavía, dejé que lo que fuera que me estaba besando siguiera con su labor.<p>

Me reí cuando la razón llegó más a mí y me di cuenta de que era Edward el que estaba repartiendo eso besos de esa manera para despertarme.

"¿De que te ríes?" susurró en mi oído, dándole ahora besos a mi oreja.

Me desperecé sonriendo.

"De nada," le saqué la lengua. Inmediatamente llegó a mi cabeza la noche anterior, cuando se rió el con los demás sin yo saber por qué. "¿Qué paso ayer, por qué os reíais?"

El mostró todos sus dientes. "Sabía que ibas a decir eso."

"Todavía no has respondido." me quejé, haciéndole puchero.

"Les conté que el chucho apareció en tu casa," lo miré sorprendida. ¿Le había contado lo que habíamos hecho?, "no me mires así, tu también se lo cuentas a ellas." respondió y yo suspiré derrotada. Me costaba aceptarlo, pero tenía razón. " Se reían cuando le conté que le ibas a pegar y que tuve que pararte. Ellos me han dicho que debería de haberte dejado. Tiene razón." dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

"¿No me ven capaz acaso?" gruñí, alzando una ceja. Edward rió.

"Sí, por eso mismo se reían."

"Hombres..." bufé, pero él me rodeó con sus brazos y el enfado se me pasó en nada que su piel hizo contacto con la mía. Electrizante.

"No me has saludado todavía," me dio la vuelta, quedando mi rostro a poca distancia de el suyo. Sonreí maravillándome con sus facciones, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo empecé a besar.

Para estar recién levantados, el beso era muy despierto. Sus labios y los míos se amoldaban como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo, no sólo un par de días. No me importaba mientras él siguiera besándome. Acaricié su pelo como de costumbre mientras le dejaba paso a su lengua en mi boca y Edward me abrazó, dejándome encima suya.

Sonreí entre tus labios, él imitó mi acción.

"Me encanta," suspiré, echándole un mechón hacia atrás, que volvió a su sitio otra vez. Me reí y él conmigo.

"A mi tú," contestó, acariciando mis labios con lentitud y ternura. "Vamos a desayunar antes de que venga el duende y me lo terminé de cargar al interrumpir de nuevo."

Me levanté de la cama carcajeándome, y él, aunque intentó mostrarse serio, lo hizo también a los pocos segundos cuando abrió la puerta.

"Lo dicho," dijo dándose la vuelta y señalando hacia la derecha. Al lado de la puerta de su cuarto, apreció una despierta Alice. Debió escucharlo, porque lo miró mal.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y Alice, aprovechando que no le miraba, me sacó la lengua.

Negué con la cabeza. Niños...

* * *

><p>"Me queda pequeño." me quejé, mirándome en el espejo.<p>

"No seas tonta," contestó la voz de soprano mientras se terminaba de colocar el pelo y Rose negaba con la cabeza pintándose los labios, " todo te queda perfecto."

Visualicé mi doble en el espejo, llevábamos todo el día preparándonos. Más bien preparándose y preparándome. Llevaba un pantalón corto, _demasiado_ corto para mi gusto, vaquero. La camiseta color azul claro, el tono que según mis dos locas amigas quedaba mejor en mi piel. Bufé. Era de palabra de honor, mis hombros y mi cuello por completo al descubierto. Se ajustaba en mi cintura, y después era un poco más suelta. El conjunto en verdad quedaba muy bien, y muy sexy. El problema era _yo_ vestida con _ello_.

Alice y Rose se habían dedicado en domar mi pelo. Me hicieron pequeños tirabuzones, y le dieron algo de volumen. No me habían maquillado en exceso, tan sólo me habían pintado de tal forma que mis ojos parecían más grandes. Según ellas era un "efecto ahumado." Mis labios habían sido pintados de color rojo, se veían algo más apetecibles. Sonreí, la verdad que tampoco estaba tan mal. Hasta me habían dejado ponerme unos tacones abiertos bajos del mismo color que la camiseta, para no matarme.

"Me gusta un poco," admití, sonriendo ampliamente. "Estáis increíbles."

"_Estamos increíbles_," contradijo la rubia, "y lo sabemos."

La enana rió, murmurando un leve "eso es.".

Alice iba espectacular. Había elegido una camisa de tirantes rosa con con escote. Estaba metida por debajo de la falda alta con algo de vuelo que se había puesto, de flores pequeñas de varios colores. La falda era algo corta, pero junto con sus tacones de color rosa altísimos, le hacía parecer que tenía unas piernas infinitas.

Rosalie tampoco se quedaba atrás, ni mucho menos. Ella era una especie de "contraste" entre las dos. Tenía puesta una camiseta de palabra de honor de color azul, algo más oscuro que el tono de mi camisa. También desaparecía el final por culpa de la falda alta, pegada de color negra. Sus piernas largas y tonificadas se veían incluso más largas de lo que ya eran por culpa de esos tacones de 15 centímetros como mínimo.

"¿Todas listas?" preguntó Alice, después de mirarse por última vez y coger su bolso.

"Más que listas." dijimos Rose y yo a la vez, carcajeándonos y uniendo a Alice a nuestra risa.

"En verdad yo no tanto," suspiré, metiendo mi móvil en el bolso que me había prestado la enana. "No sé si voy a hacer capaz de hacerlo."

"¡Claro que sí!" gritó Alice, abrazándome. Rose sin embargó se dedicó a mirarme con sus ojos fríos como el hielo. "Lo harás genial, ya verás."

_Eso espero_ dije mentalmente.

Hola, noche que deseaba que no llegara en toda la semana.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos hasta el salón donde deberían de estar los chicos esperándonos. Así era.

"Vayámonos," ordenó Alice, apagando la tele, "ya es la hora."

"Mañana revancha." bufó Emmett, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño al haber interrumpido su juego. Podía colar si sus bíceps no sobresalieran tanto. Me reí.

Se cortó mi risa en el momento en el que mis ojos hicieron contacto con mi amigo ojiverde. Me quedé embobada ante tal imagen. Una camisa de manga corta de cuadros blancos, grises y negros cubría su pecho, con algunos botones desabrochados, mostrando algo de su pálido y atractivo pecho. Pegaban con los pantalones vaqueros de color negro que llevaba, ocultando sus fuertes y largas piernas. Me mordí el labio al pensar las cosas que había hecho y que me quedaban por hacer con este hombre.

Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con su cara. Tenía una expresión muy parecida a la que debía de tener cuando lo estaba analizando segundos atrás. Me estaba comiendo con la mirada. Puro placer corrió por mis venas, sobretodo cuando el alzó la mirada y me miró. Sus grandes ojos me buscaban hambrientos, tanto como yo estaba de él. Agaché la mirada, avergonzada al ver que no estábamos solos y que por poco me lanzo a él.

Bueno, a decir verdad, las otras dos parejas se encontraban de la misma manera. Sólo que se habían recompuesto antes que nosotros y ya se estaban "saludando". Edward se rió, al percatarse de lo mismo que yo, y se acercó con sus pasos desgarbados.

"Estás..." suspiró, buscando las palabras supongo que adecuadas, "sexy, preciosa," siguió muy bajo, con la voz llena de deseo a centímetros de mis labios.

"Tu también estás muy bien," contesté, dispuesta a acercarme a él para nuestro "saludo".

Pero claro, siempre aparece la amiga/hermana que quiere fastidiar y estás a nada de tu objetivo.

"Mover vuestro culo, quiero llegar ya," ordenó la sargento Cullen, o Alice cuando era mi amiga. No cuando me interrumpía como lo acababa hacer.

La miró mal, pero me dio la mano para que saliéramos con ellos. Cuando sus esmeraldas volvieron a buscar mis ojos, aproveché para hacerle puchero, de manera que sobresalía mi labio inferior.

"No seas tonta," dijo abriendo la puerta del _Volvo_, los demás iban en otros coches. "Vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para _saludarnos_, no te preocupes. Sobre todo vistiendo así." gruñó la última parte a la vez que encendía el motor y ronroneaba.

"Gracias," agradecí muy bajo, colocándome el cinturón de seguridad, "sólo espero que tengas razón y que la vestimenta sirva para algo."

Se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como tanto me gustaba. Despreocupado, feliz, siendo él mismo. Su risa me contagió.

Después de eso, no hablamos mucho más. Creo que estábamos más ocupados en intentar mantener las manos lejos de nuestros cuerpos para no tener un accidente de tráfico. O al menos eso me pasaba a mí, que agarraba con fuerza el asiento para no abalanzarme a él. Me daba igual que estuviera al volante, su perfilera también sexy y me provocaba. Él suspiraba o se mordía el labio, como yo, cada dos por tres. Así que imaginaba que estaba igual que yo, sólo que me miraba apenas de reojo.

"¿Estás muy nerviosa por lo que va a pasar?" preguntó, una vez que había aparcado el coche y abría la puerta de éste, más calmado.

Esperé a que abriera la puerta del co-piloto, como sé que haría. Sonreí al ver su pálida mano tenida para ayudarme a levantarme. La cogí, sintiendo la familiar corriente eléctrica y andando con él hacia donde estaban los demás. El aire también me calmó algo, y me ayudó a no meterlo en la parte de atrás del coche y violarlo una y otra vez sin descanso.

"Un poco," confesé, agachando la mirada para que no se notara el rubor por mis pensamientos y dándome cuenta de lo que iba a suceder en breves.. Agarró mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y dándome un apretón en un intento de reconfortarme. "Lo voy a pasar muy mal."

"Anda ya," exclamó parándose, quedándose frente a mí. Los otros estaban a pocos pasos de nosotros, acercándose, ya que nosotros dos estábamos más pegados a la puerta de la entrada. "Vamos a ser sólo tu y yo bailando, nada más." Su aliento chocó contra mis labios por culpa de la cercanía. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y aspiré su apetecible olor, asintiendo con la cabeza y relajándome gracias a él.

Llegaron a nuestro lado y nosotros seguimos sus pasos, para entrar al grande pub que tanto le gustaba a Alice y que habíamos entrado tantas veces anteriormente. Lo que no sabía que este lugar se iba a convertir en el culpable de la noche más vergonzoso de mi vida en las horas que quedaban. Si no, nunca habría entrado antes.

La verdad es que no. El lugar me gustaba, y mucho. Ser amiga de os Cullen tiene algunos privilegios. Los dueños del local nos conocían muy bien -más bien conocía el dinero que ellos podían dejar ahí- por lo que éramos amigos de casi todo el personal y éramos tratados demasiado bien. Incluso teníamos un área que se encargaba de reservar Jhon -el jefe de personal- cuando Alice le avisaba de que íbamos a ir.

Cuando subimos las escaleras y nos dirigíamos hasta ese mismo lugar, me di cuenta que hoy también lo habían reservado para nosotros. Era un área bastante grande, cubierta por las cortinas para que los de fuera no pudieran ver con claridad. Había tres sillones -uno en frente del otro, de manera literal, y otro al lado horizontal- y una mesa alargada en medio de ellos, un poco más alta. Un cartelito que había encima de ella ponía "reservado", el cual quitó Alice nada más sentarse en unos de los sofás.

"Por fin estamos aquí," gritó Rose a través de la música. Se escuchaba bastante alto desde aquí también. "Lo echaba de menos."

"¡Así es!" gritó Alice.

Al poco tiempo uno de los camareros, James, de unos claros ojos azules que no estaba nada mal, nos atendió y anotó lo que queríamos, aunque era lo de siempre.

Como cada sofá tenía dos plazas, las parejitas se sentaron juntas y Edward conmigo. No es que me quejara, ni mucho menos. Al revés, ¿quién no quisiera tener a Edward sentado al lado suya?

"No estés nerviosa," susurró acercándose a mi oído, para que pudiera escucharlo a través de la música. "Todo va a salir bien."

Lo miré nerviosa y jugueteé con su mano, intentando sonreír.

"Más te vale, _maestro_," enfaticé la palabra "maestro", haciéndolo reír. "Si no, te enterarás."

"Ya verás que no," me despreocupó, posando por un breve período sus labios en mis nudillos.

Mis amigas me miraban cómplices cuando entró James y al dejar las bebidas en la mesa prestó más atención en mí. Yo le sonreí avergonzada, como de costumbre, y los demás se carcajearon. Después de eso, entre todos hablamos de temas sin interés alguno, tan sólo el único de hacernos reír. Cómo no, con Emmett era imposible no hacerlo, y más si todos estábamos bebiendo.

Una de las veces, picó a Alice insinuando su actividad sexual con Jasper. Pese a que todos nos reímos -incluido Jasper, avergonzado-, fue mala decisión. Ella, con sus ágiles movimientos de bailarina, se acercó y le tiró lo que quedaba de copa encima.

"'Enana del demonio!" gritó, enfurecido, limpiándose la camisa gris. Alice tenía una enorme sonrisa, y eso que Emmett cabreado podría dar mucho miedo. Me carcajeé, y más aún cuando Emmett la atrapó al poco tiempo y la sentó encima suya, para atacarla a cosquillas. Buenos, todos veíamos riéndonos la escena.

"Menos mal que sois primos, sino, debería de asustarme." chilló Rose a través de la música, y su hermano asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. De mientras, la pequeña Alice pataleaba y amenazaba con que la soltara, que iba a ser peor. Edward y yo nos agarrábamos con fuerza el estómago, sobre todo cuando Emmett se sorprendió al ver que era capaz de dejarlo sin hijos.

"Te vas a enterar," advirtió Emmett, con una sonrisa juguetona, esta vez mirándome a mí. Lo miré sorprendida y algo confundida por su actitud, "me voy a vengar cuando bailes." gemí de horror, y ahora todos se reían de mí.

Estúpidos.

"Hablando de bailar..." Alice había vuelto a su estado de exaltación normal, "¡vamos!"

Prácticamente, nos arrastró a mi y a Rose a la pista. Yo estaba algo nerviosa y asustada, así que me dejé llevar porque mis piernas no querían responder del todo.

Había bastante gente en la pista, pero nosotras nos pusimos al lado de nuestra "área vip". Los chicos nos miraban sonriendo, apartando la cortina que tenía para la "privacidad" como esperando un espectáculo o algo así. Ellas lo iban a dar, no yo. O eso espero.

"Primero bailaremos contigo," gritó Alice, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando, "y cuando estés más suelta, nosotras nos iremos."

Las miré con horror, a las dos. Pero sonreían con suficiencia y seguían bailando, como si hablara del tiempo.

"Pero...-"

"Nada de peros," me cortó Rose, "será así, y al poco llegará Edward, bailara contigo y todos diremos cómo ha ido." zanjó el tema. Como para contradecirle algo...

Sonaba _Ride_ de _Ciara ft Loudacris_. Era lenta, sensual, como de striptease. Y no había como describir la canción... el título lo decía todo.

Abatida empecé a bailar con ellas, con los pasos que me habían enseñado veces anteriores. La verdad es que había descubierto que me encantaba bailar. Era mi "deporte" favorito, por decirlo así. Sólo que tenía que soltarme... y eso costaba.

Me mostraba más relajada, porque mis dos amigas me daban sonrisas de ánimos, diciéndome en silencio que lo estaba haciendo bien. Cerré un momento los ojos, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que tanto me gustaba y empecé a bailar. Alcé los brazos, revolviéndome el cabello en el proceso. Mis caderas se movían de un lado a otro, insinuando las pautas de la música, y me atreví a pasar un dedo por mi cuerpo. Seguí haciendo movimientos parecidos, cada vez más confiada.

Hacía un movimiento pronunciado de arriba a abajo cada vez que la canción decía _He loves they way I ride it_. Pasaba mis manos por mi cabello, revolviéndolo aún más de lo que me lo habían dejado las chicas. Me estaba dejando llevar por la canción, como ella quería. Suave, lento, pero sensual. O eso lo intentaba. Mi cuerpo se movía solo, llevaba el ritmo sin tener que mandarle las órdenes de mi cerebro.

Pronuncié más mis movimientos, haciéndolo lo mejor que podía. Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios por la seguridad momentánea que me estaba invadiento. Tendría que aprovecharla todo lo que podía. Estaba segura de que a Edward le gustaba la canción, y más lo que decía ella. Yo quería montarlo algún día, y seguro que él también. Me mordí el labio imaginándomelo, haciendo círculos con mis caderas. Amaba bailar, amaba esta canción, amaba la sensación que estaba teniendo en estos momentos. Ojalá el tiempo se pudiera detener y bailar así todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Volví a abrir los ojos al escuchar otra canción, Sonaba _Dancing in the dark_ de _DEV_ tenía un ritmo genial y la letra era muy... erótica también. Parecía que el DJ se había puesto de acuerdo para poner las canciones. Eso o todas eran así. Pero la verdad es que eran acertadas. Sensuales, bailables, letra erótica. Ninguna de mis dos amigas estaba ahí. Entré en pánico y dejé de mover mi cuerpo, pero miré donde estaban los chicos y las encontré, sonriendo victoriosas con Emmett y Jasper a su alrededor, que tenían unas miradas parecidas. Jasper incluso me guiñó un ojo, y yo le saqué la lengua, volviéndome a relajar. Un momento, ¿y Edward? Las chicas me advirtieron con la mirada de que siguiera bailando y eso hice, mirando a mi alrededor por si lo encontraba. No quería ni imaginar la que me podían liar si les contradecía.

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there._  
><em>Close my eyes, here you are.<em>  
><em>All alone, dancing in the dark<em>.

Unas manos se pusieron en mi cintura y me sobresalté.

"¿Me buscabas?" llegó una voz en mi oído. _Su_ atractiva voz. Asentí con la cabeza, expulsando todo el aire contenido.

"No te veí-"

"Shhh, tienes que bailar. Nos miran." me cortó. ¿Qué tiene esta familia con cortarme?

Puse los ojos en blanco y él me puso en frente suya, pero de tal manera que estábamos de lado para nuestros amigos, para que pudieran ver los movimientos de ambos. Me preparé mentalmente; sólo tengo que entretenerme en mirar a Edward y bailar. Nada de mirar hacia los lados.

Miré sus ojos, que incluso con la oscuridad del lugar, quitando los focos, brillaban con picardía. Apretó el agarre de su cintura, como recordándome el motivo de estar en la pista.

Suspiré. Tenía que hacerlo, o sino Alice iba a venir con Rose y me mataría. Podía sentir sus miradas fijas en mi. Moví mis caderas, hacia un lado y otro lentamente. Edward sonrió de lado, acompañándome.

"Muy bien," susurró acercándose a mis labios. "Te prometo recompensa si les gusta."

Mmm. Esto me empieza a gustar más. Me reí mirándolo, mis ojos seguro que más oscurecidos por el deseo porque los suyos estaban igual.

"Más te vale que sea una muy buena recompensa." susurré en su oído, confiada.

"Lo será," prometió, "no dejarás de gemir."

Lo miré sorprendida y me mordí el labio. Él me advirtió con la mirada que me siguiera moviendo. Me seguí moviendo, justo como había aprendido por ellas e inesperadamente para Edward bajé sus manos hasta mis caderas, muy debajo. Él sonrió más, pero se siguió moviéndose a mi compás, metiendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta para palpar mis caderas. Me reí, excitada, y exageré algo los movimientos, dejándome llevar.

Me pegué más a él, o fue él cuando apretó su agarre. Creo que fuimos ambos. Moví las caderas esta vez de adelante hacia atrás, mordiéndome el labio y sintiendo algo muy duro en mi tripa. Me mordí el labio con más fuerza aún, mirándole a través de las pestañas. Él me devolvió la mirada, sonriéndome engreídamente. Él quería que lo notara.

"Al parecer lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿no?" pregunté, repitiendo el movimiento para volver a sentir su erección. Lo escuché gruñir a la vez que yo gemía bajito. En realidad quería que respondiera, no podía evitar el atisbo de duda.

"Perfectamente. Sigue así, les vas a encantar." animó, frunciendo sus labios. Haciéndolos ver más apetitosos aún, estábamos muy cerca. Pero ya lo besaría después, tenía que frenar las ganas y esperar a que terminara la canción, que me dijeran el resultado. Eso sí, quería ponerlo al límite, que estuviera que se muriera de ganas por violarme, por follarme. Ya estaba más relajada por la música, entre sus manos, más metida en la canción. Lo agradecí, así sería todo más fácil.

Asentí e hice movimientos en círculos esta vez. Edward respondió poniendo las manos en mi culo, apretándome más con él, siseando entre dientes. Su aliento chocó contra mis labios, haciendo más difícil la promesa de no besarlo. Me intenté distraer y no pensar en los apetitosos labios que estaban a milímetros. Podía degustar su aliento en mi lengua de lo cerca que estábamos. _Piensa en otra cosa_. Ahora si que podía sentir su dureza, pidiéndome atención. Tanta que se la daría delante de todo el mundo si seguía provocando. Cada pensamiento que llegaba a mi cabeza era peor. Una cosa era besarlo, otra violarlo delante de tanta gente...

De repente, Edward me dio la vuelta, y se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Ahora quedaba de espaldas hacia a él, su pecho pegado a mi espalda. Su erección estaba ahora mis nalgas, creando una fricción deliciosa mientras me seguía moviendo. Él gruñó en mi oído, y puso sus manos encima de las mías, cuando el rocé se hizo más fuerte. Bajé mi mano con la suya por mi escote, la pasé por mi tripa lentamente y la dejé en mi cadera. Repetí la misma acción con la otra, y ahora era el él que guiaba los movimientos sin dejar de encontrarme con su polla dura. Me mordí el labio de nuevo, para evitar gemir. Un día de estos iba a acabar sangrando de las veces que lo hacía por su culpa. Cerré los ojos, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y me seguí balanceando con él. Lo sentía respirar en mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas.

Los últimos segundos de la canción se escucharon y paré. No porque quisiera parar, me gustaba tanto bailar con Edward que por mí seguiría haciéndolo toda la noche, pero había tiempo. Antes quería saber la decisión de mis "jurados" y quitarme el peso de encima, antes de que me hicieran repetir.

Él pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque me cogió de la mano y me llevó con él hacia el "área vip". Ahora tocaba lo que pensaban los otros. ¿Les habría gustado?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy de nuevo :) siento haber tardado un poquitín más de lo normal, pero salí con mis amigos fuera de aquí y no he tenido tiempo para escribir ni nada. Pero vamos, que ya no me iré más, así que dudo que haya más problema xDD<strong>

**monika cullen, lizairy cullen, Yira 27, lalycullen2010, yaritziita9, abiga-cullen- alucard, Gabriela Cullen, LuluuPattinson, jenny bella, Elyxerez, lizairy, Lightning Cullen, Lowrense, Cullen, Awase Kagami Ayumi, BkPattz, Asira Cullen, evita95, foronda, monika cullen, dianitha vaMpire, Tina Masen, est cullen, CaroBereCullen, , Naty, terra2012, vanezhittacullen2, y a alguna que no está registrada que no me sale el nombre :(**

**Yaritziita9, espero que te haya gustado como han quedado tus canciones, han sido muy fáciles de meter en el capitulo, tenías razón. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!**

**Naty, ¿eres brasileña? :o . Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, y me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Supongo que será algo más complicado leer la historia, pero gracias.**

**Quiero decirles que vuestros reviews me animan a seguir, me dan más ganas de escribir, entiendo que otras escritoras lo pidan, tienen toda la razón. Así que animo a que si alguna no lo ha hecho que no le robo nada de su tiempo, que se anime que no pasa nada :)**

**Nos leemos pronto con el próximo capítulo :)**

**¡Besos!**


	6. Opiniones y tequila

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Él pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque me cogió de la mano y me llevó con él hacia el "área vip". Ahora tocaba lo que pensaban los otros. ¿Les habría gustado?<em>

Todos nos esperaban sentados y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Esto parece buena señal. Muy _buena_ señal.

"¡Ha estado genial!" chilló la más enana de todas, lanzándose sobre nosotros y abrazándonos con sus bracitos. De los nervios no pude nada más que reírme. Esto es lo que esperaba desde que empezó la semana, que sirviera para algo, que les gustara.

"Bella, has estado... guau," exclamó Emmett, gesticulando con las manos, como si con eso se le pudiera entender mejor a nuestro lado, con una sonrisa radiante.

Yo le sonreí, avergonzada. Se rió, como no.

"Has hecho un buen trabajo," alegó Jasper, tanto a Edward como a mi. A este último le dio unas palmaditas, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"¿Ves como podías hacerlo?" gritó Rose después, tan emocionada como Alice. Parecía que de los saltitos que daba iba a salir por el techo. "Edward... has sido muy buen profesor," dijo más bajo. Estaba claro que con él no tenía la misma confianza.

Edward murmuró un leve "gracias." y hasta estaba un poco sonrojado.

"Contigo lo hace fantástico, Edward," sonrió su hermana volviendo al sofá con Jasper. "De aquí a un tiempo será la chica segura que siempre ha tenido que ser."

Yo desvié la mirada, como si la cosa no fuera conmigo, y Edward me apretó la mano, arrastrándome hasta el sofá, me senté a su lado y encontré mi voz.

"Gracias chicos," dije a través de la música, nerviosa todavía, "me alegro de haberlo hecho bien."

"Más que bien, en realidad." dijo el grandullón. Asintieron con la cabeza y Emmett cogió su copa. Todos se levantaron imitándolo.

"Un brindis, por Bella." Aparecieron sus característicos hoyuelos al sonreír.

"Por Bella," exclamaron los demás chocando sus copas, yo también, sonriendo abiertamente. Con la sonrisa de todos mis amigos y sobretodo la radiante de Edward, salía involuntaria. ¡Cómo para estar mal!

Después de eso, empezamos a beber de nuevo y a decir tonterías, cosas sin importancia, producto del alcohol en sangre y de la forma de ser de mis amigos. Sonó una canción que les gustaba y las parejas se pusieron como locas a levantarse para bailar. Donde estábamos había un pequeño espacio, una corta pista, suficiente para nosotros seis, pero yo tuve que bailar fuera porque querían que me viera bailar todo el mundo. Sí, para pasarlo peor.

"¿Contenta?" susurró Edward, mirándome expectante, quién se quedo a mi lado también después de que los cuatro se pusieron a bailar como locos.

"Mucho," admití, dándole un sorbo a mi bebida. El alcohol apenas me estaba haciendo efecto. Al menos todavía.

"Luego en casa te daré la recompensa..." murmuró cerca de mi oído, con la voz algo ronca.

Me estremecí, pero intenté que no se diera cuenta de lo que me provocaba. Fallé miserablemente.

"Ni siquiera me has saludo aún... todavía lo estoy esperando." me quejé haciéndole puchero. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon, con un matiz más oscuro.

"Tienes razón," me mordí el labio al ver su sonrisa de lado, con las mismas ganas que yo.

Mientras otros bailaban, él paso su brazo por mi hombro, a pocos milímetros de sus labios. Inhalé su aroma, una mezcla de alcohol, su propio olor y la colonia que llevaba. Una mezcla explosiva. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que oler tan malditamente bien? Cerré los ojos por instinto al tenerlo cerca, y como algo ya habitual, me besó.

Me daba igual que estuviera su hermana, su primo, sus cuñados... todo me daba igual en el momento en el que besaba. Empezó a mover sus labios contra los míos, pero al poco tiempo ya sentí a su lengua, impaciente por entrar en mi boca. La mía estaba en las mismas condiciones, no me demoré ni un segundo en darle paso. Su lengua y la mía se tocaron, rozaron, jugaron como ellas sabían. De mientras, me dediqué a acariciar su ancha espalda, deleitándome con sus músculos por encima de la camisa. Él acariciaba mi pelo, y tiraba un poco de él para ponerme aún más cerca.

Me alejé de sus labios un poco para respirar, pero no me dejó. A los pocos segundos sus labios exigentes pedían otro beso, y yo no me pude negar. Su boca y la mía se besaban con fiereza, nuestras lenguas luchaban cuando las dos eran ganadoras de las sensaciones que creaban una junto a la otra.

Me acercó más a él y yo respondí mordiéndole el labio. Jadeó, y yo sonreí entre sus labios. Abrí los ojos, y los suyos se abrieron a la misma vez, como por acto reflejo. Nuestra forma de respirar era dificultosa, y sus ojos demasiado cautivadores para su bien. Esmeralda fundida. Con esos ojos todo el mundo se podía derretir, yo lo haría si estuviera de pie. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al ver la mía.

Nos separamos un poco par a mirar a nuestro alrededor. No aguantaría más besos así sin poder violarlo, o poder hacerlo sufrir un poquito...

Nos miramos a los ojos, sin decir nada. Sus esmeraldas emanaban varías sensaciones, o daba la impresión de eso: alegría, excitación, relajación... todos sentimientos buenos. Me dolían las mejillas de la sonrisa que me salió al verlo así. Se rió entre dientes.

Alice se sentó en el sillón, se le veía algo alterada, y bebió de la copa.

"¡Quiero que hagamos algo!" chilló, abrazándose a Jazz. se ve que el alcohol había llegado algo a su pequeño cuerpo. Me reí, y Rose y Emmett como si fuera una orden se sentaron en el sofá de al lado.

"Podríamos jugar con el tequila... ya sabéis..." alzó sus cejas. Las mías se juntaron con confusión.

"¿Qué?"

"Te encantará, Bella," contestó Rose, "verás... nosotros preparamos el tequila de forma _especial_," recalcó especial. Emmett sonreía como loco, se le veía conforme con la idea. Miré hacia Edward, y el lo parecía también, por la sonrisa ladina. Mmm. Algo no huele muy bien...

"'¡Si!" exclamó el pequeño duende. "Chicos, id a por la bebida, por favor." pidió, poniendo sus típicos ojitos idénticos a los del gato con botas en _Shrek_. Le hicieron caso, y desaparecieron muy rápido.

"¿Cómo es de _especial_ la preparación, chicas?" pregunté alzando la ceja. No me estaba gustando nada.

Rose me dio una sonrisa. Una sonrisa no muy buena, se podría decir que diabólica.

"Verás..." comenzó, Alice estaba quitando las cosas de la mesa que había en medio de los sillones. "Te voy a poner el ejemplo de cuando se lo prepare Emmett," asentí con la cabeza, esperando a que siguiera," Yo me subiré algo la camiseta, para que el estómago esté al descubierto," la miré desconcertada, y ella sonrió aún más, "él echará sal sobre mi cuerpo, una poca, y la limpiará con la lengua. No te sorprendas Bella," exclamó al ver mi cara, "después de eso, beberá el chupito de tequila y cuando lo haya hecho morderá el limón que pondré entre mis dientes. ¿Entendido?"

¡Ni loca hacia yo eso! Pero antes tenía un par de preguntas.

"No lo haré," afirmé, cruzándome de brazos, "pero, ¿por qué el limón y la sal?, ¿para que hacen falta?, no me lo puedo beber sólo?"

"Ni se te ocurra," dijo Alice, sentándose al haber dejado la mesa vacía. "El tequila es muy fuerte, por eso la sal y el limón. Ayudan a que entre más fácil." explicó, "si lo bebes solo, acabarás vomitando al primer sorbo." Rose y yo pusimos mala cara, ella se rió.

"¿Y por qué tiene que ser en el cuerpo de alguien?" seguí indagando, no me convencía para nada. ¡Me daba mucha vergüenza!

"Porque así es más divertido," puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo, "lo harás con Edward, Bella. No te preocupes por eso."

¿Qué no me preocupe por eso? ¡Por eso mismo me preocupaba!

Iba a replicar, pero los chicos llegaron con la botella de tequila, un paquete de sal y varios limones ya cortados. Hice una mueca, desconforme.

"Aquí estamos con todo," dijo Edward, señalando la botella y guiñándome un ojo. Yo seguía con la misma mueca.

"Así me gusta," danzó Alice hasta agarrar todo lo que habían traído y dejarlo en una de las sillas. "_Todos_ vamos a participar, ¿verdad Edward?" miró a su hermano en lo último, pero lo primero lo dijo sin dejar de mirarme, mal hay que decir.

"Claro," afirmó, confundido mirándonos a ambas.

"¡Yo soy el primero!" gritó Emmett, todos nos reímos. "¡Prepárate, nena!" le dio a un beso a Rose y se frotó las manos cuando la vio tumbarse en la mesa.

Todos nos pusimos alrededor, aunque Emmett más cerca. _._ Alice le dio un trozo de limón, y después de besar a Rose de nuevo, Emmett se lo colocó en los labios a la rubia. Ella le sonrió pícaramente. Edward colocó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, su roce quemaba. Estuve tentada a mirarlo pero antes quería enterarme bien de la "preparación". Jasper le pasó el paquete de sal abierto, y Emmett hizo un caminito en su tripa, y después puso un poco también en el largo cuello de mi amiga.

Todos mirábamos expectantes a la pareja. La música que estaba en ese momento pegaba con nuestro ambiente mucho._ Unbelievable, de EMF*(http : / ww w. you tube .co m/ watch ?v=waaco f2saZw &ob=av3e)_

"¡Allá voy!" gritó el oso. Jasper le había dejado el chupito sobre la mesa.

Emmett bajó hasta la tripa de Rose, y empezó a lamer todo el lugar que había llenado de sal. Era algo tan erótico que me daba cosa mirar. Sólo que la curiosidad y que Edward de la forma que me tenía agarrada no me dejaban. Ella suspiró con el limón todavía atrapado entre sus dientes. Una vez que quitó cada gramo de sal del estómago y del cuello -demasiado rato creo yo-, agarró el vaso y se bebió el chupito de un tirón. Si que tenía que estar fuerte para que el grandullón pusiera mala cara...

Acto seguido, se acercó a Rose y mordió el limón. Después de morderlo, lo quitó de sus dientes y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

"Suficiente, es mi hermana," dijo Jasper serio al cabo de un tiempo. Alice, Edward y yo no pudimos parar de reírnos.

Rose se sonrojó un poco, lo justo y se separó de los labios de Emmett, pero el tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

"Exagerado," puso mala cara unos segundos, luego volvió a poner la misma sonrisa. Ayudó a Rose a levantarse y se pusieron a nuestro lado porque Jasper no dejaba de mirarlos mal, como si los quisiera matar a los dos. Aunque Emmett fuera grande y fuerte, cuando Jasper se ponía así realmente daba miedo.

"Nada de exagerado," gruñó, luego miró a Alice y sonrió, "me toca."

La enana dio saltitos sin dejar de sonreir y se colocó sobre la mesa. Yo me acerqué a la silla, y le di el limón para que lo pusiera en sus labios. Edward, en cambio, le pasó la sal. Rose parecía algo indispuesta -aunque sabía perfectamente que esa no era la palabra- y se sentó unos segundos.

Jasper hizo el mismo recorrido que Emmett, pero el beso fue algo más corto que el de la primera pareja. Además de que Alice no paraba de reírse cuando pasó la lengua por su estómago. Era de las parejas más adorables que había visto, al igual que Rose y Emmett los más apasionados. Al terminar, Alice se agarró de su brazo y se levantó con una sonrisa radiante.

"No tengas miedo," susurró, al pasar a mi lado. "Va a ser genial." suspiré, cerrando los ojos fuerte.

"Me toca," dijo Edward, dándome un apretón en la cintura. No me atreví a mirarlo. Ahora si que me quiero morir. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de aguantar.

Me mordí el labio y me acerqué a la mesa. Ni Rose ni Alice se sentaron, estaban alrededor mía. _Que rápido se recupera Rose_ pensé, mientras la miraba mal. Ella se rió, dándole igual.

Dejé de mirarla cuando sentí las manos de Edward subiéndome la camiseta. Lo miré y él hacia lo mismo, llenándome de confianza, haciendo que me pudiera relajar un poco. Puso algo de sal en mi tripa, y luego apartó mi cabello para cubrirlo también con algo de sal.

"Relajate, sólo soy yo," murmuró en mi oído, separándose de mí y colocando un beso en mi oreja antes de separarse, haciéndome suspirar. Le sonreí despreocupadamente, o eso intenté. Al segundo, me dio el limón para que lo colocara y eso hice.

_Cierra los ojos_ me reprendí mentalmente, _así será mejor_. Hice caso a mis pensamientos, y de repente sentí la lengua de Edward pasar por mi vientre lentamente, succionando a veces la sal que había por ahí. En nada que su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel, el vello se me erizó y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. El fuego me abrasaba cada vez que pasaba la lengua o succionaba con más ímpetu de lo normal. Quizás abrir los ojos cerrá mejor, y así no me concentraré sólo en sentir. Sobre todo cuando su lengua estaba muy por encima de la tripa o muy por debajo... Me daban ganas de cogerle de la cabeza y ordenarle el camino que debía seguir.

Abrí los ojos. Edward seguía lamiendo mi tripa. Eso no era lo peor. Sus ojos me miraban mientras lo hacían, disfrutando, de manera burlona, como sabiendo lo que provocaban. El cabrón de Edward sabía que me estaba excitando, y lo peor todavía es que parecía que era justo lo que quería que me pasara. Mordí el limón con algo de más fuerza. Pobre ropa interior... debía de estar empapada. No era alcohol lo que corría por mis venas, sino puro placer.

Terminó por suerte con mi tripa y subió a mi cuello. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel. Lamió con más fuerza, su lengua jugueteó con mi cuello, bastante lento para mi impresión, torturándome. Volví a cerrar los ojos, evitando gemir. Seguro que había hecho una marca de nuevo.

Puso entre sus manos el chupito que le dio una mano -no podía saber quien era, no recordaba ni mi nombre en estos momentos- y lo bebió de un trago. Ninguna emoción pasó por su cara al beberlo, nada más hacerlo me volvió a mirar con esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia. No sabía si pegarle o pedirle que me hiciera dejar de ser virgen en la misma puta mesa.

Se acercó a mí, yo lo miré desconcertada. Él sonrió aún más. Había olvidado por completo que tenía el limón entre mis dientes. Suspiré, y él se acercó, mordiéndolo. Unos segundos interminables para mí, estaba tan cerca... podía degustarlo en mi lengua. Quitó el limón de mis dientes, por fin, y como había caído un poco de líquido en mis labios, pasé mi lengua por ellos. Lo oí gruñir y vi como apretaba las manos en un puño. Seguramente me habría mojado el doble.

Su mirada oscura se encontró con la mía y me dio la mano, levantándome en pocos segundos. Yo se la cogí algo confundida y desilusionada. No me había dado ningún beso, como habían hecho a las otras. Sabía que no éramos pareja ni nada, pero me creía que el beso era parte de la "preparación", aunque no me la hubieran dicho.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó bajito en el oído, mientras se colocaba en la mesa Emmett. Me estaba abrazando por la espalda, sus manos jugueteando por mi tripa. Podía sentir su dureza en mi trasero, y eso a la vez que ponerme cachonda me confundía más.

"Esperaba algún beso, creía que era parte o algo así," confesé, haciendo puchero e intentando dejar a un lado mis pensamientos pervertidos. Sentí su risa entre dientes, molestándome más.

"Bella," suspiró, haciéndome cosquillas, " en ese momento te llego a besar, y me da igual que esté mi familia. ¿Sabes lo bien que sabe tu piel? He estado apunto de quitarte el pantalón y comprobar si tienes el mismo sabor en _otros_ sitios." murmuró, con la voz algo más ronca. Me agarré fuerte a sus brazos y el siguió, "Otros sitios que descubriré su sabor luego." Me sentímareada por el poder de sus palabras y gemí bajito. Sólo quería llevármelo al baño y hacer cosas malas con él. Muy malas.

"Pero que me haya contenido ahora, no significa que lo haga luego," siguió, colocando el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes y lo mordió. Jadeé por el significado de sus palabras, "no me voy a quedar con las ganas de probarte. Además, te debo la recompensa por el baile de esta noche. Seguro que te gustará, cuando mi lengua pase por tu clí-" me mordí el labio con fuerza y gemí algo más alto.

"Shh, callate, por favor" le corté, apretando sus manos con más fuerza. Estaba segura de que era gelatina en sus brazos ahora mismo. Si lo oía seguir hablando así, le obligaría a que lo hiciera pero delante de todos, me daba igual. Estaba tan caliente...

Pareció ser bueno y quedarse callado. Rose ya estaba bebiendo su chupito. Sin embargo, Alice me miraba con la ceja alzada y Jasper parecía ocultar la sonrisa. En vez de avergonzarme, que era lo que probablemente hubiera hecho si no hubiera una pizca de alcohol en mi cuerpo y de excitación,es saqué la lengua, y ellos ensancharon su sonrisa. La mezcla que sentía no era una muy buena combinación por lo visto.

"Bella, la lengua. No provoques si me quieres tener callado." mandó con su voz ronca. Cerré los ojos por el placer.

"Vale." susurré inaudiblemente, más bien moví los labios.

"Te toca, Alice," dijo Rose, con mirada maliciosa. Ella me miró con una sonrisa enorme. ¿por qué? Miré a Emmett y se estaba acomodando el pantalón. Volví a mirar a mi amiga y me guiñó un ojo. Me carcajeé al darme cuenta del estado de mi amigo y Edward hizo lo mismo en mi oído, tapándose para que Emmett no le viera. Me encantaba Rose.

Ahora era Jasper el que se colocaba, y Alice le puso la sal y llenó su vaso. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa también.

"Parece que no soy el único que acabará con la polla dura," murmuró Edward en mi oído. ¡Menos mal que se iba a callar! Le iba a reprender pero dejó un beso húmedo en mi cuello, acabando con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba cambiar de bragas pero ya... No iba a aguantar mucho así.

"Tu acabarás igual," gritó Rose algo borracha, señalando a Edward, cortándonos. Menos mal. "Igual que Emmett y mi hermano," señaló a Emmett, quien se rió fuerte abrazándola como me tenía Edward a mí, por la espalda, ocultándose. Ahora entiendo porque me había abrazado así... No pude evitar reírme, él lo estaba haciendo. Claro, él por Emmett, pero no tendría que saber que yo era por él.

"Si supiera que ya estoy así..." suspiró, acariciando de arriba a abajo mi tripa, lento.

"Prometiste estar callado." recordé, concentrándome en Jasper y Alice para no perder más la razón.

Alice estaba lamiendo la sal que se estaba en su estómago. Jasper no tenía nada que envidiar a sus amigos, también estaba muy bien. Musculado, no en exceso, lo justo como Edward, tal vez. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, y una cara de concentración absoluta. Supongo que no queriendo que lo de Alice se le subiera a _otros_ sitios. Me reí internamente mientras seguía viendo en el espectáculo.

Edward parecía haberme hecho caso. Estaba apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello, mirando la escena como yo, pero quieto. Sus manos habían vuelto a mis caderas y no se movían, por suerte o por desgracia. Alice fue subiendo y dejó un par de lamidas en el cuello de Jasper. Éste se agarraba a la mesa, suspirando. Alice se bebió el tequila algo más lento, y vi la mala cara que puso. A una velocidad hasta impropia de ella, se acercó a los labios de Jazz y mordió el limón.

"No se como aguantáis esto," se separó, poniendo una mueca. Nos reíamos todos. Quitó el limón de la boca de Jasper y lo besó, por un poco de tiempo. Jasper había aprovechado para acariciar su pelo y retenerla un poco más.

Los nervios volvieron a mi de nuevo cuando me di cuenta que yo era la próxima. ¡Tendría que hacerle eso a Edward!. Claro que me agradaba la idea, pero los nervios eran muy traicioneros y me podían. Antes de lo esperado se separaron, y la mesa pareció más grande y vacía que nunca.

"¡Tu puedes!" gritaron mis amigas borrachas. Eso no ayudaba. Ellas lo sabían, quería que pasara más vergüenza de la que ya estaba pasando.

"Sólo soy yo," volvió a repetir Edward, acercándose a la mesa conmigo. Mis asquerosos amigos me ayudaron a preparar todo mientras yo subía la camiseta. Sus abdominales no eran muy marcados, pero si que se notaban. Me mordí el labio, y lo oí suspirar. Repartí sal por una de las líneas de sus músculos y puse un poco en su cuello, como había hecho conmigo. Mi chupito ya estaba preparado a un lado de la mesa y él sonreía con el limón entre sus dientes.

Miré a mis amigos, y ellos me miraban expectantes, pendientes de cada movimiento. Eso me ponía aún más nerviosa. Me agaché un poco y me concentré en el estómago de mi mejor amigo, demasiado comestible para su bien. Pasé mi lengua muy lento por las partes en las que había sal, concentrándome en la sal que le seguía. Succioné algunas veces con más fuerza, provocando que su estómago se contrajera bajo mi boca. Sonreí abiertamente, y lo miré. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, me miraban intensamente.

Impactada por su mirada, que me ponía más deseosa aún, me fui para su cuello. Aproveché para lamer, besar e incluso morder un poco. Un pequeño gruñido salió de su pecho. Desde mi punto de vista, se podía ver un bulto en su pantalón vaquero. Agarré el vaso y me lo bebí de un tirón. Mi garganta ardió, el tequila era puro fuego. Al menos, apaciguó un poco el placer de ver su erección, o no era capaz de controlarme aunque estuvieran mis amigos y daría un espectáculo. No la volví a mirar porque necesitaba el limón, tenían razón cuando lo dijeron: si no iba a potar. Me acerqué a sus labios y mordí el limón, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios. Cuando el sabor amargo pasó un poco, me separé y quité el limón. Pero claro, hizo un gesto que me descolocó por completo: me agarró de la cabeza, besándome delante de todos. Seguí su beso, probando sus lengua, ella si que podía emborrachar, mucho más que el tequila. Era peor que cualquier droga. Seguí el beso de la misma manera, mostrándole mis sentimientos en ese momento.

Un carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos. Cuatro pares de ojos nos miraban sonriendo de manera burlona. El calor llegó a mi rostro de forma inmediata, poniéndome de veinte tonos de color rojo diferente.

"Por fin os separáis tíos," dijo Emmett, dándome golpecitos en la espalda, "no sabia que eras tan caliente, Bells."

Yo le miré mal, y Rose sonrió, como si me hubiera hablado del tiempo. Alice y Jasper se estaban riendo, al ver como me ponía más roja aún. Edward, sin embargo, mantenía una mirada inescrutable. Sus ojos tenían la misma intensidad de antes.

"Que te den," le enseñé el dedo corazón. Pues si que me había afectado algo el alcohol...

Él se rió más y Edward se levantó de la mesa. Nos sentamos y ellos bailaron un rato, a veces hablando de algo interesante. Pero las altas horas empezaban, y ya todos teníamos más ganas de volver a casa que de otra cosa. Más yo, que me esperaba un muy buen regalo, o eso me había prometido...

Al poco rato, todos decidirnos irnos. Los chicos estaban muy bien, mis dos amigas no tanto. Claro, habían seguido bebido después del tequila. Yo después del tequila no había sido capaz de beber más, sino estaría mucho peor que ellas.

Me senté en el asiento co-piloto de Edward. Él sonrió al verme, y me acercó para besarme de nuevo. Lo hizo, no estoy segura por cuanto tiempo. Sólo que cada vez estaba más y más deseosa por él, y que necesitaba aliviar la humedad entre mis piernas pronto, o parecería una piscina. Además, los besos de Edward cada vez más calientes, o así se sentían al hacer contacto con los míos.

Me aferré a su espalda como pude, intentando no hacer nada indecoroso. Más que nada porque no sabía que hacer, más bien sólo lo aprendido. Pero no estaba muy preparada como para iniciar yo eso... Bajé la mirada mientras lo besaba y la tienda de campaña seguía ahí, pidiéndome que la apretara, acariciara...

Mis besos se volvieron más exigentes, y mi mano quería bajar. Estaba dispuesta, pero él se separó de mis labios antes, para mi desgracia.

"Volvamos a casa cuanto antes," susurró muy bajito, "tenemos algo pendiente."

Tragué saliva asintiendo con la cabeza, y me abroché el cinturón. Apreté un poco mis piernas para crear un poco de fricción. Edward debió notarlo, porque alzó una ceja y apretó con más fuerza el volante, incluso aumentó aún más la velocidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola! ¿qué tal el resto de la noche? XD el próximo es la recompensa de Edward... ¿quién no quisiera una recompensa así? Jajajaja<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias a las alertas, favoritos y por supuesto a los reviews que animan tanto como los de : monika cullen, lizairy cullen, Yira 27, lalycullen2010, yaritziita9, abiga-cullen- alucard, Gabriela Cullen, LuluuPattinson, jenny bella, Elyxerez, lizairy, Lightning Cullen, Lowrense, Cullen, Awase Kagami Ayumi, BkPattz, Asira Cullen, evita95, foronda, monika cullen, dianitha vaMpire, Tina Masen, est cullen, CaroBereCullen, , Naty, terra2012, vanezhittacullen2, janalez,y a alguna que no está registrada que no me sale el nombre :( ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!**  
><strong>Os lo agradezco por aquí por que me da algo de vergüenza (soy muy tonta, lo sé jajaja) pero no me importa agradecéroslo de una en una, me encanta hacerlo, de hecho. Sois geniales. Muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo leyéndome y escribiendo vuestra opinión.<strong>

**Y la gente que a lo mejor a podido leerlo y no ha escrito ningún review, le animo a que lo haga, no cuesta nada de tiempo, y encima anima un montón, ¡y con eso dan muchas ganas de escribir! No lo digo como amenaza ni nada, yo voy a seguir jajaja pero si que anima.**

**¡Nos vemos con el próximo capitulo pronto, besos!**


	7. Recompensa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Tragué saliva asintiendo con la cabeza, y me abroché el cinturón. Apreté un poco mis piernas para crear un poco de fricción. Edward debió notarlo, porque alzó una ceja y apretó con más fuerza el volante, incluso aumentó aún más la velocidad.<em>

A un tiempo récord llegamos a su casa, y a la misma velocidad a su cuarto. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba tumbada en su cama y él también encima de mí, apoyando su peso en la cama con los codos, para no pesarme a mí. Parecía que no era la única desesperada de los dos.

Sus ojos eran puro fuego cuando me miraban.

"O nos íbamos o te violaba encima de la mesa," susurró en mi cuello, torturándolo con su dulce lengua y labios. Lento, demasiado para mi gusto. Yo me agarré a sus hombros, pegándolo más a mí y suspiré más fuerte de la cuenta. Este hombre iba a acabar más conmigo.

"Yo te quería violar encima de la mesa, más cuando he visto que la tenías tan dura..." suspiré. Chupó mi cuello de nuevo, seguro que una nueva marca aparecía en él. Gemí bajito al sentir sus dientes morder la piel sensible de ahí. "Quería montarme encima de ti."

"Necesito probarte..." dijo, más para él que para mí al escuchar mis palabras. La voz ronca que se le ponía cuando se excitaba era tan putamente sensual que podría ponerme y hacer que llegara al clímax solo con palabras. ¿Es que este hombre disparaba sensualidad por todas partes?

Tiró de mi camiseta, y levanté mis brazos al ver sus intenciones. Si me quería desnudar, lo podía hacer cuando quiera. Sólo deseaba eso, el contacto de su piel contra la mía, sin ninguna tela estorbosa de por medio. Hizo lo mismo con su camiseta y pude apreciar su cuerpo. Bendito cuerpo. Su pecho duro, con una fina capa de vello apenas perceptible de color cobrizo, con las líneas de sus músculos levemente trazadas. Era una invitación al pecado. ¿Y quién era yo para rechazar esa invitación?

Él parecía hacer lo mismo, absorto en mi sujetador sin tirantes, apropiado por la camiseta que había llevado hasta que se había encargado de quitarla. Me comía con la mirada, al igual que yo había hecho segundos antes. Sólo que yo quería comérmelo a él. Se acercó de nuevo para besarme, tan desesperado como yo.

"No deseo más que que llegue el día en que me folles," admití en un arranque de valentía que no parecía mío y acaricié el cabello de su nuca mientras me introducía por completo en las sensaciones del beso, él gruñó contra mis labios en el momento que me escuchó. Su boca era mágica, no había otra respuesta lógica. Era muy buen besador, podía hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa si lo hacía así. Sabía como volver loca de placer a una mujer, o al menos a mí.

Gemí alto y me aparté de sus labios cuando sentí su polla en mi muslo, durísima por mí.

"¿Ves lo que provocas?" susurró, mordiendo mi labio inferior, yo asentí sonrojándome un poco, "no me mires así. Te encanta ponérmela dura, lo sé."

Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían un pozo sin fondo... pero tan bellos e hipnotizantes que cuando eran verdes esmeralda. Asentí, suspirando, lamiendo el suyo. Él cerró los ojos y empujó contra mí de manera que su dureza se frotó con mi muslo. Fue su turno de gemir alto, y escuchar gemir a Edward así... Quería mis bragas fuera de mi cuerpo ya.

"Verás cuando veas mis bragas... están mojadísimas."

Edward, pese a la indirecta, pareció leer _algo_ de mis pensamientos al querer que me quitara las bragas porque me quitó el sujetador, mis pechos expuestos ante su vista. Eso o me ignoró. Los miraba fijamente mientras pasaba los dedos por mi aureola, rozando mis pezones levemente. Haciendo que se pusieran duros al tener contacto con su tacto.

"Es rozarlos y se ponen duros... ¿tan cachonda estás, Bella?" sus labios fueron directamente a mi pezón derecho cuando terminó de preguntarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir como pasaba la lengua por el. Mi cuerpo hormigueaba entero por su culpa, con cada roce, caricia, beso... lo que fuera si era de él, mi cuerpo se prendía como si yo fuera un combustible.

"Muy cachonda," admití, para nada avergonzada. Incluso moví mi pierna para que su polla rozara de nuevo mi muslo, y el gruñó mordiéndome. Fue mi turno de gemir alto. Lo repetí varías veces, sintiendo como crecía, humedeciéndome aún más.

"Estoy creando al demonio," suspiró con su risa ronca. Me reí con él, pero sólo unos segundos, hasta que su lengua llegó a mi otro pezón. Arqueé la espalda, de manera que mis senos estaban más expuestos todavía a su boca, pidiendo más.

Siguió besando, lamiendo y mordiendo mis pechos, torturándome como le gustaba hacer. Yo puse mis manos sobre su cabello, tirando de él e incluso empujándolo más a veces. Sólo se oía el sonido de mis jadeos y su boca entreteniéndose con mis pechos. Su boca en mis pechos era deliciosa. Estaban demasiado sensibles por su toque.

"No puedo esperar mucho a probarte, quiero saber como sabe tu coño," espetó, haciendo que mi cuerpo sufriera un latigazo de placer _justo_ en el sitio que él había dicho. Su mano comenzó a hacer un camino hacia abajo, pasando los dedos por mi vientre, lento como siempre para torturarme. Varios escalofríos pasaron por mi cuerpo, y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

"Parece que alguien está impaciente también," sus dientes mordieron con suavidad mi cadera. Jadeé.

"Mucho, por favor..." me removí, ayudándolo con la tarea de desabrochar mis pantalones. Los quitó de un movimiento, dejándome con braguitas de encaje. Él abrió mis piernas, de manera que estaba más expuesta.

Me mordí el labio ante su mirada. Era puro fuego, como el que se reflejaba en los míos. Aproveché la ocasión de que parecía embobado y subí mi pierna, rozando con mi pie el bulto que asomaba de su pantalón.

"Bella.." advirtió, su oscura mirada volviéndose a clavar en mis ojos, "deja el pie quieto o no te lo lameré," amenazó. Siguió bajando los besos por mi tripa, yo cerré los ojos.

"Quítate los pantalones, por favor..." rogué desesperada. Él se separó unos segundos sus labios de mi tripa para aceptar mi petición, y pude apreciarlo sólo en calzoncillos de color gris. Éstos marcaban sin ningún disimulo su polla, que parecía estar muy apretada ahí. Me mordí el labio, y más cuando sus besos volvieron a hacer ese camino cerca de mi ombligo.

Sólo deseaba que la tortura pasara ya, que hiciera lo que quisiera... pero que acabara con el fuego que me consumía por dentro, y que estaba segura que él era el que podía apagarlo igual que era el que lo había encendido.

Sentí su risa ante mis reacciones, muy cerca de mi sexo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y lo encontré a pocos centímetros de el. Suspiré fuerte, estaba tentando y mucho mi autocontrol.

"Por favor..." volví a pedir, manifestando mi ansiedad en mi voz. Al segundo sus labios estuvieron en mi sexo, justo encima de mi ropa interior. Sus labios lo tocaron indirectamente, y gemí de placer o de frustración, no lo sé bien. Quizás una mezcla de ambas.

Empezó a rozar mis labios superiores por encima, pasando su lengua por mis bragas una y otra vez, como si estuviera probándome. Era demasiado erótico para poder soportarlo. Los ojos se me cerraban solos y mi respiración era demasiado dificultosa, tanto que me asustaba. Ejercía un poco de presión, la justa para sentir la humedad de su lengua en mi clítoris, sólo separados por una tela estúpida que no se que hacía ahí.

"Te huelo perfectamente, Bella. ¿Tan mojada estás?" suspiró, repartiendo más besos por el. Lo besaba sin dejar de mirarme, con ese toque de picardía en sus ojos. Él sabía lo que me estaba provocando. Pasó los dedos de manera lenta por el borde de mis bragas, muy cerca del sitio donde quería que estuvieran sus manos, su boca... todo él, lo que fuera de él.

"Te voy a quitas las braguitas," avisó al ver mi falta de respuesta, bajándolas con delicadeza. ¡Nada de delicadeza! ¿No ve que me estoy quemando por dentro? ¿No ve mi cuerpo en llamas? Porque yo así lo sentía.

"Por favor..." volví a repetir, era lo único que llegaba a mi conciencia para poder decir. Vi como lanzaba mi ropa interior a algún lado de su habitación. Estaba oscura, sólo se veían sus ojos y sus dientes relucientes, ahora sonriendo.

"¿Que quieres, Bella?" sus dedos pasaban tentadores por mis muslos, apenas las yemas de éstos. Lo justo para que me estremeciera.

"I-igualdad de condiciones..." él rió roncamente, pero se quitó los calzoncillos dejándolo expuesto. Me quedé mirándole fijamente; no era algo que pudiera evitar. Era tan grande, y parecía tan suave aunque sabía de sobra que estaba dura como una piedra. Quería bajar mi mano, pero no estaba segura de que él me fuera a dejar.

"¿Quieres algo más?" susurró, desviando mi mirada de su miembro. No pude contestar, estaba siendo consciente de cómo nos encontrábamos los dos.

No era el único desnudo, yo también estaba expuesta a él: sin braguitas y con las piernas abiertas en su cama, con él encima.

Parece ser que es lo que pensó Edward, porque no dejó de mirarme. Bueno, a mí no directamente, sino a mi _sexo_. Una mirada lujuriosa cubrió más sus ojos, sin despegarla de ahí. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, como muy satisfecho con lo que esperaba. Gemí ante su mirada, y creo haberme mojado aún más. No me incomodaba, más bien era todo lo contrario; me gustaba que me mirara así.

Sus ojos relampaguearon al mirarme de nuevo a los ojos.

"¿No contestas?" preguntó con dificultad, tragando saliva.

Eso me dio a mi muchos ánimos.

"Sabes lo que quiero..." ronroneé, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus manos mi piel de nuevo. Lo sentí reír entre dientes.

"Quiero comerte," confesó, acariciando mis pliegues de manera lenta. Gemí audiblemente, tendría que estar mojadísima.

"Dios, como estás..." su suspiro confirmó mis sospechas. Los abrió un poco, dejando descubierto mi nudo de nervios. Suspiró más fuerte, y comenzó a rozarlo en círculos muy despacio. Tanto que me estaba matando.

"No seas malo," gemí, en el momento que aplicó un poco de presión en mi clítoris. No podría aguantar mucha tortura. No cuando llevaba tanto tiempo sin sus manos en mi piel, y más en esa parte.

Rozó mi entrada y esparció mi humedad por los labios superiores y por el clítoris, de manera que todo mi sexo estaba mojado por él, cada parte.

"Sólo disfruto de tu recompensa, sé que lo estás haciendo tu también." Y sin más, sentí su lengua tocar mis labios superiores, lento pero con una leve presión. Grité al sentir su lengua, estaba segura. De manera automática puse mis manos en su cabello, tirando de él.

"Sabía que te gustaría," suspiró, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi punto más sensible, enviando descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Volvió a repetir la misma acción, igual de lento. Por más que esperaba, su lengua nunca llegaba al sitio que más quería. Edward parecía disfrutar y mucho con esto, viéndome completamente excitada y desesperada a su merced.

Estaba sudando. Me estaba torturando, me sentía hasta mareada por el placer. Su lengua por fin llegó a mi clítoris y lo chupó. Gemí fuertemente a la vez que le tiraba más del pelo. Se separó un poco de mi coño, y esta vez gemí pero por la perdida.

"Más, Edward, sigue..." supliqué, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿que te lo coma?" susurró, a milímetros de mi nudo de nervios.

Me mordí el labio mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Pues eso haré..." dicho y hecho. Su lengua volvió a encontrarse con el, y gemí más fuerte aún. Esta vez, en vez de tirar de su cabello, empujé su cabeza a mí. Quería que estuviera más cerca. Quería sentir su lengua por todas partes. Quería todo.

"Sabes tan jodidamente bien... mejor de lo que esperaba," dejó de chupar, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a quejarme, pasó la lengua varias veces por él. Mis gemidos debían de escucharse por toda la casa, no estaba siendo nada silenciosa. Pero es que no podía _no_ serlo, no me podía controlar. Menos aún cuando de golpe, metió dos dedos en mi interior.

"Joder, Edward..." jadeé, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vi miles de lucecitas, porque a la vez de mover sus dedos dentro de mí, su boca no paraba. Las sensaciones eran multiplicadas por mil.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de mí sin compasión alguna, igual que su lengua devoraba todo lo que lamía. Mis caderas empezaron a moverse contra su boca por voluntad propia, no era algo que yo pudiera evitar. Su nombre salía de mi boca una y otra vez, y eso parecía animarlo porque superaba la velocidad.

Me estaba torturando. Cada vez que me sentía cerca, el bajaba el ritmo tanto en su lengua como en sus manos. El nudo de mi vientre era con el paso de los segundos más grande, y no quería saber que pasaría cuando se desatara.

"Necesito correrme," gemí mordiéndome el labio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos a la vez que seguía lamiendo, y varios espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Él lo sabía.

"Un poco más... quiero seguir probándote," expuso, sacando sus dedos de mi interior. Suspiré por la perdida. Yo quería que siguiera, pero necesitaba llegar como fuera.

"Edw-" intenté decir, pero su lengua llegó a mi entrada y se me cortó el habla. En movimientos rápidos, su lengua entró y salió de mi varias veces. Empujé su cabeza más hacia mí, queriendo que metiera todo lo que pudiera.  
>"Sigue, por favor, sigue... Edward no pares," supliqué gimiendo, al borde del abismo. Moví mis caderas más deprisa, para que el encuentro con su lengua fuera en el mínimo tiempo posible Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, su lengua me estaba llevando al cielo.<p>

No podía aguantar más, y menos cuando sus dedos rozaron mi clítoris en círculos. Me faltaba nada...

"Ah, sí, sí, Edward, así..." gemí más alto, absorta en el placer. Acaricié mis pechos, rozando mis pezones. Él alzó la mirada, se quedó mirándome y paró un momento. No puede ser. Lo voy a matar.

"Eso, cariño, muy bien... tócate mientras te follo con la lengua," si no estaba mojada lo suficiente ya -debería de haber mojado ya hasta la cama- estaba segura de que ahora sí. ¡No me podía decir eso con su jodida ronca voz!

Jadeé, haciéndole caso. Seguí prestándole atención a mis senos, y él volvió a penetrarme con la lengua mientras rozaba cada vez a mayor velocidad mi clítoris con sus manos.

"Me corro, Edward, me corro..." grité desesperada. El aumentó los movimientos y fue lo que necesitó mi nudo para desatarse.

No era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sólo de que el placer corría por mis venas, enviándome descargas cada vez más intensas. Vi lucecitas de colores y gemí lo más fuerte que pude, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Me sentía mareada, como si me acabara de desmayar.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, la consciencia vino a mí. Intentaba normalizar la respiración, entrar algo de aire en mis pulmones. Bajé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Edward, los cuales me miraban orgullosos mientras limpiaban los restos. Hasta con eso mi centro hormigueaba.

Acarició suavemente con sus dedos mis pliegues, y yo creía que todo había terminado, pero los volvió a meter dos de golpe.

"Ah, dios, dios..." grité de nuevo, el segundo orgasmo llegó a mi cuerpo, más intenso que el anterior. ¡No podía con tanto placer! Intenté recuperarme y serenarme un poco, él volvía a pasar su lengua por todo mi coño lentamente, como si lo estuviera limpiando, con mirada inocente. Salvo que ahora no le creía.

"No seas malo, para, por favor..." le supliqué, aún agitada. Él se separó un poco de mi sexo, mirándome con expresión divertida. Sacó los dedos esta vez más lento, haciendo que lamentara la perdida de su maravillosa mano.

"Seré bueno esta vez," suspiró, con su sonrisa más grande. Miró sus dedos, mojados por mis jugos. Sonrió más todavía.

"Eso ha sido... joder..." intenté explicar con una sonrisa perezosa, más tranquila. Estaba completamente relajada, en paz.

"Me alegro. Sabía que te iba a gustar," sonrió engreído, yo rodeé los ojos, "¿Quieres?" señaló a sus dedos, con la sonrisa imborrable de su cara. Me encantaba que fuera así, era preciosa.

"Vale," susuré, algo avergonzada, pero la curiosidad me podía. Metió sus dedos en mi boca despacio, y pude apreciar mi sabor en ellos. Era algo salado, raro, pero no disgustaba. Succioné un poco sus dedos y los rodeé con mi lengua, y Edward cerró los ojos. Gruñendo. Me reí, y él la apartó.

"No esta mal," respondí, levantándolo para que quedara a mi altura. Él se puso al lado de mí y me abrazó, rodeándome con sus grandes brazos.

"Está muy bien," contaatacó, con su mirada pícara. "Tendré que repetir pronto."

Jadeé y él se rió al verme.

"Ya basta," le hice puchero. Puso sus labios sobre los míos, besándome por unos minutos. Era más calmado que los anteriores, más relajado.

"Ya basta... por hoy." terminó, sacándome la lengua. Suspiré. Maldita lengua...

"¿Puedo devolverte el favor?" pedí, sacando la valentía de nuevo para volver a mirarlo.

Él me miró sorprendido, como no creyéndose que yo tuviera energía para algo más. Lo que él no sabía es que con él siempre quería más, nunca parecía obtener suficiente.

"¿Estás en capacidades para hacerlo?" alzó una ceja, mirándome divertido.

"Claro que sí," aseguré, sentándome encima de su tripa. Siseó entre dientes, cerrando los ojos un momento. Yo también, al ser consciente de que mi sexo estaba en contacto directo de su vientre. Creo que me volví a humedecer, y que Edward lo notó.

"Bella..." suspiró, "estás en una posición muy difícil," su voz sonaba contenida, como si estuviera haciendo fuerzas para no moverse. Tenía razón, nuestros sexos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que con un sólo movimiento...

Usé todo el autocontrol -o el poco de el- que tenía y bajé, sin rozarnos, hasta colocarme sentada entre sus piernas que estaban entreabiertas. Ahora mi centro estaba encima de la sábana, que producía cosquillas en mi piel. Sería de lo excitada que estaba.

"¿Así mejor?" pregunté, acercando mi mano a su miembro. Lo rocé suavemente, y estaba ardiendo. Muy caliente, y duro. Cerré los ojos brevemente mientras subí y bajé mi mano con lentitud.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, su mirada estaba mirándome intensamente.

"Eso creo..." respondió, sin despegar la mirada de mí. Bajó la mirada hacia mis pechos, humedeciéndose los labios con su lengua. Un gesto que hizo que mi mano apretara un poco su polla. Entrecerró los ojos, "pero aún así corres peligro... eres demasiado deseable para tu bien."

Ensanché mi sonrisa y aceleré los movimientos, todo el rato haciendo contacto visual con él para no perderme ninguna de sus reacciones. Quería devolverle el favor de la misma manera, pero no me sentía del todo preparada. Aunque fuera vergonzoso, creo que antes tendría que hablarlo con las chicas para que me dieran un par de consejos.

Pero es que era tan apetecible... me mordí el labio, y ejercí más presión moviendo más rápido la mano. Él gimió más alto, su mandíbula estaba tensa como intentando controlarse.

"Bella... dios..." gimió, cuando apreté un poco su punta, que estaba ahora algo húmeda. Tendría que estar también muy sensible por la cara de placer de Edward y sus sonidos... otra vez más me controlé en no bajar mi boca y probar lo sensible que era con mi lengua.

"Estoy deseando comértela también," confesé a la vez que lo pensaba, sin darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto. La lujuria de sus ojos se hizo mayor, y yo jadeé fuerte al sentirlo palpitar en mi mano.

"Estoy deseando que ese momento llegue..." suspiró, cerrando por un período breve de tiempo los ojos. Los volvió a abrir, "ver tu boca alrededor de mi polla, tiene que ser... dios...:"

Moví mi mano más rápido, y bajé la otra hasta sus testículos los cuales masajeé suavemente. Por su cara pude apreciar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

"Sigue por favor..." pidió, con la voz entrecortada. Moví de manera frenética mis manos, sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba más y más.

Empezó a gemir y gruñir mi nombre, y al poco sentí como se estaba corriendo, ya que el semen cayó directamente en mis pechos. Pese a que me quedé impactada en un primer momento, seguí masturbándolo hasta que terminó de correrse, no podía cortarle así. Además, aunque costara admitirlo... eso me había puesto de sobremanera.

Después de que pudo controlar de nuevo la respiración, se quedó embobado mirando mis pechos, manchados por él. Su mirada parecía que le había gustado como a mí, pero al segundo vi una chispa de arrepentimiento.

"Lo siento..." susurró, pasándose la mano por el pelo como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso o arrepentido. "Yo, debí haberte avisado, lo s-"

"Shhh," le corté, "como si yo no supiera que te ibas a correr en nada," me reí quitándole importancia, y vi una sonrisa ladina asomarse en sus labios. "No seas ahora tonto tú, ¿eh? No me molesta en absoluto."

"Que peligro tienes..." gruñó, y yo me reí al verlo. "Ve al baño, cariño, que seguro que estás deseando limpiarte." puse los ojos en blanco, y dejé un casto beso en sus labios antes de llegar al cuarto de baño.

Oí como gemía al verme desnuda mientras andaba, y me reí más, sintiéndome por una vez en mi vida más que nunca hermosa y deseada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Valió la pena la recompensa? Jajajaja.<strong>

**El próximo capitulo es entero POV Edward, ya está listo. Si veo que mucha gente lo espera lo subiré más rápido (igualmente no tardaré, lo prometo) pero si veo que hay mucho entusiasmo lo pondré antes, ¿me explico? No es chantaje ni nada, si no que aparte del POV Edward tengo la mitad del otro, y no me quiero arriesgar a subir rápido si no hay mucho apoyo, porque el apoyo como que me anima más y escribo antes xD por eso se que si veo mucho y lo subo pronto tendré el siguiente rápido y así no os hago esperar :)**

**¡Millones de gracias!**

**monika cullen, lizairy cullen, Yira 27, lalycullen2010, yaritziita9, abiga-cullen- alucard, Gabriela Cullen, LuluuPattinson, jenny bella, Elyxerez, lizairy, Lightning Cullen, Lowrense, Cullen, Awase Kagami Ayumi, BkPattz, Asira Cullen, evita95, foronda, monika cullen, dianitha vaMpire, Tina Masen, est cullen, CaroBereCullen, , Naty, terra2012, vanezhittacullen2, janalez, MiaCarLu, Idta... gracias de nuevo, de verdad :)**

**Estaré pronto :) muchas gracias por los favoritos, alertas y por supuesto reviews con vuestra opinión, lo sois todo.**

**¡Besos!**


	8. Por el teléfono

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Los primeros rayos de sol del extraño Forks últimamente, me despertaron al colarse por la ventana. Había un peso en el estómago que no me dejaba moverme. Extrañado, abrí los ojos y enfoqué mi vista a la persona que tenía al lado: Bella. Perfecta y preciosa, dormida, con el pelo revuelto y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía un ángel. Era tan bonita... tan dulce...

Suspiré mientras acariciaba su pelo. La de cosas que habían pasado en poco más de una semana, desde mi llegada... ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que esto era lo que me esperaba cuando bajé del aeropuerto?. Todo fue inesperado.

Era irónico todo lo que estaba pasando. Me fui hace un año a estudiar Inglaterra para poder ver a Bella de otra forma, y ahora que volvía, ella quería hacer que no se me fuera nunca de la cabeza. Siempre, desde mis primeros recuerdos, ella ha estado ahí. Siempre lo he tenido claro: la quiero más que a nada o que a nadie. Pero hace un par de años me di cuenta de la verdad: estaba enamorado de ella.

Me costó aceptarlo, pero era así. ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de ella, si era lo más bello que existe? .Intenté que ella viera como me sentía, pero no lo hacía. Y entré en razón: siempre había tratado a Bella como si fuera mi pareja, así que ella no veía nada raro en la forma que la trataba o la miraba. Todo el mundo nos lo había dicho más de una vez, y mucha gente en el instituto lo había pensado. Sólo me quedaba una alternativa: decírselo. Una alternativa de la que no era capaz. Conocía a Bella lo suficiente bien para saber que no la conocía. Nunca sabía como Bella iba a reaccionar para cierto tipo de cosas, siempre me sorprendía, y sabía que si se lo decía iba a ser _una de esas veces_. Y podría ser cobarde, pero no estaba preparado para una mala reacción.

Además, Alice me dijo que no se lo dijera. Nadie puede apostar contra Alice. Mi hermana decía que ella estaba enamorada de mí, que ella se tenía que dar cuenta. Que no se lo podría decir, que quedaría en shock y no se lo creería. Eso y otras cosas que decía que no me iba a decir. Sólo que tenía que ser paciente y que algún día ella iba a ver que lo que sentía por mi no era sólo amistad. Bobadas. Pero que Alice me dijera eso y que yo tuviera miedo de decírselo, fueron puntos claves para mantener la boca cerrada.

Así que vi lo más fácil: irme a estudiar lejos. Necesitaba despejarme, que se me fueran las tonterías de la cabeza, no perder a mi mejor amiga, y encima un año fuera. Vi que hacía lo correcto cuando un día me llamó por teléfono emocionada diciéndome que estaba saliendo con Jacob. Fue un duro golpe, costó, pero sabía que hubiera sido mucho peor si me encontrara allí y los viera acaramelados.

Pasaron meses, _dolorosos meses_, y lo dejó con él. Ahí deseaba todo lo contrario: estar ahí para apoyarla, escucharla como siempre había hecho. Decidí volver en nada que terminara porque algo me quedó claro: necesitaba a Bella. Y si era como mejor amiga todo lo que podría conseguir de ella, lo aceptaría con gusto. Todo lo que fuera, pero que estuviera cerca.

Pero no me esperaba ni un poquito lo que sucedió cuando volví. ¡Joder, quería perder la virginidad conmigo! _Conmigo_. Tuve que pensármelo, aunque no fuera por ganas. Pero mi parte egoísta ganó. Yo pensaba que lo había hecho con el chucho -algo que me hervía la sangre- y saber que no fue una sorpresa pero que _muy agradable_. Mi parte egoísta quería ser la primera en estar enterrada en su cuerpo, en enseñarle como era el placer. Y no podía disfrutar más como lo estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo me llamaba, y al parecer ella no podía negar algo: estaba igual de atraída por mí.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que bajar de la nube. El presente era bonito, _demasiado_bonito. Pero yo la estaba enseñando para que supiera manejarse con _otros_. Lo que le mostraba ella algún día iba a mejorarlo con otros hombres. Después de hacerlo, algún día o noche, la encontraría en los brazos de otro, prometiéndole con la mirada todo el placer que me había dado a mí antes.

Pero entonces, mi parte egoísta se iba un poco de nuevo. Iba a conseguir que Bella fuera más segura de sí misma, y eso merecía la pena. Nunca se había visto con claridad, y si éstas "clases" iban a hacerle cambiar de idea, yo lo haría. -Y encima tendrás lo que quieres, tu serás el primero- le grité a mi parte egoísta. Sería duro, pero haría cualquier cosa por ella. Aunque me estuviera matando a mí en el proceso, como sabía que iba a pasar después de que este sueño acabara. Sólo esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, nuestra amistad no saliera dañada. Podría vivir siendo dañado yo por esto, pero sin perderla bajo ningún concepto.

Lo que estaba pasando era como una luz de estrella, una estrella fugaz, que me hacía soñar por unos breves segundos y darme esperanzas de que podía ver el cielo por un breve tiempo. Y aunque se tratara de una ilusión, un deseo, estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Sólo recordar como había bailado la noche anterior, tan segura, tan desinhibida... como ella movía las caderas con la canción de _Ride_ o conmigo la de _Dancing in the dark_... sólo recordarlo me ponía duro al instante. ¿Dónde estaba la Bella tímida de antes? Esperaba no perderla del todo.

Dejé de divagar y enfoqué mi mirada en mi acompañante en la cama. Seguía dormida. Volví a acariciar su pelo, y bajé un poco la mirada. _Error_. Después de darle mi "recompensa" y ayudarme con mi problema, se quedó completamente dormida y desnuda. Yo la abracé y me quedé dormido también, por lo que ahora estaba sin apenas unas braguitas que taparan algo. Nada.

Se estiró un poco y alejó su brazo de mi estómago, para ponerlo al lado de su cabeza. Yo la observé, absorto, cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Edward..." suspiró, en el mundo de los sueños todavía. Una sonrisa perezosa cruzó por sus labios. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

Me coloqué con cuidado encima de ella, entre sus piernas entreabiertas, apoyando mi peso en los codos para no aplastarla y para que no se despertara. Sólo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos que fui capaz de ponermelos antes de entrar en la inconsciencia. Una descarga eléctrica pasó por mi piel cuando sus pechos se rozaron con el mío. Gimió bajito aún dormida y yo jadeé en respuesta. Era tan jodidamente tentadora...

Alzó un poco la pierna, flexionando su rodilla. Hasta dormida provocaba, pensé con los dientes apretados. Su muslo, ahora estaba justo encima de mi miembro semi-despierto. Ella podría hacer pedazos mi autocontrol en sólo un segundo. Mi cuerpo actuó antes que mi cerebro y mi boca bajó directamente a su pezón, chupándolo ligeramente. Arqueó la espalda aún dormida, y mi otra mano buscó otro pecho, para darle también placer y no tenerlo desatendido.

Su sexo me estaba llamando de nuevo. Suspiré y cambié de pecho, pasando mi lengua por tu otro duro montículo. Ella empezó a gemir más y movió hacia adelante sus caderas, de manera que su muslo por incidente se rozó con mi miembro de nuevo. Mordí suave su pezón, y gimió más alto. Creo que eso fue lo que necesitó para despertarse.

"¿Edward?" susurró con la voz algo ronca producto de haber dormido, recién levantada.

Alcé la mirada, con mi boca aún en su seno izquierdo. Me separé un poco, sólo unos milimetros.

"Dime." respondí simplemente.

¿Qué...qué haces?" jadeó, por la falta de contacto. Yo pasé de nuevo la lengua por el pezón, haciendo que jadeara de nuevo.

"No pude soportarlo," admití, rozándolos con las yemas de mis dedos despacio. Sus dulces ojos achocolatados me miraban con deseo y algo de confusión, eran fáciles de leer. Eran puro café en estos momentos.

Sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas algo rosadas. La razón debía de hacer llegado, y estaba más despejada.

"¿Ni cuando estoy durmiendo tu polla puede dejar de desearme?" gimió la última parte, ya que hice algo de más presión en sus pechos al escucharla. Gruñí bajo. ¿Y la sonrisa inocente que había visto antes?

La miré sorprendido, y la sonrisa tímida de segundos antes había cambiado a una pícara. Estoy creando al diablo. Una diabla demasiado sexy para su bien.

"No," respondí acercándome a sus labios, "mi polla se pone dura viéndote o sintiéndote de cualquier manera." apreté mis labios contra los suyos al terminar. Ella jadeó en mi boca, y yo aproveché para adentrar mi lengua en ella. Nos envolvimos en un beso desesperado, sus manos arañando suavemente mi espalda. Gruñí, agarrando sus caderas para pegarla más a mí, si eso es que fuera posible.

Vi su mano decidida a bajar, y desgraciadamente fue cuando la razón llegó a mi. El bicho de mi hermana llegaría pronto para desayunar, y estaba seguro que si avanzaba más me iba a dar igual completamente.

"Tenemos que parar," expliqué, respirando fuerte a la vez que atrapaba su mano para que no bajara. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, casi sin voz, con los ojos cerrados.

"El bicho tiene que estar al llegar," ella bufó y me reí entre dientes intentando aliviar la tensión, "pero eso sí, le diremos que no nos vuelva a llamar más para el desayuno. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Más te vale," respondió, mirándome de nuevo. Sus ojos seguían igual que antes, y eso no me ayudaba a controlarlo. "Porque no quiero más interrupciones." suspiró.

"No las habrá." prometí, dejando un beso casto en sus labios antes de separarme de su cuerpo. Busqué mi pantalón de pijama, aunque en verdad era una excusa para no mirar su cuerpo desnudo. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de parar si la veía desnuda de nuevo. Era muy tentadora, y perfecta. Hasta sus imperfecciones me volvían loco. Toda ella.

Ella decidió ir a ducharse y yo bajar a la cocina de mientras, para preparar algo. Era raro que la enana aún no hubiera venido a por nosotros. Muy raro.

Esme, mi madre, bebía de su café sentada frente la mesa. Me acerqué a ella y le dejé un beso en la mejilla. "Hola, mamá."

"Hola, hijo." saludó, mostrándome su dulce y maternal sonrisa. Llegué hasta la cafetera para preparar algo más de café. "¿Ha pasado algo más con Bella, hijo?"

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al oírla. Me di la vuelta, confundido y sorprendido, y me senté a su lado para esperar a que se preparara el café.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" evadí su pregunta con otra, y ella entrecerró los ojos mirándome mal. A una madre no se le podía engañar, y menos si tu madre es de las más intuitivas que hay.

"Lo noto, Edward," dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si fuera algo obvio. Por muchos gestos se sabía porque eran madre e hija ella y Alice. "Estáis distintos. Muy contentos," iba a abrir la boca para responderle pero no me dejó, "ya sé que lo estáis porque os veis después de tanto tiempo, pero es otra alegría distinta. Como si fuera algo más."

La cafetera pitó, anunciando que estaba lista. Salvado por la cafetera. Me levanté dispuesto a preparar el café.  
>"Mamá, no hay nada entre nosotros," escuché un bufido, y yo sólo sonreí colocando el café en las tazas, "en serio. Puede que haya algo, pero sólo somos amigos, mamá. Aunque veas y notes algo extraño, digamos que solo la estoy ayudando," ¿cómo se le explica eso a una madre? Pensé mientras añadía la leche, "nada más. Sólo la ayudo, pero sólo somos amigos."<p>

"Está bien," suspiró, "la ayudarás todo lo que tu quieras, pero lo que sentís no es de sólo amigos. Lo sabes hijo, y ella también. No sé porque tontería os queréis engañar a vosotros mismos, pero yo os veo y lo sé. Tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo." Terminó, dándome un beso en la mejilla y yéndose por la puerta.

Jodidas madres sabías que te rayan más si aún eso es posible.

El resto del día paso rápido. Bella se marchó nada más desayunar, alegó que tenía que hacer la casa y lavar la ropa, que estaría muy ocupada durante el día. Aproveché el día, -o más bien la mañana- con mi música, tocando y componiendo. Era eso o ir de compras con Alice, y por una vez dudo que ella quisiera si está con Jasper. O a lo mejor nos llevaría a los dos. Es capaz.

"No vengas a despertarnos por la mañana más," le prohibí, cuando la vi en la piscina por la tarde, "a Bella no le gusta despertarla. Ya sabes su mal humor." cierto, aunque últimamente nunca lo tenía. Curioso.

"Seguro que es por eso..." bufó, poniéndose de vuelta las gafas de sol bien, " pero vale, como queráis. Aguafiestas."

"Aguafiestas tú." reproché, mirándola mal al salirme de la piscina.

"¿Ves cómo no es por dormir?" rió mientras sacaba la lengua. Estúpido duende de mierda.

Me fui al pequeño gimnasio que teníamos en casa, tampoco algo exagerado. No tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que decidí ejercitarme un rato. Hacer ejercicio me relajaba mucho, quitaba estrés, aunque tampoco tuviera mucho.

_Mientes_ me dijo mi conciencia. Vale, las "clases" con Bella me estaban matando. No sé que va a pasar cuando hagamos el amor. Porque algo estaba claro: para mí era hacer el amor. Pasé la toalla por mi frente, quitando algo de sudor. Lo peor no será eso, sino cuando esté dispuesta a hacerlo con otros tíos. Que ellos vean su cuerpo, su mirada excitada, sus sonidos...

Sólo recordar las veces que la había tocado, oído. Incluso la noche anterior, cuando la tuve a mi merced y pude probar su sabor. Su adictivo sabor. ¿Es que tenía que saber bien en todos lados? Su cuerpo me llamaba de una manera que no era normal. Cada vez que mis manos lo tocaban dejaba de pensar con racionalidad, y más sabiendo que estaba permitido. Antes me aguantaba, pero ahora al saber que era cierto que iba a ser mía -al menos físicamente hablando- quemaba el poco autocontrol que era capaz de manejar.

Encima ella parecía pasarle lo mismo. Una vez que nuestros cuerpos entraban en contacto, una chispa surgía de ellos y dejaba de ser la inocente para ser pícara. Bueno, una mezcla de ambas. Algo que la hacía parecer el doble de sexy, una mezcla explosiva para su propio bien.

No me extrañaba para nada que cuando ella fuera más segura, muchos hombres cayeran con ella. Era la clara invitación del pecado. Y si ella estaba dispuesta... más de un tío iba a ver esa parte que por ahora sólo había visto yo. Gruñí.

Sólo pensarlo y me ponía malo. Me dirigí al saco de boxeo y alivié con el las tensiones que acababan de provocar mis pensamientos, como si ese saco fuera alguno de los tíos que estarían dispuesto a tocarla. Golpeé el saco con más fuerza.

"Hey," dijo una voz a mis espaldas, sacándome de mi ensoñamiento. Emmett. "tranquilo tío, el no tiene la culpa."

Me giré hacia a él, mandándole una mirada asesina. Eso hizo que se carcajeara más.

"Bueno, está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no me mates." puso sus manos en alto, como si de verdad estuviera enfadado. Me reí con él.

"Me tumbarías a la primera de cambio," dije, cogiendo la botella para beber agua. "Aunque eso sí, sabes que soy más rápido."  
>"Poco más," contraatacó él, tumbándose en el suelo para hacer flexiones. "Pero de todas maneras, para el boxeo se necesita más de lo mío que de lo tuyo."<p>

"Touché."

Me senté en un banquillo a su lado mientras él seguía haciendo flexiones.

"¿Y por qué tenías unas ganas de matar tremendas?" preguntó algo agitado, yo me pasé la mano por el pelo.

"El tema de ayudar a Bella. Es... complicado."

"No lo es," aseguró, "vas a ayudar a una amiga. Nada más." No sé como era capaz de hablar tan normal mientras flexionaba de esa manera. Normal que fuera gigante. Suspiré. Sólo me estaba entreteniendo para no darle al tema más vueltas.

"Sabes que para mí no es sólo una amiga, Emmett." repuse, tocándome el puente de la nariz. Manías.

"¿Entonces para que te metes? Haberle dicho que no." dijo con simpleza, levantándose y poniéndose a mi lado.

"Suena estúpido, pero... quiero ser el primero." confesé, agachando la mirada. "No soporto que sea otro tío el que le enseñe, o que el chucho la toque. Sé que voy a salir perdiendo cuando la vea con otro pero, no lo he podido evitar. Y ya es demasiado tarde como para decirle que no."

"Tienes razón," concordó, y me estrechó entre su enormes brazos. Poco me faltaba para no respirar. "Es estúpido."

Me reí por su respuesta, el muy capullo se rió conmigo.

"No hombre," cortó su risa, "te entiendo. Pero... tu sabes a lo que te has expuesto al decir que sí. Tuviste elección, y elegiste sí, tío. Ahora te toca seguir con las consecuencias." dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda y se levantó para coger el agua.

Suspiré.

"Pero no es tan fácil."

"No es tan fácil," estuvo de acuerdo, "pero sabes que prefieres eso a no haberla tocado. Y yo creo, como creemos los demás, que se va a dar cuenta. Joder Edward, ¿ha estado meses con el chucho y nada de nada y contigo se suelta al segundo? Porque yo os vi en el pub."

"Conmigo tiene más confianza," argumenté patéticamente, porque yo era el primero que tenía esas esperanzas al pensar eso.

"Por más confianza que tengas si no tienes atracción no pasa," repuso, "y ella no se va con uno que le atrae sólo y más si es su amigo. Edward, ella no se ha dado cuenta, pero está igual de coladita que tú. Tenías que verla cuando no estabas. Ya verás que ella se dará cuenta y seréis felices y todas esas mierdas."

"Eso espero," suspiré a la vez que bebía más agua.

"Será así," aseguró, saliendo del gimnasio.

Podía ser él más gracioso, pero cuando había que ponerse serio... Me había demostrado con creces que era capaz de ser el que más también.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó muy lenta. <em>Lentísima<em>. Mi padre me había pedido ayuda en el hospital, ya que decía que faltaba algo de personal por vacaciones. Confiaba mucho en mí, demasiado. Que el estuviera orgulloso disparaba mi alegría en límites insospechados. Yo no me veía ni la mitad de bueno que él lo hacía. Yo acepté su propuesta, tan sólo era una semana además, para ayudarlo y porque todo lo que hiciera me iba a servir en un futuro. Para algo quería ser médico, ¿no?

Lo malo era que trabajar en un hospital es muy cansado. Satisfactorio también, pero cansado. Apenas había dormido estos días, la energía que tenía mi padre no era normal. Bueno, la energía que teníamos toda la familia no era normal. Lo que pasa es que me resultaba más cansado porque estábamos en vacaciones, y para que negarlo... más si eso me impedía pasar el rato con Bella.

Mentira. En realidad esa era la única razón de peso. Me encantaba estar en el hospital, pero echaba mucho de menos a Bella. No habíamos podido coincidir en estos días ninguno. Algunas llamadas telefónicas, donde podía escuchar su dulce voz y su risa, pero nada más. Y eso era muy frustrante... ya me había acostumbrado a pasar todos los días y las noches con ella.

"Vamos para casa, ya se ha acabado nuestro turno," murmuró sonriendo mi padre, mirándome preocupado a lo mejor por el cansancio que podría mostrar. Pero no era por falta de sueño. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj. No parecía para nada cansado, seguro que por él se quedaría más. Miré también mi reloj, ya habían pasado hasta un par de horas de la hora en la que tendríamos que haber salido. No me importaba.

"Vale, papá" le di el último sorbo al café, levantándome de la silla y él me imitó. Estábamos en la cafetería, en un descanso.

Después de cambiarnos -y que algunas enfermeras se insinuaran algo descaradamente a mi padre- salimos hacia el coche. Mis padres eran muy jóvenes, debido a la edad que me habían tenido. Con 18 años me habían tenido, habían sido novios de toda la vida, aunque hubiera sido corta en ese entonces. Era increíble como se querían a pesar de los años. No había llegado a los 40, y no podía negar que mi padre no tuviera muy buen ver, por lo que muchas se insinuaban constantemente. Podía sonar arrogante, pero había aprendido de él a evitar a las mujeres de forma que no se sintieran insultadas cuando alguna lo había intentado.

Me di una larga y relajante ducha, para aliviar la tensión de mis músculos. Apenas eran las 7 de la tarde, no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba demasiado cansado para ir a la piscina o hacer ejercicio. No, en realidad lo que quería era ir a ver a Bella, pero seguro que le estaba preparando la cena a su padre.

No pude evitar sonreír. Ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás, todo el tiempo. Eran tan tierna... Ahora la echaba más de menos todavía. Suspiré. Parecía el típico novio queriendo llamar a la novia después de estar mucho sin verla, no el _típico_ mejor amigo queriendo llamar a su mejor amiga. La verdad es que nosotros de _típicos_ no teníamos nada. ¿Qué clase de amigo le ofrecía ayuda sexual a su mejor amiga? O mejor... ¿que clase de amiga _típica_ le pedía eso a un amigo?

Bueno, seguramente haya más gente aparte de nosotros. Hay de todo en el mundo. Sólo hay que ver a todos nosotros. Me reí y me puse a escuchar algo de música, pero seguía ansioso.

Quería escuchar _su_ voz. Llevaba dos días sin escucharla y era como un ex drogadicto. Necesitaba aunque fuera algún tranquilizante, que aliviara el mono. Sólo a mi se me ocurría pensar eso.

Antes de darme cuenta, tenía el móvil en la mano y había marcado el número de Bella. Escuché un par de pitidos, y rogué internamente no haberla pillado ocupada o algo. No quería parecer desesperado, por mucho que lo estuviera. Seguro que si me viera uno de mis amigos en estos momentos se reiría de mí.

Al cuarto pitido por fin me cogió el teléfono.

"¿Edward?" se escuchó a través del aparato su voz, algo agitada.

"Hola Bella," sonreí, maravillado por su voz. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

"No esperaba tu llamada ahora, aunque me alegro mucho de que me estés llamando," contestó, la alegría se notaba en su voz. "¿cómo te ha ido en el hospital?"

"Bien, cansado," suspiré, recordando lo lento que habían pasado las horas, "pero ya estoy aquí. Espero no haberte molestado," me disculpé, "te echaba mucho de menos."

"yo a ti también, toda la semana. Estoy deseando que llegue ya mañana para volver a verte ya," confesó, podía imaginarla con una sonrisa, "No me has molestado, es que estaba duchándome."

_Santa mierda_.

"¿Duchándote?" pregunté agitado, pese a estar sólo con los pantalones de pijama. "Lo siento." _ni un poquito_.

"Sí, estaba secándome cuando escuché el teléfono. Así que vine corriendo." respondió, y estoy seguro de que me escuchó suspirar bajo. ¿Estaba nada más que con una maldita toalla?

"¿Sólo estás con una toalla?" conseguí preguntar, una vez que encontré mi voz.

"Eh, sí," parecía algo confundida, "ya te he dicho que acababa de salir de la ducha, Edward," dijo lento, como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño, "así que he venido lo más rápido posible para poder contestarte. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

Me pasé la mano por el pelo. No había nada de malo en eso.

"Acabas con mi autocontrol, Bella", murmuré bajo, "llevo tantos días sin verte, y me dices que estás sólo con una toalla y... y yo..."

"Ah, lo siento," me cortó, seguramente estaría sonrojada en estos momentos. A la nada siguió hablando" ¿Te pone que esté sólo con una toalla?" su voz era pura picardía. "Interesante... ¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" dije desconcertado. ¿Qué tramaba está mujer? Últimamente cambiaba de segura a insegura en unos momentos... esperaba que se quedara con el segura. Eso sí, sin ella proponérselo, lo inocente que era ella la hacía aún más sexy. Y eso, por suerte, nunca lo iba a perder.

"Cuando hablamos lo de que me ayudarías en las clases..." comenzó, y paró como buscando las palabras, "¿incluía sexo telefónico?"

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Casi.

"¿Cómo?" grité, sorprendido. No me esperaba eso para nada.

"Sí, ya que me vas a enseñar a todo, digo yo que me podías enseñar también a ese tipo de sexo..." dijo de forma lasciva, y continuó al ver que yo no hablaba, "eso sólo si tu quieres. Lo siento si n-"

La corté.

"Claro que quiero," dije algo alto. "Es sólo que... me sorprendió, nada más. ¿Así que quieres tener sexo telefónico? ¿La inocente Bella Swan intenta seducirme por teléfono?" insinué riéndome, escuchándola también reír.

"Quiero seducirle, señor Cullen," respondió, con su risa aún. "Es ver como te has puesto al decirte que estaba una ducha y... creo que estoy húmeda y no sólo por la tienes la culpa de eso, en realidad." Gemí involuntariamente al escuchar sus palabras.

Esta mujer me va a matar algún día. Respiré profundamente. Tenía que seguirle el juego.

"¿Te gusta ponerme malo, no?" murmuré, acomodándome más en la cama. "Pues lo haces a menudo, Swan. Y no sabes lo duro que me pongo al pensar que solo estás con una toalla." me mordí el labio. Al final se me pegaran sus manías.

"Ah," suspiró fuerte, un suspiro que fue directo a mi polla. "Cuando quieras estaré también _sin_ la toalla." dijo coqueta.

"Ahora," mandé, cerrando los ojos.

"Dime al menos antes que llevas ahora, ¿no? Seamos justos," respondió. Cada vez era más desinhibida conmigo. Me encantaba. Mi parte egoísta me pedía que sólo fuera así conmigo.

"Llevo los pantalones del pijama," contesté simplemente, y sonreí al escuchar el suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Sólo?"

"_Sólo_ el pantalón," recalqué para que captara la indirecta, ampliando la sonrisa.

"Las de cosas que haría si estuviera ahí y tú estuvieras sólo con eso..." murmuró lascivamente. Ella sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Provocarme así tenía sus consecuencias.

"Sí estuvieras aquí, esa toalla no estaría en tu cuerpo. Yo estaría besando y lamiendo esos pechos que me vuelven loco," un gemido se oyó al otro lado. Joder.

"Ya está fuera," gruñí bajito, y sentí otro gemido.

"¿Qué... qué haces?" balbuceé, imaginándomela completamente desnuda al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Por qué su casa y mi casa estaban tan lejos ahora mismo? No era nada justo.  
>"Tumbarme, <em>desnuda<em> sobre la cama, para estar más cómoda," recalcó desnuda, con una sonrisa oculta tras su voz. Sabía lo que provocaba. "Deberías de hacer lo mismo," incitó, aunque más bien era una orden.

Orden que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir.

"Ya está," susurré cuando me quité el estorboso pantalón y me coloqué mejor en la cama. Suspiramos los dos a la vez.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer, maestro?" dijo con fingida inocencia. Me fascinaba lo rápido que se estaba soltando.

"Abre un poco las piernas," ordené, "quiero que estés en tu cama desnuda, y totalmente abierta para mí," me mordí el labio ante _supuesta_ vista, "sería verte así y mi lengua estaría en el punto tan sensible que tienes que tanto te gusta, que tanto gemiste el otro día, estoy seguro que querrías más..."

Ella gimió fuertemente. Mi miembro vibró en respuesta.

"Pues está tan hú..húmedo..." susurró con la voz agitada, yo gruñí, "tendrías mucho que lamer entonces... y claro que quiero más."

"Tócate, pequeña," ordené de nuevo, aunque más bien parecía un ruego, "frótate el clítoris como yo haría si estuviera ahí, justo antes de ponerme a chuparlo," cerré los ojos al oírla gemir de nuevo. Sus gemidos eran latigazos de placer, cada vez que la oía era una sacudida. "¿lo estás haciendo?"

"Sí, sí.." murmuró entrecortadamente, "dios, Edward, te necesito..."

"y yo," contesté, mi mano envolvió mi polla en el momento en que escuché más suspiros salir de sus labios, "la tengo durísima por tu culpa, tendrías que bajarla tu, no yo."

"Ah, ah... necesito más, Edward, por favor..." lloriqueó, creando que mis movimientos aumentaran de velocidad.

"Si estuviera ahí, Bella... un dedo estaría en tu interior," su respiración se tornó más agitada, como el ritmo en el que me estaba masturbando, "y al verte empapada, metería otro... cuando te estuviera llevando al orgasmo, pararía para hacerte llegar con mi boca."  
>"Edward," jadeó, "por favor, tocátela más rápido."<br>"¿Estás cerca?" siseé de placer, a la vez que rozaba suavemente el glande, un gemido de asentimiento sonó en respuesta, "métete un dedo, cariño, hazlo como si yo estuviera ahí, porque ya te he dicho que es lo primero que haría."

"Eso ha..hago," suspiró fuerte, y yo tuve que ralentizar mi mano para no correrme, "es sólo acordarme de ese día que estaba en tu cuarto y tu te estabas pajeando en frente de mí y... me mojo el doble. Estoy tan cerca si te imagino así..." gruñí, cerrando los ojos.

Pese a estar lejos, esto se sentía mucho más intenso que cuando lo hacía yo sólo. Escucharla por teléfono, saber que ella estaba haciéndolo a la vez, que me echaba de menos como yo... era sumamente excitante.

"No me lo recuerdes," respondí, apretando un poco mis testículos para no correrme tan pronto. Quería disfrutar de oírla, "porque tu también te tocaste en frente de mí. Además, justo donde estoy ahora mismo te lo comí hace poco, quiero volver a comértelo pron-" gimió fuerte, cortándome. Mi polla palpitaba entre mis manos, pidiéndome una liberación.

"Por favor, hazlo pronto..." pidió, jadeando, "me... ah, ah, dios..." gimió incontroladamente, "me he metido otro dedo," terminó, haciéndome ahora gemir a mí.

"Ahora si que tienes que estar mojada..." murmuré con los dientes apretados, " sólo recordar lo apretada que eres... dios. Te vas a enterar mañana."

"Eso quiero..." jadeó, " y Edward..."  
>"Dime."<br>"Yo también quiero aprender a _comerte_ a ti," gimió, y yo le seguí. _Joder_. No me puede estar pidiendo lo que me está pidiendo.

"Te enseñaré," aseguré, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando volví a rozar sin intención mi glande, "te voy a dar placer de tantas maneras..."

"Si..."

"Y te follaré," aseguré también, fuera de control. No podía aguantar mucho más. "Vuelve a acariciar tu clítoris sin dejar de mover tus dedos."  
>"Edward..." gimió, "lo harás, fuerte... estoy a punto." gruñí, y agradecí mentalmente que eso pasara. Estaba al límite también.<p>

"Córrete cariño," mandé, acelerando mis movimientos lo máximo posible, aunque estaba muy sensible, "yo también me voy a correr..."  
>"Oh, Edward, si..." gimió alto, llegando al clímax. Oírla llegar era el detonante para que yo lo hiciera, así que me uní a ella gimiendo de vuelta su nombre, manchándome la tripa de nuevo. Cada orgasmo con ella era intenso.<p>

Demasiado intenso, a decir verdad. Nunca había sentido eso, y eso que aún no habíamos llegado a la parte más física. No me quería imaginar lo que podía sentir cuando llegara el momento... sería demasiado. Me quedaba completamente relajado, aunque duraba poco. Con ella nunca tendría suficiente.

Necesitamos un tiempo para volver a conseguir respirar con normalidad. El volumen de nuestros jadeos cada vez era más bajo. Aproveché también para limpiarme. Siempre era bueno tener un par de pañuelos en la mesita de noche.

"Eso ha sido.. guau," intenté explicarme, sin saber usar las palabras correctas. La escuché reír vergonzosamente.

"Absolutamente."  
>"¿Has quedado complacida con tus expectativas de sexo telefónico?" su risa se hizo más audible, y yo me reí con ella. ¿Cómo no me iba a encantar, si era la persona más tierna que hay?<p>

"Mucho." dijo tímida. Casi la podía ver con las mejillas rojitas. Comestible.

"Me alegro," agradecí verdaderamente. Cuando pensaba que sus sentimientos podían fallar, demostraba que eran igual de intensos que los míos. Era por eso que tenía una leve esperanza de que que me quisiera como yo a ella fuera igual. Sólo que lo veía muy difícil.

"Ha sido genial," confesó, con ese tono avergonzado todavía. Decidí cambiar de tema para que no estuviera así.

"¿Y qué tiene propuesto la diablilla para mañana?" pregunté refiriéndome a mi hermana. Ella volvió a reír.

"La vas a matar." intentó parecer sería, pero sabía que le agradaba cuando me quejaba de Alice y estaba intentando no reírse.  
>"¿Qué me va a hacer?" pregunté algo irritado. La enana disfrutaba demasiado haciéndome sufrir.<p>

"Violarte," bromeó, y puse una mueca de asco. Supongo que se la imaginó porque rompió a reír, "que no, en verdad se ha portado bien. Vamos a ir a una playa, no a -La Push-" me tranquilizó, sabía que no me gustaba esa playa, "a la de Port Angeles, como haciamos antes. ¿Te acuerdas?. Ah, y tendrás que conducir un poco pero ya está. Quiere llevar unas tiendas de campaña para pasar allí la noche y hacer una fogata y beber. Así nos quedamos toda la noche y nadie se tiene que preocupar de un desastre automovilístico."

"En realidad me agrada el plan," contesté sonriendo.

"Quién lo diría, con lo paliducho que estás..." me picó para después reírse de nuevo.

"Habló aquí la bronceada..."

"Tienes razón," dijo abatida. Sabía que no era en serio.

"Lo sé," contesté arrogante, y ella gruñó, haciendo que fuera mi turno de reírme.

Ella se rió conmigo, hasta que me oyó bostezar.

"Debes irte a dormir, tienes que estar cansado," susurró preocupada.

"Estoy bien," le resté importancia, "sabes que me cuesta dormir. Menos cuando estás tu en mi cama, claro está," bromeé, aunque ella sabía que no era del todo broma.

"A mí me pasa lo mismo. Pero vete a la cama, que también mañana vas al hospital. Por la tarde nos vemos, que me tienes que llevar a la playa." mandó, seguramente sonriendo.  
>"A sus órdenes. Buenas noches, Bella." me despedí, sabiendo que era inútil hacerla cambiar de opinión. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón.<p>

"Buenas noches, Edward. Hasta mañana," susurró, para después colgar.

Ya estaba mucho más tranquilo. Era impresionante como esta mujer podía influir en mi estado de ánimo. Bueno, influir en mí en general, porque es lo que hacía. Podía alterarme de la forma que quisiera, estaba rendido a sus pies, sin que ella fuera consciente. Puede que ni yo fuera consciente del todo. Cada día sentía más profundos mis sentimientos. Tanto que daba miedo.

Abrí las sábanas, y me acosté intentando que el sueño llegara a mí. Tarea difícil, pero tenía que conseguirlo para mañana no parecer un muerto y poder disfrutar de la noche del todo con mis amigos, después de tantos días de sólo ver el hospital y mi casa. Aunque lo que quería hacer, principalmente, es ver a Bella. Y estar en mis 5 sentidos, quería disfrutar lo que podía de ella el tiempo que la iba a tener, si iba a hacer así.

Con esos pensamientos me quedé dormido al poco. No sé bien que soñé, pero se que Bella estaba en mis sueños. Como siempre.

* * *

><p>¡<strong>Hola! Aquí el esperado capitulo de Edward :) espero que os haya gustado a todas. ¿Qué le esperará a Bella en la playa? MUAHAHA xD<br>**

**Muchísimas gracias... dios, hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! No me lo podía creer... sois geniales, no sabéis el apoyo que habéis sido para mí...**

**Tengo el próximo capitulo, pero no quiero adelantarme, así que no tardaré en subir, en nada que tenga el siguiente... es por vosotras, porque no quiero que esperéis mucho, no me gustaría eso :)**  
><strong>Por eso mientras más apoyo vea menos tardo, no es ningún chantaje ni amenaza ni nada, pero cuando ves que estás haciendo algo que te gusta y que la gente te apoya pues fluye más que si hay menos... ¿me explico? Yo publicaré el siguiente cuando tenga el otro, pero no os voy a negar que si estoy entusiasmada tardaré menos xD<strong>

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS de nuevo, no sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho, y vuestro apoyo... he dejado un poco la vergüenza atrás y me he decido a responder vuestros reviews jajaja**

**Las que me habéis preguntado, para que hagan el amor no queda mucho...un par de capitulos, pero ahí no termina la historia.  
><strong>

**Y la gente que no tiene cuenta:**

**Elyxerez : muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Bueno, entonces espero que haya sido lo suficiente bueno para la espera...jajaja**

**Roxcio : jajaja espero haberte hecho que el tiempo en la oficina pase más rápido xDD**

**Naty : si, mucha calor... jajaja. Espero que te guste el pov Edward :D.**

**alswancullen : jajajaja, yo con un hombre como él también me apunto al tequila, sal y limón y a las recompensas... como para no xDD**

**carelymh : me alegro mucho de que te guste :D pues aquí está la mente de Edward... él parece tenerlo más claro xDD**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a vosotras también :D**  
><strong>¡Besos, nos vemos pronto!<strong>


	9. Fantasías

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

**Creo que es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora... espero que os guste :D**

* * *

><p>Colgué el teléfono, algo agitada todavía. No me podía creer que Edward y yo hubiéramos tenido sexo por teléfono, y mucho menos que yo hubiera sido la que había iniciado todo. ¿Cómo había hecho yo semejante cosa? ¡No me lo podía creer!<p>

Él creaba eso en mí. Llegaba a ser una persona que apenas conocía. Más rebelde, más libre... en otras palabras, más viva. Y me gustaba, las sensaciones parecían más vividas desde el momento en el que él me besó para ayudarme. Sólo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros. Siempre iba a necesitar a mi mejor amigo conmigo, sin Edward yo no era nada. Siempre le iba a agradecer lo que había hecho por mí, haber creado una "yo" mejor.

La semana había sido interminable. Demasiado larga. Entre que era vacaciones y que no tenía nada que hacer, y que Edward estaba ocupado en el hospital, las horas parecían no pasar. Las agujas del reloj iban a un ritmo insufrible, parecía que el concepto del tiempo había cambiado desde el día que salí de la habitación. No tenía apenas nada que hacer.

Bueno, había algo que rodaba por mi cabeza. Jacob. La falta de tener algo que hacer, hacía que pensara el doble. Y llevaba días dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre si llamarlo o no. Quería arreglar las cosas con él, lo conocía, era impulsivo, y muchas veces se arrepentía de lo que decía. Era algo inmaduro, en otras palabras. Orgulloso también, así que seguro que él también me quería llamar pero el orgullo no le podía. Seguramente acabaría llamándolo yo.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, dispuesta a dormir. Quería que llegara la noche del viernes ya, y disfrutar de una noche en la playa con mis amigos. Aunque primero tuviera que sufrir al soportar algunas horas a Alice para torturarme, como a ella le gustaba, seguro.

* * *

><p>Llevaba animada toda la tarde. Bueno, eran las 5, pero llevaba todo el día como si el espíritu de Alice me hubiera poseído. Las expectativas de la noche que se avecinaba me tenían demasiado nerviosa. Después de la larga semana podía compartir horas -y no por teléfono- con Edward. Lo echaba mucho de menos.<p>

Estuve preparada hasta un rato antes a que me recogieran en mi casa. Había metido todo en la mochila; el pijama, otro bikini aparte del que llevaba puesto, otra ropa y otra ropa interior -si no lo hacía, Alice me mataba- el cepillo, el cepillo de dientes con el dentrífico, y el móvil. En realidad era sencilla, la mayoría de las cosas las llevaba más por el duende que por mí.

A los minutos después, el timbre sonó y una animada Alice me esperaba, dando saltitos.

"¿Estás preparada?" chilló, y casi no me dio tiempo a asentir, arrastrándome literalmente hasta su _Porshe_. Si, eran asquerosamente ricos.

"¿Por qué estás tu sola?" pregunté. No había nadie más, sólo ella y el coche.

"Hemos quedado todos en mi casa," explicó, "además, así Edward se duchaba y descansaba un poco del Hospital."

"¿Y por qué no he ido yo hasta tu casa?"

"Porque no me molesta recogerte. Sabes que no puedo estar quieta sin hacer nada. ¡Tenía todo preparado desde ayer!" la miré sorprendida, aunque no se de que me debía sorprender. La conocía desde demasiado para tener que estar acostumbrada.

"Pobre," me compadecí teatralmente, "Alice sin nada que hacer."

"No sabes lo malo que es eso." dijo mientras arrancaba el motor. Lo malo de todo es que sí, lo sabía.

De camino a su casa pusimos la radio, y como era una cadena que nos encantaba, empezamos a cantar las canciones como locas. Alice sacaba completamente a cualquier persona al niño que había dentro de cada persona.

Llegamos pronto gracias a la velocidad a la que manejaban esta familia. Yo no sé como nunca habían tenido una multa. Increíble.

"¿Vamos hasta a el porche a esperar?" preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza siguiéndola. Al poco tiempo llegó Emmett, y se sentó en medio de las dos.

"Estos no saben lo que es puntualidad," puso los ojos en blanco, "menos mal que esta mi primita y Bellita aquí."

Nos reímos y él nos apretujó más fuerte. Siempre la que solía tardar era Rose, Alice tardaba muchas horas en arreglarse pero siempre llegaba la primera, y yo con lo poco que tardaba también.

"Si no fuera por mí..." dijo la voz de soprano.

"¿Una vida sin ti? Un milagro." suspiró una voz a nuestras espaldas. Una voz aterciopelada y masculina. Me di la vuelta para ver al propietario de la voz, él cual se sentó a mi lado también.

Tenía unas _Ray ban_ negras puestas, esas que le quedaban jodidamente bien. Y más si le añadías esa sonrisa traviesa y de lado que tenía en esos momentos. Parecía el típico chico duro, más con esa pose despreocupada. Salí de mi ensañamiento cuando gritó Alice.

"¡Sin mí no puedes vivir!"

"Bendita ignorancia." puso las manos hacia arriba, mirando al cielo. La risa ronca de Emmett y mía no tardaron en llegar.

A la nada llegó el _BMW_ rojo de Rosalie, con los gemelos dentro. Alice le riñó un buen rato, saludo otro buen rato a su novio y decidimos ir cada dos en un coche, cada uno con una tienda de campaña. Menos mal, como para dormir con una de las parejitas... miedo me daban.

Solté la mochila en la parte de atrás del _Volvo_, y estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando Edward me acorraló, dejándome con la espalda pegada en el coche.

"Te he echado mucho de menos," susurró, pasando su nariz de manera pausada en mi cuello. Me estremecí involuntariamente, y me abracé a él. Extrañaba mucho su tacto.

"Yo también," le sonreí, aunque no podía ver sus ojos del todo por las gafas. Sonrió también y se acercó para besarme.

En el momento en que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, me di cuenta de lo ciertas que eran mis palabras. Me sentía como en casa. Me aferré más a su espalda, siguiéndole el beso. No sabía como podíamos haber estado tanto tiempo separados.

"Vamos dentro," suspiró, una vez alejado de mí apoyando su frente contra la mía. Acaricié su mejilla, asintiendo ligeramente.

Él me abrió la puerta de co-piloto, como un perfecto caballero. Yo lo dejé, sabía que no le gustaba que rechazara eso. Hombres.

Una vez sentados, puso sus gafas en la cabeza. Por fin pude ver sus lindos ojos. No me gustó ver las oscuras ojeras en ellos. Se le notaban con facilidad.

"Has dormido poco," afirmé, aunque sonó más como una pregunta.

Edward volteó su rostro hacia a mí, a la vez que encendía el motor.

"Muy poco," estuvo de acuerdo, después de darme un apretón en la mano, y la electricidad de siempre vino a mí. "Pero no te preocupes, podré aguantar toda la noche."

"No lo dudo," le miré reprobatoriamente, "tienes insomnio."

Él sólo se rió y me sacó la lengua, justo como lo haría un niño pequeño. Sólo pude reírme de lo adorable que se veía así.

El viaje era de poco más de una hora. La playa a la que íbamos estaba en Port Angeles, algo escondida. Era como "nuestra playa". A los Cullen no le gustaba La Push desde Jacob, por lo que siempre solíamos ir a esa. La gente que iba a Port Angeles estaba más entretenida en ir al centro de la ciudad, y ésta estaba lejos de esta playa, por lo que solía estar sola. No creo que tuviéramos ningún problema.

El recorrido pasó de manera rápida. Edward y yo pusimos la música -los gustos que los dos compartíamos, que eran casi todos- y haciendo alguna que otra broma, como siempre éramos. Parecíamos niños pequeños cuando viajábamos a algún sitio.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar. No me extrañaba para nada, Edward era el que más disfrutaba de la velocidad, y después estaba su hermana. Emmett era el más lento de ellos, y con Emmett ya daba miedo montarse... menos mal que yo ya estaba acostumbrada a sus hábitos.

"¿Salimos fuera?" pregunté, una vez desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad. Me giré para mirarlo, él seguía con su imborrable sonrisa. Sólo que las gafas ya habían desaparecido de su cabeza.

"Espera un momento," dijo a la vez que se acercaba a mí rostro, dejándonos a pocos centímetros. Sus ojos brillaban, viéndose más bonitos aún aunque ojeras lo marcaran. Y su mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada dejaba un pequeño rostro de barba, no se habría afeitado. Pese a esas cosas, el hombre que tenía ahora mismo tan cerca de mí era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Le gustó lo que vio en los míos, porque aplastó nuestros labios. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones, y coloqué mis manos en sus anchos hombros. La palanca de cambios no colaboraba con nosotros, de manera que no nos podíamos acercar mucho. No pareció un obstáculo, porque nos seguimos besando. Entreabrió sus labios, y su lengua reactivó todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. El beso se hizo más profundo y la respiración más pesada, no nos importaba no respirar.

Era un beso diferente de los que nos habíamos dado, pero mágico como todos los demás.

El sonido de un claxon nos hizo volver a la realidad. Nos separamos un poco, lo justo para respirar correctamente. Abrí lentamente los ojos, y cuando lo hice los suyos verdes hacían lo mismo, se veían pesados pero felices. Me reí y él hizo lo mismo mientras apartaba un mechón de mi pelo y lo ponía detrás de mi oreja.

"Vamos," suspiró, separándose un poco, sin despegar la sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Mejor será, si no nos matan," él rió entre dientes y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de salir del coche. Yo imité sus movimientos -sólo el del salir del coche- aunque sabía que él prefería abrime la puerta.

Mis cuatro amigos estaban sacando las cosas del maletero, así que nosotros nos fuimos para la parte de atrás del coche, a hacer lo mismo.

"Edward, no sé como corres tan rápido, ¡si tu hermana ya va como una bala!" dijo Jasper, mientras colocaba la bolsa con la tienda de campaña en el hombro y un par de bolsas en las manos. La pobre Alice lo cargaba como una mula.

"Exagerados," negó con la cabeza mi amigo castaño cobrizo, dándome las bolsas que tenían menos peso. Yo todavía mantenía la vista en el suelo, no queriendo mirar sus rostros. Eso hasta que Emmett habló.

"Es que no saben respetar nada," puso las manos en el cielo Emmett, teatralmente. Me reí, mejor dicho casi todos lo hicimos, "deberían de aprender de mí, soy un buen ejemplo."

Mis dos amigas se pusieron a mi lado, también con algunas bolsas -seguramente que pesaban poco también- y ambas me miraban raro. Miedo me daban así.

"Es que eres muy lento," contraatacó Edward, "hasta una anciana es capaz de alcanzarte."

Llegamos a la playa mientras los dos primos seguían picándose, haciéndonos reír. Eran estos momentos los que tanto había echado de menos.

Ellos iban a montar las tres tiendas, por lo que nos dijeron que aprovecháramos para meternos en el agua que luego nos seguían. No perdimos el tiempo, pusimos las toallas a su lado y nos despojamos de la ropa quedando en bikini.

Era el azul que había lucido la vez anterior en su casa. Me encantaba, era de los pocos que me habían gustado una vez en mi cuerpo puesto. Mis dos amigas lucían unos bikinis que le quedaban genial, pero no era de extrañar, tenían unos cuerpazos los dos. Alice -que lo llevaba de color verde- en versión miniatura, pero un cuerpazo también como el de Rose -de color negro- en versión más grande.

Nos metimos en el agua, que estaba bastante buena, no caliente, pero si más calentita que lo normal. Siempre estaba congelada, así que habíamos tenido mucha suerte esta vez. Nos refrescamos un poco y nos acercamos aún en el agua para hablar.

"Esta semana a lo tonto no nos hemos visto ninguna," dijo Alice con un puchero, ya con la mitad del cuerpo en el agua. Yo le sonreí más o menos igual de cubierta y Rose alzó una ceja, llegándole el agua por las caderas.

"Seguro. Si has estado todo el rato pegada al culo de mi hermano," puso una mueca de asco al pronunciar la última palabra, y Alice me fusiló con la mirada al ver que me reía.

"Es gracioso," me excusé, "ha puesto una cara muy graciosa."

"Que para ti también tengo," amenazó la rubia, "que tu has debido de estar todo el rato con su hermano." se mojó el pelo, y estaba tan espectacular como siempre. Rose daba demasiada envidia.

"Alto, alto," arrugué en entrecejo, "Edward ha estado en el hospital, yo no lo he visto hasta hoy."

"Por eso os besabais así en el coche," murmuró más para si misma, el duende tuvo su oportunidad de reírse, "¿entonces por qué no nos has llamado?"

"Alice lo sabía," expliqué, " y me creía que tu también, por eso no dije nada."

"Bueno, la verdad es que he estado ocupando un poco al oso," puso una sonrisa lasciva, tanto Alice como yo hicimos una muesca de asco, como para picarla. "Miradme así, pero no os podéis imaginar todo lo que he disfrutado."

"Mis oídos vírgenes," me los tapé haciendo el amago de no haberla escuchado antes.

"Tus oídos ya son de todo menos vírgenes," dijeron las dos a la vez, dándome mucho, mucho miedo.

"Por cierto," cambié de tema, aunque en realidad era el mismo: sexo. Parece que mi vida sólo se había concentrado en eso últimamente."Tengo una duda."

Ellas sonrieron, complacidas de saber que podían ayudarme y hacerme pasar vergüenza.

"Somos todo oídos," dijo Alice, Rose estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Verás..." comencé, no sabía como seguir con la vergüenza que sentía, "el día del baile..." las dos asintieron con la cabeza, mostrándose impacientes porque siguiera con la historia, "pues, me _recompensó_ por el ello." sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo al recordarlo.

"¿Cómo te _recompensó_ exactamente?" cuestionó Rose. Sonreían abiertamente.

"Digamos que... oralmente." pronuncié al final, expulsando todo el aire que tenía contenido por los nervios. Ahora sonreían el doble. Malas personas.

"¿Lo hizo bien, Bella?, ¿disfrutaste mucho?"

"¡Rose, que es mi hermano!"

"Me da igual," puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera dicho una estupidez, "tengo curiosidad, quiero saberlo."

"Estuvo muy bien," respondí finalmente, cortando a ambas. Las dos se giraron de nuevo hacia a mí, Alice olvidando que de él que estaba hablando era su hermano.

"Con lo tímido que parece..." silbó Rose.

"Cuando no conoce a alguien," explicó Alice, yo me mostré absolutamente de acuerdo, "pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser malo en la cama."

"¡Alice, que es tu hermano!" exclamé, las dos se rieron. Negué con la cabeza, "bueno, el punto es, que me desviáis, " dije mirándolas mal, "que... quiero aprender a ayudar oralmente también. Ya sé que él me está ayudando a eso mismo, pero quiero saber un poco más por mi cuenta, me da vergüenza." expliqué finalmente. Las miré y vieron la confusión de mis ojos, siempre me decían que era como un libro abierto.

"No te preocupes," le restó importancia Rose, acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo, del que la enana se unió, "es muy fácil. Mira, es cómo un helado," la miré abriendo los ojos, como si estuviera loca, "no me mires así, es verdad. Digamos que la punta es muy... sensible. Da un par de lametazos, verás que le gustará. Ah," siguió, " y cuando quieras metértela en la boca, ten cuidado. Relaja la garganta, no vayáis a tener un disgusto. Y no utilices los dientes, lo matarás." advirtió, con una sonrisa malvada.

"Resulta algo violento ya que es mi hermano, pero... Rose tiene razón. Y como es mi hermano, seguro que es superdotado," Rose y yo rodamos los ojos, pero la verdad es que tenía _toda_ la razón, "así que no abuses de lo que quepa en tu boca. Lo que puedas, nada más." puso mala cara, como si de verdad no le gustara hablar de eso. Sabía que lo hacia sólo para molestarme.

"¿Ya está, nada más?" pregunté, parecía mucho más complicado. Y seguro que lo sería...

"Que si mujer, tu sólo déjate llevar. Y si no que él te pida lo que quiere. Si a los tíos les pone mucho eso de enseñar... ya verás," me guiñó un ojo mi amiga rubia, y yo me reí, menos preocupada ahora.

"Muchas gracias," agradecí de corazón, no me imaginaba teniendo esta conversación con Edward por muchas cosas que hubiéramos hecho en este último tiempo. Una cosa es que supiera que era inexperta, otra que viera mi nivel de inexperta tan bajo.

Alice nos rodeó a las dos con sus diminutos brazos, y nosotras la acompañamos riéndonos.

Eso hasta que se oyó una profunda y ronca voz gritar, la de Emmett. Se ve que él ya había terminado de montar su tienda y la de Rose.

"¡Yo también quiero!, ¡Esperad que llega el abrazo de oso!"

Nos carcajeamos, y al segundo Emmett con, al contrario de su prima, enormes brazos, nos cubrió a las tres. Era increíble lo grande que eran sus bíceps.

"Así mucho mejor," se carcajeó, una vez que nos soltó. "¿Cómo están mis chicas? Seré muy lento conduciendo, pero mira como montando una tienda les gano a los dos."

Rose rodó los ojos. "Hombres..."

"No, sólo soy yo tu hombre, muñeca." fue el turno de rodar los ojos de Alice y mío. Rose sonrió y lo besó, de manera que nosotras dos nos separamos un poco para dejarle un poco de privacidad a la pareja. Una vez que se pegaban, era imposible conseguir tenerlos alejados los unos de otros. Parecían polos de un imán. Celos sanos me dio al verlos.

"Algún día estarás tu así, ya verás," me susurró Alice, haciendo que mi mirada se girara hasta ella.

Le sonreí quitándole importancia.

"No tengo prisa."

"Bien que haces," estuvo de acuerdo, " pero mi hermano te está ayudando, y algún día algún tío verá a la verdadera Bella, esa que no tendrá tanta vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo."

"Eso espero. Edward lo está haciendo muy bien," le admití, "cuando estoy con él parezco otra persona. Mucho más segura."

"Pues entonces el idiota de mi hermano está haciéndolo mejor que bien. ¡Una Bella segura...!" se rió, y yo me reí con ella. Por estas cosas podía decir que mis mejores amigas eran mis mejores amigas.

Al poco tiempo Jasper y Edward llegaron, ya habían terminado de montar la tienda también. La otra parejita habían dicho que se iban a dar una vuelta. Edward y yo nos separamos un poco de Alice y Jasper para que también tuvieran su momento de intimidad.

"Echaba de menos los días que veníamos aquí," me susurró. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Me adentré más en el agua y él me siguió. El agua me tapaba hasta el borde de los pechos, mientras a él le llegaba a la cinutura. Lo miré. Siempre me encantaban sus ojos, pero con el reflejo del agua eran... impresionantes. Eran más claros, más luminosos.

"Yo también. Y lo preciosos que se ven tus ojos," dije en el mismo tono. Él sonrío engreídamente, tanto como odiaba-quería. Pero lo conocía y sabía que era para molestarme.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me estrecharon contra él.

"No hablemos de lo preciosa que te ves tu aquí. Y más con bikini," silbó la última parte, mirándome de arriba abajo. Me reí, golpeándole de broma el hombro. Él se rió conmigo, dándome un beso en la frente. "No esperas que diga que es broma, porque es verdad."

"Lo que tu digas," puse los ojos en blanco, "y lo de tus ojos también es verdad."

"Tus ojos me encantan, lo sabes." suspiró bajito, rozando su nariz con la mía de forma lenta. Cerré los ojos y acaricié algunos mechones de su pelo mojados por culpa del agua salada.

"Me alegro de que así sea," contesté con sinceridad.

"Y tus labios..." siguió hablando en el mismo tono, como no queriendo romper la magia que había en estos momentos. Y era verdad, porque parecía que ahora mismo sólo existíamos él y yo, no recordaba nada más.

"A mi también me gustan tus labios, son muy apetecibles," susurré algo tímida por mi confesión.

"¿Ah, si?" ensanchó su sonrisa, sin separarse de mí. Todavía seguíamos los dos a milímetros del otro.

"Mucho. Son carnosos, no en exceso. Me provocan que los muerda..." cerré los ojos, intentando no abalanzarme contra ellos. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, como él estaba haciendo conmigo.

Pasó ahora su nariz por mi cuello, respirando profundamente, haciendo que me hormigueara la zona que estaba en contacto con él. Dejo un húmedo beso en la unión entre mi hombro y mi cuello, haciéndome enloquecer. Apreté mi agarré de su cabello.

"Los tuyos si que me provocan para que los muerda. Más cuando te lo muerdes cuando estás nerviosa... No sabes las cosas que provocas cuando haces eso," admitió con una risa baja, y algo ronca, volviendo a la misma posición que antes: su nariz pegada a la mía, sus labios tan cerca de los míos...

Como acto reflejo, me mordí el labio inferior, olvidándome de lo que él acaba de decir. Lo sentí gruñir, y al segundo me besó con necesidad. Sorprendida, y con la misma necesidad que tenía él de mí, seguí su beso. Era intoxicante, no me dejaba respirar con normalidad.

Pegó su cuerpo por completo al mío, haciendo que pudiera notar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Me estremecí, una mezcla entre él, el agua y la excitación. Seguimos besándonos de la misma manera, nuestras lenguas no tardaron en salir y jugar una con la otra.

Llevaba nada más que el bikini, y él el bañador. Por culpa de eso, él pudo notar mis pezones duros cuando pegó su pecho al mío. Gimió entre mis labios, y yo mareada me agarré a su cintura para no caerme. Él me sostuvo por la espalda, y su dureza ya estaba lista de nuevo, haciéndome gemir a mí.

Nos separamos jadeando por la falta de aire. Pegó su frente a la mía, pese a la diferencia de estatura.

"Eres increíble," musitó con voz ronca. Entreabrí los labios para poder conseguir más aire, y él eso se lo tomó como una invitación para besarme igual de nuevo.

Me separé un poco para responderle.

"Tú también, Edward." y volví a besarlo. Él sonrió contra mis labios y se apoderó de ellos, como sólo él sabía hacer.

Perdí el tiempo que llevábamos besándonos, pero poco a poco nos fuimos relajando, dejando paso a un beso más lento, más suave. Todavía había algo de claridad, no podíamos hacer un escándalo público, habían dos o tres personas aparte de nuestros amigos. _Ya daremos el espectáculo luego_ pensé para mí, riéndome.

"¿De que te ríes?" preguntó, agarrando mi mano y llevándola hacia afuera, para reunirnos con los demás donde estaban las tiendas.

"De que por poco damos un escándalo," respondí, diciendo la verdad a medias.

Los cuatros estaban allí. Habían puesto un par de toallas al lado de las nuestras, y se habrían ingeniado para conseguir un par de troncos para sentarnos. Ellos estaban ahí sentados, Emmett y Jasper haciendo una pequeña hoguera con troncos de árboles más pequeños. Ya mismo iba a oscurecer.

Atrás de todo eso, estaban las tres tiendas de campaña. Estaban juntas, pero lo suficiente lejos las unas de otras por si algunos de mis amigos hacían actividades físicas en un futuro.

"Estábamos hablando, chicos, del día de navidad," dijo Jasper, para que nos integráramos en la conversación al vernos llegar. Me senté con mis amigas, en medio de las dos y Edward se puso a echar leña a la "candela" que estaban haciendo mis amigos.

"¿Que parte de toda ella?" preguntó Edward.

Mis dos amigas se rieron. Emmett, extrañamente, estaba callado.

"De cuando Emmett, ya borracho, empezó a bailar en calzoncillos en el jardín y escandalizó a la pobre señora Stevens," explicó Jasper. Todos nos empezamos a reír, y aunque Emmett estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no hacerlo, se podían ver las esquinas de su boca levemente estiradas hacia arriba.

La señora Stevens era una mujer anciana que vivía cerca de la casa de Rose y Jasper. Allí celebramos -después de cada uno con su familia-, la navidad, los seis solos.

"La culpa fue vuestra," reprochó como un niño pequeño, el labio inferior sobresaliéndole, "dijisteis que quien tardara más en beber el chupito tenía que bailar en el jardín en calzoncillos."

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

"No fue nuestra culpa. Apostamos y perdiste."

"¡Por eso mismo!" gritó ofendido Emmett, con la actitud de un niño todavía. Rose, Alice y yo no podíamos parar de reírnos, "sabéis que yo con los chupitos soy más lento, e hicisteis esa apuesta para que yo bailara medio en pelotas."

"Por eso mismo," dijo Jasper, intentando no reírse, "tú sabias que ibas a perder, y aún así apostaste."

"¡Porque quería ganar!" se quejó, acercándose a Rose y envolviéndola en sus brazos, "diles algo, no me dejan. Ayúdame."

"Tienen razón," estuvo de acuerdo Rose, sin ocultar la risa, "sabias que ibas a perder, bebé. Pero te arriesgaste, como todo un hombre."

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro por culpa de la risa. Alice se encontraba una situación parecida a la mía. Edward me miró y se rió, negando con la cabeza.

"¡Veis, lo que pasa es que soy todo un hombre!"

"Por supuesto Emmett, por supuesto." dijo Alice, consolándolo a la vez que le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Peor fue cuando vuestra madre," señaló a Jasper y a Rose, "pilló a Jasper tocándole una teta a mi hermana," puso mala cara, como si fuera a vomitar. Los demás nos reímos, recordándolo. "Y la cara de mi hermana colorada."

"¡Que fue por una apuesta!" gritó Jasper, como si lo hubiera dicho más veces y estuviera cansado de repetirlo.

Después estuvimos contando más anécdotas. Casi todas eran culpa de apuestas. Recordaron cuando me tocó a mí decirle a Carlise que me había abierto la muñeca, sin explicarle nada más, para que él se creyera que hubiera sido yo sola, _consolándome_. Todavía me pongo roja al recordarlo. O cuando Rose salió sólo con unas braguitas por casa de Emmett creyendo que estaban solos y la vio su madre. O cuando Alice les compró a los chicos calzoncillos con una trompa de elefante.

No dejábamos de reírnos. ¡Y eso que todavía no le habíamos dejado paso al alcohol!. Terminó oscureciendo, y por suerte la fogata ya se encontraba lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiéramos ver todo y a todos. Preparamos la cena con ella y pusimos las toallas cerca para poder sentarnos todos.

Las perejitas se habían puesto cada una en una y Edward se sentó detrás de mí, de forma que su pecho estaba pegado a mi espalda, y sus muslos en contacto con los míos. Él me abrazó y yo sonreí. Ya teníamos cada uno nuestra bebida alcohólica en la mano. Alice había traído su reproductor de música y así teníamos también además ambiente.

Estuvimos bebiendo y charlando por un rato, pero ya era algo más tarde, y algo bebidos ya no sabíamos que hacer.

"¿A que podemos jugar?" preguntó la enana, imitando la postura que teníamos su hermano y yo pero con Jasper.

"Apostemos algo," sugirió Emmett, con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

"¿El qué?" dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward. Al estar a mis espaldas, su aliento chocó en mi cuello, enviando cosquillas a todas partes de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y él lo notó, porque lo escuché reirse entre dientes.

"Lo mismo de la otra vez," Rose puso los ojos en blanco, sentada en su regazo, pero él siguió, "sólo saber quién es el primero en terminar y el último, nada más. Quiero demostraros a todos que no soy el más lento."

"No me jodas, sabéis de sobra que la más lenta soy yo," hice puchero mientras los demás se reían. Edward me apretó un poco entre sus brazos.

"Tienes razón," estuvo de acuerdo, "pues quien es más rápido de los chicos y de las chicas. ¿Mejor para usted?" parecía intentar ser serio, pero se filtraba la diversión en su voz.

"Bella, siento decirte que igualmente vas a perder;" retó Rosalie. La miré mal y le saqué la lengua.

"Puede, pero no será tan patético perder con dos personas más que con cinco."

"Lógica aplastante." añadió Jasper. Nos reímos.

"¡Pues allá vamos!" no sé quién estaba con más ganas, si Emmett o Alice. Esta última se levantó a una velocidad inhumana para traer los vasos para los chupitos y el otro en busca del ron, creo que es. Nunca me he defendido mucho en esto del alcohol.

Cada uno con su chupito en la mano, estábamos listos para la señal.

"Primero los chicos y después las chicas, ¿no?" dijo Alice, volviendo de nuevo a los brazos de su querido Jasper. Parecían todos de acuerdo.

"Una, dos y... ¡tres!" exclamó Rose, y los tres de una forma rápida llevaron el alcohol a sus labios.

Milagrosamente, Emmett fue el primero.

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" gritó como un loco, acercándose a Rose y dándole un tremendo beso. Todos nos carcajeamos, y él seguía eufórico.

"Os lo dije, ibais a perder," se regodeó, mirando a los dos.

"Te hemos dejado ganar, " rió Edward, cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí.

"Excusas..."

Ahora nos tocaba a las chicas. Sabía que iba a perder, era un caso perdido. Por suerte no había nada que perder, habían sido buenos y no habían apostado nada. Rezaba interiormente porque en el resto de la noche siguiera igual.

"Una, dos y... ¡tres!" imitó Emmett, y todas bebimos como alma que lleva al diablo.

Como era de esperar, Rosalie ganó. Tenía un estómago demasiado fuerte para ser una chica, creo yo. Lo que no era de esperar es que fue Alice la que tardó más, ¡yo quedé entre las dos!

"Esto está asqueroso, si hubierais apostado con un _Cosmopolitan_ seguro que yo habría ganado," puse los ojos en blanco, y los demás bufaron y se rieron.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" gritó Emmett, volviéndola a besar. Yo creía que ya lo único que estaba buscando era una excusa para volver a besarla.

Seguimos hablando y bebiendo, así hasta entrada la noche. Hasta que la conversación fue a temas más... calientes. Aunque la noche ahora era más fría, y más si sólo llevábamos prendas de baño. Buscamos un par de sábanas para echárnosla por lo alto. Edward y yo estábamos tapados con la mía.

Aprovechó para acercarse más a mí. Yo lo miré alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué? Así no tendrás tanto frío," susurró inocentemente en mi oído. ¡Já! Que se creía que lo iba a creer...

"Y si a eso le añadimos que te encanta calentarme..." intenté que se notara el doble sentido en mi voz, y lo hizo porque empezó a carcajearse.

"Tienes razón."

"¡Tengo el tema!" chilló la duende perversamente. "Que cada uno diga su fantasía sexual."

Tierra trágame. ¿Cómo iba a decir mis fantasías sexuales delante de todos? Agarré mi vaso y le di un largo sorbo, el quemazón de mi garganta logró el efecto deseado; tranquilizarse por el tema.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, así que era tonto discrepar para salir perdiendo.

"Yo empiezo," dijo Emmett pícaro, como no, "una de mis fantasías sexuales es... el _Volvo_ de Edward," todos lo miramos extrañados, excepto el aludido que gruñó detrás de mí y me hizo reír.

"¿Por qué el _Volvo_ de Edward?" Jasper preguntó lo que a todos nos estaba rondando por la cabeza.

"Eso de que él no lo haya estrenado y sea la primera vez me resulta... excitante. Con mi Rose, claro está." aclaró la última parte para no dar lugar a confusiones, aunque todos nos reímos igualmente.

"Ni se te ocurra a partir de ahora acercarte a mi coche," amenazó Edward, dando un apretón en mis muslos. No parecía nada contento.

"No lo voy a hacer hombre, tengo mil fantasías más." dijo restando importancia, Rose tenía las mejillas coloradas, no sé si por el tema o por culpa del alcohol.

"Más te vale."

"Siguiente," cambió de tema Alice, mirando a Rose. Suspiré aliviada y volví a beber de mi bebida. Creo que esto estaba empezando a afectarme.

"Cuidado," susurró bajito en mi oído Edward, seductoramente. Después, atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo apretó ligeramente con sus dientes, un escalofrío recorrió mi piel.

"La mía sería Emmett vestido de mecánico, y que yo necesito ayuda con un coche," mordió su labio inferior, como imaginándoselo.

"Joder nena, cuando quieras..." nos reímos, y le apretó más con sus enormes brazos de eso.

"Suficiente," cortó de nuevo la enana, "¿Edward?" otro enorme trago a mi bebida. A saber como acabaría...

"La mía sería también con el tema de estar metido en un papel. Sólo que yo vestido de doctor, y que Bella viniera a mi consulta por_ unos_ dolores..." lo dijo con su voz aterciopelada, increíblemente relajado y lento. Igualmente hizo estragos en mi cuerpo. Y no me pasó desapercibido de que dijo "Bella" y no cualquier otra mujer. Eso elevaba mi autoestima a niveles insospechados.

Sonreí abiertamente, y para él no pasó desapercibido porque se rió entre dientes.

"¿Y tú, cariño?" dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper. Otro trago.

Jasper se sonrojó. ¡Se sonrojó!

"El mío es..." se aclaró la voz, " parecido al de Edward. Sólo que yo soy un soldado en plena guerra que está herido, y Alice la dulce enfermera que viene a cuidarme." Alice sonrió como una niña pequeña, y le dio un sonoro beso. Yo no me pude reír más cuando vi la cara de asco de Edward.

"Bella, te toca," dijo Rose. La odiaba, en momentos así de verdad que la odiaba. Parece que la asquerosa disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir. ¡Y eso es que es mi amiga!

Todos los ojos se centraron en mí, sentía los de Edward en mi nuca. Tragué y le di un último sorbo a mi bebida.

"Pues... es que tengo varias en realidad, " confesé, y era cierto. No sabía decidirme por una. Me mordí el labio.

"Di las primeras que pasen por tu cabeza," alentó Alice. Malditas.

Sentía la curiosa mirada de Edward detrás de mí.

"Pues me gustaría también en el _Volvo_ de Edward," Emmett me miró sonriendo, como diciendo_: ¡já, no soy el único!_. "En su piano, en la piscina, con él de médico, en alguna situación en la que pudieran pillarnos... esas son las que más, en realidad," mi lengua habló más rápido que mi cerebro, y cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde.

Ahora sé porque dicen que los alcohólicos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Me sonrojé furiosamente, y sentí la respiración de Edward más densa.

"¡La pequeña bomba que ha soltado!" soltó Jasper.

"¡Lo que se tenía callado!" le siguió Alice.

"Y parecía inocente..." continuó Rose.

"¡Edward, tienes trabajo para rato!" dijo a un ritmo inhumano Emmett.

Los muy cabrones se descojonaron, mientras yo luchaba para no hiperventilar.

Siguieron hablando, pero yo no estaba pendiente de lo que hablaban. La vergüenza todavía no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Pero si veía a los demás hablar y reírse, de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando en este momento.

"¿Tantas fantasías tienes conmigo?" susurró, enronquecida, la voz de Edward muy cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí en el momento justo en el que su aliento chocó en mi cuello.

Asentí con la cabeza, no viéndome capaz de articular una palabra. En su lugar, volví a beber un poco.

"¿Quisieras que los cumpliéramos?" siguió susurrando, para que los demás no escucharan. Tampoco parecían muy pendientes.

Sus suaves labios, sin embargo, empezaron un camino muy peligroso por mi cuello. _Muy peligroso_.

"Sí," logré articular, y pude ver su sonrisa. Rozó sus dientes en mi clavícula, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sentí mis pezones duros, y estaba completamente de que no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Me sentía en llamas.

"¿Sabes la que podemos medio cumplir ahora mismo?" lo miré horrorizada. ¡¿Cómo? Él se limitó a ignorarme, sus besos seguían un camino ardiente por mi piel. Tanto que podía jurar tener fiebre.

"¿C-como?" musité, echando la cabeza hacia un lado, sobre su hombro para dejarle más espacio. Por mucha fiebre que pudiera parecer tener, estaría más que dispuesta a sufrirla si los culpables fueran sus besos.

Se rió bajito, yo seguía esperando impaciente su respuesta. Cambió la manera en la que estaba sentando cruzando sus piernas. Yo estaba en medio de ellas. Aún con la sábana tapando nuestros cuerpos -por suerte- el movió sus manos de manera que dejó mis piernas abiertas.

Yo seguía igual o más confundida que antes.

"Sí... quizás no hacerlo, pero hay gente, así que estamos en una situación que nos pudieran pillar por lo que..." dejo la frase incompleta y a su vez se puso a dibujar un camino con sus dedos por mis muslos. El ya familiar cosquilleo de mi vientre empezó y suspiré fuerte. Hacia un recorrido de arriba a abajo, pero nunca subía lo demasiado, todo lo que yo quería.

"¿Por lo que...?" fui capaz de preguntar, una vez que sus dedos estaban más cerca de mis rodillas que del objetivo que quería.

"¡Chicos! ¿habéis escuchado a Emmett?" interrumpió Alice, sorprendida y riéndose.

"Contesta," ordenó muy bajo Edward.

"N-no, ¿qué ha dicho?" pregunté, haciéndome la interesada.

"Que una vez, cuando tenía ocho años.." empezó, pero la mano de Edward subió mucho por mis muslos, estaba demasiado cerca de mi sexo, "¡se vistió de mujer!"

Me sorprendí. Claro que no por lo que creía Alice. Edward rozó sus dedos de arriba a abajo por mi sexo, concrétamente en mis labios superiores. Luché por no poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué?" grité intentando parecer sorprendida por eso. Sentí a Edward reír entre dientes en mi cuello.

"Sí, fue a buscar ropa al armario de su madre y se la puso," dejó de hablar a causa de la risa, supongo que de la imaginación. En realidad sí que era gracioso, seguramente me habría reído en otro momento. Pero no cuando Edward estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Déjalo ya!" gritó Emmett, queriendo parecer avergonzado, pero nadie se lo tragaba.

"¡Si te da igual!"

Él se rió con su ronca voz y sacó la lengua. Rose apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras bebía. Edward había dejado la mano quieta, justo encima de la parte de abajo de mi bikini. Justo encima de mi coño. El roce me estaba quemando, a pesar de la tela.

"La verdad es que sí, puedes seguir." dijo riéndose aún.

"¿Te cuento cómo iba vestido?" me preguntó emocionada Alice. Jasper se dedicaba a masajear su espalda.

"Si," jadeé al ver que la mano de Edward se volvió a mover de arriba a abajo. Intenté camuflarlo con una risa y pareció funcionar.

"Bueno, mejor dicho vestida," gritó Rose y todos empezaron a carcajearse. Una vez que terminaron Alice se giró hacia mí.

"Voy a echarme otro vaso, ahora vengo y te cuento," explicó, levantándose y andando un poco tambaleándose, pero con sus ágiles movimientos de bailarina. Los hielos, el alcohol y los refrescos estaban en la tienda de Emmett, que estaba justo en frente de donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados.

Aproveché ese momento.

"¡Qué nos van a ver!, Estate quieto," regañé bajito, agarrando su mano. Él agarró la mía con la libre y la puso encima de su muslo.

"¿No es lo que querías?, ¿No quieres que haga que te corras con mis dedos mientras los demás miran?, ¿no te excita saber que te pueden pillar?" preguntó cada cosa muy lentamente en mi oído. Cuando terminó, volvió a darme besos por el cuello, torturosamente lento.

Yo me quedé sin poder respirar por sus preguntas.

"Sí... me pone mucho," admití, y él sonrió. Después mordió mi cuello, haciendo que me mordiera el labio para no suspirar suficientemente fuerte.

"Pues disfruta y hazme caso... si no paro." amenazó. Asentí perezosamente con la cabeza, no queriendo que pare por nada del mundo. "Además, yo estaré pendiente." eso me alivió un poco, por mucho que me atrayera el riesgo.

Apartó la tela de mi parte inferior, haciendo que el aire chocara contra mi sexo. Jadeé, menos mal que estaba la sábana, sino menudo espectáculo les iba a dar a mis amigos...

Vi a Alice acercarse, y sabía que iba a mantener la compostura. No sabía si iba a hacer capaz de hacerlo.

"Ya está," dijo alegremente, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, "¿sigo?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Edward rozó los dedos por mis labios, haciendo que el roce quemara más. Los abrió, dejando totalmente expuesto mi clítoris. Me mordí el labio de nuevo.

"Se puso el sujetador y lo rellenó de papeles," me reí, pero la risa salió increíblemente ronca. Mi risa se cortó en el momento en el que sentí el dedo índice de Edward frotar muy lento mi clítoris, y no pude evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Él se reía como los demás, sólo que yo sabía que no era por eso.

"Y luego un tanga," abrí los ojos como platos. Parecía que él buscaba el momento para hacer las cosas. Pasó los dedos por mi entrada y luego por mi clítoris y mis labios, para mojarlo todo. Para tenerlo más sensible. Maldito manipulador.

"¿Un tanga?" conseguí jadear, Alice asintió con la cabeza, Rose también. Jasper se seguía entreteniendo masajeando a su novia, pero también estaba pendiente. Emmett se hacía el avergonzado, pero sabía que nadie le estábamos creyendo.

"Todavía no sé como me pudo caber ahí..." suspiró el último. Edward apretó suavemente mi clítoris, haciéndome saltar un poco.

Parecieron no darse cuenta.

"Ahí la tendrías minúscula," dijo con asco Alice, y dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Presiento que iba a acabar muy borracha...

"No te preocupes mi amor, te ha crecido mucho con el tiempo:"

Alice y yo nos reímos, aunque a mí me duró menos. Edward me apretó a él, haciendo que sintiera su dureza en mi baja espalda.

"¿A mí también crees que me ha crecido, Bella?" susurró en mi oído, repitiendo el apriete. Era tan dura, tan grande... podía sentirla ardiendo, a pesar de la tela de su bañador por medio. Asentí con la cabeza, suspirando fuerte.

"¿Por qué asientes con la cabeza?" arrugó el entrecejo Alice, mirándome.

Edward apretó un poco más mi clítoris, advirtiéndome que contestara.

"Porque es normal que le haya crecido..." intenté argumentar, y aunque me miraron de forma rara, parecieron satisfechos con mi respuesta. Incluso Edward, porque empezó a frotar mi botón del placer muy despacio en círculos. O quién sabe, a lo mejor es porque no le había gustado.

"El caso, luego se puso una falda muy corta,"

"¿Cómo de corta?" le interrumpió Jasper.

"Dejaba poco a la imaginación," rió y Emmett se tapó la cara con las manos.

El frote de mi clítoris era cada vez más rápido, no me estaba concentrando a penas. Sólo era consciente de los dedos de Edward sobre el, frotándolo y rozándolo de una manera muy excitante pero tortuosa. Sentía la humedad correr por mis muslos, seguramente estaría manchando la toalla sobre la que estaba sentada. Edward jadeaba cada poco en mi oído, y su polla dura detrás de mí me hacía saber que para él era tan difícil como para mí.

"...y dos coletas con una peluca. Tengo una foto," fui capaz de atinar a escuchar a Alice, pero él aprovechó ese momento para meter de forma rápida un dedo.

"¡Dios!" gemí, sin poder contenerme. Todos me miraron confundidos. Él pareció ser bueno y quedarse quieto, eso sí, con su dedo todavía dentro de mí.

"¡Yo quiero ver esa foto! ¿Por qué nunca la he visto?" dije en el mismo tono de voz, intentando que no se notara. Edward se empezó a carcajear, y todos los demás le imitaron.

Suerte, suspiré. Que raro era eso en mi vida.

Siguieron hablando de otro tema, pero por mucha atención que le ponía no podía. ¡Tenía un dedo dentro de mí, como para hacerlo! Comenzó con movimientos suaves, lentos y constantes de dentro hacia afuera, volviéndome loca. Seguí con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, cerrando los ojos algunas veces.

"¿No te puedes estar callada mientras te follo con los dedos?" murmuró en mi hombro y luego repartió besos por el, una forma de que los otros no se dieran cuenta, supongo.

Quería responderle, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Volvió a frotar ese punto donde estaban mis terminaciones nerviosas a la vez que movía el dedo. Gemí y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, esperando que eso lo hiciera parar.

Me hizo caso, al menos relantizó los movimientos. Algo era algo.

No sabía que hablaban los demás, pero se reían entre ellos, a veces Edward participaba. Deberían de pensar que estaba mareada, o eso le oí decir a Edward. Esperaba que se lo creyeran.

"Me vuelves loco," siguió con sus besos por mi hombro, "estás tan húmeda y llevo tanto tiempo sin tu coñito que no me puedo contener... veo que el también me ha echado de menos."

"Mucho," logré atinar a decir, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza para acallar el gemido que quería salir.

"Así me gusta..." lo mordió ligeramente y sentí como poco a poco introducía otro dedo, "shhh, quieta," lo hacía muy muy lento, como para que no gimiera. ¡Si eso me daba más ganas de gemir! No podía hacer eso conmigo...

"Edward," reproché, aunque sonó más como un gemido o una súplica.

Los movimientos en mi clítoris y con sus dedos fueron más constantes, y sentía mis paredes vaginales cada vez apretándolos más con mucha más fuerza. Con él a la nada ya estaba cerca. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo con semejante hombre?

"Me gusta verte así, necesitada por mí, por mis caricias... que tu coño responda por mí," mordí su brazo, que es lo que tenía cerca, para no gritar. Porque entre tus palabras y sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos... no me dejaba más opción. Sólo esperaba no dejarle marca. ¡Qué coño! Que le dejara, por mala persona.

Curvó sus dedos, tocando un punto que no sabía que existiera, pero que me puso mucho más cerca y que me puso mucho más húmeda de lo que ya estaba. Volví a morder su brazo.

"Eso es nena... disfruta de lo que te hago. Ellos ni se están dando cuenta de que te estoy masturbando... te gustaría que te vieran, ¿no?" dijo muy lento y ronco, el nudo en mi estómago tan grande que tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar cuando se desatara.

Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que si me corría se iba a notar, no me podía contener más. Estaba deseando gemir su nombre.

Entonces, apretó un poco mi clítoris a la vez que seguía moviendo sus dedos. Abrí la boca en forma de "o" y puse los ojos en blanco, mareada por las sensaciones. Me iba a correr en nada...

Y cuando estaba apunto, paró. ¡Paró sus jodidas manos y las sacó de mi cuerpo! Me entraron unas ganas de gritar y matarlo enormes, y eso que yo no era una persona violenta.

"Lo siento Bella, pero si se va a notar, tendré que parar. Tendrás que esperar a luego." murmuró, pero la diversión de lo que había echo se filtraba en su voz. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Me puse la parte de abajo bien. Espero que no se viera nada mojado... Era de noche, podían no darse cuenta. Me levanté, cabreada con el imbécil de mi mejor amigo aún, y todos se me quedaron mirando.

"¿A dónde vas?" arrastró un poco las palabras Alice, por culpa del alcohol.

"Se me ha acabado la bebida, voy a echarme un poco," contesté más serena por el viento. De todas maneras seguía cachonda como el infierno.

"Mejor será que no, si estabas mareada haces unos momentos," explicó Jasper preocupado. Le sonreí quitándole importancia.

"Ya me siento mejor, de verdad. Sólo uno, porfa," hice puchero _made in Alice_ y pareció funcionar, porque asintieron con la cabeza. Edward me miraba con su sonrisa de lado, con los ojos brillosos por la diversión aún. Lo miré mal.

La bebida se encontraba de espaldas a mis amigos, y justamente en frente de Edward. Mi mente pervertida salió, y yo raramente estaba de acuerdo. Este imbécil se iba a enterar. A este juego pueden jugar dos, Edward Cullen.

Él me miraba, supongo que algo preocupado por si estaba bastante borracha. Lo miré con una sonrisa maliciosa, y eché dos cubitos a mi vaso. _Te vas a enterar_.

Agarré un tercer hielo de la bolsa, y sin dejar de mirarlo, aparté un poco la parte de arriba de mi bikini. Sus ojos se ensancharon, a la vez que mi sonrisa. Pasé el hielo por mi canalillo, y después por mi pezón erecto. Era un constraste de sensaciones muy placentero. Estaba muy frío, pero al estar ardiendo mi piel el cubito quemaba. Entreabrí la boca, como supongo que a él le gustaría a la vez que trazaba una y otra vez el cubito por mis pezones.

Me reí al ver como se tapaba más con la sábana para evitar que vieran la erección. Me mordí los labios y dejé el hielo a un lado en el suelo, colocándome de nuevo la parte de arriba bien. No pude descifrar lo que pasaba por sus ojos, pero parecía que había mezcla de varias cosas. Y todas parecían muy buenas.

Eché un poco de alcohol en el vaso, y lo mezclé con el refresco. Después, abrí un poco las piernas, y separé un poco la parte de abajo mostrándole _todo_ de mí. Vi su nuez tragar, algo que me puso mucho más. Mis amigos afortunadamente no miraban hacia atrás, pero debía de darme prisa porque si no iban a mirar.

Pasé rápidamente mis dedos por los labios y clítoris, y lo encontré mojadísimo y muy sensible. Sabía que me faltaba nada y menos, y el imbécil me había dejado con ganas de más. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás al rozar mis dedos con el. Gemí, sin intentar ocultarlo.

Después, volví a mirarlo y parecía que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no moverse de ahí, pero que le estaba costando mucho. Le sonreí coqueta, me puse bien el bikini y agarré el vaso para volver a mi sitio.

No dejó de mirarme en ningún momento, y yo me senté como estaba momentos antes. Me tapó con la sábana, su respiración parecía muy pesada y me pegó tanto a él que pude sentir todo su miembro. Me mordí el labio y le di un trago a mi bebida.

"¿Segura que vas a beber más?" preguntó otra vez, esta vez Emmett. ¿Tan agitada se me veía? Si supieran porque...

"Estoy bien, de verdad." aseguré dando una sonrisa. Ellos siguieron hablando, y me iba a poner al corriente cuando Edward me susurró.

"¿Tu has visto lo que acabas de hacer?" asentí con la cabeza, mirando sus profundos ojos.

"¿Qué quieres, matarme?"

Esta vez negué con la cabeza.

"No, sólo vengarme de lo que has hecho. No puedes dejarme a medias." le dije desafiante.

"Y tu no puedes tocarte en frente de mí así, delante de todos, e intentar que no vaya por ti a follarte," dijo igual de desafiante y gemí, no sé como los demás no se dieron cuenta.

"Así aprenderás a no ponerme así y luego parar. Te necesito..." murmuré agitadamente, rozándome intentando que fuera descaradamente con su erección. Él siseó entre dientes.

"Y me vas a tener, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso," amenazó, con la respiración igual de mala que la mía.

"No lo voy a hacer, ¿pero sabes lo que si voy a hacer?" pregunté lascivamente, pasando mi lengua por mis labios en un intento de parecer sexy. No sé si lo parecí, pero el tragó y alzo una ceja, parecía nervioso.

"Me la voy a meter en la boca lentamente y te la voy a comer," me mordí el labio ante la imagen, "llevo tanto tiempo queriéndolo..." sentí como gruñía, y apretó con sus manos mis muslos.

"Tienes razón, ese será tu castigo por hacerme eso," volvió a gruñir, mordiendo la sensible piel que conectaba mi hombro con mi cuello.

"¿Mi castigo?, ¿he sido una niña mala?" suspiré, colocando sus manos en mis pechos. Me miró sorprendido, pero las dejó ahí, quieto.

"Muy mala, y lo vas a pagar..." dejó un beso en el cuello, como sellando su promesa. Suspiré fuerte.

Miré a mi alrededor, extrañada de que mis amigos no nos hubieran intentado adentrar en alguna de sus conversaciones. Pero claro, cada pareja estaba en su mundo, así que no había ningún problema.

"Te dije que lo tenía todo controlado," sus intoxicantes besos siguieron por mi cuello, haciendo que fuera gelatina entre tus manos. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo iba a ser capaz de soportar su maldito y excitante juego. Nunca me había sentido así en mi vida. Bueno, sí, en cada momento con Edward, pero cada uno parecía más intenso que el interior. No quería ni pensar cuando lo hiciéramos...

Bebí un poco más, para que el quemazón en mi garganta aliviara un poco el otro tipo de fuego que había en mi cuerpo. Pareció mitigar un poco, pero una mínima parte de todo el deseo que sentía por él.

"¿Nos acostamos?" preguntó Alice, agitada por algo. Presentía que estas dos iban a tener una noche parecida a la mía, incluso más agitada. Envidia corrió por mi cuerpo.

Asentí con la cabeza, y todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Empezamos a recoger las cosas para no dejar ninguna fuera. Estaba recogiendo mi toalla cuando sentí su duro cuerpo contra el mío.

"Te quiero dentro y toda dispuesta a complacerme," gemí mordiéndome el labio, pero asentí con la cabeza. Pese a su postura de mandón, sabía que si me estaba ordenando algo era porque él me veía y estaba lo suficiente segura. Él me conocía mejor que yo, no me mandaría hacer algo que yo no quisiera. Pero llevaba toda la semana prácticamente rogándole que me dejara hacer lo mismo...

Llegué a toda velocidad a la tienda, nerviosa de anticipación. Él se encontraba de pié, justo al lado del colchón inflable, con la parte de abajo del pijama puesto y con una almohada en la mano. Lo miré confundida.

Él me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa ladina, sus ojos pura lujuria. Eso me ponía más si era posible, no sabía como era capaz de respirar en estos momentos.

"Quítate el bikini," ordenó, su voz de terciopelo mezclada con ronca. Una combinación letal y muy pero que muy placentera.

Obedecí como una autómata. En pocos segundos me encontraba totalmente desnuda ante su mirada. Miró a mis ojos, y luego recorrió de arriba a abajo mi cuerpo, como si fuera comestible. Quemaba cada sitio que iba mirando, podía sentirlo. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos a su paso. Humedeciéndome a mi también a su paso, para que negarlo.

"Sientate de rodillas en el colchón," me acerqué y le hice caso, de manera que estaba justo en frente de la tira del pantalón. Se notaba su miembro ergido detrás de él, cerca de mi cara. Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya y me miraba intensamente.

"Siéntate en esta almohada, quiero que estés cómoda mientras lo haces," asentí con la cabeza, agarré la almohada y la puse como él quería. Lo miré con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Su mandíbula cuadrada estaba apretada, dándole un toque más masculino aún. Me mantuve callada esperando su siguiente paso.

De repente, desabotonó el pantalón de pijama y sacó su miembro. Se ve que no llevaba ningunos calzoncillos. Me mordí el labio, excitada y nerviosa. Estaba completamente ergido a pocos centímetros de mí, su punta con líquido pre-seminal. Me quedé embobada mirando esa parte de su anatomía hasta que escuché su gruñido.

"Ahora quiero que me la comas, y también quiero, si puedes, tocarte mientras lo haces," parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero lo conocía, aparte de la lujuria de sus ojos, brillaba la preocupación de que no quisiera, de estar intentando llevarme fuera de mis límites.

Le sonreí despreocupadamente, y asentí con la cabeza intentando que viera que no había ningún tipo de miedo por mí parte. Hombre, su miembro llegaba a intimidar por su tamaño, pero seguiría el consejo de las chicas, lo que pudiera. Recordé los pasos que me habían dicho.

Me acerqué intentando no parecer nerviosa, y se la agarré con mi mano. Lo escuché jadear. Hice movimientos lentamente de arriba a abajo, estaba durísimo. Me mordí el labio y la apreté un poco más. Gruñó y me echó una mirada de advertencia.

"No me provoques mucho, si no me voy a correr antes de tiempo," me reí, pero le hice caso y suavicé mi agarré. Rocé su punta a la vez que el siseaba entre dientes.

"Venga, estoy deseando que me la chupes. Primero suave, la punta," explicó, con la voz contenida.

Poco a poco me acerqué a su polla y tímidamente saqué la lengua y la pasé por su punta. Dijeron que era como un helado y que era extremadamente sensible. Me di cuenta por la respiración de Edward que pasaba a ser errática y sus gruñidos. Sorprendentemente, el sabor no me disgustó ni lo más mínimo. Tenía dudas de lo que me podía encontrar, pero sabía muy pero que muy bien. Gemí y noté como se estremeció. Podía verlo con los dientes apretados.

Volví a repetir la acción, pasando mi lengua varias veces por su sensible punta, llevándome gruñidos y el líquido pre-seminal en el camino. Esto era mucho mejor que un helado, de echo era el mío favorito de ahora en adelante. Me había echo adicta a él en unos pocos segundos.

Edward no paraba de gruñir y suspirar, y eso me envalentonó y me dio una confianza en mí misma que no sabía que tenía.

"Sigue..." gimió ronco, con los puños apretados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Poco a poco, empecé a metérmela en la boca, sacándomela cuando entraba un poco más. Él no paraba de gruñir. Recordé que tenía que relajar la garganta, y lo hice, metiéndome cada vez más. También que no tenía que utilizar los dientes. No sé a quién le estaba gustando más que se la chupara, si a él o a mí. Porque yo me encontraba chorreando...

"Bella, no juegues," suspiró, cuando entró lo máximo que podía meter en mi boca. Lo miré a través de mis pestañas, y cerré mis labios en torno a su polla.

"Qué boquita..." puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó fuerte, un latigazo de placer directo a mi sexo. Gemí también, mandando vibraciones con mi boca. Eso pareció gustarle más. No parecía tan difícil...

"¿Te gusta?" intenté parecer inocente, sacándomela de la boca y pasándome la lengua por los labios. La rocé con mis dedos, muy lentamente y apenas una caricia. Él asintió mirándome, intentando no cerrar los ojos.

Comencé con un ritmo lento, metiendo y sacando su miembro de mi boca. Era bastante grande, por lo que la parte que no podía cubrir con mi boca me dedicaba a masturbarla.

"Bella... no sabes lo bien que se siente tu boca...ah..." gimió, y aceleré el ritmo. No pude aguantar más, así que bajé mi mano libre y empecé a frotarme el clítoris en círculos a la vez que seguía metiendo y sacando su polla de mi boca.

"Eso es..." siseó entrecortadamente, "tócate mientras me la chupas, dios..." succioné su polla un poco más fuerte. Gruñó y agarró mi pelo de forma suave, no me hizo daño. Me lo recogió con su mano y empezó a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas con mi boca, respetando lo que me cabía.

Yo seguí frotando mi botón a la vez que lo hacía, intentando ser capaz de hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Bajé la mano que lo estaba masturbando a sus testículos y los apreté un poco, pude sentir como su miembro crecía más en mi boca si eso era posible.

"Me vuelves loco, no puedo aguantar mucho... no sabes como te ves con mi polla en la boca..." susurraba entrecortadamente, con una cara de absoluto placer. Me metí dos dedos como pude, gimiendo en su miembro y haciéndolo gemir a él también.

A un ritmo desquiciante hice las dos cosas, sabiendo que nos quedaba muy poco a los dos. Mis dedos estaban siendo apretados por mis paredes vaginales, y mi clítoris y su miembro palpitaban, mostrándome que estaban en lo máximo que podían aguantar.

Aceleré más el movimiento si era posible y me concentré en darle placer a él. Saqué su polla de mi boca y la volví a meter, volviendo al juego de antes. Eso parecía desesperarlo más, porque apretó un poco el agarre de mi pelo. Volví a chupar y él volvió a gruñir. Estaba tan encendida...

Repartí de nuevo caricias por la parte de su falo que no cabía en mi boca y lo sentí muy cerca, y me lo confirmaron sus palabras.

"Bella, estoy cerca cariño... ah... para..."

Pero no quería parar. Si su semen sabía como lo que había probado antes, quería llegar hasta el final. Además, siempre me había intrigando el sabor de Edward desde la primera vez que lo vi correrse.

En vez de parar como él creía que iba a hacer al oír sus palabras, chupé más fuerte y volví a lamer su punta con más insistencia. Froté mi clítoris furiosamente, y él empezó a gemir muy alto.

"Bella... me corro... Bella..."

Vi su cara de puro placer, y seguí succionando un poco más hasta que sentí su semen llegar a mi boca.

"Joder... si, así..." Apreté lo que pude mi clítoris y me corrí a su vez, gimiendo y cerrando los ojos en el proceso mientras él seguía corriéndose. Me tragué todo, y tal y como pensé, sabía como al principio. Lo que era algo agradable. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y él me miraba igual, algo preocupado pero sobretodo con una cara de puro placer.

Se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a la altura de mi cara. Le sonreí abiertamente.

"¿Estás bien?" murmuró preocupado, a la vez que me acariciaba la cara. Como un gatito, apoyé mi cabeza en su mano y asentí, ronroneando. Lo escuché reírse. Abrí los ojos, y los suyos brillaban felices y preocupados.

"Mejor que bien, me ha encantado," contesté sinceramente y él me abrazó. Apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello, y lo escuché suspirar a la vez que me estrechaba más a él.

"Lo siento si he sido un poco bruto,"

"Shh.." le corté, " ha estado genial. No lo estropees."

"A sus órdenes," dijo riéndose. Se abotonó bien el pantalón y se separó de mí para darme el mío. Lo miré agradecida.

"Vamos a dormir," sonrió, tumbándose en la cama inchable y dejándome espacio para que me echara con él. Lo hice sin protestar al momento, y él volvió a rodearme con sus brazos.

"A mí también me ha encantado," admitió, parecía algo avergonzado, me reí, " en serio. Ha sido increíble. Pero cuando he visto que no te apartabas y te lo tragabas... he tenido que reunir todo mi autocontrol."

Me reí esta vez yo, avergonzada y escondí mi cara en su pecho, dejando un suave beso en el. Me acarició la espalda lentamente, de arriba a abajo, tranquilizándome. Puso su mano en mi mandíbula para alzar mi cara, y lo hicé. Me besó despacio, sin prisas, a la vez que me acariciaba el pelo. Sabía que podía notar el sabor de su excitación, y eso me gustaba, aunque también avergonzaba.

Me separé de él, mientras me dedicaba una deslumbrante sonrisa. Me volví a colocar en su pecho.

"Buenas noches, tonto," susurré, aún avergonzada. Lo escuché reír entre dientes.

"Buenas noches, pequeña," susurró de vuelta, apretujándome más.

Si el sexo era así, iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que me pensaba. Ahora entendía cuando Rose me decía todo lo que me había perdido estos años.

La pregunta era, ¿sería con todos tan placentero y fácil? Lo segundo dudaba, porque por ahora no tenía tanta confianza con nadie. Sería cuestión de probarlo...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Al final quise añadirle cosas al capitulo, y ya veis lo largo que me ha salido... creo que el que más hasta ahora. Espero que os guste :D<strong>

**Sólo digo una cosa para la que habéis preguntado, la primera vez de nuestra querida Bella está muy cerca... MUAHAHA xD**

**No subiré tarde. Tengo el siguiente, pero quiero terminar el otro antes de subirlo. Espero no tardar mucho, igualmente no lo haré. Como he dicho vuestros reviews me animan mucho, sois tan geniales y dais tanto apoyo que pfff... me vuelvo como loca escribiendo jajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo, no sabéis el apoyo que dais. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ...**

**Por cierto, a las chicas que me habéis dejado vuestro review pero no tenis cuenta:**

** Naty: me alegro mucho de que te guste. Si, haré más Edward POV, me encanta hacerlos *_* . Besos :)**

**Carelymh: Me alegro de que te guste a ti también :D. Muchas gracias por el ánimo, como para no darme inspiración, si sois geniales... *_* espero que este te guste :D. Besos!**

**Muchas gracias a todas de nuevo. ¡Besos!  
><strong>


	10. Especial

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p>Me desperté sintiendo unos suaves besos por mi mejilla, los de Edward. Comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas al sentir su cabello, revoltoso como siempre. Me revolví un poco y empecé a reírme, me hacían cosquillas. Me encontraba todavía con los ojos cerrados, pero pude oír perfectamente a Edward riéndose al ver como me revolvía. Aunque eso no le hizo parar, continuó dándome besos húmedos por el cuello y riéndose en el, haciendo que por culpa de su aliento las cosquillas aumentaran.<p>

Jadeé riéndome, no lo podía aguantar más. Así que me obligué a abrir los ojos.

"Buenos días, dormilona," agaché un poco la cabeza para verlo, pero me lo impedía su mata de pelo cobrizo. Pasé mis dedos por él. Increíblemente suave y indomable. ¿Cómo sabía que había abierto los ojos? Siguió con sus besos impidiéndome pensar.

"Buenos días... pa-para, por favor," ahí es cuando levantó la mirada. Sus profundos ojos verdes me miraron, brillando alegremente. Seguí acariciando su pelo y ronroneó como un gato. Me reí.

"¿Tantas cosquillas te da?" asentí tímidamente con la cabeza. Se rió y volvió a dejar un beso en mi sensible cuello. Entre su cabello y el aliento, me revolví mucho más.

"Mucho, por favor..." rogué con la respiración entrecortada, algo que parecía divertirle más.

Suspiró en deseacuerdo pero se puso a la altura de mi cara, apartando con sus dedos los mechones que la tapaban. Le sonreí tímida.

"De acuerdo..." aceptó derrotado, pero con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios, "qué quejica." se quejó él, sacándome la lengua.

Me reí al ver su actitud infantil.

"Es que me hace muchas cosquillas," me quejé de nuevo, haciendo un puchero. Rió divertido y acarició suavemente con su pulgar mi labio inferior que era el que estaba sobresaliendo.

"Otras veces no te hace tantas..." recordó, subiendo y bajando las cejas. Le pegué flojo en el hombro intentando no reír.

"Pero es que esas veces tu pelo no esta _tan_ despeinado y no me roza tanto," recalqué la palabra tan porque es que el _siempre_ estaba despeinado. Eso a no ser que se echara tres kilos de gomina y el pelo se le quedara tieso. Me reí de la imagen mental.

"¿De que te ríes tu, eh?" murmuró cerca de mi oído. Empezó a hacerme cosquillas por las costillas, por lo que me reía el doble.

"Pa-pa-para y te lo di-digo.. por favor," intenté pedir, pero él me hizo sufrir unos minutos más. Después, alcé las manos en señal de rendimiento.

"Es una tontería," me siguió mirando desafiante, acercando su mano a mis costillas, "te he imaginado todo repeinado, y la verdad... es que... no te pega," exploté en risas mientras él me miraba mal.

Esperó unos segundos a que me calmara.

"Es el," señaló a su cabeza, "que no coopera," hizo una mueca de desagrado, y yo exploté en risas de nuevo. Esta vez él me siguió.

"Me encanta cuando te ríes así, tan despreocupada," musitó bajito cerca de mis labios, sus ojos sonriéndome. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, dejando un casto beso pero que duró varios segundos. Abrí los ojos y él seguía con la misma mirada, dejando un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

"Y a mi me encanta tu pelo, tan despreocupado también," me reí al oírlo gruñir.

"Ahora vuelvo y cuando lo haga, vamos a desayunar," ordenó levantándose y rascándose la cabeza.

Salió, dejándome sola en la tienda. No me había fijado en lo grande que era. Claro, de eso la culpa la tiene Edward, que me atacó justo en el momento en el que entré. Tenía la grande cama hinchable de color azul oscuro en una esquina, donde yo me encontraba tapada con las sábanas.

En la otra esquina, estaba una nevera. Supongo que con parte de la comida que habíamos traído. Justo al lado, mi mochila y la suya, con nuestras cosas personales. Y de todas maneras sobraba un poco de espacio. No sé de que me extrañaba, si a ellos todo le gustaba a lo grande. Era la suficiente alta para mí, pero Edward se tenía que encoger un poco. Eso le pasa por medir lo que mide.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó, asomando la cabeza por la entrada de ésta.

Intentando parecer lo más seria que pude, asentí y me levanté para salir con él.

El día, después de eso, pasó muy rápido. Desayunamos, mis amigos con unas ojeras increíbles y unas caras de resaca que no podían con ella. Yo me encontraba estupendamente, me di cuenta extrañada. Yo casi siempre era a la que más le afectaba el alcohol.

Pero claro, ellos deberían de haber bebido y haber hecho más ejercicio que yo. Yo ayer no escuché nada -por suerte- pero tampoco estaba como para escuchar algo más que fuera Edward. Me sonrojé profundamente como cuando aparecí para desayunar. Mis amigos me miraron con las cejas alzadas, pero no comentaron nada. Podría ser porque el dolor de su cabeza no les dejaba estar para bromas.

Después, nos cambiamos de trajes de baños y fuimos todos juntos a refrescarnos un rato en el agua. Esta vez si que estaba más fría. Bueno, la temperatura normal del agua de Port Ángeles. Jugamos un rato con la pelota en ella, y yo sin querer una vez le aticé en la cabeza a Emmett. Suerte que era grande y no sentía nada, porque el tío ni se inmutó. Seguro que ese balón hubiera ido a la mía y me hubiera hasta desmayado.

Nos dirigimos cada uno para el coche correspondiente para así volver de nuevo a Forks. La enana quería salir de nuevo esta noche, y estaba segura de que todos necesitaban una gran siesta para hacerlo, sino no iban a ser capaz de mantenerse de pie. Edward tampoco parecía estar muy mal.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron también de forma rápida y borrosa. Salimos, estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos y nos divertimos. Era el mejor verano de mi vida, o eso por ahora. Estaba disfrutando como una niña pequeña. Me sentía más despreocupada, más libre, más feliz. Hasta Charlie me lo decía a veces.

Las cosas con Edward seguían... igual. Varias veces nos quedábamos solos y hacíamos cosas, pero nada que no hubiéramos hecho antes. Como si estuviéramos estancados. No es que me quejara, me encantaba todo con él. Pero no sabía cuando él quería que pasáramos al _siguiente_ paso. Es decir, parecía él el virgen en vez de yo. No tenía ninguna prisa en que pasara, pero me extrañaba que no quisiera avanzar y terminar de ayudarme.

Aunque en realidad, no sé cuando iba a terminar de ayudarme. ¿Sería sólo mi primera vez, o lo haríamos unas cuantas más para que yo cogiera práctica? Eran cosas que antes o temprano tenía que preguntarle, porque después de esa vez no sabía con claridad que terreno estábamos pisando. Y algo tenía claro, no quería fastidiar por nada la amistad que tenía con Edward por cuestiones de sexo. Todo tendría que seguir tal y como estaba, ¿no?

Sí, cosas así me pasaban por la cabeza últimamente por mi cabeza. Eso y que en 11 días sería mi cumpleaños, y no quería que llegara. Sobretodo ahora, que era tan feliz. Quería que el tiempo se parara tal y como estaba y que el verano no terminara nunca. Pero también quería que mis amigos no prepararan nada, no me gustaban tampoco las sorpresas ni los regalos. Era demasiado rara, pero era así. Y ellos lo sabían, pero no lo respetaban. Me acababan sorprendiendo y regalando cosas igualmente, incluso me amenazaban si los rechazaba o algo.

Suspiré en mi cama. El sueño parecía que hoy no quería venir a mí, y tampoco me sentía cansada. Hoy se ve que sería una noche larga, sólo para pensar. Pero no tenía más ganas de darle vueltas a las cosas. De manera que me di la vuelta, enterré la cabeza en mi almohada y cerré los ojos con fuerza como si de ese modo pudiera llegar a la tierra de Morfeo más rápido. Era imposible.

De repente, escuché unos ruidos en mi ventana. Me sobresalté extrañada, y me giré de nuevo a ver que pasaba. Era un poco miedosa. Bastante, pensé para mí, cuando vi que me tapé más. ¡Si Charlie estaba en el cuarto de al lado! En nada que diera un grito se podría despertar y quién sea la persona que estuviera ahí detrás saldría corriendo a escuchar la escopeta. Estos eran los momentos en los que me alegraba enormemente de tener un padre policía.

Pero todas las preocupaciones se fueron de momento justo cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con la ventana. El culpable de los ruidos era Edward, quien se veía al otro lado esperando sonriente a que le abriera para que pudiera entrar en mi cuarto.

Aún confundida, me levanté de la cama con pasos algos torpes y me acerqué hasta la ventana, y la abrí.

"Por fin, creía que no me ibas a abrir," exclamó, entrando por la ventana como si nada, como si estuviera acostumbrado. Bueno, cuando estábamos en el instituto si que lo estaba. Se pasaba la mayoría de las noches trepando hasta mi cuarto para hacerme compañía, y muchas veces dormía o estudiaba conmigo. Llevaba una camiseta gris de manga corta pegada al cuerpo y unos vaqueros desteñidos. Le sentaba increíblemente bien.

Bueno, ¿qué no le sentaba bien a este hombre? Sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté bajito para no despertar a Charlie, cerrando de nuevo la ventana una vez que él estuvo dentro.

Sonrió de forma despreocupada y me abrazó a él. Inhalé su atractivo aroma que desprendía su camiseta y me agarré en él, relajándome por completo en el que nuestros cuerpos se juntaron.

"Me aburría en mi casa, y no cogías el teléfono," se apartó para mirarme reprobatoriamente , "así que decidí venir a tu cuarto, como hacía antes."

Me aparté riéndome para sentarme en la cama. Él imitó mis movimientos sólo que se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en ella, con las piernas cruzadas. Me acerqué para tumbarme también, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Al instante sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

"No estás hecho un niño, seguro que te habrá costado mucho subir," dije para picarle. Gruñó.

"Sigo igual, incluso mejor. He tardado lo mismo, o menos," murmuró ofendido, en mi mismo tono que el mío porque mi padre estaba durmiendo al lado y se despertaba con mucha facilidad. No le podíamos dar motivos, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia la estampa.

"Claro, Edward, claro..."

"¿No me crees?" gruñó, mordiéndome la oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel.

Negué con la cabeza, enterrándome más en su pecho para que no viera mi sonrisa.

"Pues soy mucho más fuerte y rápido, cuando quieras te lo demuestro," susurró ronco en mi oído, de manera seductora. Mi centro empezó a hormiguear, el deseo empezó a llegar a mi cuerpo como normalmente hacia con mi mejor amigo cerca.

"¿Seguro?" desafié, alzando una ceja. Levanté la cabeza para que me viera, sus ojos puro fuego. Tragué ruidosamente al ver su cara.

"Completamente," rugió, colocándose en un rápido momento encima de mí, de manera que estaba atrapada debajo de su cuerpo. Lo miré sorprendida, y él puso una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Ves como soy más rápido?" dijo lentamente, marcando un camino de fuego por mi hombro, donde se estaba dedicando a dejar besos y lametazos. Gemí bajito en su oído, aferrándome a su espalda. Suspiró en mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas.

"Sin duda," jadeé. Sus manos se colaron por mi vieja camiseta que utilizaba para dormir, y alcé los brazos. En un segundo me encontraba desnuda de cintura para arriba, para dormir no solía llevar sujetador. Se quedó mirando absorto mis pechos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Pero eso de que más fuerte..." conseguí decir, y volvió a dirigir la mirada a mi cara. Sus pupilas tapaban casi todo su iris, y un estremecimiento de placer me azotó el cuerpo.

"Ya verás que también," gruñó contra mis labios. Me besó, de una manera que pocas veces o ninguna había hecho. Era un beso necesitado, fiero, contenido, profundo... una mezcla de muchas sensaciones, pero tan bueno como siempre. Sus labios eran así. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a luchar de manera furiosa, ninguna ganaba, pero si se tocaban, rozaban, mojaban... el aire era denso a nuestro alrededor.

Sentí las yemas de sus dedos en mis pezones, poniéndolos duros al instante. Gemí contra sus labios, y tuve oportunidad de respirar. Él bajó sus excitantes besos a mi cuello a la vez que atacaba mis pechos con sus manos, volviéndome loca de placer. Arqueé mi espalda cuando el apriete fue un poco más fuerte, y lo escuché jadear cuando mi muslo hizo contacto con su dureza que se podía apreciar igualmente aunque hubiera tela de por medio. Gemí de nuevo, del placer de ver que lo ponía duro siempre, parecía nunca saciarse de mí.

Eso era algo que me gustaba, mucho. Desde que habíamos empezado nuestras "clases" sólo había recurrido a mí. Vamos, llevaba un verano como yo sin hacer nada, y él lo había hecho anteriormente... tendría tener tantas ganas de que lo nuestro pasara a un nivel mayor como el que lo tenía yo. Porque sí, estaba necesitada -y mucho- de él. Cada vez era más difícil contenerse, y cuando lo hacíamos era porque él marcaba cuando parar, no yo. Una vez que nuestros cuerpos chocaban yo no tenía ninguna racionalidad para pensar.

"Me vuelves loco," murmuró, a centímetros de mis labios. Lo agarré de la cabeza, tirando de su pelo para acercarlo a mí. Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso furioso, a la vez que sus manos jugaban con mis senos, aturdiéndome.

"Tu a mí también," bajé mis manos a la orilla de su camiseta, colando mis manos a través de ella. Sentí los músculos de su espalda sobre mis dedos, y como él se estremeció ante mi tacto, volviendo a atacar mi cuello. Deslicé mis manos por ella, sintiendo cada músculo, como se tensaban al hacer algún movimiento.

No podía más, necesitaba ver ese pecho y no tener ninguna tela estorbosa entre nuestros cuerpos. Quería el calor que transmitía su cuerpo sobre el mío, que me quemara como siempre. Él alzó la mirada, sonriendo de lado pero haciendo caso a mis peticiones, porque se quitó la camiseta.

Como siempre, me quedé maravillada con su pecho. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Tracé mis dedos por su pecho, por sus marcados -aunque no en exceso- abdominales, esa V que se perdía en la cinturilla de sus pantalones... Jadeó y yo me mordí el labio, tentada a bajar más la mano aún.

"Todavía no," gruñó, atrapando con sus labios el mío que estaba siendo maltratado por mis dientes. Lo chupó, y yo inconscientemente arqueé la espalda, haciendo que su pecho y los míos se rozaran. Gemí y él levantó mi pierna, frotando mi muslo de arriba a abajo, prendiéndole más combustible a mi fuego.

"¿Sigues pensando que soy más lento?" asentí con la cabeza, él me miró de forma maliciosa. Bajó su boca y pasó su lengua varias veces por mi pezón derecho. Me tapé la boca con la mano, intentando retener el gemido que quería soltar. Su húmeda lengua torturaba por el mismo tiempo a cada pezón, incluso a veces mordía un poco, haciéndome apretar los puños en las sábanas.

"Eres malo," murmuré como pude con la voz sorprendentemente ronca. Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarme, pero ni eso le hizo sacar su boca de mis pechos. Un gesto muy, pero que muy erótico. Me mordí con mayor fuerza el labio.

"Tú te lo ganas," susurró en respuesta, bajando sus dedos por mi tripa. Me arqueé para buscar más contacto, y nuestros sexos chocaron. Gemí fuerte sin poder evitarlo y él me mordió el hombro. Ni un poco de daño, sólo placer corrió por mis venas cuando lo hizo. Seguramente dejaría marca, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Estaba muy mojada, lo podía sentir. Pobre ropa interior mía, últimamente me duraba muy poca. Desabroché su pantalón, porque su erección era muy visible y debería de estar muy apretada. De paso, rocé con mis dedos su miembro. Gruñó en mi oído.

Iba a quitar la mano, pero sorprendentemente él me la agarró y la apretó más a su polla.

"¿Ves lo que provocas, Bella?" lo miré, deseosa como él. Quería que no hubiera ropa de por medio.

"Sí," logré contestar, aunque apenas se oyó nada. Él sonrió de nuevo y me volvió a besar. Le correspondí el beso, mi mano aún en su polla dura. La apreté, haciendo que con ese gesto rompiera el beso para jadear. Estábamos igual de excitados los dos.

"Tienes mucha ropa encima," susurró cerca de mis labios. Parecía no ser la única con los mismos pensamientos. Asentí tímidamente, a la vez que me mordía el labio. Había aprendido que eso le gustaba mucho.

De manera rápida, tiró de mi pantalón de pijama para abajo para quitármelo del todo. Yo, para ayudarle con la tarea, alcé un poco mis caderas para que fueran más fácil de deslizar. Él me miró intensamente mientras lo hacía y aproveché para morder ese tentador labio inferior que tenía.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente cuando por fin quitó del todo el pantalón de mi cuerpo, y sólo me cubrían unas pequeñas bragas de color negro. Estuvo varios segundos mirándome, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero no, esa mirada me la había dado las demás veces también y me hacia sentir deseada, especial.

"Dime la próxima vez que vea a Alice que le agradezca por cada vez que te obliga a ir de compras," murmuró en mi oído, a la vez que dejaba pequeños besos húmedos por mi oreja. Me estremecí, tirando un poco del cabello de su nuca. Él siseó, pegándome más a él si eso podía ser posible.

"Si tanto te gusta la próxima vez no iré obligada, hasta lo disfrutaré," contesté, mirándole -o haciendo el intento- pícara. Él sonrió más y atacó mis labios, como si llevara varios días sin beber y ellos fueran su agua. Le correspondí el beso, moviendo mis manos por su ancha espalda, llegando hasta la parte baja de ésta, a la orilla de sus pantalones.

"¿Planeas hacerme sufrir entonces?" asentí con la cabeza, agarrando ese culo respingón que tanto me gustaba y apretándolo a mí. Él jadeó sorprendido, entrecerrando los ojos cuando nuestros sexos hicieron contacto. Yo no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

"Sólo un poco," susurré, bajándole los pantalones. Esta vez no me lo impidió, y me ayudó a terminar de quitárselos y que desaparecieran por el suelo de mi cuarto. Por fin estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Sólo una estorbosa prenda nos separaba, por lo demás estábamos piel con piel. Amaba la fricción de su piel con la mía.

"Disfrutaré mucho de la tortura," rió ronco, dando besos por mi cuello. Gemí vergonzosamente en su oído y me escondí en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro. No podía evitar los ruidos que salían de mi cuerpo al tener a este hombre encima de mí las cosas que estaba haciendo.

Apenas sin darme cuenta, abrí mis piernas para dejarle a él más espacio, de manera que su dureza quedo justo encima de la parte que más ardía y se mojaba por él. Lo sentí gruñir, y mis caderas, sin mandar la orden yo a mi cerebro, se movieron para embestir contra el miembro de Edward.

Mordí su cuello para callarme. Él bajó sus manos, dejándolas encima de mi trasero, por debajo de mis braguitas. Eso me puso aún más. Estaba tan cerca de mi coño que casi podía sentir sus caricias en el.

"Edward..." susurré, tirando de nuevo de su cabello. Me encantaba hacer eso, y al parecer a él también que se lo hiciera.

Él alzó su mirada para mirarme de nuevo, y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso. Nuestras caderas empezaron a moverse solas, creando una maravillosa fricción que nos estaba volviendo locos a ambos. Cada vez que hacían contacto intentaba no gemir, y sabía que él también se estaba conteniendo porque tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Cerré los ojos por el placer al ver que apretó sus manos en mi culo, y los volví a abrir encontrándome con su mirada verde quemándome. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo? Su cabello más despeinado que de costumbre, ahora cobrizo oscuro al no haber ninguna luz encendida. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados... era una invitación al pecado.

Dejé de pensar cuando sentí sus manos muy cerca de mis pliegues. Y, por todos los sentimientos que me estaban atormentando ahora mismo, no podía evitarlo más, así que dejé la vergüenza a un lado.

Embistió un poco más fuerte, la tela que nos separaba era tan leve que podía sentir su polla completamente contra mí.

"¿Ves como también soy más fuerte?" gemí, y él aprovechó para succionar mi cuello.

Tenía que decirlo ya.

"Edward, ¿tienes preservativos?" esa pregunta, por arte de magia, rompió el hechizo. Por lo menos por su parte, porque se quedó rígido. Sus manos se quedaron quietas en mi trasero y sus caderas cesaron su movimiento.

Lo miré confundida, y él poco a poco subió su rostro hacia el mío. Sus manos se quitaron de mis braguitas y se apoyaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarme.

"No vamos a hacerlo hoy, Bella," dijo lenta y pausadamente, con los dientes apretados.

"¿Por qué no?" Se supone qu-"

"No he dicho que no vayamos a hacerlo, he dicho que _hoy_ no vamos a hacerlo," me cortó, no haciendo contacto visual con mis ojos.

Se quitó de encima de mí, colocándose a un lado. Pero sus brazos me acercaron y me abrazaron a él. Seguía confundida, así que suspiré y solté el aire de mis pulmones lentamente. Me escondí en su pecho, que aunque seguía distrayendo era un buen escondite para mi vergüenza.

"¿Me puedes explicar porque este día no es tan bueno como cualquier otro?" pregunté, intentando que no se oyera la frustración en mi voz. Lo sentí suspirar, su aliento chocó en mi nuca.

"Porque no." dijo con simpleza.

"Esa no es respuesta, Edward," reproché.

Sus largas y suaves manos agarraron mi barbilla para alzarme la cara. Le dejé, encontrándome a centímetros de su rostro. Intenté no aturdirme, aunque era algo imposible.

"¿Quieres un polvo sin más, Bella?" el enfado era notable en su voz, y también su mirada, que era inescrutable, " ¿eso es lo que quieres?, ¿que lo hagamos sin más, un polvo rápido?"

Sus palabras eran hirientes, al menos como él las estaba pronunciando.

"Eso es lo que va pasar, ¿no?" dije confundida, arrugando el entrecejo, "¿no me ibas a ayudar?"

Su mirada era puro hielo, y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de contestar.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, sí," dijo, tocándose el puente de la nariz. Se separó un poco de mí, "personalmente, yo no quiero que sea así, Bella. Sé que yo te iba a ayudar, que yo me comprometí a hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que no quiera que sea especial, Bella," alzó más mi rostro cuando desvié mi mirada, la suya parecía algo más dulce ahora, "tu te mereces una primera vez especial. Sé que no es con él tío especial que cada chica sueña," se pasó la mano por el pelo, visiblemente nervioso, "por eso mismo, quiero que al menos lo demás si que lo sea. Que cuando lo recuerdes, tu también la consideres especial. Quiero prepararlo bien, para que te encante. Claro que pararíamos si no quisieras. Sólo espera un poco, por favor, ¿o acaso hay prisa?"

Negué con la cabeza tímidamente, procesando todo lo que me había dicho hace unos segundos. Sus ojos me estudiaban, con algo de miedo, como si no sabía si era bueno lo que había dicho. Pero era muy bueno, incluso estaba luchando contener las ganas de llorar, porque su breve discurso me había puesto algo más sensible y sí, me había hecho sentir más especial.

"Pero Edward, da igual que seas mi mejor amigo, para mí hacerlo contigo va a ser muy especial," contesté, con el corazón en la mano, abrazándome lo más que pude a él. Edward también me apretó con sus brazos, haciendo que me relajara al instante. "No necesito al novio especial. En un futuro, cuando lo recuerde, puede que no hubiera sido con un novio, pero si con alguien muy especial, Edward. No eres cualquiera, y para mí contigo va a ser especial pase en el sitio que pase."

Sentí su sonrisa en el hueco de mi hombro, su abrazó se hizo más apretado. No me molestaba, ni mucho menos. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda, como un acto para conseguir relajarme. Pero sabía que también se estaba relajando él en el camino, lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Bueno, esperemos igualmente, por favor. Yo quiero hacer tu primera vez más especial entonces," dijo muy bajito. Se incorporó, sentándose en mi cama y apoyó su espalda en mi pared. Sus brazos me acercaron, y abrió sus piernas, sentándome en medio de ellas en el espacio que había dejado de manera que estaba sentada también en frente de él.

Me miraba dudoso, como esperando mi reacción. Yo sonreí abiertamente, para quitar su preocupación.

"Esperemos entonces hasta que tu lo digas," susurré, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, enseñando sus relucientes dientes. Me pegó más a él, rozando levemente sus labios con los míos.

"Gracias Bella," contestó, y sonaba verdaderamente agradecido.

"No seas tonto," le golpeé en el pecho, haciendo que riera entre dientes.

Aproveché el momento para quitarme algunas dudas.

"Y Edward, cuando lo hagamos... ¿será sólo esa vez, o alguna más en plan para conseguir más práctica?" cuestioné, con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Él seguía sonriendo, y eso me encantaba.

"¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?" preguntó, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, con su vista fija en mis ojos. Le dí un beso en la palma de la mano, él suspiró.

"Conseguir más práctica," respondí sinceramente, acurrucándome en su hombro.

"Pues entonces así será," prometió, dándome un beso en la cabeza. "¿Ponemos un límite de veces, o de tiempo?"

"Mmm... ¿ponemos un mes desde que lo hagamos, y ahí ya vemos?" sugerí, la primera idea que cruzó en mi cabeza. Por su mirada pasaron varios sentimientos, aunque no pude ver con claridad ninguno. Seguramente serían paranoias mías.

"Me parece bien," estuvo de acuerdo, "hagámoslo así entonces."

Estuvimos hablando de un par de cosas más a lo largo de la noche, nada tan importante. Parece que la tensión sexual por el momento después de la charla había disminuido, volviendo a ser los de siempre. Edward era tan bueno conmigo que no me lo merecía. Siempre preocupándose por mí. ¿Quién no iba a querer un amigo así?

Después de hablar por un rato y poner un par de películas a las que apenas hicimos caso, sentí la respiración de Edward más pausada en mi hombro. Me giré un poco de lado para mirarlo, y efectivamente, se encontraba profundamente dormido, pareciendo un ángel.

Un par de hebras cobrizas caían por su frente, tapándole un poco los ojos ahora cerrados. Sus labios un poco entreabiertos para respirar, y su rostro relajado, transmitiendo una paz absoluta. No me había fijado antes de sus ojeras, que parecían algo más pronunciadas de lo normal, como si los últimos días hubiera dormido nada y menos por algo.

La verdad es que las últimas personas parecía un poco inquieto por algo. No le preguntaba porque él siempre acababa terminando contándomelo todo cuando se veía capaz. Pasé mis dedos de manera suave por ellas, y sonrió dormido, más relajado aún. Me reí bajito, esperando que fuera lo que fuera lo que le perturbaba no durara mucho.

A lo mejor eran paranoias mías, y tan sólo era el insomnio. Últimamente no me había quedado a dormir con él, supongo porque él quería mantener su autocontrol firme y conseguir que mi primera vez fuera "especial", como él quería. Me parecía un gesto tan dulce que me entraban ganas de apretujarlo y no soltarlo.

Me dediqué a seguir acariciando su cara, y sus manos de forma posesiva se pusieron en mis caderas, acercándome más a él. Ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración. Cerré los ojos, y relajada en el posesivo abrazo de Edward, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! y aquí está el capitulo :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, en serio. Lo diga las veces que lo diga no me parecen las suficientes. Apoyáis mucho. **

**Pensaba subir este capitulo antes al ver todo el apoyo, pero he tenido un par de problemas (o tengo) y no he podido estar mucho. Lo siento. Espero como ahora nunca tardar más de una semana. Si consigo escribir mucho hasta al par de días.**

**Una cosa: el siguiente capitulo os va a gustar... mucho. Sólo voy a decir que es muy esperado jajajaja. Lo pronto que esté depende de vosotras, porque es que no lo tengo entero, me falta un poco. Pero seguro que con el apoyo que dáis está en nada y menos. ¡Ya veréis! Y también habrá algún que otro Edward POV en los próximos, ya veréis.**

**Por cierto... ¿queréis que Bella y Edward cumplan alguna -o todas- de las fantasías que cumplieron? Por mí si, tengo pensado escribir alguna... ¿y vosotras, queréis?**

**A las chicas sin cuenta:**

**Careylmh: muchas gracias guapa :) a mí también me gustan las fantasías, si Edward existiera por mí... se cumplirían todas jajajaja. Esperemos que se de cuenta pronto, está tan ciega... jajajajaja. Con personas como tu para no tener inspiración, sois increíbles. Un beso desde Córdoba guapa para ti también aunque esté lejos jajaja cuídate también :)**

**Naty: y yo, tiene que ser de caliente él con la bata... jajajaja. Sí, yo definitivamente no querría otro hombre... besos! :)**

**Nicole K: me alegro... es justo la mezcla que quiero conseguir. Muchas gracias por dejar el review entonces :) Besos!**

**Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos pronto.**

**¡Por cierto! -Son Hyo Wook ha adaptado _Hysteria_, un one-shot que escribí, con_ Sasuke&Sakura._ Lo pondré en mi perfil :)  
><strong>

**¡Besos!**


	11. El cumpleaños de Bella

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p>El verano había pasado de una manera muy rara. Por una parte, apenas hacía dos días desde que había bajado ese día del avión de Londres. Por otra, había sido terriblemente lento. Las noches eran un calvario, un verdadero sufrimiento.<p>

Era como "la hora de la verdad". Cuando estábamos juntos, incluso aunque estaba con Bella, las preocupaciones parecían irse y el tiempo se deslizara tan pronto que no era capaz de apreciarlo del todo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a mi cuarto, la mayoría de las veces solo, la verdad llegaba a mí como una flecha.

¿Sabía exactamente dónde me estaba metiendo?, ¿era capaz de sufrir las consecuencias que podían ocurrir?, ¿iba a ser capaz de ser su amigo sin más, después de lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros?

Sabía en parte que tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Le había prometido que lo haríamos, ya no había vuelta a atrás desde la vez que me metí en eso. Pero no podía evitar que doliera, que eso me carcomiera por dentro. No quería a Bella cerca de otro en ningún momento.

Quería al menos fuera especial para ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. ¿Cómo una persona tan pura, tan bella, no iba a saber como es ser amada de verdad? Yo lo iba a intentar hacer, aunque no tuviera ese derecho. Quería que recordara algo bonito, que se sintiese amada, y para que engañarse, para mí no era nada difícil amarla. De hecho, lo hacía como un loco desde bastante tiempo.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo con frustración. Hoy era ya día 13, día de su cumpleaños. Hoy, mi Bella ya conseguía llegar a los 20 años. Había estado pensando en que sucediera ese día, o al menos intentarlo. No quería que fuera algo premeditado o que se viera obligada a ello. Pero lo iba a intentar. Aunque después de eso sólo me quedara un mes más con ella, como habíamos acordado. Una vez que llegara el mes, no creo que hicieran falta más "clases". Además, aunque no quisiera, sabía que en el fondo era lo mejor.

La iba a ayudar, pero me iba a matar en el proceso.

"¿Estás bien?" palmeó mi espalda Jasper, sentándose a mi lado.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?" gruñí pasando mis dedos por el puente de mi nariz, sin mirarlo aún.

"Tío, estás viendo _Disney Channel_. No hay ningún problema en eso, pero viniendo de ti, no debes de estar muy bien," se carcajeó, y lo hizo aún más cuando lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Ya sabes, tema Bella," repliqué frustrado.

Vi como Jasper rodaba sus ojos azules.

"¿Todavía no...?"

"No," negué, "aunque supongo que hoy estará bien,"

"Deja que pase sin más, Edward. Va a pasar cuando tenga que pasar," aconsejó, agarrando el mando y cambiando a la _MTV_. Si no fuera porque lo conocía, creería que me estaba ignorando. Además, su vista estaba fija en mí, podía sentirla.

"Pero quiero que sea especial," admití, cerrando los ojos para aliviar la tensión por un momento.

"Puede ser especial sin que lo planeé. Déjate llevar hombre, ¡ni que fuera tu primera vez!" rió, quitándole hierro al asunto.

"Es la primera vez de Bella, que es mucho peor," me quejé.

"Pareces tu el virgen," bromeó, rodando los ojos de nuevo, "mientras mas vueltas le des, más complicarás todo." abrió la lata de refresco que tenía, mirándome con una sonrisa. Jasper sabía tranquilizar como nadie, aparte de a mí Bella.

"Tienes razón," dije levantándome del sofá, "¿Vamos a ayudar a preparar el cumple, no?"

Jasper asintió, levantándose conmigo.

Nos dedicamos a preparar algunos aperitivos, y a mi madre con la tarta. Hacía de las mejores tartas que había probado, y a Bella le encantaban. Habíamos conseguido mantener a Alice quieta, y aceptar organizar un cumpleaños sencillo, por una vez. La única cosa que le había convencido había sido decirle que el año que viene cumpliría los 21, que ese si que se merecía un gran cumpleaños.

Pobre Bella, la que le espera el año que viene...

Alice había elegido la ropa de todos. Decía que ella lo había visto así en sus "visiones" y nadie estaba para negarle con el mal humor que tenía por hacer una fiesta tan "simple", que no era para nada Cullen. Seguramente la rabieta le duraría nada y menos, hasta que viera a Bella feliz, pero hasta entonces...

Me vestí, sacando de mi armario el regalo que le había preparado a Bella. No le gustaban los regalos, pero al mirarlo en el escaparate, supe que era para ella. Al apreciarlo imaginé su largo y delicado cuello manteniendo ese corazón, que en verdad también era el mío.

Sonreí viendo el otro que había preparado para ella: era un álbum de color negro, en el que había colocado fotos de nosotros con algunas frases que había puesto. Era algo personal y al que había dedicado tiempo, y eso sé que le gustaba más. La conocía mucho.

Agarré las llaves del _Volvo_, dispuesto a ir a casa de Bella. Ella quería venir por sí misma, pero la parte de la sorpresa era esa. Seguro que se esperaba algo ostentoso por mucho que le habíamos dicho que era algo tranquilo, pero con Alice, ¿quién imaginaría algo tranquilo?

Llegué rápido hasta su casa, parándome en su porche. El collar que llevaba en el bolsillo parecía pesar el triple de lo que lo hacía, y me sentí nervioso y ansioso. ¿Y si no le gustaba?, ¿y si veía que eso era un regalo para algo más que amigos?

¿Por qué cojones me comía la cabeza tanto con todo?

Suspiré, apoyándome en la pared de su casa. Esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista, así me podía relajar yo también un poco más, y no pareciera un adolescente hormonado en su primera cita con una chica.

Escuché como se habría la puerta y como se quedaba mirando mi coche con el ceño fruncido. Podía imaginarla pensando: ¿_qué hace el Volvo ahí?_

Me coloqué detrás de ella sigilosamente, intentando que no se diera cuenta. Parecía que había funcionado.

"Feliz cumpleaños," susurré bajito, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. La sentí relajarse entre ellos. Aspiré su aroma, embriagándome como siempre de él. Pude ver sus ojos cerrados.

Se dio la vuelta.

"Sabes que no me gusta," hizo puchero. Me quedé completamente aturdido mirándola, no le pude responder.

Llevaba un vestido color verde botella de tirantes, que aunque no dejaba ver mucho, le quedaba perfecto. Marcaba su cintura, alzaba un poco sus pechos y lo demás era de vuelo. Una torera de color negro protegía sus brazos del frío. Sonreí al verla con sus converse, Alice probablemente la mataría. No estaba muy maquillada, nunca le había hecho falta.

Estaba preciosa. Me encantaba la sencillez que emanaba. Parecía un ángel. Tan tímida... y aún así provocaba. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo provocativa que era, y eso era lo que más me volvía loco. Todo el mundo podía ver lo sexy que era, menos ella. Me di cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo absorto mirándola.

"Estás preciosa," susurré de nuevo, relajando la garganta. Alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, tan suave como siempre. Me sonrió con su timidez característica cuando se trataba de un cumplido, y yo me quedé mirándole como un tonto.

"Tu también estás muy guapo," dijo en el mismo tono. Me reí entre dientes, parecía no ser el único afectado. Rocé mis labios suavemente con los suyos. Algo tan simple como besar sus labios me hacía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Era una tortura saber lo poco que me quedaba para tener que dejar de hacerlo.

Me separé un poco abrumado, encontrándomela con los ojos cerrados, tan preciosa...

"Odio mi cumpleaños," replicó con los ojos cerrados todavía. Me reí de nuevo, haciendo que los abriera de nuevo para mirarme. Sonreí.

"Sólo es un cumpleaños, Bella," puse los ojos en blanco. Volvió hacer puchero, volviéndome loco. Acerqué sus labios a los míos de nuevo, esta vez dándole un beso más dulce, más largo que el roce de antes. Era lento, sus labios se sentían como si pertenecieran a los míos. Me separé lentamente, mirándole sonriendo. ¿Soñar era gratis, no?

"Tu regalo," dije sonriendo de manera burlona, sacando el collar que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo en mi bolsillo.

Me miró mal, no era algo que no había esperado.

"No quiero regalos," refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos.

"No seas tonta," bufé, agarrándola de la barbilla y alzándole la cara para que me mirara. Le miré intentándole trasmitir lo que significaba ese regalo para mí, recuerdo como me decía que a veces que le aturdía. Esperaba que esta fuera una de esas veces.

"Por favor," pedí, intentando suavizar la voz lo más que pude. Sus ojos seguían en contacto con los míos, pero parecían algo perdidos. 

_Objetivo conseguido._

Aproveché el momento para colocar el collar en sus manos. Suspiró, haciéndome reír.

Rompió el papel, parecía nerviosa y le temblaban algo las manos. Tenía la cabeza gacha, como no queriendo que viera su cara mientras abría el regalo. Pero finalmente lo hizo, y se quedó unos segundos mirándolo. Estaba empezando a poner nervioso de nuevo.

"Es precioso, Edward," dijo para mi alivio. Suspiré, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta.

"¿De verdad te gusta?" intenté que no se notara la duda en mi voz. Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos. Parecía sincera, sus ojos brillaban agradecidos, y ellos no mentían. Asintió.

"Te lo voy a colocar entonces," repliqué, quitando el collar de sus manos y abriendo el broche.

Me puse de espaldas a ella, colocando su cabello en su hombro derecho. Ella sostuvo su pelo con las manos. Me pegué más a Bella, sintiendo su frágil cuerpo contra el mío. Coloqué el collar, y el corazón hizo contacto con su pecho. La sentí estremecerse, probablemente estaba frío. Me reí.

"Ya está," dije mientras cerraba el broche. Vi como soltaba su pelo para colocarlo bien, pero le paré, agachándome un poco para besar su cuello. Olía y sabía a fresas y a vainilla, tan dulce como siempre. El beso se alargó más de lo que hubiera querido, pero me volvía loco. La sentí suspirar contra mí. Sonreí en su cuello, colocándole el pelo bien de nuevo, tal y como estaba cuando llegué.

Me coloqué de nuevo frente a ella.

"Preciosa," sonreí, aturdiéndome de lo guapa que se veía. Se sonrojó y yo le dí un beso en la mejilla, "me alegro mucho que te guste," agradecí verdaderamente.

"Pero que sea la última vez que me regalas," gruñó.

"Por supuesto," dije irónicamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me fulminó con la mirada, y yo hice todo lo posible para no reírme.

"¿Vamos a tu casa, no?" preguntó mientras yo conducía. La miré brevemente unos segundos y tenía una ceja alzada, desafiándome.

Una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios.

"Sí," contesté, volviéndome a fijar en la carretera.

"Menos mal," suspiró.

Intenté no reírme. Este año se iba a salvar, pero sería el único. Todavía no me creía como habíamos conseguido mantener a Alice quieta. Seguramente las acabaría pagando de otra forma, nunca había que subestimarla.

La guié por mi casa, que permanecía en silencio, parte del plan. Ella me miró alzando una ceja de nuevo, y yo me encogí de hombros, haciéndome el desentendido. Coloqué mi brazo en su baja espalda y la conducí hasta el salón.

Conté mentalmente hasta a tres, dándole una sonrisa ilusionada. Abrí la puerta, mirándola atentamente para no perderme ni un detalle.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritaron toda mi familia, dejándola en shock por unos momentos. Examinó todo el salón, viendo como habíamos preparado todo para ella. Se podía ver la alegría y el alivio en su mirada mientras recorría cada espacio. Sin duda, esto era algo más de su estilo que una gran fiesta. Ella era sencilla, y eso es una de las cosas que más me gustaban.

"Muchas gracias," dijo bastante bajito. Me reí entre dientes al ver la emoción que contenía su rostro.

Acto seguido, Alice se abalanzó hacia ella. Uno por uno, todos se acercaron para felicitarla, mis padres los últimos. Parecía completamente relajada y feliz, yo me pase la mayoría del tiempo admirando su hermoso rostro. Sus mejillas algo coloradas al recibir los regalos y ser el centro de atención, o como arrugaba un poco la nariz ante algo incómodo. Seguramente tendría la baba colgando.

Empezamos a comer y beber las cosas que habíamos preparado, con la música de fondo que había puesto antes de acercarme a todos ellos. Hablamos de varias cosas, y nos reímos muchas más. La tarde no se estaba centrando sólo en ella, y podía leer la gratitud en su mirada.

Esme se acercó con la tarta, apagando las luces. Sin embargo, se podía ver su sonrojo. Me reí, y más cuando Emmett la avergonzó diciendo que no pidiera nada pervertido.

_No tiene que pedirlo, yo le daré lo que quiera,_ me dije mentalmente.

Finalmente mi padre anunció que se iba con mi madre a un restaurante, que nos dejaba la diversión a nosotros. Entonces fue cuando la loca de mi hermana pensó en irnos a la discoteca de siempre, y sabía que hoy Bella no le iba a negar nada.

"¿Te lo estás pasando bien?" pregunté en su oído. Estábamos bailando una canción lenta que habían puesto, y había aprovechado para sacarla a bailar aunque me hubiera costado.

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

"Muy bien, sólo me había quedado pensando," admitió, mirándome fijamente. Le sonreí ampliamente.

"No sabes lo que me alegro," suspiré, abrazándola más fuerte a mí. Quería que hoy fuera todo lo especial posible, mágico. Más si esta noche llegábamos al paso definitivo, quería darle todo lo que pudiera. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la suya. Vi como cerraba sus ojos.

"Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera ha sido malo," confesó, y no pude nada más que reírme. Por fin abrió los ojos de nuevo e hicimos contacto.

"Todavía tengo un regalo que darte," susurré, pasándome la mano por el pelo, algo nervioso. Me miró mal, tal y como yo me esperaba que hiciera. "Shh, no me ha costado nada, de verdad," la tranquilicé, y relajó su postura. Sonreí, "cuando lleguemos a mi casa te lo daré."

"Vale," susurró derrotada, "pero ahora me has dejado con la intriga, y quiero verlo ya," refunfuñó abrazándome fuerte, ocultando su rostro de mí. A pesar de acabar de cumplir 20 años, ahora mismo ante mí parecía una de cinco. Le di un beso en la cabeza, muchas emociones pasaron por mí, no era capaz de analizarlas todas. Siempre era igual con ella, me hacía sentir completamente vivo.

"Vayámonos entonces," sugerí, y ella agarró mi mano dándome una respuesta afirmativa con el gesto.

Nos despedimos de los demás, y nos dejaron ir después de decirnos que éramos aburridos. Jasper y Emmett me miraron con una sonrisa socarrona, y me dio el tiempo justo de mirarlos mal antes de que Bella se volteara.

La llevé hasta mi casa, los nervios volviendo de nuevo a mí. Le abracé fuerte antes de pedirle que se sentara en mi cama. Accedió sin rechistar. Saqué el álbum, poniendo una mano tras mi espalda para esconderlo. Se mordía el labio, el nerviosismo era obvio en su cara. Me senté a su lado, sonriendo de lado.

"No es nada del otro mundo," le tranquilicé, poniendo los ojos en blanco, "pero es personal, se me ocurrió y pensé que te gustaría."

Y era la pura verdad. Quería que tuviera algo mío, aparte del collar, algo propio, intentándole hacer saber cuán importante es para mí. Me acerqué a ella, incitado a rozar sus labios. Ella me correspondió, entreabriéndolos un poco. Acaricié su mejilla, perdiéndome en ese tímido gesto hasta que me separé. Abrió los ojos, sus profundos chocolates brillaban, y juro que nunca había visto unos ojos más bonitos en toda mi vida.

"Toma," susurré, colocando el álbum en sus manos. Me miró confundida, podía imaginarla pensando: _¿pero qué coño?_ y me reí, "sólo ábrelo,"

Abrió la tapa, las manos le temblaban un poco. Su mirada no se despegó ni un momento de cada foto ni cada dedicatoria. No alzó la mirada ni una vez, pero yo, en cambio, no deje de mirarla. Podía ver su sonrisa y el cariño con el que pasaba los dedos por cada foto. Me moría por ver sus ojos, pero no me dejaba. Parecía absorta en el álbum.

Después de un tiempo interminable, cerró el álbum. Alzó por fin la cara. Analicé sus ojos, brillosos por la alegría. Si todo el tiempo que había invertido en crear ese álbum conseguían hacer que esa mirada estuviera en sus ojos, valía la pena.

Se sentó en mi regazo repentinamente, abrazándose a mí. Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, y sentí como su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Estaba llorando, eso no me gustaba. Pasé mi mano por su pelo, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo lentamente, haciendo lo mismo con su espalda.

"¿Te ha gustado?" pregunté preocupado bajito, sin cesar el movimiento.

"Sí," dijo en el mismo tono, sollozando. Iba a alzarle la cara pero empezó a reír, haciendo que me relajara por completo, "ha sido perfecto Edward. Me ha encantado," la apretujé más a mí, aliviado por sus palabras, y me uní a su preciosa risa.

"Vale, pero prefiero que te rías por ello como ahora a que llores," se rió más, parecía más calmada también. Sonreí, y no sé que vio en mis ojos, pero se acercó a mí, besándome suavemente.

Le correspondí el beso sonriendo, aferrándola más entre mis brazos. Moví mis labios con la misma lentitud que lo hacía ella. Me acarició los hombros, y no me di cuenta hasta ese momento de que habían estado tensados. Sonrió al ver como se relajaban, y yo me reí atrapando su labio inferior.

Suspiró en aprobación, y el beso se hizo algo más intenso aunque seguía la misma suavidad de antes. Juro que algún día me acabaría perdiendo sólo besándola. La acerqué por la espalda, acariciándola sutilmente. La veía tan frágil, tan inocente... nunca se merecería ningún tipo de daño, sólo amor. ¿Quién no podía amarla?

La tumbé con cuidado en la cama sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. Coloqué el álbum en mi mesita de noche, prefería mil veces tenerla a ella tumbada en la cama que a el. Quité sus inseparables converse, he hice lo propio con mis zapatos.. Me tumbé encima de ella, poniendo cada brazo a un lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla con mi peso.

"Eres preciosa," suspiré, mirando sus ojos. Eso se le quedaba corto. No había palabra en el vocabulario que pudiera medir la belleza de la persona que estaba debajo de mí. En todos los sentidos. Ella tampoco apartó la mirada, pasando las manos por mi pelo.

"Gracias por esta noche, está siendo... fantástica," murmuró, antes de cerrar los ojos. Volvió a acercar sus labios, yo no me podía negar a sus peticiones a si que le seguí el beso. No era ella quien tenía que agradecer nada, sino yo. Deslizó mi chaqueta por mis hombros. Sonreí, dándole un beso en su dulce y tentador cuello.

"Gracias a ti," respondí, y era la verdad. Gracias a ella por hacer que tenga la mejor noche de mi vida. Aunque ella no lo supiera nunca, iba a ser así.

Empecé a repartir más besos por su cuello, a un ritmo lento y constante. Tenía la piel muy sensible ahí, y su olor estaba más concentrado. Su respiración se hizo más profunda. Mordí su cuello ligeramente y ella se garró a mi espalda, jadeando.

Me volví a sus labios, besándola de manera más intensa. El familiar cosquilleo de mi vientre se empezó a formar, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que mi miembro se pusiera duro del todo y ella lo notara. Era culpa de los ruidos tan sensuales que hacía. Abrí mis labios y pasé mi lengua por los suyos, desesperado porque abriera la suya. Lo hizo, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron.

Gimió al sentirla, y yo la mordí, completamente embriagado por el deseo. Su cuerpo me llamaba de una manera que no era normal. Me pegó a su cuerpo, su muslo peligrosamente cerca de mi erección.

Nos separamos un poco, lo justo para controlar la respiración. Aún estábamos a milímetros del otro. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía, ver su cuerpo. El vestido debería de estar fuera, no podía aguantar más esa molesta prenda, por muy bien que le quedara.

"Quiero quitarte el vestido, ¿puedo?" manifesté bajito en su oído, poniendo su lóbulo entre mi boca para succionarlo y morderlo. Se estremeció entre mis brazos, y sentí como su temperatura corporal subió.

"Si" susurró, pero parecía igual de desesperada que yo por quitarle la ropa. Reí, encontrando la cremallera en el lateral y bajándoselo. Lo quité del todo y me quedé hipnotizado por lo que vi. Llevaba puesta una ropa interior de color verde de encaje, que alzaban más sus pechos. Las braguitas eran rídiculamente pequeñas, sólo tapaban un poco lo que tanto quería ver.

Quería seguir admirando su cuerpo, pero sus labios me lo impidieron. Su boca me buscaba frenética, tan necesitada como la mía. Su lengua se movía contra la mía de una manera tan erótica que tuve que parar a mis caderas que querían embestir contra su cadera. Tenía que ser algo relajado, pero ella me lo ponía muy difícil.

_Demasiado difícil,_ pensé, cuando mordió mi labio inferior y empezó a palpar mi pecho. Intenté besarle lo más calmado que pude, y parece que funcionó porque empezó a desabrochar mi camisa lentamente, cada botón tomándose su tiempo.

"Me encantas," susurró mirando mi pecho. Lo acarició suavemente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se mordió el labio, y yo apreté los puños para no violarla en ese mismo momento. Me quitó la camisa, pero su mirada seguía fija en mi torso.

"Tu a mi también," susurré, y conseguí desviar la mirada a mis ojos de nuevo. Metí una pierna entre las suyas, necesitaba sentir la calidez que emanaba su centro. Cerré los ojos, mi polla se sentía demasiado apretada, tenía todavía los pantalones y los calzoncillos puestos.

Me fijé en sus pechos, tapados por su sujetador. Le quedaba genial, pero necesitaba verlos sin ninguna tela de por medio. Lo desabroché, dejándolos totalmente expuestos. Rocé con mis dedos de manera lenta sus cimas, maravillándome cuando se pusieron duras nada más tocarlas. Arqueó la espalda cuando los apreté un poco. La arqueó más, haciendo que sus pechos y el mío chocaran. Gemimos a la vez.

Volví a acariciar sus pechos, cada vez su respiración y la mía más costosa. Tenía que tomarme su tiempo para amarla, pero se me ponía muy difícil. Bajé mi cabeza a su pezón, succionándolo lo más suave que puso. Gimió alto, y me costó mucho no morderlo. Sin embargo me reí, pero al ver su mirada volví a succionarlos con algo más de ímpetu, si mirada era puro fuego. Puso los ojos en blanco.

Cambié de pecho, mostrándole la misma atención. Intentaba ser suave, pero cuando gimió mi nombre a la vez que su pecho estaba en mi boca, mis caderas embistieron contra su muslo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo duro que estaba.

Pasé mis dedos por su vientre, sin seguir ningún patrón. No quería que sólo fuera un calentón, por muy caliente que estuviera. Ya habrían más ocasiones, iba a aprovechar todas las que pudiera este mes, ya que me iba acabar dañando esto luego disfrutaría por el tiempo que pudiera. Hoy, mi objetivo era hacerla especial.

"Edward," gimió, haciendo que alzara la mirada. Estaba nublada por el deseo, lo podía ver. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y me puse de nuevo a su altura, a centímetros de su rostro. Tomo una respiración profunda.

"Creo que hoy es el día especial," murmuró muy bajito. Si no estuviera tan cerca, probablemente no la habría oído. Su mirada no se despegó de la mía, y sonreí completamente de acuerdo mientras acariciaba su suave rostro.

"Me parece especial a mí también," susurré, sabiendo lo especial que era para mí que ella compartiera este momento conmigo. Era yo el primer hombre que la iba a enseñar a amar, aunque ella quisiera descubrir sólo la práctica de ello. Pero yo intentaría que también sintiera el amor que yo sentía por ella, que se sintiera querida, aunque mañana viera a su mejor amigo a su lado.

La besé, más calmado, y ella también lo estaba. Seguíamos deseosos el uno del otro, no era algo que pudiéramos ocultar fácilmente. Me acarició el pelo, y yo puse mis manos en sus caderas, acariciándolas y apretándolas un poco. Jadeó, y yo le volví a besar, levántandole un poco la pierna para acariciar su muslo, encendiéndome aún más.

"Entonces, ¿lo hacemos?" preguntó, algo sonrojada producto de la vergüenza y la excitación a la vez que me daba pequeños besos. La combinación de ambas la hacía aún más peligrosa. Me reí al verla así y besé de manera pausada su relleno labio inferior.

"Lo hacemos," concordé, repartiendo besos por su cara a la vez que ella acariciaba mi espalda con sus dedos. Bajé a su hombro, abriendo la boca más para darle besos más intensos. Le mordí y ella respondió arañándome la espalda, echándole más gasolina a mi fuego.

Eso hizo que diera los besos por su cuello con más fervor, sobretodo cuando sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar mi tripa, a veces más suave o a veces más fuerte, haciéndome suspirar de todas maneras. Dejé de respirar por un momento cuando me quitó el cinturón, pero no tardó nada en hacerlo. Sin embargo, le tomó más tiempo desabrocharme el pantalón, temblorosos los dos por la excitación.

Recorrí sus senos con mi lengua y con mi boca de mientras, para entretenerme y no ser tan brusco. Le costó más, aunque no mucho ya que parecía verdaderamente concentrada en quitármelo.

Suspiró aliviada cuando consiguió deshacerse de el.

"Impaciente," reí, y contestó mordiéndome el cuello. Gruñí.

"Era tu pantalón el que no cooperaba," susurró haciendo puchero. No le duró mucho, abrió la boca para gemir cuando rocé su sexo por encima de las braguitas. Pude ver una chispa en sus ojos, como si ella no pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo más tampoco.

Me quité los pantalones del todo, viendo como sonreía. Me volví a pegar a ella, ahora sólo con una prenda cada uno. Era increíble sentir su cuerpo apretado con el mío sin que nada nos separara, sin ninguna barrera. Me moría por adentrarme en su cuerpo y ser parte de ella. Ella tenía la misma necesidad, o eso me daban a entender sus gestos.

A veces veía un atisbo de nerviosismo en su mirada, pero no duraba mucho. La veía bastante relajada, bastante tranquila, y me alegré de hacer que su primera vez fuera cómoda para ella. Se merecía eso y mucho más.

Volví a besarla, intentando demostrar todos mis sentimientos. No sé si los pudo descifrar, pero sonrió entre mis labios. Abrí sus piernas, para colocarme en medio de ellas por fin. Estaba, literalmente, ardiendo, y tuve que apretar los labios para no arrancarle la ropa interior. En vez de eso, me dediqué a mirarla mientras se las quitaba lentamente, esperando que viera que para mí no era sólo sexo, y que si quería parar parábamos, porque también estaba nervioso por si esto no es lo que ella quería.

Debió de ver también algo de mi preocupación.

"No te preocupes, Edward. Hoy es perfecto," susurró mirándome. Asentí con la cabeza suspirando, intentando alejar también los pensamientos que me carcomían. Lamí su labio inferior, mordisquéandolo un poco. Gimió fuerte, agarrándose a mis hombros y se me quedó mirando. Pude ver la determinación en su mirada de que era lo quería. Una cosa estaba clara: mi mejor amiga, desearme me deseaba con la misma intensidad que yo a ella.

"Hoy es perfecto," repetí, convenciéndome a mi mismo mientras la besaba. Nos besamos por mucho tiempo, perdiéndonos en los labios del otro. Podía estar besándola toda la noche. Me dediqué a besar cada porción de piel que podía: su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su tripa. Volvía a sus labios al poco tiempo, aferrándome a ellos y degustándolos, perdiéndome en su suave y dulce boca.

Seguiría sólo besándola toda la noche, pero era difícil al estar ella desnuda y yo en calzoncillos. Mis caderas involuntariamente embestían contra ella, mi miembro sentía su calor y necesitaba la fricción. Cada vez que mi polla chocaba con su centro, gemíamos los dos fuerte en los labios del otro. Sabía que estaba preparada, podía notar la humedad a través de la tela, y eso me ponía más loco si eso se podía.

Seguí besándola, acariciando su piel con la mía. No sé cuanto tiempo llevaríamos con sólo besos, pero ambos estábamos sudando. Su pelo estaba esparcido por mi almohada, alborotado y mojado por el sudor. Nunca la había visto más guapa, y eso ya era decir.

Mis caderas hicieron un ritmo más constante sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, necesitaba sentir su calor rodeándome, su estrechez envolviéndome. Sólo pensar eso me daban ganas de correrme. De sólo el pensamiento, embestí más fuerte.

"Edward," gimió, podía sentir su coño ardiendo. Sólo estaba de por medio mis bóxers, si no ya fuésemos uno, "te necesito," rogó, mordiéndome el cuello. Gruñí.

Intenté tranquilizarme al encontrarle el sentido a sus palabras. Debía de calmarme un poco, era la primera vez. Aunque para mí también lo iba a ser, las mujeres con las que estaba antes carecían de sentido, no había sentido ni la mitad con ellas y todavía no estaba dentro. Sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté, preocupado. La miré a los ojos, esperando ver la seguridad o la duda en ellos para pararme o no. Asintió tímidamente y me mordió el labio, como muestra de que la vergüenza no era por culpa del miedo. Gemí extasiado, mordiéndole ahora yo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y bajó la mano con precisión a mis bóxers para quitármelos. Lo que no contaba era que por culpa de la diferencia de altura no llegaba a bajarlos completamente del todo. Me reí, ayudándola con su labor. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de la situación: estábamos desnudos del todo, a milímetros del otro.

Sus ojos mostraban varías emociones que no pude descifrar, pero no eran ni el miedo ni la duda uno de ellos. Se le veía contenta con su decisión de tener la primera vez con su mejor amigo, como si no quisiera otra persona en vez de yo en este momento.

Dejé caer un poco de mi peso al suyo, poniendo en contacto nuestras pieles. Jadeó, y yo hice lo mismo. Toda parte de nuestro cuerpo estaba rozando la del otro. La que me era más difícil de evitar era su centro, ya que sus labios inferiores rozaban la punta de mi miembro.

Rocé lentamente sus labios mojados por toda la extensión de mi polla. Gemí su nombre, y alcancé a verla con los ojos en blanco, jadeando.

"Estás muy húmeda," suspiré, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, sus labios hinchados... era una clara invitación al pecado, una invitación que no iba a rechazar.

Los embistes cada vez eran más profundos, por lo que ahora mi glande es el que se rozaba con su clítoris hinchado. Gimió fuerte, y no pude evitar gruñir por la intensidad del roce. No iba a aguantar mucho más de preliminares, por mucho que quisiera. Me había imaginado por mucho tiempo esta situación, tanto antes como después. Iba más allá del deseo propio, necesitaba ser uno con ella, conocer todas las extensiones de su cuerpo.

"Edward, quiero..." rogó mientras le mordía la oreja. Estaba fuera de control. Subí mi mano a su culo, apretándome a ella para que el roce fuera mayor. Los dos nos estremecimos.

"¿Qué quieres?" gruñí, besándola de nuevo. Abrió la boca para profundizar el beso, pero me adueñé de ella y empecé a meter y sacar mi lengua, avecinándole lo que iba a pasar en breves con otras partes de nuestra anatomía. Esperé que me apartara para responder, pero parecía ida por el placer, y hasta haberse olvidado de que le había hecho una pregunta.

"Quiero que hagamos el amor, ya no puedo más," mi pecho se hinchó al oír sus palabras. Quería que _hiciéramos el amor._ No había utilizado otro término, sino ése. La sonrisa que se me formó fue difícil de ocultar, pero ella sonreía igual.

Antes de que sucediera algo, tenía que preguntárselo. Ella tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, por lo que no era del todo necesario el preservativo. Sin embargo, a lo mejor lo quería, por las razones que fueran.

"¿Quieres protección?" cuestioné bajo, rozando mis dedos con algo de presión pero lento por sus pliegues. Abrió la boca. Estaba más empapada que otras veces, nunca la había visto tanto, y eso que ella siempre lo estaba... y mucho.

"No," respondió rozando mis labios, "quiero sentirte a ti por completo, piel con piel," la besé con toda la necesidad contenida al escucharla, ella no sabía lo feliz que me hacían sus palabras. No por el hecho de no ponerme condón -que era otra razón que con ella si que me alegraba- sino porque me quería sin barreras dentro de ella, como yo.

Moví de nuevo mi cuerpo contra el suyo a la vez que nos besábamos, algo más suave pero con la misma precisión. Intenté concentrarla en mis labios, besándola con insistencia para que se relajara todo lo posible. De esta manera podría introducirme sin ponerla nerviosa y hacer el proceso más doloroso.

En uno de nuestros eufóricos besos, me adentré un poco en su interior, lo justo, sólo el glande. Gimió, arañando mi espalda, haciéndome gruñir del gusto. Estaba increíblemente estrecha, ardiente y mojada, y eso que sólo me había introducido unas pulgadas.

"Edward," gimió, mientras yo me salía de ella para volver a entrar un poco en ella. Me introducía pausadamente, intentando no entrar del todo en ella de una fuerte embestida. Estaba temblando del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Su calidez y humedad me llamaban, por no hablar de como me apretaban sus paredes. Me tomé todo el tiempo posible, haciendo que su cuerpo se adaptara poco a poco a mí, costara lo que costara. Me daba igual estar temblando, no quería que le doliese, y ya que lo iba a hacer que fuera lo menos posible.

Poco a poco me fui adentrando más, hasta que llegué a su barrera y la rompí una de las veces que me adentré un poco más. La oí gemir bajo del dolor, tensándome completamente.

La miré, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, como si intentara no llorar. No quería por nada del mundo verla así.

"Shh," intenté tranquilizarla, repartiendo besos por su cara, "tranquila, va a pasar. Estoy aquí el tiempo que necesites, no te preocupes," susurré, llenándola de besos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente quietos. Abrió sus hermosos ojos, mirándome directamente. Estaba preocupado aún por ella, aunque mostraba estar más relajada.

Me besó con suavidad. Sus labios me relajaron, y le seguí el beso con la misma lentitud, reconociendo de nuevo su boca, como si fuera la primera vez. Sus labios correspondían de la misma manera.

Se separó de mis labios, mirándome intensamente. Le devolví la mirada, y la vi asentir con la cabeza, dándome permiso para que siguiera, diciéndome que ya estaba preparada. Me comencé a mover, muy lento, lo más lento que podía, haciendo que su cuerpo se adaptara más a mi, que la fricción empezara a gustarle. Se agarró a mis hombros, y poco a poco la sentí mover sus caderas bajo las mías, correspondiendo a mi movimientos. Gruñí, en parte aliviado, su cuerpo ardiendo alrededor de mí era una tortura. Gimió, volviéndome aún más loco, llevándome al borde, no era capaz de pensar.

Su estrechez me envolvía de una manera increíble, su cuerpo parecía encajar con el mío. Intentaba no aumentar mucho la velocidad, pero estaba tan mojada que me era muy difícil no arremeter más contra ella. Si esto era el infierno, era más que bienvenido.

Los movimientos incrementaron en velocidad, su dolor debía de haber desaparecido, afortunadamente para ambos, no sabía cuando aguantaría así.

"Edward oh dios..." comenzó a gemir. Sus gemidos me ponían más cachondo aún, si eso era posible. Mis embistes se hicieron más profundos, pero no pareció importarle, porque cruzó sus piernas en mi cintura. De esta manera podía entrar en su cuerpo más profundo, la llenaba por completo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien.

"Bella," gemí, escuchándola gemir mi nombre de vuelta. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, el fuego me consumía por dentro, y estaba tan malditamente estrecha, me apretaba tanto que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Apenas controlaba mis movimientos, y mucho menos ella los suyos. Intentaba entrar más y más en su cuerpo, Bella parecía igual de desesperada. No me quedaba mucho, retenía lo que podía mi orgasmo apretando los dientes. No tenía ganas nada más de correrme y llenarla con mi simiente, y eso no ayudaba nada. Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba y mi mi mandíbula tensa por retrasar lo inevitable, pero quería verla llegar al orgasmo antes.

Perdido en el vaivén de nuestras caderas, sentí los labios de Bella acariciar mi mandíbula, a un ritmo totalmente contradictorio al que estábamos manteniendo. Me abrumaron varios sentimientos en ese momento, y sabía que ese gesto al contrario de ayudarme, me llevaba aún más al borde. ¿Cómo podía ser tan especial?

Bajé mi mano hasta su botón del placer, rozándolo suavemente. Tenía que llevarla conmigo, haría lo que fuera. Quería verla correrse conmigo dentro de ella, necesitaba que esta experiencia estuviera conjunta. No quería nada más que darle placer.

Froté su clítoris en círculos, viendo como entrecerraba los ojos y abría la boca. Sus gemidos me indicaban que estaba tan cerca como yo, y lo froté con un poco más de fuerza.

"Edward, Edward, no aguanto..." jadeó, volviéndome aún más loco. Aumenté mis embestidas y el ritmo de mi mano, no podía retenerlo más. Si no, me iba a acabar corriendo.

"Eso es, pequeña. Córrete, vente para mí..." rogué, desesperado porque se corriera conmigo. Aceleré aún más la fricción de mi mano contra su sexo.

Cerro los ojos fuerte. Nada de eso, _tenía_ que verla llegar al orgasmo por mí.

"Mírame mientras te corres Bella, por favor," supliqué. Poco a poco abrió sus labios, encontrándose conmigo. La miré intensamente, mostrándole como estaba por su culpa.

Me acerqué para volver a besarla mientras el ritmo se volvía frenético. Mis testículos no podían más, así que apreté un poco su clítoris.

"Edward, Edward, Edward..." empezó a gemir. Su boca se entreabrió más mientras gemía y sus ojos me miraban perdidos. Su cuerpo se estremecía debajo de mí. No había visto nada más glorioso que lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Mi vientre explotó ante tal imagen, además de por culpa de toda la espera. Su interior empezó a contraer mi polla, y yo no pude más. Me moví un poco más mientras el orgasmo me golpeó. Gemí y gruñí su nombre, sabiendo que me estaba descargando dentro de ella. No despegué la mirada de Bella, aunque el placer me pidiera cerrar los ojos. Vi puntos alrededor mía, y sentí como mi cuerpo desconectaba de mi celebro. El deseo corrió por mi cuerpo por última vez dándome una sacudida fuerte, hormigueando por donde pasaba.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de la realidad y trataba de parar mis movimientos, el sexo de Bella se volvió a contraer. La miré sorprendido, viendo como se corría de nuevo por segunda vez, por lo que seguí con el mismo ritmo de embestidas, aprovechando que mi miembro estaba algo duro todavía. Sus ojos se cerraron esta vez mientras llegaba al Nirvana, y esta vez no se lo impedí. Me volví a maravillar de nuevo al verla así.

Controlé lo más que pude mi respiración mientras terminaba y me tumbé en el colchón a su lado, abrazándola de nuevo a mí. No quería dejar de sentir su cuerpo apretado al mío, ni un centímetro. Colocó su cabeza encima de mi pecho y entrelacé sus piernas con las mías. Era algo tan íntimo que no pude evitar la alegría que arrasó mi cuerpo.

"Ha sido... perfecto," murmuré cuando me vi capaz e hablar, repartiendo besos por su pelo. Al menos lo había sido para mí, lo había sido todo, "¿no crees?" pregunté, al ver su falta de respuesta. Le tenía que haber gustado, ¿no? Si no no se hubiera corrido dos veces.

"No tengo palabras para decir todo lo que significa esta noche para mí," dijo bajito. Apreté mis brazos a su cuerpo, "nunca me voy a arrepentir de esto. Es inolvidable Edward, gracias." siguió, la calidez de sus palabras llenaron la sensación de vacío. Había sido tan perfecto para ella como para mí, y nunca se iba a arrepentir.

_Jódete futuro novio,_ añadí internamente, aunque sentí un ligero pinchazo de dolor tras eso. Nada me iba a poder quitar la alegría del momento, no cuando me había dicho esas palabras.

Alcé su cara para poder verla, ver lo cierto de lo que había dicho. Parecía abrumada, pero relajada y feliz. Me gustó y mucho lo que vi.

"Para mí también," confesé, "gracias por compartir tu primera vez conmigo. Esta noche el regalo me lo has dado tu a mí," no había nada más que verdad tras mis palabras. La acerqué para besarla, con toda la ternura que fui capaz de reunir. Ella me besaba de la misma forma.

Nos separamos cuando nos vimos en la obligación de respirar. Me reí al ver que ella estaba igual, acariciando su pelo con delicadeza. Bella apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho.

"Te quiero pequeña, buenas noches," suspiré, no viéndome capaz de decir nada más. Si lo hiciera, la confundiría aún más, y no debía. Besé su cabeza.

"Te quiero Edward, buenas noches a ti también," susurró, con la voz cargada de emoción. Antes me había dicho te quiero, pero esta vez había sonado diferente, como si acariciara cada palabra. Sacudí la cabeza, los sentimientos de esta noche debían de jugarme una mala pasada.

Ya había llegado la noche que más temía. No había sido tan buena, sino que mejor. Me di cuenta de por qué me había costado tanto llegar hasta aquí. Ahora que sabía que era lo que se sentía cuando estaba dentro de ella, cuando éramos uno, no sabía como iba a seguir viviendo cuando no fuera así.

¿Cómo iba a permitir que otro hombre estuviera en mi situación? ¿Cómo iba a aceptarlo sin más? Al fin y al cabo, yo sólo era su mejor amigo, sólo era la facilidad para otros hombres. Sólo imaginarlo me hacía sentir mal.

La sentí dormida y cerré los ojos, queriendo borrar la dirección de mis pensamientos. Había conseguido que fuera tan especial para ella como para mí, y apenas le había dolido. Había conseguido mis expectativas, debería de estar contento, aunque no me sintiera más. Al menos había tenido la oportunidad de sentirla junto a mí.

_Aprovecharé lo que pueda este mes para estar con ella,_ fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>  
><strong>Espero de que os haya gustado y que haya superado las expectativas que teníais. No quería tardar mucho, pero entre que empezaron las clases (2º bachillerato, sé que en algunos países suele ser diferente, así que más o menos es el último año antes de la universidad) y ya me están cagando de miedo, el dentista, como me encontraba de ánimos y que no tenía nada hecho... pero espero no tardar tanto nunca xD.<strong>

**Me encanta hacer POV Edward...  
><strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! Tanto por el apoyo, los favoritos, las alertas, y por supuesto los reviews! Me animáis muchísimo. No sabéis el subidón que da saber que alto tuyo gusta a más personas, por eso es que las ganas de escribir vienen más. Sobretodo aquellas que os gastáis algo de vuestro tiempo cada capitulo!**

**Nos vemos prontito con el próximo! Os parece bien una fantasía? Jajaja. No tardaré, y no es chantaje, pero mientras más apoyo veo la verdad es que más escribo, es una realidad.**

**A las chicas sin cuenta:**

**Liss2989 : Jajaja lo siento xD. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. No sufrirán mucho, te doy mi palabra :) besos!**

**carelymh: Hola guapa! Si, por fin lo ha hecho. Aquí esta el POV Edward, espero que te haya gustado tando como habías esperado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en serio, aunque ojalá viniera un Edward por mí... jajajaja quién no lo quisiera? xD. Un abrazo muy grande, y el fic siempre seguirá adelante, no os lo voy a dejar a medias, os lo merecéis! Besos desde España :D**

**Naty: Hola! Muchas gracias, tanto por las palabras como por el apoyo. Me alegro y espero que este te guste entonces :D Besos guapa!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO :D Nos leemos pronto :)  
><strong>


	12. ¿Quieres que te toque?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Ahí me di cuenta: estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo.<em>

_Y sabiendo que este era uno de los riesgos que sufría al pedirle esto, milagrosamente, no me arrepentí de nada de lo que habíamos hecho._

¿Cómo me iba a arrepentir? Era lo que quería desde un primer momento. Le había _pedido_ que me ayudara. Ahora no me podía echar atrás. Además, lo básico ya había pasado. No tenía ningún sentido cortar las cosas, el daño ya estaba hecho.

¿Cómo coño había sido tan ciega por tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Era curioso, que aunque acabara de descubrir que lo amaba, mis sentimientos siempre habían estado _ahí_. No sentía nada que no hubiera sentido antes, pero me di cuenta que nunca los había analizado bien. Toda mi vida había estado enamorada de él, desde que tengo consciencia, y nunca lo había visto. Creía que todo mi amor era la amistad tan grande que teníamos, pero cuando él estuvo dentro de _mí_, quería que el mundo se parara. Era el mejor momento de mi vida, esa conexión tan íntima, y sabía que no habría alguien que me hiciera sentir eso. Ese fue el detonante. Ver su cara, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío... creaba sensaciones que nadie iba a ser capaz de recrear.

Siempre había estado en mi cabeza, el miedo no me había dejado verlo. Una parte de mí _no_ quería estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Era Edward, por dios. Había estado junto a mí en las peores etapas de la adolescencia. Aunque sienta atracción por mí -algo que había resultado obvio por el momento- seguramente me vería más como una hermana que como una novia.

No me merecía a Edward, eso siempre lo había sabido. Era hermoso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Su interior más hermoso aún, si eso era posible. Alguien que tenía a mi lado gracias a la suerte, pero nada más. En otra situación, Edward probablemente no me habría mirado nunca como algo más. Dudo que ahora, después de lo que habíamos hecho, me viera como algo más que una amiga.

Yo no era suficiente para él. Seguramente si yo dijera eso, él me mataría y me diría lo contrario, pero yo lo sabía, podía verlo, aunque él no. Sabía que me dolería con todo el alma, pero Edward se merecía alguien mejor, tan perfecta como él. No alguien con el autoestima por los suelos.

Sentí su tibia mano por mis costillas y sonreí involuntariamente. Ya lo había hecho mal e iba a sufrir después, así que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar el mes con él. Sólo que luego esperaba que tuviéramos suerte y nuestra amistad no saliera dañina. Yo podría sobrevivir si lo tenía a mi lado como amigo.

Su mano empezó a acariciarme lentamente de arriba a abajo, dejando a su paso el hormigueo y el placer único de cuando él me tocaba. Me estremecí y lo sentí reírse entre dientes en mi oído, ya estaba despierto, como yo. Estaba de espaldas a él, con la típica postura de "la cucharilla". Se sentía tan bien... ojalá pudiera despertar así todos los días.

"Buenos días, preciosa," susurró suavemente en mi oído, con la voz un poco ronca por el sueño, pero igual o más atrayente que siempre. Me apretó con sus brazos, que creaban una deliciosa celda de la que no quería salir. Dejé de respirar cuando su dureza rozó mi baja espalda, haciendo que riera de nuevo.

"Y tan buenos..." conseguí decir cuando volví a respirar, "sobretodo para ti,¿no?"

Volvió a reírse ante mi insinuación. Parecía bastante contento hoy.

"Mucho," admitió, presionando sus suaves labios en mi cuello. El roce de sus labios con mi cuerpo debería de ser ilegal. Repartió besos por el, subiendo a mí oído.

"No todos los días me levanto en esta situación, con una chica hermosa, caliente y desnuda en mi cama," sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, lamiendo una porción de piel de mi cuello y quitándome un poco de razón.

"Edward..." jadeé, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se presionaron más, y no me pasaba inadvertida su polla, peligrosamente cerca de mi trasero. Me encantaba sentir su piel.

"¿Sí?" murmuró sin más, mordiéndome ligeramente. Gemí bajito, agarrándome a la almohada. Lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel, subiendo las manos que tenía en mis costillas en un camino lento para acercarlas a mis pechos. Me mordí el labio. Tenía la piel de gallina por el tacto de sus dedos.

"¿Qué... qué haces?" balbuceé atropelladamente. Atrapó mi lóbulo entre sus dientes, haciendo que me arqueara al contacto, de manera que mis pechos sobresalían. Sus pulgares pasaron por mis pezones, endureciéndolos al momento. Volví a gemir. Mi cuerpo respondía a él, lo reconocía. Lo que sentía era insaciable y adictivo.

"Aprovechándome de ésta situación," murmuró, entreteniéndose con mis senos, acariciándolos, apretándolos y pellizcándolos. Iba a matar a la pobre almohada de la fuerza con la que la estaba agarrando. Colocó mis montículos entre sus dedos, pellizcándolos con delicadeza.

"Ah..." gemí, echando la cabeza aún más, "tendré que venirme más a tu cama,"

Se rió detrás de mí.

"Sin duda alguna," siguió riéndose, desviando ahora los besos por mi hombro, "y más si te voy a tener aquí todas las mañanas,"

No era normal el nivel de excitación en el que me ponía este hombre. Mis caderas debieron pensar lo mismo, porque sin enviarle la orden alguna se mecieron hacia atrás, chocando con la erección de Edward que ahora estaba entre mis nalgas.

"Joder," gimió, apretando un poco mis pechos. Jadeé, cerrando los ojos ante el pinchazo de placer. "Me vuelves loco," y como demostración, volvió a moler sus caderas contra las mías. Fue mi turno de gemir.

De repente, mi móvil en la mesita de noche empezó a sonar. Volví a gemir, pero esta vez de frustración. Edward gruñó. Puto móvil inoportuno. ¿Por qué no lo habría puesto en silencio ayer?

Me alejé un poco de su cuerpo dispuesta a levantarme para hablar con quién fuera que me estaba llamando.

"No te alejes," susurró, volviéndome a acercar cuando veía que me iba a levantar, "sólo alarga la mano y habla desde aquí, quiero sentir tu cuerpo."

La corriente de excitación que pasó por mi cuerpo me hizo coger el móvil con demasiada rápidez.

_Alice_ marcaba la pantalla.

"Es Alice," pulsé el botón verde y coloqué el teléfono en mi oído, ajustándome de nuevo a su duro cuerpo, "¿si?"

"Bella, ¿pensáis bajar a desayunar o qué? Que como mi estúpido hermano me prohibió llamaros a la habitación..." gritó, tanto que Edward la oyó y se empezó a reír.

Claro, también era porque estaba terriblemente cerca. Mi cuerpo era testigo.

"Si, vamos a... bajar," dije entrecortadamente. Edward decidió que era el momento oportuno para volver a acariciar mis pechos y darme besos por el hombro, impidiéndome pensar. Mis senos eran demasiado sensibles a su toque, nunca le había visto el placer a ellos antes.

"Eso espero, porque si no os vais a enterar...¡qué ayer te fuiste sin más...! Era tu cumpleaños..."

Sentí la lengua de Edward en mi cuello, trazando dibujos sin sentidos. Esto era mucho más entretenido que escuchar a Alice quejarse. Además, no cambiaba la noche pasada por nada. Succionó el punto sensible detrás de mi cuello y apreté mis labios con fuerza para no gemir.

"Contesta," gruñó, devolviéndome a la realidad. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!

"Si, vamos abajar enana," jadeé la última parte, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por mi vientre, una mano_ muy_ peligrosa. Sabía el camino que podría llevar y me gustaba demasiado, pero me haría perder toda la concentración que podía reunir con Edward tan cerca.

"Si no os veo aquí dentro de un cuarto de hora subo a por vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?"

Puse los ojos en blanco, tanto por Alice como por las caricias de Edward, que se acercaban a mi monte de Venus. Mi centro estaba en llamas, y eso que aún no lo había tocado donde tanto ansiaba. Suspiré necesitada.

"Cuanta energía tienes," reproché, Edward carcajeándose, ajeno a las reacciones que provocaba. O a lo mejor no tan ajeno, y por eso se reía.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" gruñó mi amiga peli negra.

Edward abrió mis pliegues despacio, rozando sus pulgares de arriba a abajo, humedeciéndolos con mi excitación. Jadeé, y aún más cuando frotó mi clítoris con su dedo índice y corazón. Apreté con fuerza el teléfono, mordiéndome el labio para no gritar. Me había hecho sangre seguro.

"¡Isabella!, ¿me estás escuchando?" No era nada bueno cuando alguien utilizaba mi nombre completo.

"S-si..." susurré, con toda la capacidad que pude reunir. Edward se apiadó y me quitó el teléfono con la mano que estaba anteriormente en mi seno izquierdo.

"Enana, en quince minutos estamos ahí, no te preocupes," dijo, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Si no sintiera su erección en mi trasero y notara la leve ronquez de su voz, no pensaría que tiene la mano donde la tiene, en mi sexo empapado por él.

"_Eso espero,_" chilló a través del aparato, "_pasámela de nuevo antes_," le hizo caso y volvió a colocarlo en mi oído. Su mano permanecía quieta, pero le dio un apretón a mi clítoris antes, estremeciéndome.

"Te veo en quince minutos, y tendrás muchas cosas que contarme..."

Estaba apunto de contestar, pero Edward me lo impidió.

"Estás tan mojada..." susurró sobre mi hombro, haciéndome jadear con fuerza, "contesta," volvió a mandar, rozándolo en círculos. ¡Pero que hombre...!

"Sí Alice, ahora nos vemos,ah..." dije como pude, su roce se volvió lento, tan lento que quemaba.

"Adiós," colgó por fin al ver mi capacidad de razonamiento.

"Edward," gemí con libertad, dejando de nuevo el aparato encima de la mesita de noche. Él se rió, mordiendo mi clavícula. Suspiré.

"Sólo tenemos quince minutos," murmuró disconforme, repartiendo besos de nuevo. Sus dedos estaban cerca de mi entrada, tanto que si los moviera un poco estaban dentro de mí. Gemí más fuerte del pensamiento.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" de nuevo parecía tranquilo, pero sus caderas lo delataban, que insinuaban un leve movimiento.

"Te necesito dentro," susurré, haciéndolo gruñir, no se esperaba que fuera tan directa. Un latigazo de placer cruzó mi vientre.

"¿Segura?" cuestionó con voz ronca, sus labios cerca de mi oído. Su agarre se afianzó.

"Sí," jadeé, su roce se había hecho más rápido al pronunciar esas palabras. Mi nudo de nervios palpitaba en su mano, sabía que él lo podía sentir.

"Alza un poco la pierna entonces," ordenó, podía notar la sonrisa en su voz. Alcé un poco la pierna, apoyándola en la suya. No podía mantenerla sin más, estaba temblando de la anticipación. Sus caderas se movieron, haciendo que su polla rozara mi entrada suavemente.

"Ah, dios..." gemí, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Su mano seguía en mi clítoris, el toque más lento, y la otra estaba aferrada a mi cintura. Lo sentí temblar contra mi cuerpo, intentando controlarse.

"Joder, estás tan mojada y caliente..." susurró en mi hombro, volviendo a mover sus caderas, creando una deliciosa fricción, lenta y tortuosa.

"Te necesito ya. Además, no tenemos mucho tiempo," dijo en el mismo tono, su voz visiblemente desconforme de nuevo.

"Hazlo ya," murmuré sin pensar, aferrándome de nuevo a la almohada. Me hizo caso y al segundo sentí su glande entrar poco a poco en mi interior, haciéndolo gruñir a la vez que yo gemía.

"Quiero sentirte más..." quería sentirlo entero, todo él. Balanceé las caderas hacia atrás, para que pudiera entrar más su miembro. Edward gruñó más fuerte al ver mis intenciones, entrando en mí en una emboscada. Grité fuerte, sintiendo como su miembro abría paso en mí. ¿Cómo se podía sentir tan jodidamente bien?

Me embriagó de nuevo, sentir su cuerpo dentro de mí era la mejor sensación del mundo. Todas mis terminaciones cobraron vida.

"Respira, Bella," susurró en mi oído agitado, su cabello haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello. Recordé volver a respirar, suspirando fuerte.

"Me lo haces realmente difícil haciéndome estas cosas...ah," murmuré entrecortadamente. Sacó su miembro con lentitud de mí para volver a introducirlo con más rapidez. Gemí alto con él.

"No sabes lo apretada y caliente que estás, me encanta..." susurró en respuesta, nuestras caderas haciendo un movimiento lento pero profundo. Salía y entraba completamente de mí. No sabía como había poder estado viviendo tanto tiempo sin esto.

"A mí tú," me mordí el labio al ver como su mano volvía a repartir movimientos perezosos por mi clítoris, dificutándome la respiración. Su miembro dentro y su mano eran demasiado para mí.

"Cariño, me encantaría disfrutarlo más, pero hay prisa..." se quejó, apretando mi clítoris entre sus dedos. Mis gemidos se debían de escuchar por toda la casa, y eso que era grande. Pero no podía evitarlo, salían antes de que yo lo pudiera parar.

"Hazlo rápido entonces. Fóllame rápido, Edward," jadeé lo más lasciva que pude. Gruñó mordiéndome el hombro, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Parecía ser lo necesario para acabar con su autocontrol.

"Bella, joder... no me digas esas cosas," gruñó, volviendo sus movimientos rápidos. No dejaba de gemir, ni el tampoco. La respiración era superficial.

"Edward, por favor, sigue..." rogué, desesperada. Nuestras caderas se movían furiosas, entraba y salía de mí a una velocidad que hacía mi cuerpo temblara, sentía el placer por cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

"¿Así?" prácticamente rugió, aumentando más el ritmo si era posible. Empezó a darle a un punto extremadamente sensible que hacía que mis paredes se contrajeran, podía sentir como lo apretaba.

"Ahí, justo ahí, no pares, no pares, ah..." gemí sin control. Cerré los ojos porque tenía la vista nublada por el placer. No estaba segura si era por la postura o por el momento, pero lo sentía más dentro de mí que ayer. Además, justo en el punto en el que estaba...

"Bella," gimió, frotando mi clítoris a la misma velocidad. Era demasiado para lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de soportar.

Comencé a gemir sin control, oyendo sus sonidos que emanaban de fondo, que no hacían nada más que encenderme más si eso era posible. Estábamos casi sin respirar, sudando, moviéndonos sin control. Era un instinto primario, algo más allá del placer. Era le necesidad de conectar como lo estábamos haciendo.

Ah, claro, y porque la enana nos mataría en nada.

Sus labios se volvieron exigentes contra mi cuello, torturándolo. Sus besos, sus manos, su miembro justo en ese punto, tan grande... no podía con tanto

"Estoy cerca, estoy cerca, Edward..." grité, agarrando a lo primero que pude que seguramente sería la almohada de nuevo. Edward aceleró los movimientos, sabía que él también lo estaba. Podía sentir como palpitaba dentro de mí, al borde del placer.

"Yo también cariño, no puedo más..." gimió, moviéndose sin control. Sentí como su líquido caliente me llenaba por completo, y era demasiado de lo que podía soportar.

"Edward, Edward..." comencé a gemir, llegando al orgasmo. La explosión placentera recorrió mi cuerpo, tan potente como ayer. A través de mis párpados podía ver lucecitas de colores, y mi cuerpo parecía haberse separado de mi mente.

Poco a poco fui consciente otra vez de mi alrededor, sintiendo su profunda respiración en mi espalda. Me reí.

"Eso ha sido..." sopló, riéndose conmigo. Me abrazó con fuerza, él aún dentro de mí. Me dio al vuelta, y mi cuerpo lo extrañó al momento, acompañándome una sensación de pérdida.

"Totalmente de acuerdo," sonreí, mirando por primera vez sus ojos en toda la mañana. Los había extrañado. Me miraban con su color verde natural, brillando. Me abracé de nuevo a él. Colocó las manos en mi espalda, trazándola suavemente. ¿Cómo no amar a este hombre? Era perfecto...

"Además, nos ha dado tiempo y todo," rió, alzando mi cabeza y despejando mis pensamientos. Una vez que nos volvimos a mirar, se quedó serio de nuevo. Nos acercamos poco a poco, sonriendo, rozando nuestros labios con delicadeza. Siguió acariciando mi espalda y mis manos se fueron a su cabello, ese tan único. Sonreímos entre nuestros labios. Esos momentos con él eran únicos, me hacían sentir una felicidad que no creía antes posible.

"¡EDWARD!, ¡BELLA!, ¡SALID YA!" gritó la enana detrás de la puerta.

Nos miramos, cacajeándonos. ¡Era un terremoto!

"Dos minutos, ya estamos," dijo Edward no muy alto, pero pareció escucharle porque se calló. Nos miramos sonriendo y como pudimos, buscamos nuestra ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

Nos limpiamos y vestimos con otra ropa en un tiempo récord, esperando no morir por las manos de la enana.

* * *

><p>Después de desayunar y darme un buen baño, me dirigí para el cuarto de Alice. Las miradas que me había dado durante todo el desayuno me hacían ver que ella lo sabía. No sé como, pero lo sabía. Sería una de sus "visiones" fijo. Cuando me preguntó que si luego iría a su cuarto con Rose sabía que no era una pregunta.<p>

Era una orden. Un: _como no te llegues a mi cuarto, te mataré._

Así que le respondí afirmativamente, después de que me duchara. Fue pura suerte que no le pusiera ninguna objeción a eso, creía que no me iba a dejar ni salir de la cocina.

Lo peor de todo era la cara de Edward, que se veía que estaba disfrutando de lleno la situación. Mantuvo todo el tiempo los labios apretados para no reírse, pero su mirada me decía lo poco que le gustaría estar en mi situación cuando llegara a su habitación.

Tomando una respiración profunda, golpeé suavemente la puerta de su cuarto.

"¡Entra!" grito Rose a través de ella, parecía muy entusiasmada.

_Comienza el interrogatorio,_ me dije mientras entraba.

"Ya puedes estar soltándolo todo," dijo amenazadoramente Alice, sentada a un lado de la cama. Rose me esperaba al otro lado con la misma mirada.

"¿Qué suelto?" pregunté mordiéndome el labio a la vez que agachaba la cabeza al llegar hasta la cama. Me senté cruzando las piernas, en frente de ellas, en medio de las dos.

"Venga Bella, suéltalo ya," exigió Rose, frustrada. Lo último que quería era tener a Rose enfadada, era lo peor del mundo.

Como pude me tragué los nervios y la vergüenza y alcé la cara para hacerle frente a mis dos amigas. El calor subió a mi cara cuando las vi a las dos mirándome fijamente, con la curiosidad invadiendo sus rostros.

"Ayer fue el gran día," confesé finalmente, viendo como abrían las bocas, sorprendidas, "Fue bueno, no dolió a penas, me gustó mucho, fue... perfecto," detallé rápidamente, no quería darle más vueltas al tema.

Lo recién descubierto -mis sentimientos por Edward- no quería decirlo todavía. Las conocía y probablemente me soltarían el rollo de _Edward te quiere, confiésate, sois el uno para el otro..._ . Pero yo sabía que no todo era bonito, y no estaba dispuesta a estropear este mes.

Mis amigas me sacaron mi disputa mental.

"Entonces, ¿te gustó?" la cara de Alice brillaba como un adorno de navidad mientras me preguntaba, y yo asentí tímidamente con la cabeza.

"¿Llegaste al orgasmo?" preguntó ahora Rose, con la mirada pícara.

"¡Rose!" grité, más avergonzada aún. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directa?

"Eso es un sí," contestó Alice por mí mientras daba palmas. Rose rió, dándole la razón con un asentimiento.

"Sí, lo hice..." murmuré colorada, pero la sonrisa me delataba.

"¡Lo sabía!" chilló la enana.

"¿Cómo la tenía?" preguntó de nuevo Rose. La miré con los ojos desorbitados. Ni de coña respondía a esa pregunta.

"Rose, que asco, es mi hermano," dijo Alice con cara de asco, haciendo que me carcajeara. Rectifico, sería capaz de hablar si así picaba un poco a la enana.

"Pues... es enorme," hice más o menos con mis manos la medida. Rose se empezó a carcajear conmigo y Alice se tapó los oídos, por lo que la risa fue mayor.

"En verdad, ya lo sabía, tiene mis genes..." dijo una vez que nos calmamos, y volvimos a una ronda de risas otra vez. Me alegré, porque eso hacía que la vergüenza disminuyera un poco y no se centrara tanto en mí. Bueno, se centraba en Edward, ¡pobre!

"¿Cómo fue contigo?" preguntó su hermana, cuando estábamos de nuevo calmadas. Las miradas se volvieron a centrar completamente en mí.

"Fue muy bueno Allie, en serio. Fue delicado, lento, dulce... considerado. No habría otra primera vez mejor," susurré, no sé como fueron capaz de oírme.

Las dos estallaron en una gran sonrisa, que podía iluminar a toda Forks.

"¿Y qué pasó después?" dijo ahora Rose.

"Pues nada, hablamos un poco y dormimos," respondí, un poco confusa por la pregunta. Se dieron miradas entre ellas también confusas, y eso me hizo que me liara más.

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirí tras sus miradas. Rose se encogió de hombros.

"Nada nada. Sólo, que yo creía que después de lo de ayer entonces... " se paró Alice, dejando la frase incompleta, "¿nada nuevo?" preguntó, sus grandes ojos examinándome.

"No, no..." dije aturdida aún. Su mirada se oscureció un poco, luciendo ligeramente decepcionada.

Definitivamente, estoy perdida.

"Bueno, el tiempo lo hará, ya verás..." murmuró Rose, dándole una mirada significativa.

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirí, de nuevo. Algo se estaban trayendo entre manos.

"Nada Bella, de verdad. Tonterías nuestras..." hizo un gesto con la mano en su cabeza, como diciendo: _no nos hagas caso, estamos mal de la cabeza_.

Dijeron de bajar a comer, y yo, encogiéndome de hombros y confundida todavía, les seguí.

Tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

><p>Después de comer y unas cuantas miradas de <em>sé lo que pasó la última noche<em> por parte de los chicos, y unas cuantas miradas con Edward, Alice prácticamente me obligó a que subiera al cuarto de Edward para cambiarme de ropa, según ella me la había colocado encima de la cama. Quería que saliéramos un rato.

Le hice caso a regañadientes y subí, no tenía ganas de aguantar más charlas por su parte. Cuando llegué a la cama me encontré con el conjunto: un vestido informal de color azul claro, liso y con la falda de vuelo. Era de tirantes, y parecía no revelar mucho y no ser muy apretado, me gustaba. La ropa interior era del mismo tono de azul y a su lado descansaban unas bailarinas blancas.

Me cambié rápidamente, echándome un vistazo en el espejo para arreglarme un poco el pelo. Lo mojé un poco, cepillándolo suavemente. Decidí no pintarme mucho, total era una pequeña vuelta, o eso había dicho ella.

Al abrir la puerta para salir, me choqué con Edward, por lo que se ve iba a hacer lo mismo.

Me sonrió de lado, su sonrisa. Me encantaba esa sonrisa. Era única, sólo de él, y parecía tan... _real_. Se me quedó mirando por un momento, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Estás muy guapa," susurró, acercándome a sus labios. Nos fundimos en un suavemente, que no duró más de unos pocos segundos. "Me cambio y ahora nos vemos, ¿vale? Estos seguramente duren el doble en arreglarse que nosotros," puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndome reír.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, avergonzada.

"Nos vemos en tu estudio," sonreí, volviéndole a besar suavemente. Me siguió el beso, pero me dejó al poco tiempo. Al momento lo volví a echar de menos. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Bajé las escaleras, yendo para su estudio. Me encantaba. Había muchos discos, muchos libros, y sobretodo: su piano. Grande, de color negro, estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Era sorprendente cuando se ponía a tocarlo. Era un maestro, aunque él dijera que no. Se le daba bastante bien.

Antes de darme cuenta, me había sentado encima de el, mis pies apoyados en el banquillo de éste. Sonreí, cerrando los ojos e imaginándome que él estaba aquí conmigo, tocándome alguna canción. Edward hacía que todas las canciones sonaran hermosas.

Claro, con esos magníficos dedos...

Eso me hizo acordarme de mi fantasía y me sonrojé inmediatamente. Sus largos y delicados dedos, las maravillas que hacían ahí...

Cerré mis ojos más fuerte, pensando en como sentirían sus dedos por lo largo de mis piernas, mientras estoy sentada en el piano, las cosquillas que repartiría por mi piel... suspiré, este hombre iba a conseguir que algún día tuviera una combustión espontánea.

"Ahora si que me gusta mi piano..." dijo una voz aterciopelada, sacándome de mi imaginación y provocando que abriera los ojos.

Mis mejillas se colorearon al momento al mirarlo. Estaba a pocos pasos de mí, mirándome intensamente, viendo como estaba sentada encima del piano. Vestía informal también, pero aún así estaba para provocar una inundación. Una camiseta interior de color blanco estaba en su pecho, marcándolo ligeramente. Encima de ésta, una camisa abierta de color azul claro. Llevaba unos jeans algo desgastados de baja cadera. Parecía un modelo de cualquier revista. Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia.

"¿Bella?" murmuró, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios al ver mi aturdimiento. Agaché la cabeza, cohibida, y él rió entredientes sentándose en el sillón de color también negro, en medio de mis piernas. Eso no mejoraba, ni de lejos, mi situación.

"Dime," susurré bajito, como pude. Colocó sus manos en mis muslos, apretándolos ligeramente, haciendo que su toque quemara, captando mi atención para que lo mirara. Así lo hice, encontrándome con sus bellos ojos verdes. Sus ojos podían ser capaces de atravesar mi alma.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" susurró sin dejar de mirarme. Su aliento chocó en mis piernas, estremeciéndome.

"Ya sabes lo que me gusta tu estudio, y como estos iban a tardar..." argumenté patéticamente, no encontrándole mucho sentido a lo que decía, estaba aturdida.

"Ya, pero digo... sobre mi piano," su voz era ligeramente más ronca al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Había bajado la mirada hacia mis piernas, pero sentía sus ojos fijos en mí, abrasándome.

"Ya sabes lo que me gusta..." repetí, mordiéndome el labio y jugando con mis manos. Las suyas, sin embargo, seguían fijas en mis muslos.

"¿Quieres que te toque?" sugirió, encendiéndome por completo. Claro que quería que me tocara... pero algo más que el piano. Su voz también adquiría varios sentidos, o era mi excitación que lo captaba así.

"Claro," balbuceé, atreviéndome a mirarlo mientras seguía con mi labio inferior entre los dientes. Su mirada era profunda, pasando de mis ojos a mis piernas. El estudio estaba cargado de tensión sexual, por lo menos el que yo respiraba.

Y esa mirada... me decía lo mismo.

"Pero hay un problema," chasqueó la lengua volviéndome a mirar. Esa deliciosa lengua... me tragué el gemido que estaba por salir. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por mis piernas, acariciándome. "No quiero dejar de estar entre tus piernas," suspiró, dejando un beso por unos segundos en el interior de mi muslo. Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente.

"No te quites de ahí entonces," respondí, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Me miraba burlón, volviendo a dejar un beso más rápido.

"¿Ah, si?, ¿y cómo te toco entonces?" alzó una ceja, sin perder su sonrisa. _Todo lo que tu quieras_.

"Así," murmuré, abriendo un poco las piernas. Mi vestido, en consecuencia, se subió un poco más, dejando a la vista más porción de piel de mis piernas. Su mirada se centró en donde iba subiendo la tela, quemándome. Estuvo después varios segundos fija en el centro de mis piernas, el sitio donde estaba hormigueando y mojándome por él.

"Así no puedo tocarte bien," dijo ronco, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Me miró por unos segundos, pero su mirada se volvió a donde estaba mi ropa interior. "Azul..." añadió para sus adentros, haciéndome sonreír. Al menos yo no era la única que me encontraba así sin ningún toque si quiera.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunté coqueta, mordiéndome el labio. Me volvió a mirar, sus puños cerrados fuerte, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

"Mucho," admitió, pasando la lengua por sus labios. Jadeé mirándolo, mordiendo con más fuerza mi labio. Sonrió de lado, subiendo sus piernas donde estaba mi vestido y alzándolo un poco más. Mucho más, mejor dicho. Lo había dejado a la altura de mis caderas, mi ropa interior ahora completamente expuesta ante sus ojos.

Sus dedos empezaron a trazar líneas de arriba a abajo, desde mi rodillas hasta la parte inferior de las braguitas de encaje. Tuve que dejar de mirar porque la imagen de él haciendo eso mientras miraba su recorrido resultaba demasiado erótico para mi salud.

"Aunque ahora mucho mejor," gruñó un poco la última parte, acercando el banquillo a mí, por lo que ahora estaba mucho más cerca. Mucho más peligro para mantenerme en vida en estos momentos. No era capaz ni de respirar.

Alzó un poco mi pierna, lo justo, y empezó a dedicarle besos por el interior del muslo, muy lento. Demasiado lento para mi autocontrol. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la mía mientras lo hacía, no pude apartar la mía ante el magnetismo de su mirada. Sus labios se encorvaron una sonrisa torcida cuando jadeé en el momento en el que estaba _demasiado_ cerca.

Repitió el mismo proceso en la otra pierna, con la misma lentitud. Mi piel hormigueaba allí por donde me besaba. Sus ojos parecían oscureserse por momentos y yo, nerviosa, excitada y extrañada no pude hacer nada más que suspirar y jadear, completamente quieta excepto por algunos temblores cuando me estremecía. Él sólo me besaba y se reía a veces.

Era una completa tortura. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer este hombre?

Aparte de matarme de la anticipación, claro está. Sus suaves manos, con un simple roce eran capaces de volver a la persona más cuerda en loca. Pero si le juntabas sus labios a eso... era desquiciante.

"Ábrelas un poco más," ordenó, en el mismo tono bajo, cuando sus labios rozaban el hueso de mi cadera, desviándose del camino que necesitaba más atención. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus replicas al instante, y mis piernas se extendieron un poco más. Estaba tan jodidamente cerca...

Poco a poco, con la lentitud que le estaba caracterizando desde el momento en el que entró por la puerta, agarró las tiras de mis braguitas y las empezó a bajar. Se quedó mirando cada parte de piel que iba mostrando, descubriéndola nuevamente. Su mirada quemaba. Una vez quitadas, las metió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Le miré interrogante con la ceja alzada. Él me sonrió ladinamente.

"Para el recuerdo," rió entredientes, y sopló donde más lo necesitaba en estos momentos, en mi sexo adolorido por él. La sensación me hizo jadear y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Acababa de empezar y ya estaba al límite.

"Tan perfecta..." murmuró entre besos, muy muy cercanos a mi núcleo. Su lengua pasó lentamente por mis pliegues y gemí, gemí fuerte.

"Edward..."

"Shh, pequeña," silenció, volviéndome a lamer. Me agarré al borde del piano, esto era mucho mejor que mis fantasías. Su lengua, húmeda y experta, comenzó a delinear mis pliegues, poniéndome aún más mojada de lo que ya estaba.

Gruñó cuando los abrió, dejando expuesto mi clítoris. Agarré su cabello con mis manos, intentando estabilizarme y no volverme loca del placer. Lo colocó entre sus dientes y lo chupó, tan desquiciantemente lento como estaba haciendo todo lo demás.

"Me encanta tu sabor," susurró cerca de mi coño, después de colocar otra lamida.

"Mmm, Edward..." jadeé, tirando más de su cabello. ¡Lo necesitaba!

"Soy adicto a tu sabor, estás tan mojada y sabes tan bien..." volvió a succionar mi clítoris con algo de más fuerza al terminar de hablar, y gemí empujando su cabeza más contra mí. Sabía que estaba siendo algo agresiva, pero no podía ni quería controlarme.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse solas para encontrarse con su lengua, y eso pareció gustarle más porque chupó con más entusiasmo aún, haciendo que prácticamente gritara. Me debía de escuchar toda la casa gritar su nombre. Colocó sus manos al lado de mis caderas intentando mantenerlas quietas, pero no podía.

"Más Edward, por favor..." pedí entre gemidos, no quería suavidad en estos momentos. Me hizo caso _milagrosamente_ y su lengua empezó a llevar unos movimientos más rápidos, mi garganta ardía. Bueno, no sólo mi garganta, todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Se empezó a burlar de mí, chupando, lamiendo y a veces mordiendo mi clítoris. Sentía que no podía más, mis manos lo empujaban a mí lo más que podía. Tenía miedo de estar siendo algo brusca, pero él no decía, hasta gemía a través, volviéndome más loca.

"Edward, no aguanto más..." gimoteé, tirando más de su cabello. Dos de sus dedos fueron hacia mi entrada y entraron sin previo aviso, haciendo que gimiera su nombre más fuerte. Eso, uniéndolo a que volvió a succionar mi nudo de nervios, me hizo prácticamente explotar.

Desconecté de la realidad, el placer arrasó por completo mi cuerpo como hacía con Edward. Respiré con dificultad, abriendo los ojos cuando me vi capaz y sentí un peso en mi frente.

Edward había apoyado la mía contra la suya, y jadeaba igual que yo. Sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón, y sin más, aplastó sus labios contra los míos.

Su lengua me pidió permiso al instante, y yo le recibí gustosa probando mi sabor en el camino. Volví a entretenerme con su pelo mientras lo besaba, era un beso cargado de necesidad. Mordió mi labio inferior, haciéndome jadear y que me separara un poco para que respiráramos de nuevo.

"Bella, no puedo más..." susurró, mordiendo de nuevo mi labio. Bajó su mano hasta su pantalón, desabrochando el pantalón y bajándose la cremallera. En un momento récord, su miembro estaba fuera de sus calzoncillos y ergido y dispuesto para mí. Nada más para mí.

Gemí fuerte al verlo, chupando su labio inferior. Jadeó con fuerza, y me pegó lo más posible a él. Me encontraba necesitada de él de nuevo, y ¡hacía nada que acababa de llegar al orgasmo!

"No puedo más," repitió contra mis labios, antes de entrar en mí en una embestida. Arañé su espalda al no esperármelo, gimiendo. Gruñó, saliendo para entrar por completo de nuevo. La sensación de plenitud cuando su cuerpo estaba dentro del mío era indescriptible. Tan malditamente satisfactoria.

Pude oír algunas teclas que sonaban por nuestros movimientos, pero no estaba concentrada en ello. Lo único que podía sentir era a Edward dentro de mí, su polla llenándome por completo. Empezamos a gemir en los labios de otros, nuestras miradas conectadas cada segundo.

"Estás tan apretada..." gimió, llevando las manos a mis caderas y empujándome con algo de más fuerza. Me apoyé como pude a sus hombros, intentando corresponder a sus movimientos como podía.

"Se siente tan bien que estés dentro mía... me encanta sentirte..." jadeé, mi cabeza en su cuello repartiendo los besos que me veía capaz. Entre los movimientos y que la respiración era casi imposible, no podía mantener mis labios en su piel por mucho tiempo. Una verdadera lastima, su cuerpo estaba hecho para besarlo constantemente.

"Te estoy follando contra mi piano... Dime, ¿cómo se siente al estar cumpliendo tu fantasía?" susurró en mi oído, haciendo que gimiera y mordiera lo que tenía más cerca, su cuello. Gruñó, acelerando más sus movimientos.

"Mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba," murmuré, separando mis labios un poco de mi cuello, "se siente tan bien que me folles así, contra tu piano..." tiró un poco de mis piernas, de manera que se sentía mucho más adentro. Gemí de nuevo, arañándole otra vez la espalda. Menos mal que llevaba la ropa encima, que si no... pobrecito.

"Joder Bella, no voy a aguantar mucho..." suspiró, bajando su mano y rozando levemente mi clítoris mientras seguía con sus fuertes y rápidos movimientos. Cerré los ojos apoyándome en su cuello. Yo también estaba muy cerca, sentía la humedad correr algo por mis muslos y el nudo tan grande en mi vientre que no lo podía contener por más tiempo.

"Yo tampoco, Edward, Edward..." grité, y aceleró aún más los movimientos sin ignorar a mi clítoris. Mis paredes estrecharon a su miembro, avecinándole que me iba a correr. Mordió mi hombro, gruñendo, y sentí su líquido caliente empezar a llenarme.

Eso fue lo que necesité para que el nudo se tensara hasta su nivel máximo y explotara. Grité su nombre a la vez que escuchaba el mío salir de sus labios mientras llegaba al orgasmo, sintiendo como él daba sus últimos embistes.

Las últimas sacudidas de placer acabaron, y ya sólo quedaban nuestras respiraciones superficiales, nuestras frentes pegadas mientras intentábamos recobrar el aliento.

"Muchas gracias por hacerlo realidad," murmuré cuando me vi capaz, haciendo que su preciosa sonrisa apareciera. Era tan estúpida por no darme cuenta de que lo amaba en todos los sentidos...

"Ha sido un placer," rió, dándome un casto beso, "además, también era unas de mis fantasías."

"Todavía nos quedan algunas," sugerí, poniéndome colorada. Volvió a reír, acariciando mis mejillas suavemente.

"Me encantas," suspiró, sonriéndome, "y claro, las cumpliremos todas,"

Sonreí, y él salió de mí. Al momento lo eché de menos. Se colocó de nuevo bien los pantalones, y se acercó a mí para ponerme de nuevo bien el vestido. Al terminar, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con dulzura. Le devolví el beso intentando transmitirle lo mismo. Era increíble como pasábamos de un estado a otro en unos segundos. Sus labios y los míos se amoldaban suavemente, sin ninguna prisa.

Claro, eso hasta que lo dejamos por la falta de respirar.

"Vamos," sonrió, ayudándome a ponerme de pié y colocando un último beso en mis labios. Menos mal, porque mis piernas literalmente temblaban, y no me veía capaz de mantenerme en pié por el momento.

"Un momento," le paré, una vez de pie a su lado, "¿y mis braguitas?"

"Te dije que eran un recuerdo, así que me las quedaré, así que tendrás que estar todo el camino sin ellas," objetó, giñándome un ojo y saliendo con prisa por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

¡Menudo capullo! ¿Ahora que haría yo toda la tarde sin nada debajo?

Algún día lo mataría, me daba igual lo enamorada que estuviera de él. Sobretodo cuando lo oí carcajeándose al salir por la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo guapas!<strong>  
><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y que la espera haya merecido la pena...<strong>

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todas los que habéis tomado vuestro tiempo escribiendo y dándome vuestra opinión, no sabéis lo que me anima... También a las alertas y favoritos. **

**Carelymh : hola guapa, de nuevo! Me alegro mucho, a mí también me encanta escribir desde su punto de vista, ojalá existiera y no tuviera que imaginármelo xD. Esta vez si que he tardado u.u pero prometo como que me llamo Raquel que no vuelve a pasar xD. Espero que te haya gustado la fantasía, a mí me ha encantado escribirla. Ojalá llegue, yo le espero con los brazos abiertos jajaja a ver si viene xD podía haber más de uno u.u jajaja. Dios, que suerte! Ojalá viviera ahí.. jajaja me invitas? Jajaja con lo que me gusta a mí... Besos! :)**

**Iba a subir ayer, pero fui al médico y dos horas de retraso! Tenía la cita a las 6 y no me atendieron hasta las 8 largas...Siento haber tardado tanto u.u juro no tardar más, no me gusta tardar más de una semana xD. Pero he estado ajetreada TT pero no más, de verdad!**

**Por cierto, esperaba más comentarios... no es que esté disgustada, pero sí que por ejemplo en el siguiente hubo más. Y me pregunto ¿y las otras personas que me escribieron antes? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, me anima mucho, aunque sea: "Raquel, este capitulo no ha quedado bien por..." las críticas son bienvenidas, claro que no sean para herir, claro.**

**Nos leémos pronto, gracias por leerme!**

**Besos!**

**Mi twitter por si alguna lo quiere es: CherryBombRP jaja :)**


	13. Masaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

El día después de su cumpleaños definitivamente no había ido tan mal. No había parecido arrepentida por lo hecho, ni mucho menos. Después de la magnífica primera vez con Bella, tuvimos una deliciosa sesión de sexo matutino. No había otra palabra para describirlo como increíble. Su cuerpo y el mío estaban hechos para estar juntos. Era incluso mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

Todo había sido perfecto. Como si no le hubiera dolido, como si todos los días de nuestra vida hubieran sido así. Como si fuera natural entre nosotros que eso pasara.

Y joder, claro que quería que eso fuera natural entre nosotros.

Al principio no estaba muy seguro de que si después de la noche que había tenido -aunque no pareció haber sufrido mucho, más bien como ella dijo, una molestia- quisiera repetir. Pero la decisión que pude ver en sus ojos... me obligó a seguir adelante, no podía parar. Antes de darme cuenta estaba dentro de ella, y dios... se siente tan bien estar ahí, que no pude hacer nada al respecto. No creo que nadie pudiera juzgarme en mi situación. Tampoco quería comprobarlo.

Igual que la fantasía del piano. Al verla sentada ahí, esperándome con ese vestido y las piernas algo entreabiertas,mi cerebro sólo grito una cosa: _mía_. Y he de decir, estaba completamente de acuerdo. Este ángel era mío, aunque fuera por un mes, era mío. Nadie me iba a quitar eso. Tenía el derecho de tener su cuerpo por un mes e iba a encargarme en que disfrutara como nunca en su vida, en que no pudiera existir ningún tío que le hiciera sentir como yo. Era egoísta, celoso, posesivo, somo se pudiera llamar. Pero ya que iba a ir al infierno por lo hecho, no iba a medir las consecuencias.

La salida con los chicos fue bien, aunque más que una tortura para Bella no llevar ropa interior, fue para mí, que sabía que no había nada debajo y mi mente no dejaba de recórdarmelo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas también me decían lo mismo. Tuve que controlar mis pensamientos que se desviaban varías veces, y no pude hacer nada porque los chicos estaban alerta todo el rato. No sabía como no habían escuchado el espectáculo que habíamos dado ambos en el piano. Todavía eso me ponía caliente.

Además, pasé toda la noche queriéndome llevar a Bella fuera de ahí y hacerla mía en los aparcamientos o me daba igual donde fuera, sólo sabía que el pensamiento de hacerla mía es el que predominaba mi mente. Eso y ella sin ropa interior. Me costó un trabajo sobrehumano quedarme quieto y no violarla. Me castigué más a mi mismo que a ella. La próxima vez, me iba a encargar de que eso no sucediera así.

El resto de la semana había pasado rápida y placenteramente. Bella y yo parecíamos una típica pareja reciente o una adolescente, que no podían mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo, como si fuera la primera vez que tuviéramos sexo para ambos. Bueno, a mí siempre me había costado no alejarme de ella, pero ahora que tenía toda la libertad para hacerlo... no me podía controlar. Cada vez que estábamos los dos solos en cualquier superficie, lo demás dejaba de existir y nos entregábamos por completo. Saltaban chispas.

No es que me quejara, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, nunca estaba satisfecho. Siempre necesitaba más y más de ella, como si todo lo que consiguiera no fuera suficiente. Tenía la corazonada que aunque fuera que lo que me faltaba era que ella tuviera los sentimientos por mí, si estuviéramos juntos tampoco iba a conseguir suficiente. Siempre iba a querer más.

Alejé mis pensamientos conforme llegué hasta la habitación de Alice.

"Alice, ¿estás?" llamé suavemente a la puerta de mi hermana. Me había dicho a la hora de comer que quería hablar conmigo, y no se lo iba a rechazar. Sabía que estaba preocupada por mí.

"¡Entra!" chilló a través de la puerta. Me reí mientras la abría y me senté en su cama. ¿Por qué coño parecía más cómoda que la mía? ¡Si era la misma!.

Alice salió del baño y aunque me miró raro al ver como palmeaba la cama, se sentó a mi lado sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Pensaría que estoy mal de la cabeza.

"¿Cómo estás?" fue al grano, directa. Mi hermana siempre solía ser siempre así. Sus curiosos y grandes ojos brillaban con la preocupación.

"Estoy bien, enana, de verdad," contesté con honestidad. No era mentira, era la mejor semana de mi vida con diferencia. No era feliz por completo, pero, ¿quién lo era acaso?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Edward, el sexo no lo es todo..."

"Lo sé," la interrumpí, "pero ¿qué hago Alice? Es lo único que voy a poder conseguir ahora mismo," me eché el pelo hacia atrás, frustrado.

"Eso es lo que no entiendo," frunció la nariz, pareciendo aún más un duende por sus rasgos finos, "¿cómo todavía no se ha dado cuenta? Tenía la corazonada de que cuando lo hiciérais se iba a dar cuenta, sabes que yo nunca fallo en eso, te lo juro..."

"Alice, a lo mejor es que no hay nada de lo que tenga que darse cuenta," un rayo de decepción pasó por sus ojos, un puñal a mi corazón al decir yo mismo esas palabras, "simplemente... no siente eso por mí."

"¡Sí que lo siente!", gritó, convencida. Si no fuera por el tema que era, me hubiera reído, "vamos, Edward, sólo hay que veros... tienes que decírselo," hizo puchero ante ésto último, sentándose en mi regazo.

Sonreí, abrazando a la enana a mí.

"Sólo serviría para asustarla," susurré sobre su hombro, "además de lo obvio que soy. Aprovecharé el mes y luego ya se verá..."

"Pero eso no está bien," refunfuñó, escondida en mi cuello, "vas a salir dañado al final, por mucho que disfrutes. Además, te juro que te quiere, Edward. ¡En serio!"

"Esperemos entonces que pasé el tiempo y ya veremos que pasa," intenté convencerla, aunque más bien me estaba intentando convencer a mí mismo. "Puede que cuando todo pase si ella me ve de otra manera, abra los ojos si es que los tiene que abrir,"

"Es que sois de tontos... todo el tiempo que estáis perdiendo," lloriqueó, me reí entre dientes acariciándole la espalda. Lo último que quería era que me viera mal, no me lo iba a permitir, "Edward, tienes que darle celos, en serio. Cuando ella te vea tonteando con una chica..."

"Ya veremos," la interrumpí, "haremos lo que sea. Pero Alice, si ella no me quisiera así, no tienes que culparte, ¿vale?" susurré, alzándole la cara. No me gustaba no ver la felicidad característica suya.

"Pero es que yo siempre he insistido... aunque bueno, me da igual. Edward, confía en mí; te quiere." alentó, golpeándome flojo en el hombro. "Vas a ver que tengo razón. Puedo verlo. Todos podemos verlo. Ella es tan terca como una mula, hasta en eso os parecéis,"

"Confiaré en ti, " prometí, rascándome donde me había dado anteriormente. También ignoré eso último que había dicho.

Más me vale confiar en ti, enana. Es lo único que me haría completamente feliz.

Después de la charla con el duende, quedé más confuso aún. Era bueno por fin que después de todo lo que había pasado pudiera hablar con alguien con completa libertad de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Estaba feliz, mucho, pero el problema que planteaba Alice no salía de mi cabeza tampoco. Siempre intentaba mantenerlo al fondo, pero las esperanzas de que Bella me quisiera como yo a ella cada día iban en aumento si eso podía ser posible.

Cada día la quería más, y no lo entendía porque cada día sentía que no podía quererla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero sí, lo era.

Hoy, viernes, la había invitado a mi casa para estar los dos tranquilos. Me había dicho que quería algo relajado, y como últimamente se quejaba de algunos dolores de la espalda, había pensado darle un buen masaje -o intentarlo- e intentar relajarla por completo. Claro que si luego pasaba algo más... no me opondría. Y seguro que pasaría, porque Bella desnuda, mis manos y aceite no eran muy buena combinación.

Tenía que preparar todo más o menos antes de que ella viniera. El aceite lo tenía comprado desde hace tiempo, me encantaba dar y recibir masajes, como a todo el mundo creo yo. ¿A quién no le gustaba? Tendría que ser muy tonto. Apagué las luces de mi habitación y dejé música suave de piano de fondo. Coloqué un par de velas por mi cuarto aromáticas, tampoco era cuestión de pasarme. Quería que se relajara por completo, dejarla completamente satisfecha... que gritara de placer.

Menos mal que los demás parejas salían, por lo que no habría problemas con ellos. Mañana seguramente sería el día en el que todos quedaríamos juntos. Hoy era un día para ella y yo, y me iba a encargar de que no lo olvidara.

Me fui hacia a el porche para esperarla en las escaleras. Algo patético, lo sé, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y que la echaba de menos.

Me senté y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos, cerrando los ojos. Odiaba darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, y pensar en las consecuencias. Estaba bien hacerlo, pero creo que yo cruzaba la línea de lo normal. ¿Por qué no todo era más fácil?, ¿por qué no me quería como a ella?, ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

¿Por qué cojones me sigo comiendo la cabeza si he dicho que no lo iba a hacer?

Unas suaves y delicadas manos empezaron a acariciar el cabello de mi nuca, haciéndome estremecer. Sonreí, sabiendo cual era la propietaria de esas cálidas manos.

"Siento haber llegado tarde," susurró, podía notar la sonrisa en su voz, "¿por eso me esperabas aquí?"

Alcé la cabeza para mirarla. Sus grandes ojos marrones me miraban curiosos, muy cerca de mí. Preciosa, como siempre. Se había sentado a mi lado, y sus relajantes manos seguían con su tarea de acariciarme.

"Realmente llevo un buen rato," dije en el mismo tono de voz, hipnotizado con ella, "no me había fijado ni en que estabas llegando tarde,"

"Me alegro de no haberte hecho esperar entonces," se rió, acercándose un poco más a mí. Sus labios se aplastaron contra los míos por unos segundos, y correspondí mientras la atraía contra mí.

Me quité mucho antes de lo que me hubiera gustado. Bueno, aunque probablemente, si tuviera elección, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

"Vamos a mi cuarto," se carcajeó nada más que terminé de hablar, y le miré confundido alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Que directo, ¿no?" me sacó la lengua y después se volvió a reír fuerte supongo que a causa de mi desconcierto. La miré sorprendido al comprenderlo y eso hizo que su risa aumentara aún más.

"Pervertida," le dije guiñándole un ojo, volviendo a acercarla a mí. Rocé sus labios con los míos por un momento, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y que su risa cesara de repente. "No era con esa intención. Voy a relajarte, te voy a dar un masaje," terminé, sonriéndole cuando abrió los ojos.

"¿En serio?" murmuró emocionada, como una niña de cinco años. Me reí entre dientes ante su entusiasmo. Asentí con la cabeza. "¡Qué guay!, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes?, ¡Vamos!" tiró de mi, levantándose de un salto.

"¿Desde cuando eres Alice?" pregunté riéndome, ganándome que me diera un golpe en el hombro. Me levanté con ella y la apretuje a mí.

"Idiota," refunfuñó entre mis brazos, "me has dicho que me vas a dar un masaje, y lo quiero,"

"Te lo voy a dar," prometí, dándole un beso en la cabeza y llenándome con su particular olor a fresas, "eso sí, puede que te relajé de varías formas..." insinué, provocando que alzara la cabeza.

"Hombres," negó con la cabeza, intentando no reírse, "siempre pensando con lo mismo," apretó mi miembro sobre mis pantalones suavemente para enfatizarlo. Salté, sin esperarlo, y ella se rió más. Su toque, como siempre, había sido puro fuego para mi sistema.

"No provoques," gruñí, entre sus labios, "sabes lo malo que es eso,"

"Y me encanta," susurró, atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y succionándolo suavemente, "vamos, ¡quiero mi masaje!"

Tiré de ella, riéndome.

Sonrió cuando se encontró con el panorama que había creído. Las luces apagadas, algunas velas encendidas y la música de fondo. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

"Gracias," murmuró, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a mis labios. La agarré de la cintura para alzarla un poco, acercándome a sus tentadores y rojos labios que tanto me llamaban. Nos besamos por un tiempo, disfrutando de los labios y las lenguas del otro. Sólo se oían mis respiraciones y las suyas, o eso era lo único que era capaz de percibir.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, relajándome.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, me gusta hacerte sentir bien," sonreí, acariciando sus suaves labios, "además, me voy a divertir mucho tocando tu cuerpo..."

Puso un dedo entre mis labios, para silenciarme.

"No tienes remedio," dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Pero te gusta," me reí. "Desnúdate y ponte boca abajo."

"¿Desnuda?" preguntó, sorprendida. Hice todo lo posible para no reírme.

"Sí, ¿pasa algo?" respondí, inocente. Por su cara sabía que no lo estaba tragando ni un poco.

"¿Por qué tienes que darme el masaje desnuda?" alzó su perfecta ceja.

"Porque así se da mejor," contesté, aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta.

"No tienes remedio," repitió, más para ella que para mí. Sin embargo, empezó a hacer caso a mis peticiones y poco a poco se fue desquitándose cada prenda. Me encantaba verla desnudarse y vestirse, aunque prefería con diferencia cuando estaba sin ropa.

Me quedé embobado mirando su cuerpo cuando la tuve completamente desnuda delante de mí, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía a ella o a cualquier cuerpo femenino. Soltó una risita, haciéndome salir de mi burbuja.

"Quiero una condición," demandó, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre cruzarse de brazos desnuda? Sus pechos se juntaron, captando por completo mi atención. No eran muy grandes, pero definitivamente no eran pequeños. Cabían perfectamente entre mis manos, por lo que tenían la medida perfecta para mí.

_¿Ves, Bella? ¡Tienes que ser mía!_

"Edward, hazme caso," rogó. Salí de mi disputa mental y alcé la cabeza de nuevo, encontrándome con sus mejillas coloradas y su mirada avergonzada.

"Dime," me aclaré la garganta al ver como mi voz se había enronquecido con ella. Siempre pasaba igual cuando la tenía cerca.

"Quiero que tu también te quites la ropa," ordenó, agachando la mirada. ¿Cómo me podía pedir _eso_ y lucir tan inocente? Era una contradicción en sí misma. Una contradicción que acababa con el límite de mi cordura.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté, sorprendido, "no creo que sea una buena idea. No me podré concentrar si los dos estamos desnudos y te estoy dando un masaje,"

Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más. Mordió su lleno labio inferior, mirándome directamente. Algo que me calentó por completo.

"Tienes razón," suspiró. ¿Por qué no me mantengo con la boca cerrada?, "pues bueno, déjate los calzoncillos," dijo algo más deshinibida.

"De acuerdo," contesté, alzando los brazos para quitarme la camiseta, "túmbate boca abajo en la cama de mientras,"

Me hizo caso y desnuda, se dirigió para mi cama. Una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto jamás. En realidad me estaba engañando a mí mismo, cada imagen que tenía impregnada en fuego en mi mente con Bella eran eróticas, todas y cada una de ellas.

En un límite de tiempo que no creí posible me despojé de toda mi ropa. Coloqué bien mi miembro en los calzoncillos ya que al estar medio erecto daba algunos problemas, que eran más que normales al tener la imagen de una mujer tan preciosa como era Bella esperándome completamente desnuda en mi cama. Juro que la escuché reírse. Ella sabía lo que provocaba.

Cogí la botella con el aceite que estaba en el escritorio y me acerqué a ella.

"Bella, abre un poco las piernas," pedí, mi voz expresaba como me sentía en estos momentos, más al decir esas palabras. Me hizo caso y se abrió un poco, con la cabeza de lado tumbada en la almohada y mirándome pícaramente.

Me senté como pude entre el hueco que habían dejado sus piernas, sentándome sobre mis rodillas. Era la única manera en la que podía masajearla sin poner todo mi peso en ella. Aunque también estaba su trasero... alejé los pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza, esos pensamientos para más tarde.

"Lento," murmuró para picarme. Gruñí, sintiendo como se sacudía un poco en el colchón por culpa de la risa. Abrí la botella con cuidado, echando algo del aceite entre mis manos. Por suerte no estaba frío. Froté un poco mis manos para calentarlo y con cuidado lo esparcí por su espalda suavemente.

Jadeó al tacto, pero parecía cómoda con ello. ¿Cómo podía ser perfecta por todos lados? Subí a sus hombros, ejerciendo un poco más de presión en ellos, quedándome estatuo cuando escuché un gemido por su parte. Sólo yo era tan tonto de ponerme una tortura como esta. Quería torturarla a ella, y me daba la impresión que yo iba a acabar más perjudicado que ella.

"Deberías plantearte ser masajista," aconsejó cuando seguí con mi trabajo. Me reí entre dientes, intentando que no se notara mi difícil situación. Menos mal que no me había sentado encima de ella de primeras...

"¿Tu crees?" pregunté, algo curioso. Seguí masajeándola, trazando ahora la línea de su espina dorsal. Se estremeció ligeramente, haciéndome sonreír. Volví a sus hombros.

"Sí," jadeó, cuando apreté un punto en concreto. Seguí masajeando ahí, y me apremió con un gemido, "sí, ahí, me duele justo ahí..."

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Seguí apretando ahí tan suave como pude, intentando no morirme por falta de sangre en mi cerebro. "Un poco más fuerte Edward, por favor," gimió. Le hice caso, no sé si por seguir escuchándola o por el contrario para que la tortura terminara lo más antes posible.

Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación, y el dolor que tenía ahí pareció calmarse por lo que me pidió que siguiera masajeando su espalda. Dicho y hecho. Tracé su espalda, acariciando cada porción que veía posible y echando más aceite cuando creía posible. Su piel estaba rasbaladiza, empeorando y mucho las imágenes que llegaban a mí cabeza. Era tan fácil cuando entraba en ella... Sentí como mi miembro se endureció ante el pensamiendo.

"Edward," jadeó, no muy seguro de porqué. ¿Lo había sentido?, "puedes sentarte sobre mí si quieres, si así te resulta más fácil. No creo que me vayas a aplastar," bromeó.

"Yo, yo..." balbuceé. No estaba seguro de como decirle la sorpresa que iba a encontrar si me sentaba encima, "ahora lo hago," terminé como pude.

"Como quieras," suspiró.

Me encantaban los ruidos que hacía mientras seguía trabajando con su cuerpo. Aunque seguía encendido por fin estaba algo más relajado. Se suponía que iba a torturarla yo a ella, no ella a mí. Debía mantener el control. Bajé por su espalda y eché algo más de aceite en mis manos, frotándolo y llevando mis manos a su trasero.

_Te vas a enterar._

Masajeé en círculos su culo, amasándolo entre mis manos. Gimió alto, sorprendida, echando más gasolina a mi fuego. Me dediqué a masajearlo como pude, disfrutando de como el aceite resbalaba por su suave piel.

"Joder, Edward, sé mi masajista particular," dijo entre gemidos, haciéndome reír y ponerme más duro a la vez. Sólo ella podía conseguir esas dos cosas, estaba seguro.

"Encantado," murmuré, apretando un poco más sus nalgas. Gimió mi nombre y apreté los dientes. Aunque estaba mal, ella estaba definitivamente peor.

Rocé mientras masajeaba sus nalgas, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible, sus pliegues. Gimió profundamente. Froté sus labios inferiores varias veces, de adelante hacia atrás, como si fuera parte del masaje. Entre el aceite y su humedad, estaba empapada. Encontré su clitorís y lo froté varías veces en círculos, impresionado de sentir como se encontraba por mí. Más que dispuesta.

"Edward, sigue..." gimió.

Dejé mi trabajo antes de montarme encima y violarla. En vez de eso, respiré por la nariz e intenté calmarme.

Me senté encima de sus nalgas, tal y como antes me había dado permiso, y sentí como dejó de respirar cuando sintió mi dureza ahí. Me acerqué a su oído, pegando mi pecho por completo a su espalda al proceso.

"Respira, Bella," murmuré, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes y chupándolo ligeramente. Jadeó, apretando las sábanas entre sus puños y respirando por fin. Yo era el que creaba esas sensaciones a ella.

Besé suavemente sus hombros a la vez que acariciaba su cuello. Mi pecho y su espalda estaban pegados, rozándose. Sus gemidos seguían llenando la habitación, tanto como mi nombre como incoherencias. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o no, pero estaba seguro de que iba a acabar conmigo.

Mis labios se desviaron a su cuello, besando, chupando y mordiendo alguna que otra vez. Sus caderas se movieron por decisión propia, haciendo que mi miembro chocara contra su trasero. Gemimos los dos a la vez.

"¿Tanto te está gustando?" pregunté, ronco. Ella gimió de nuevo en respuesta, volviendo a alzar las caderas. Moví mis manos hasta ellas, intentando retenerlas mientras seguía dejando besos por su espalda.

"Edward," refunfuñó, con la respiración entrecortada, "no seas malo, ah..." mordí la unión de su cuello y su hombro, haciéndola jadear. Volví a subir mis manos, acariciando sus costados, muy cerca de sus pechos.

"Seré bueno," dije en su oído, sonriendo. Sus caderas, sin embargo, se movieron en el instante en que las solté. Gruñí, mi miembro tan cerca de su sexo no era buena mezcla. Podía sentir la humedad y el calor a través de mis calzoncillos. Sonrió cuando vio que me había quedado quieto.

"Así me gusta," jadeó, pronunciando aún más el movimiento. Acaricié un poco más sus costados, subiendo las manos y encontrándome con sus pechos. Los amasé entre mis manos y sus gemidos volvieron a surgir tan fuerte como antes.

"Tú a mi me encantas, ¿puedes ver cuanto?" gruñí, ahora siendo yo el que chocaba mi polla contra su sexo. Soltó una especie de chillido, haciéndome reír. Subí aún mis manos, rozando sus pezones y maravillándome al ver que ya estaban duros por mí. Debía de tener ahí abajo una piscina...

"No, no lo veo, y eso es lo que quiero... verlo. Quítate los calzoncillos," rogó, cerrando los ojos.

No me costó nada hacerle caso, supongo porque también estaba entre uno de mis deseos. La había tenido recientemente, pero cada segundo sin estar dentro de ella era una completa agonía. Si por mí fuera, estaría siempre dentro de ella, y no sólo en el plano sexual. Estar dentro de ella era una de las mejores sensaciones que había en el mundo.

Me quité los calzoncillos como pude sin levantarme del todo de su cuerpo y los esparcí por algún lugar de mi cuarto, la verdad es que no me importaba mucho donde habían ido a parar. Me apoyé de nuevo en su cuerpo, y cerré los ojos al sentir la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Sobretodo esa parte tan sensible de mi anatomía que estaba rogando por su contacto.

Ella suspiró al sentir mi polla tan cerca de su sexo. Actué como si no pasara nada y volví a dejar besos por sus hombros mientras acariciaba de manera suave su espalda. Bella parecía confundida, pero siguió manteniendo el tipo como era posible.

Lo que no sabía era que sus reacciones las delataban. Nadie conocía su cuerpo tanto como yo lo conocía. Me estaba llamando, me estaba rogando porque le diera el placer que por otra parte era el placer que quería darle yo mismo.

Moví mis caderas suavemente contra las de ella, encontrándome con sus pliegues completamente mojados. Apreté los dientes y sentí como ella se estremecía. Estaba tan malditamente mojada...

"Joder Bella, estás empapada..." susurré, mordiendo lo más suave que pude su cuello. Gimió, tan eróticamente como era característico en ella.

"Lo sé, tú me pones así," murmuró en respuesta, alzando de nuevo sus caderas para que se reunieran contra las mías. Mi glande rozó sus pliegues, y eso me hizo poner los ojos en blanco por el placer que me arrasó por completo.

"Bella," gemí, "estoy muy duro, no sé cuando voy a aguantar," advertí. Ella no me hizo caso y volvió a repetir el movimiento. Puse mis manos de nuevo en sus caderas, intentando inmovilizarlas.

"Edward," me imitó, "te quiero ya," jadeó. Por suerte, al estar en esa posición, debajo de mí, no podía hacer más nada que gemir o pedir. Estaba bajo mi control, yo era el que podía decidir sobre nuestros movimientos.

"Álzate un poco," ordené, y Bella, eficaz, me hizo caso. Cerré los ojos conforme me bajé un poco, poniendo mi miembro justo en su entrada. Ella gimoteó al sentirme, encendiéndome más.

"Fóllame," rogó, acabando con mi autocontrol. Apreté los dientes con fuerza e introducí con lentitud el glande. Siseé al oírla gemir, absorto por el calor y la humedad que emanaban de ella. El placer que me provocaba su cuerpo estaba más allá de lo inexplicable.

"¿Así?" jadeé cerca de su oído, repartiendo besos por su cuello lo más calmado que pude. Volví a repetir el movimiento, haciéndola arquease.

"No," suspiró, "más, quiero más...por favor," su voz sonaba a suplica. Moví mis manos como pude hasta sus pechos de nuevo y los rocé, volviendo a hacer el mismo movimiento. Introducía mi glande por completo, y una vez dentro, lo sacaba y lo volvía a repetir.

Nuestras respiraciones, aunque estuviéramos nada más que empezando, ya estaban pesadas. Lo más mínimo podía acabar con nosotros. No sabía otra cosa, pero sí que ella respondía a mi cuerpo como yo al suyo.

"Edward," volvió a gemir, he hizo una cosa que me descolocó del todo. Cansada de que la estuviera torturando, alzó sus caderas por completo haciendo que de un movimiento mi miembro entrara en su calidad cavidad. Gemimos alto los dos a la vez, absortos por la sensación. Sus paredes me aprensaban todo lo que podían. Era tan malditamente caliente, apretada, y estaba tan húmeda...

"¿Te gusta ahora más, no? ,¿Te gusta sentirla por completo?" jadeé cuando me vi capaz, respirando en su cuello. Coloqué su cabello al lado contrario para que no me complicara ver su cara.

"Sí, sí..." gimió, sumisa bajo mi cuerpo. Comencé con un ritmo lento, pausado, disfrutando de su cuerpo en contacto con el mío. Estábamos sudorosos, y eso en parte era por culpa del aceite del masaje. Además, el olor de las velas más la excitación de Bella me hacían perder la realidad.

"Dios, Bella..." susurré, colocando mis manos en sus caderas e impulsándome un poco de esa manera. Estaba ardiendo. Su humedad me envolvía de una manera enloquecedora, su coño era tan ardiente que sentía mi polla palpitar. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Me abracé a ella, pegando por completo su espalda con mi pecho. Quería sentirla por todas partes, nada era suficiente.

Me moví con más rapidez. Por culpa de esta posición, mi miembro entraba con más profundidad. Ella empezó a gritar, especialmente cuando le di a un punto en concreto. Sus paredes palpitaban contra mí, el sonido que provocaban nuestros cuerpos al friccionarse hacía la situación aún más excitante.

Respiré profundamente, intentándome controlar y salí despacio de ella. Bella gimió en protesta.

"¿Qué pasa? Edward, por favor..." suplicó, con los ojos cerrados mientras me sentaba a un lado. Si no fuera por lo duro que me encontraba en esos momentos, me hubiera puesto a reír.

"Date la vuelta," mandé, haciendo que los abriera. Algo desconcertada y excitada por como se veían de negros sus ojos, cumplió y se dio la vuelta. Me quedé sin respiración por algunos segundos. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba tumbado sobre su espalda en mi colchón, sus piernas abiertas inconscientemente.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios mientras la miraba, y ella jadeó.

"Estoy durísimo por tu culpa," gruñí, viendo como se mordía el labio, "no es normal como me pones..."

"Ni tu a mí, Edward. Te necesito ya..." suspiró. Me senté entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más. Rocé lentamente sus pliegues completamente húmedos, que junto con el aceite que quedaba en mis manos estaban más resbaladizos. Tuve que aguantar todo lo que pude por no embestirla de una vez.

"Toda mojada, me encanta," volvió a gemir, y abrí sus labios suspirando maravillándome al ver su clítoris hinchado. Lo apreté suavemente entre mis dedos, haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

"Bésame," pidió con los ojos cerrados. Como si necesitara que me lo pidiera. Me acerqué con rapidez a sus labios, devorándolos por completo lo más suave que pude. Ella me contestó con la misma intensidad e incluso con más, aferrándose a mi cuello mientras su lengua se abría paso entre mis labios. Gemí en su boca, pegándome más a ella.

Nos besamos por unos minutos más, perdiendo la noción del espacio y del tiempo. Sus labios se sentían tan bien contra los míos... si no fuera porque su sexo estaba terriblemente cerca de mi palpitante miembro, me perdería besándola todo el tiempo.

Abrí sus piernas un poco mientras su lengua y la mía jugaban. De un momento a otra, con rapidez, me enterré en ella en una emboscada haciéndonos gemir a ambos.

"Edward," gimió, mirándome sorprendida y excitada separándose de mis labios para respirar. Sonreí, respirando como pude. Hacía pocos minutos que me había salido de ella, pero al volver a adentrarme sentía como si siempre hubiera permanecido así.

"Bella," susurré en respuesta, acariciando su cabello. Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso necesitado mientras nuestras caderas se encontraban con una lentitud desquiciante. Los dos queríamos acelerar y a la vez disfrutarlo de una manera lenta, pero llevábamos tanto rato con los juegos previos que era imposible.

"Más rápido, más rápido..." alentó, aferrándose a mis hombros. Sus piernas se engancharon automáticamente a mis caderas, haciendo que entrara con más profundidad. Puse los ojos en blanco por culpa del placer, acelerando aún más el ritmo. Bella respondió gritando a la vez que arañaba mi espalda. Gruñí.

"¿Quieres más?" cuestioné, mordiendo con suavidad su cuello. Volvió a gemir. ¿Cómo me podían encender tanto sus gemidos?

"Sí, más rápido, más fuerte, más..." su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados mientras lo pedía. Ante tal imagen y tales palabras no pude hacer más nada que hacerle caso. Me moví lo más rápido y profundo que pude, quemándome dentro de ella.

Sus paredes cada vez me apretaban con más violencia y, junto a mi miembro que palpitaba porque estaba en su límite, sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Succioné su labio inferior a la vez que baja mi mano, encontrándome con su palpitante clítoris. Lo froté con rapidez a la vez que seguía con los veloces movimientos.

Nuestros gritos habían subido aún más de nivel. Nos movíamos de forma torpe, intentando llegar al clímax como pudiéramos.

"Bella, corréte," pedí. Me faltaba nada y menos, y quería llevarla al orgasmo antes de acabar yo. Después de todo, lo que había hecho era por ella en un principio.

Parece que mi voz y el aumento de las caricias a su clítoris hicieron el resto. Sus gemidos empezaron a coger aún más velocidad, y pude ver como se arqueaba mientras llegaba al nirvana, gimiendo mi nombre todo el rato. Sus paredes me apretaron con fuerza, contrayéndose.

No pude más. Moví mis caderas un poco más, pero perdí la noción de la realidad. Mi polla dio una última sacudida y supe que estaba llegando al orgasmo también, llenándola con mi esencia. El nudo de mi vientre se desató, y el placer corrió por mis venas como siempre cuando se trataba de ella.

Nos costó un rato normalizar la respiración. Al mirarnos nos reímos, y yo, aunque no quería, me salí de su interior para colocarme a su lado y así no aplastarla más. No fue nada más que por unos segundos, porque la abracé a mí y me llené de nuevo con su calor. Se acurrucó junto a mí y dejé un beso en su cabeza.

"Hola preciosa," susurré, y la sentí vibrar por culpa de la risa.

"Hola guapo," contestó, dejando un hueco en mi pecho, donde debe estar mi corazón. Me calentó el pecho, no de forma literal ese gesto. Era lo más dulce que existía.

"¿He conseguido relajarte?" pregunté, dejando más besos por su cara. Soltó una risilla, pero se dejó a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo. Asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

"Ha estado genial," dijo riéndose todavía. "Gracias,"

"A ti," dije mordiéndole la mejilla. Parecía muy risueña.

"A los dos," corrigió, sacándome la lengua.

"A los dos," concordé, rozando sus labios con los míos. Volvimos a disfrutar por unos segundos de los labios del otro. No me quería ilusionar, pero cualquier persona que nos pudiera ver, creería que éramos pareja. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando mis pensamientos. Nos quedaba mucha noche por delante, y no pensaba desaprovecharla así. Por su enorme sonrisa, sabía que ella tampoco.

Pero de mientras me concentré en ella. Comencé apagando el reproductor de música y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, volviéndola a besar.

Estos últimos días, después de hacer el amor, seguíamos con cualquier cosa. Nos poníamos a ver una película, a dar una vuelta, nos quedábamos a escuchar música... Nos trátabamos igual que antes del trato.

Era íncreíble como pasábamos de un estado a otro. Lo bueno es que eso demostraba que seguiríamos siendo los mismos en un futuro, nos tratábamos igual. Eso es lo que hacía que me emparaniara más. ¡Como una puta pareja!

"¿Vemos ahora una peli?" sugirió, mordiéndome el labio con suavidad.

"Podemos hacer siempre lo que quieras," sonreí, abrazándola más a mí.

"Gracias por ser como eres, Edward," murmuró, su voz parecía emocionada.

No sabía lo que significaba esa frase, pero estaba seguro de que ocultaban algo importante. Tenía toda la noche para averiguarlo.

"Gracias a ti," susurré en respuesta, dándole un tímido beso.

"Bueno, sabes que te toca elegir la peli. Yo ya elegí el plan," me sacó la lengua, haciéndome reír.

"Pero..."

"¡Pero nada! Siempre ha sido así, y lo sabes," atacó, señálandome con el dedo. Era adorable así.

"Y siempre lo será," prometí, apretándola contra mí.

"Eso espero," susurró, más para ella que para mí. Parecía nostálgica.

¿Que cojones pasaba?

"¿Pasa algo?" murmuré preocupado.

"Sí, ¿es normal que vuelva a desearte ahora?" dijo bajito mordiéndose el labio. La invitación era muy tentadora, pero sus ojos me decían que habían algo más.

"¿Y la peli de hace unos segundos? ¡Ya la había elegido!" refunfuñé, intentando que pareciera lo más creíble posible.

"Puede esperar," contestó, atacando a mis labios.

Algo pasaba, estaba muy seguro. Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar el qué, porque ella se estaba encargando de hacer nula mi capacidad para el razonamiento.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado :)

Quiero aclarar unas cosas a las chicas que me habéis preguntado. No sé si lo expreso bien en los capitulos TT. A ver como me explico... Bella no dice nada porque es una persona con el autoestima baja, muy poco segura de sí misma. No se ha dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Edward antes porque se autoengañaba creyendo que no al pensar que Edward se merece algo más y no es suficiente para él. No se da cuenta de que Edward siente lo mismo porque Edward siempre la ha tratado igual.

Sin embargo, Edward la conoce y por eso no se lo dice. Ve a su mejor amiga tan obvia que piensa que él lo vería. Su amiga se engaña tanto al creer que no siente lo mismo que él mismo lo cree. Él piensa que si ella le quisiera lo notaría, y que al decirlo sólo dificultaría las cosas.

Por eso mismo ellos no llegan un día y sueltan: te amo, estoy enamorado de ti. Si los hubiera hecho así el fic hubiera tardado dos capitulos en terminarse. Los dos se refugian el sexo que mantienen.

Espero explicar porque alargo tanto la cosa TT.

Y como aveciné, no es todo camino de rosas. El siguiente no, pero el otro creo que la cosa se complica... y si, puede que ahí vean sentimientos. Tampoco les haré sufrir mucho :D

Muchas gracias a todas por leerme y mandarme reviews, alertas y favoritos. Sois las mejores :)

**Carelymh:** me alegro mucho guapa de que pienses así. Yo también quiero ser tan suertuda xD yo tampoco quiero tardar mucho, no me gustaría. Si lo hago/hiciera es porque no me quedara otra, pero yo intentaré siempre ser puntual. Muchas gracias por todo y me encanta tu isla!

**Naty:** si, mucho... a mi es de las que más me gustan. Y claro, si es con Edward ya... xD. Las cumplirán, ya verás :) Muchísimas gracias *_*

Nos leemos pronto, que me voy a estudiar un examen para mañana u,u

¡Besos!


	14. Otra de mis fantasías

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p>La segunda semana después de mi cumpleaños pasó en un soplo de viento, sin apenas darme cuenta, como las anteriores. Desde que había estado con Edward, el tiempo pasaba borroso y no era capaz de saborearlo del todo. La fecha límite cada vez estaba más cerca y parte de mi cuerpo tenía miedo. Otra parte, se negaba a aceptarlo. Y otra gran, estaba cagada de miedo. Todas las sensaciones me cargaban y no sabía bien por cual decidirme.<p>

Todo era como alguna vez hubiera querido. Si no me repitiera con frecuencia que esto no era real, que no era serio, lo creería de verdad. Las noches a su lado eran fantásticas, cada una de ellas. Me hacía sentir querida, deseada, una mujer de verdad. Después, actuábamos tan normal, como siempre, siendo los mejores amigos. Apenas se sentía la diferencia. No sabía cuando estábamos siendo "amigos" y cuando "algo más". En parte, el límite de amigos siempre lo habíamos tenido borroso. Éramos demasiado raros.

A veces me refugiaba con él en el sexo, una manera de dejar de pensar y no emparanoiarme con las consecuencias. Había momentos demasiado difíciles en los que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por no deprimirme.

Llegué a casa de Rose con la rapidez que me dejaban mis pies. Me llevé una buena regañina por haber llegado tarde, pero me habían dejado lo que me tenían preparado sobre su cama mientras ellas se vestían.

El vestido que habían escogido para mí era precioso. Tenía un hombro al descubierto, por encima de la rodilla, no demasiado revelador. A partir de la cintura era un poco más suelto. Era una gran franja de color blanco la gran parte de mi busto. Luego, era de color gris y la parte de las piernas era de color rojo. Era, de todos los vestidos que me habían obligado a llevar, de los que más me gustaban. Además, pegaba con el collar que me había regalado Edward del que no me había separado en ningún momento.

Me lo puse a la velocidad de un rayo y me coloqué los tacones, no muy altos, de color negro. Me acerqué con cuidado de no matarme por tener esas trampas mortales debajo de mis pies al espejo y me senté para maquillarme levemente.

"¡Rose! ¿puedo usar tu maquillaje?" grité, no sabiendo en que parte de su casa estaba.

"¡Por supuesto!"

El tocador de Rosalie era inmenso. Tenía todo lo que una chica pudiera soñar. Busqué algunas sombras de color plata y las esparcí por mis párpados y algo en la parte inferior, pero más leve. Utilicé el delineador y la máscara de pestañas. Por último, esparcí el brillo de labios que tenía. Aplaqué un poco mi cabello para darle más volumen.

Me sonreí en el espejo. Aunque fuera increíble, me veía aceptable en el reflejo.

En el fondo vi a Alice y Rose sonriendo detrás del espejo. Alice con un vestido de color negro y Rose de rosa, iluminaban toda la habitación. Los dos eran cortos, algo pegados pero en los cuerpos de mis amigas parecían una segunda piel.

"Estáis guapísimas," alabé, dándome la vuelta para mirarlas sonriendo.

"¿Pero tu te has visto? ¡Estás genial, Bella!" chilló Rose, atrapándome entre sus brazos por un momento. Se separó con una gran sonrisa.

Me reí mirándola.

"Tiene razón," sonrió Alice, colocando un brazo en mi hombro y otro en el de Rose. "Estamos geniales las tres. Cuando nos vean van a besar el suelo donde pisamos."

Rose rodó los ojos.

"Jasper_ ya _besa el suelo por donde pisas," asentí en desacuerdo, intentando no reírme.

A Alice no pareció afectarle, me miró de reojo por unos segundos.

"Ya lo sé," dijo despreocupada. "Ahora, vámonos de fiesta. ¡La noche es joven!"

De repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Seguramente serían los chicos.

"¿Estáis preparadas? ¡Me muero de hambre!" se oyó una ronca voz por detrás de la puerta. Efectivamente, Emmett ya estaba desesperado por comer.

Rose suspiró con resignación y tanto Alice como yo nos reímos.

"No cambiará", murmuró, abriendo la puerta.

Emmett, con la boca ligeramente abierta al ver a su chica, se apartó hacia un lado para que pudiéramos pasar. Se me escapó una risita al ver su embobamiento.

Dicha risa se acabó cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward al salir de la puerta y me puse hacia a un lado. Concretamente, su mirada. Me quedé sin habla al verlo.

Bueno, siempre me quedaba sin habla al verlo. ¿Cómo no?

Los músculos de su pecho se dejaban entrever por esa camisa azul que llevaba, con algunos botones desabrochados y remangada hasta los codos, dejando parte de sus brazos al descubierto. No sabía porqué, pero ese gesto me parecía muy sexy, muy masculino. Además, ese pecho se me estaba insinuando... me mordí el labio.

Los pantalones de color negro le quedaban igual de bien, abrazando a sus piernas. ¿Es que este hombre quería matarme? Volví a alzar la vista hasta su rostro.

Jodido Dios. Sus ojos subían de mi cuerpo a mi cara, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojasen. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, frunciendo esos deliciosos labios. Por fin, su mirada se quedó fija en la mía y era tan intensa que sentía como mis piernas eran de gelatina.

"Que capacidad de violar con la mirada tienes, Edward..." silbó Jasper, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja y haciendo que todos los demás se rieran. Mis mejillas se colorearon más aún si eso podía ser posible.

"¡Que me muero de hambre, cojones!" refunfuñó Emmett, literalmente arrastrando a Rose al coche mientras esta se seguía riendo. Si que tenía que morir de hambre si no hacia ninguna broma al respecto. Alice y Jasper le siguieron.

¿Se habían saludado ya? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Un carraspeo me trajo a la realidad.

"Hola," dios... esa voz ronca. Lo miré sonrojada aún, asintiendo con la cabeza. No me veía capaz de hablar. Su mirada me traspasaba.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a mí, alargando la emoción que corría por mis venas. Estaba muy nerviosa.

"Estoy sin palabras. Siempre estás preciosa, pero es que hoy... no voy a poder apartar mis manos de ti," susurró a la vez que acariciaba mi labio inferior con sus dedos. Su mirada estaba puesta en el recorrido que hacia su dedo, recorrido que hormigueaba. Necesitaba besarle.

"Me he preparado yo sola esta vez," admití como pude, agachando la mirada.

"Prohibiré a las chicas que te ayuden alguna otra vez," susurró. Sentí como respiraba profundamente y al siguiente segundo, sin apenas darme cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Los entreabrí, dejando paso a su lengua más que dispuesta. Me aferré a su cabello como podía para no caerme y él me alzó un poco por la cintura. Pese a que llevaba tacones, aún seguía siendo bastante más alto que yo.

Nuestros cuerpos se pegaron más al estar en esa posición, y respiró más fuerte. Su aroma me golpeó por la cercanía, tan atractivo como siempre. Nos reunimos en un beso desesperado, lleno de promesas muy satisfactorias. Sentía ya, con este beso, como mi vientre hormigueaba por la anticipación. Lamió mi labio inferior y jadeé vergonzosamente. Sus manos se apretaron a mi alrededor, tanto que pude sentir algo duro chocar contra mi vientre.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida y excitada. Él se separó un poco, los dos respirábamos con irregularidad.

"Vas a tenerme que parar hoy tu, porque yo... no puedo," dijo una vez que pudo recuperar la voz, haciéndome reír. Mi risa me resultó extraña para mis propios oídos, demasiado ronca para mi bien. No me quería ni imaginar cuando viera mi tanga... me lamí los labios al imaginar su cara.

Gruñó, mandándome un latigazo de placer.

"No hagas eso," volvió a gruñir. Su mirada era puro fuego, y se volvió a acercar para morder mi labio inferior. Entrecerré los ojos por el placer, apoyando mis brazos en sus hombros para conseguir estabilidad.

"Vámonos al restaurante que éstos seguro no están esperando," suspiró en desacuerdo por algún pensamiento, "¿por qué tenemos que ir luego a la discoteca? Va a ser una noche muy larga..."

Asentí de acuerdo, caminando hacia el _Volvo._ Tenía toda la razón, iba a ser una noche _interminable._

Llegamos al restaurante en un tiempo récord. Edward había apretando con fuerza el volante y pisado el acelerador como si su vida se fuera en ello. Cada vez que me miraba, lo hacía de una manera tan profunda que tenía que apretar los muslos. El reducido espacio se encontraba lleno de tensión sexual por parte de ambos.

La cena no nos llevó mucho tiempo. Todos querían llegar a _Sensations, _el pub al que íbamos con regularidad y que Jhon era el encargado. A mí, sin embargo, se me hizo interminable. Edward no dejaba de mandarme miradas capaces de desnudarme y apenas podía concentrarme en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Por fin, terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento para cada uno irnos en nuestros respectivos coches. Además, estaba algo lejos del restaurante.

"Larga es un eufemismo," gruñó de repente Edward, montándose en el coche.

"¿Hmm?" pregunté, no comprendiendo lo que había dicho. Me coloqué en el asiento de co-piloto y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Me volví para mirarlo.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, mirando al frente.

"La noche, digo," suspiró, dirigiendo sus pozos verdes a mi dirección, "aunque otras cosas también..."

Me reí, mordiéndome el labio.

"Llegaremos y pasará pronto," intenté convencerle, apretando su antebrazo. La electricidad vibró entre nosotros. Podían sentir sus músculos y eso no ayudaba en absoluto.

"No lo hagas más difícil..." dijo entre dientes. Se acercó despacio a mí, sin dejar de mirarme, dejando un beso lento y húmedo en el hueco de mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos por la sensación y apreté los labios para no gemir.

"¡Pero si no he hecho nada!" intenté reprochar, pero sonó más como un rendimiento.

Rió ronco, rozando sus dientes por mi clavícula. Un estremecimiento corrió por mi cuerpo.

"Sí que lo haces, me provocas con mucha frecuencia, más hoy," dijo suspirando, alejándose un poco cerrando los ojos, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

_¡No te contengas!_ Gritó mi parte menos noble.

Pero antes de poder hacer si quiera o algo, había arrancado el coche. Suspiré, haciendo que sus ojos se posaran en mí. Alzó una ceja, mirándome con curiosidad, pero yo me encogí de hombros.

_Mejor no sepas que estoy pensando..._

"Distráeme," ordenó, volviendo a mirar a la carretera conduciendo con su velocidad habitual.

"¿Con qué?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio mirando a su dirección.

"No sé. Pero distráeme y deja de morderte ese maldito labio," murmuró con los dientes apretados, dejando los nudillos blancos por lo fuerte que estaba apretando el volante.

"Shh," le tranquilicé, colocando mi mano en su muslo y dándole un apretón. Volvió a cerrar los ojos a la vez que se pasaba la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndome por completo. Su paquete se podía notar a través de este.

"¿De verdad no te das cuenta o lo estás haciendo por provocarme?" gruñó, clavando su mirada en mí, frustrado. Sólo con esa mirada era capaz de volverme loca. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, aturdida por el placer, a la vez que quitaba la mano con rapidez.

Me costó un tiempo entender su pregunta, él tampoco parecía capaz de ser muy paciente.

"No estoy haciendo nada intencionadamente," expliqué, suspirando. Volvió a pisar el acelerador una vez que se había puesto en verde el semáforo.

"Tendré que creerte," dijo riéndose. Su maldita risa ronca, la que tenía siempre cuando hacíamos el amor... Mi mente se nublo de deseo.

"Aunque claro, siempre puedo hacerlo," bromeé, aunque era una propuesta muy seria. Sus ojos relampaguearon hacia mí.

"No me lo digas dos veces," amenazó, colocando su mano en mi muslo y apretándolo. Su roce quemaba, haciéndome gemir vergonzosamente.

"Bella..." advirtió.

"¿Te acuerdas de que hacerlo en tu _Volvo _era una de mis fantasías?" insinué, mordiéndome el labio por la reacción que pudiera tener.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar.

"Tu lo has querido," fue lo último que dijo antes de cambiar de dirección.

Lo miré confundida, hasta ver que nos habíamos desviado un poco de la carretera, una zona que no debía de ser muy transitada por la soledad que reflejaba.

"¿Asustada?" cuestionó sin dejar de mirarme, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad. Sus ojos habían adoptado un color más oscuro. El que cogían cuando estaba excitado... jadeé.

Negué con la cabeza, nerviosa, quitándome el mío. Me iba a sangrar el labio de lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando.

"Tienes que dejar esa manía," murmuró, atrapando mi labio inferior con sus dedos para que lo soltara. Abrí la boca para soltarlo, y en nada y menos, estaba sentada en su regazo con sus labios puestos sobre los míos.

Mientras nos besábamos, sus manos siguieron un recorrido de fuego por mi espalda. Yo me agarré a sus hombros, jugando con su lengua y devorando, como él hacía, sus labios. No había ninguna delicadeza, pero tampoco es que hiciera falta en estos momentos.

Quería a este hombre, y lo quería ya.

Nos separamos por la jodida necesidad de respirar.

"Si vas a reaccionar así, creo que voy a seguir con ella..." dije entrecortadamente, riéndome. Él se unió a mis risas, bajando sus manos hasta mis muslos y apretándolos. Jadeé, pegándome un poco a él.

"Me encanta, pero provoca en cosas en mí no muy buenas," rió, tirando de mí hacia a él y haciendo que mi vestido se subiera un poco. Me dejó justo encima de su miembro, que podía sentir en toda su totalidad debajo de mi sexo. Gemí alto, no pudiéndome controlar, sacudiéndome por el placer.

"¿No muy buenas? ¡Son buenísimas!" jadeé por culpa de sus besos, de nuevo en mi cuello. Dejaban un camino húmedo y que podía provocar incendios. Él siguió riéndose, pero no terminó con su tarea. Tampoco quería que lo hiciese.

"Para ti, pero no puedo ir duro por ahí..." jadeó, volviéndome a besar. Como pude, con los ojos cerrados y devolviéndole el beso, empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con rapidez. Sus manos subían mi vestido, cada vez más, y sus dedos se encontraron con el filo de mi tanga. "¿Y un tanga, Bella? Eres una provocadora..." mordió mi clavícula y me estremecí.

"Pues a mí me encanta vértela dura," respondí y suspiré en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus manos me apretaron aún más. Aparté un poco su camisa, maravillándome con su escultural pecho. Pasé mis manos por el, deleitándome con su textura.

"Y a mí verte mojada por mí," susurró en respuesta, volviendo a atacar mi cuello. Sus dedos rozaron por encima de la tela, gemí y mis caderas se movieron en respuesta. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando su polla chocó directamente contra mi sexo.

"Echa el asiento un poco hacia atrás," pedí riéndome, y buscó rápido la palanca para poder hacerlo. La echó demasiado, y por poco nos caemos, por lo que nos empezamos a carcajear.

"Espera," suspiró, poniendo el asiento ahora estaba más al fondo, y lo había inclinado para poder estar semitumbado. Así estaba bien del todo, de manera que podía moverme sin clavarme el volante en la espalda. Sólo esperaba que nadie nos viera.

Volvimos a besarnos, mezclando nuestra saliva y nuestros alientos. No había sensación mejor que besar a Edward Cullen. Abrí mis piernas más, estirándolas para poder estar en una situación más cómoda, sentada por completo encima de él. Ahuecó mi sexo en su mano y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo por el placer. Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello, donde clavó suavemente sus dientes.

"¿Vas a hacer mi fantasía realidad?" jadeé, aún con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tiraba un poco de su pelo. Él seguía con los besos y rozando mis pliegues con sus dedos, mi tanga debería de estar empapado.

"Esta y todas las que quieras. Además, no hay otra cosa que me guste más que saber cada vez que entre aquí que te he hecho gritar... se me pondrá dura con solo pensarlo," para rematar, levantó sus caderas para que nuestros sexos chocaran. Gemí su nombre.

"¿Me vas a hacer gritar?" bromeé, moviéndome contra la tela de sus pantalones. Podía notar su erección perfectamente. Además, el apretó mis caderas para hacer más contacto. Cerré los ojos.

"No lo dudes," su mano bajo mi tirante del vestido y éste bajo a mi cintura. Se quedó mirando mi sujetador, pero pareció no gustarle mucho porque en nada y menos me lo habia quitado.

Lo miré riéndome, perdiendo mis manos por su pecho. Me encantaba la textura de su pecho contra mi piel. Sus labios bajaron, tanteando mis sens. Otra sacudida de placer.

"Más te vale hacer que mi fantasía valga la pena," seguí bromeando, aunque iba perdiendo la conciencia por momentos. Sus labios rodearon mi pezón izquierdo, succionándolo. Moví mis caderas de nuevo, desesperada, y él lo mordió ligeramente.

"Tanto que cada vez que te montes en un coche te vas a mojar de tan sólo recordarlo," susurró a la vez que repartía besos por el otro. Bajé mi mano hasta su pantalón, desabrochando el estorboso botón. Alzó un poco las caderas para que se lo bajara y cumplí inmediatamente.

Sus calzoncillos no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Su miembro estaba hinchado, rogaba ser atendido. Se podía ver con toda claridad. Lo apreté suavemente por encima, haciendo que entreabriera la boca y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, en el asiento.

"Siempre estoy mojada cuando estoy contigo, no es algo nuevo," confesé, mordiendo su cuello con algo de fuerza, haciéndolo gruñir.

Sus manos volvieron a la vida, y la que estaba en mis muslos, subió. Volvió a rozar mis pliegues por encima de la tela, cortándome la respiración y haciendo que mis besos por su cuello se volvieran más frenéticos.

"Vamos a comprobarlo..." apartó mi tanga, supongo porque no tenía espacio para quitármelo. Intenté no reírme, si no me mataría. Me miró intensamente, y cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con mis labios inferiores, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Casi muero ahí mismo. Me apoyé a él como pude, gimiendo por las sensaciones que me estaban llegando.

"Así me gusta," siguió susurrando, a la vez que rozaba mi piel de arriba a abajo, apretando un poco mi clítoris. Puse los ojos en blanco, "¿y dices que si te voy a hacer gritar? Mira como estás por unas caricias..."

"Edward..." gemí, su pulgar comenzó a frotar mi clítoris en círculos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello, respirando con dificultad. Sus expertas manos jugaban conmigo, sabiendo cuales eran los puntos exactos que me volvían loca. Me sentía en llamas, sus ágiles dedos recorrían mi centro. Sin esperarlo, introdujo uno en mi interior.

"Oh, Edward..." grité, apretándome con fuerza. Sentí su sonrisa en mi oído. Besó el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras movía con rapidez su dedo, introduciendo un segundo. Mi centro palpitaba, estaba mojadísima...

"Me encanta provocar estas cosas en ti," confesó mientras seguía con su tarea. Su pulgar volvió a torturar a mi nudo de nervios, y la combinación estaba haciendo que llegara al clímax.

Como pude, bajé mi mano y me alcé un poco. Él lo entendió, y se quedó quieto por un tiempo, alzando las caderas para que me despojara de sus calzoncillos. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, su miembro me saludó ergido, con líquido pre-seminal en la punta.

Lamí mis labios ante la visión. Su camisa entre abierta, su miembro, esos malditos ojos que te podían hacer llegar al orgasmo con sólo mirarlos, sus dedos en ese tentativo lugar... Un espamo pasó por mi cuerpo, muriendo en mi sexo.

"Definitivamente, supera mi fantasía," murmuré riéndome, colocándome sobre sus muslos. Si me pegaba a su polla estaba segura de que me vendría con sólo rozarla. Sus manos se pusieron mis caderas, alzando más aún el vestido, dejándome con el tanga hacia a un lado, expuesta para él.

"Lo mismo digo," silbó, "y todavía no hemos empezado..."

Toda la razón tenía. Nos volvimos a besar, sedientos el uno del otro, fusionándonos. Estaba muy sensible a su tacto, por lo que cuando rozó con sus yemas mis pechos tuve que apartarme para gemir. El fuego de sus ojos me decía que estaba completamente satisfecho de como estaba por su culpa.

Sus manos rozaron mi sexo de nuevo, pero no podía más. Agarré su erección con mis manos, apretándola, haciéndolo sisear.

"Me dan ganas de metérmela en la boca, está tan dura..." le provoqué, mordiérdole el labio.

"Bella.." volvió a advertir.

"No juegues tu conmigo," me quejé, haciéndole puchero. Volvió a estrellar sus labios con los míos. Tiré de su pelo, viendo la urgencia con la que me besaba.

"Que sepas que te tomo la palabra, estoy deseando sentir tu boquita en mi polla. Pero hoy no, tenemos que hacer una fantasía realidad, y esa es follarte aquí mismo," gruñó. Cerré los ojos, asintiendo y volviéndome loca con sus palabras. ¿Qué quería, que me diera un chungo?

Me acercó más a su cuerpo y me alzó un poco a la vez que yo acariciaba su pecho. Mordió mi labio inferior e hizo algo que no me esperaba. Me penetró de una sola emboscada.

"¡Ah... Edward!" grité a la vez que se nublaba mi vista, no esperaba para nada eso. Sentir su miembro dentro de mí, llenándome por completo después de toda la tortura me hizo llegar al orgasmo. Me aferré a su cuerpo mientras las sacudidas de placer llegaban a mí.

"Eso es, apriétame... vente sólo con una embestida..." oía gemir a Edward mientras seguía perdida en mi orgasmo. Él seguía moviendo sus caderas con rapidez, consciente de que me estaba corriendo. Aterricé de mi orgasmo, aunque ya sentía como se estaba formando el siguiente por sus movimientos. Hasta mis caderas empezaron a responder.

"Dios mío, no es normal..." jadeé, a centímetros de sus labios. Sonrió satisfecho, volviéndome a besar mientras nos movíamos en sintonia aunque con bastante rapidez. Su miembro entraba y salía de mí con la ayuda de sus manos en mis caderas que me alzaban. Había apartado lo suficiente mi tanga para que no estorbara, aunque estaba segura de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no hacerlo. Aunque me parecía algo muy sexy, lo agradecí. Quedaba toda la noche por delante.

"No sabes lo que me ha costado no correrme con la imagen. Lo bien que se siente cuando rodeas mi polla de esa forma," gruñó, bajando sus besos a mi cuello. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole más espacio y apoyé mis manos en el asiento para impulsarme. Eso le hizo gemir más fuerte.

"Tu si que te sientes bien dentro," susurré lascivamente en su oído, apoyando su frente contra la mía mientras nos seguiamos moviendo. Mis gemidos subían de escala cada vez que me penetraba, cada vez se sentía mejor que la anterior. Mi vientre estaba que iba a explotar.

"Te dije que ibas a gritar en mi coche y así lo has hecho. Nunca olvidarás que aquí te he follado, ¿comprendes?" susurró en respuesta, apretando sus manos en mis caderas. Asentí con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, moviéndome al compás de sus movimientos.

Su olor, su cuerpo, su sabor, sus gemidos, su piel... él era lo único que entraba en mis cinco sentidos. _Y en otros sitios también._

"¡Cómo para olvidarlo!" balbuceé entre gemidos. Sentí su risa ronca y como su mano bajaba para encontrarse con mi clítoris. Mis gemidos con su nombre no se hicieron esperar.

"Te lo prohíbo," amenazó ferozmente, mordiendo mi clavícula. Chillé más fuerte, eso habría dejado marca probablemente. Su polla parecía hacerse más grande por momentos, o era mi centro que cada vez lo apretaba con más fuerza. Sea como fuere, la sensación era abrumadora.

"No hace falta que lo hagas," jadeé, acelerando mis movimientos. Él hizo lo mismo, y una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Me mordí el labio ante la imagen. Íbamos a estar desastrosos luego. Interrumpió mi línea de pensamientos porque atrapó él mi labio entre sus dientes. El sonido de nuestros sexos chocando era tan erótico que ponía aún más difícil la situación.

"Nunca me habías montado... tienes que hacerlo más," gimió, cerrando los ojos, dejándome a mi al control. Me reí ronca, moviéndome más mientras dejaba besos por su pecho. Su respiración se complicó más todavía, y parecía estar conteniéndose para no venirse. Éramos dos, mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

"Cuando, ah... quieras, además, te siento tanto así..." susurré entrecortadamente. Sus labios volvieron a mis pechos, muy cerca de su cara por la posición. El torrente de placer me alcanzaba más fuerte, y sabía que no me quedaba mucho. Sus labios le dieron a mis pechos besos, lamidas y a veces lo mordía, haciéndome gemir y gemir más alto. Prácticamente rebotaba encima de él, y cada vez que bajaba la mirada y veía sus profundos ojos verdes mirándome mientras besaba mis pechos me hacía perder el control. Por la mirada de él, parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo.

"Bella, me falta poco... vente para mi," pidió, moviéndome con más fuerza a la vez que frotaba mi clítoris de manera furiosa.

"Dios... Edward..." mi cuerpo no podía retener más. Me moví como él, torpe pero lo más fuerte que pude, perdiéndome en la intensidad del orgasmo. Empecé a gemir o a gritar, no lo sé bien, mientras el placer azotaba mi cuerpo.

"Bella, Bella..." escuché lejanamente como él llegaba también, sintiendo como me llenaba con su líquido. Los espasmos de placer seguían llegando, creyendo incluso que podía desmayarme. Desgraciadamente, los sentidos volvieron a mí y podía ver como los dos respirábamos con dificultad.

"Gritado es poco para lo que he hecho," dije entre jadeos todavía, riéndome. Él abrió los ojos y se empezó a reír conmigo, su risa ronca todavía. Aún seguía dentro de mí, y todavía me sentía llena de él. Era una sensación... rara.

"Si algún día me da algo, que sepas que es tu culpa. Me vas a matar," respondió, dando pequeños besos a mis labios. Le respondí, y sentí la sonrisa entre mis labios. Acarició mi pelo con delicadeza.

"Siento lo del vestido. Te lo dije... no me iba a poder contener," reí mirándolo, dándole un beso casto. Para mi desgracia, me levanté y me puse en el asiento co-piloto, poniéndome la ropa interior bien.

"No seas tonto. Que yo sepa yo tampoco he hecho nada para pararlo, y tu me lo advertiste," le dije sacándole la lengua. Parecía igual de disgustado de separarse de mi cuerpo, pero se volvió a reír mientras se colocaba bien el pantalón y se abrochaba la camiseta.

Hice lo propio conmigo, colocándome bien el vestido, como pude. Esperaba estar algo presentable. Me iban a matar si no.

"¿Estoy presentable?" pregunté dudosa, mirándolo. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No lo van a notar, sigues igual de increíble que antes," me sonrojé, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

"Tu también estás presentable," le dije avergonzada aún, él sonrió.

"Me alegro. Aunque temo que por el tiempo que hemos tardado, lo van a notar," abrí los ojos, impresionada. ¡Era verdad! _Sensations _estaba lejos, pero no tanto como habíamos tardado.

"Date prisa," mandé, horrorizada, colocándome el cinturón.

Él se rió, pero asintió dándole al acelerador.

"¡Por fin llegáis!" gritó Alice, con una copa en la mano. Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, con Jasper rodeándola. No estaban ni Rose ni Emmett, seguramente estarían bailando por la pista.

"Me perdí del camino y nos desviamos," contestó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. Yo agaché mi cabeza, para que no vieran mi sonrojo,a la vez que e sentaba en el sofá de al lado.

"Edward, nunca en toda tu vida te has perdido. Pareces saberte las carreteras de memoria," rió Alice.

"Ya claro... seguro," puso los ojos en blanco Jasper, haciéndoles reír. Yo le miré mal. "Llevamos aquí bastante tiempo, habíamos pensado en esperaros para beber pero estabais tardando tanto que Emmett ha ido a por ellas, a este paso no llegabais,"

"Hablando de bebidas. Voy a por unas para nosotros, ahora vengo," susurró en mi oído Edward, después de colocarme un beso justo debajo. Asentí con la cabeza, roja aún. Mis dos amigos me miraban de manera pícara.

"No me miréis así," dije, haciendo puchero. Querían ponerme colorada y lo peor es que lo conseguían.

Ellos se rieron, mirándose por unos segundos. Ver mirar a esta pareja resultaba tan íntimo que tenías que desviar la mirada cuando lo hacían.

"¿Se hace bien en su coche, entonces? ¡Yo quiero probar! " dijo la enana, rebotando prácticamente en el sofá. La miré con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

"¿Cómo...?"

"Lo sé todo," respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros, "pero no lo niegas..."

Estaba apunto de rebatirle.

"Mira..."

"¡Bella, por fin estás!" me cortó Rose. Me giré para mirarla, y venía al lado de un bombón, de un modelo, prácticamente. Y no, no era Emmett.

"Te voy a presentar a un antiguo mío," señaló al chico, que estaba a su derecha. Me levanté, nerviosa y me puse frente él.

"Jared Leto," se presentó, con una voz muy profunda. Una voz, como la de Edward, que eran capaces de hacer que tus bragas se cayeran con dos palabras.

"Bella Swan," dije, avergonzada y nerviosa a la vez. Sonrió, una sonrisa de cualquier anuncio de un dentrífico a la vez que apretaba mi mano. Rose se apartó, sentándose en el otro sofá que quedaba. Miedo me daba, esta era capaz de haber planeado cualquier cosa. Volví a mirar al chico que me había dicho que se llamaba Jared.

De verdad que parecía un modelo.

No era muy alto, me sacaba quizás un par de centímetros. Pero aún así, era impresionante. Unos profundos y grandes ojos azules claros, de un color muy raro que no había visto antes, preciosos, tanto que podían eclipsarte. Unas grandes pestañas los enmarcaban. Su mandíbula era fuerte, sus labios carnosos. Parecía de complexión delgada, aunque su camisa dejaba entrever unos ligeros músculos. El cabello lo tenía corto, de color negro. Contrarrestraba con su piel y con el color de sus ojos, pero lo hacían parecer aún mejor.

Seguramente estaría babeando. Edward era de otro mundo, pero el chico realmente era guapísimo.

"Encantado," respondió con la misma voz, riéndose bajo. Seguía avergonzada. Rose por detrás sonreía ampliamente.

"Lo mismo digo," dije casi si voz, "siéntate si quieres," señalé al sofá, mientras yo lo hacía. Él me siguió, sin dejar de lado su gran sonrisa.

"¿Eres amiga de Rose por mucho tiempo?" preguntó, supongo que por romper el hielo una vez que los dos estábamos sentados.

Me giré un poco para verlo mejor, la cercanía lo hacía aún peor. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cerca de rozarse. ¿De dónde había salido este hombre? Olía francamente bien, alguna marca como _Hugo Boss_ seguramente.

"No de mucho, aunque es como si lo hiciera de toda la vida. La conocí cuando se mudó aquí," respondí, sonriéndole avergonzada. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes. Sabía que si no estuviera enamorada Edward, Jared seguramente me gustaría.

"Yo vivía cerca de donde ella lo hacía," habló, echándose hacia atrás, apoyándose en el sofá. Le imité, "hemos sigo amigos desde entonces. He venido aquí para tomarme un descanso y me la he encontrado. Y bueno, necesito desconectar y conocer gente nueva," añadió, guiñándome un ojo. Me reí.

"¿Tenía carácter ella entonces?" bromeé, riéndome. Se carcajeó, una risa natural.

"Mucho," contestó, "da mucho miedo enfadada,"

"Mucho," reí.

Seguimos hablando un par de minutos más, era un chico muy divertido y me había caído muy bien en pocos segundos.

"¿Y qué estudias, Bella?" dijo mi nombre con un acento extraño pero que me hacía vibrar. Sonreí mirándole, me estaba inspirando confianza, era fácil hablar con él.

"Periodismo," respondí sonriendo, "¿y tú?"

"Yo debería haber terminado hace tiempo," dijo, ampliando la sonrisa, "tengo un grupo de música, que espero que poco a poco se haga más fuerte,"

"Seguro que lo hace y que cantas genial. Tienes una voz bonita," confesé, echando mi cabello hacia atrás. Le sonreí. "Además, seguro que volverás a las adolescentes locas," reí.

"Espero cantar bien, si no... Aunque eso de las chicas me da algo de miedo" bromeó, "¿y qué edad tienes?" preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Veinte," reí, "¿y tú?"

"No me creerías si te lo digo..."

"¿Más que yo?"

Asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pero no muchos más que yo seguro," descarté esa hipótesis.

"Sólo unos pocos más..."

"¿Cuántos?" pregunté, ahora yo con curiosidad.

Se empezó a reír.

"Bella, tu bebida," dijo una voz, o gruñó más bien, cortando la conversación que estaba teniendo. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un Edward que parecía muy cabreado. Miró asesinamente a Jared y luego a mí. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Sus ojos parecían querer fusilar a alguien. Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo estuviera en una tumba bajo tierra.

"Gracias," agradecí, confundida por su actitud. Agarré la bebida antes de que la derramara, apretaba el vaso con fuerza. Miré por unos segundos a Jared, que parecía confundido.

Volví a mirar a Edward, seguía con su mirada desafiante. Y no una mirada como las del coche, si no desafiante de verdad.

"Edward, este es Jared, un antiguo amigo de Rose," el aludido se levantó, alzando la mano para estrecharla con Edward.

Edward lo miró con furia, pero a los pocos segundos hizo lo mismo. Se apretaron las manos unos segundos, aunque para mí creo que estuvieron demasiado tiempo.

"Edward Cullen," respondió Edward, con una voz ronca.

"Encantado," contestó Jared, volviéndose a sentar a mi lado. Edward dijo algo entre dientes pero se colocó al otro lado de mí.

Volví a mirarlo.

Estaba en problemas. No sabía porqué, pero de eso estaba completamente segura.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>

**La tormenta empieza a llegar, lo avisé jajaja. Ya veréis en el próximo TT.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y la fantasía *_* he tardado un día más porque ayer tuve un examen de arte, he hecho este capitulo rapidísimo en estos dos días jaja espero que valga lapena :)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews por supuesto con la opinión, no sabéis lo que animáis. También a las alertas y favoritos :D**

**Por cierto, como habréis visto, he introducido a _Jared Leto_, tengo también una pequeña obsesión por él jajaja. ¿Sábeis quién es? Si no os animo a buscarlo, y también su grupo de música, _30 seconds to Mars_, es genial :)**

**El vestido de Bella es un vestido de Kristen que me encanta, yo ya sé que descibir no se me da muy bien xD. Es de la premiere de LA en 2008 :)**

**A las chicas sin cuenta;**

**_Naty_: si, deberían de repartírselo a todas, no nada más que a ella, que se lleva toda la suerte jajaja. Ya sabes como es, se come mucho la cabeza... bueno, los dos, mucho xD. Como siempre, gracias :)! Besos!**

**_Carelymh_ : Hola guapa! Jajaja eso es lo que pensaba yo cuando lo escribía, pero no quiso aparecer u.u si algún día lo encuentro te lo envío a ti también jajaja. A mí tambien, es taan mono, si él se dejara se iba a enterar jajajaja. Normal, yo también quisiera estar todo el rato encima de él jajajaja es que como para no xD. Se van a dar cuenta, no van a estar tan ciegos siempre... no haré sufrir mucho, lo prometo, sólo un poquito jajajaja. Por eso, si no sería muy aburrida, no? Tu isla bellísima, querrás decir jajaja**

**PD: el capitulo en el que se cumpla la fantasía estará dedicado a ti, ya verás jajajaja. Si existiera un doctor así me encantaría ir al médico, no como ahora que lo odio jajaja. Besos!**

**_Cari_ : me alegro de que pienses todas esas cosas de mi fic, guau *_* jajaja. Claro que si, algo va a pasar que haga que los dos se den cuentan... son tan tercos que aún no lo han hecho, es para matarlos jajajaja. A mí también, aunque preferiría a Robert para mí, por pedir jajaja. Suelo tardar una semana, intneto no pasarme de ahí, y si lo hago es un día o dos normalmente. Actualizaría más rápido pero no puedo TT ahora, si tengo el capitulo antes no tardaria eso xD. Besos guapa!**

**Nos leemos pronto :) gracias por el apoyo!**

**¡Besos!**


	15. Fuego I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Edward, este es Jared, un antiguo amigo de Rose," el aludido se levantó, alzando la mano para estrecharla con Edward.<em>

_Edward lo miró con furia, pero a los pocos segundos hizo lo mismo. Se apretaron las manos unos segundos, aunque para mí creo que estuvieron demasiado tiempo._

"_Edward Cullen," respondió Edward, con una voz ronca._

"_Encantado," contestó Jared, volviéndose a sentar a mi lado. Edward dijo algo entre dientes pero se colocó al otro lado de mí._

_Volví a mirarlo._

_Estaba en problemas. No sabía porqué, pero de eso estaba completamente segura._

Nunca había estado en una situación tan incómoda en toda mi vida.

Seguía sin saber por qué, pero la tensión se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo mientras seguía entre los dos hombres -o monumentos, según como se mirara-. Jared parecía seguir igual, sin que notara nada, y yo intentaba responderle con toda normalidad, lo cual era difícil por los puños firmemente cerrados de Edward o como a veces lo escuchaba gruñir. No sabía como actuar para contentar a ambos, y me estaba cansando de intentar sonreír.

Se me estaba haciendo la noche de repente muy larga y no veía que llegara el momento de volver a casa lo suficiente rápido.

"Ahora vengo, Bella. Voy a ver a mis amigos, ¿vale?" dijo Jared interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, sonriéndome, él parecía darse cuenta de lo que incómoda que estaba en estos momentos. Le sonreí de vuelta mientras asentía, con él parecía fácil conectar.

"Ya era hora..." oí decir a Edward entre dientes, de manera que Jared podía haberlo escuchado perfectamente, por lo que le di un codazo del que pareció ni inmutarse, y Jared pareció no oírlo y si lo hizo, lo disimuló muy bien.

"Encantado de conocerte de nuevo," susurró Jared, agarrando mi mano y dejando un pequeño beso en ella, centrándose sólo en mí e ignorándolo por completo a él. Sonrojada por la situación le dije un "igualmente" casi inaudible.

"Por fin," bufó Edward cuando Jared se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Me giré hacia él, alzando la ceja.

"¿Qué problema tienes con él?" pregunté confundida, cruzándome de brazos.

"¿Yo? Ninguno," rodó los ojos, irónicamente. ¡Cómo si no lo conociera!. Me quedé mirándolo de la misma manera.

"Pues parece todo lo contrario," espeté, bufando.

Como cada vez que estaba nervioso aunque intentara ocultármelo, echó su pelo hacia atrás.

"Es que..." comenzó, apretando mi muslo con su mano. Le sonreí, intentando infundirle ánimos para lo que sea que quería decir, quería que se acabara este mal rollo ya, "no vas a romper nuestro trato, ¿verdad?" me miró con sus profundos ojos, llenos de emociones que no podía procesar.

_¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?_

Yo estaba totalmente desconcertada.

"¿Cómo?" Mi voz sonó más aguda de lo normal.

"Ya sabes..." sonrió forzadamente, desviando la mirada hacia la pared como si fuera lo más interesante. Pero no podía engañarme, lo conocía, "no estar con nadie más mientras tenemos nuestro _trato_, hasta que termine lo que tenemos, ¿recuerdas?"

Intenté, y juro que intenté, que mi boca no se abriera.

"¿Pero qué?, ¿Desde cuando eso era una _estúpida_ parte de _nuestro trato_?" escupí, realmente enfadada.

¿Me estaba diciendo que durante todo este tiempo no se estaba acostando con otras por eso? ¿Qué yo había sido una tonta durante todo este tiempo que creía que no había estado con otra chica porque tenía suficiente conmigo, no por romper una estúpida regla?

Sus palabras, sin quererlo, me dolieron más de lo esperaba. Si alguien me hubiera dado una cachetada en estos momentos, me hubiera dolido menos. Me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Desde que había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia él había pensado que tenía suficiente conmigo, y acababa de descubir de que me había mentido a mi misma para no sufrir durante todo este tiempo. Quería ver que sólo había sido por mi porque eso es lo que quería, no lo que debía. Estaba totalmente equivocada.

Lo miré, enfadada, no pudiéndome ni queriéndome retener. Él me devolvía la mirada enfadado y parecía confundido también. Nuestros ojos parecían echar chispas.

Antes de que fuera capaz de hablar, se me adelantó.

"¡Todo el tiempo lo ha sido! ¿Me estás diciendo a caso que te estás pensando acostarte con _ése_, Bella?, ¿Eso es lo que pensabas hacer antes de que yo llegara?" siseó, mirándome fijamente.

"¡Qué mierda importa eso ahora mismo, Edward! No es de lo que estamos hablando," me levanté, dolida, dispuesta a irme. No quería que él viera lo que me afectaba el tema, él parecía más distraído en la ridícula parte de romper un trato que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta el momento.

Antes de dar dos pasos si quiera, se levantó y me agarró por las muñecas con sus grandes manos. Alcé la cara para mirarlo, desafiante. Sus ojos parecían echar fuego.

"¡Ni se te ocurra irte, estamos hablando!" gruñó con voz de acero, acercándome más aún a él.

Si no fuera por lo enfadada que estaba en este momento con él, habría disfrutado de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Daba gracias por la oscuridad de la discoteca y el volumen alto de la música, porque si no estuviéramos dando una escena delante de todos. Menos mal que cada uno estaba en su mundo y ni se percataba de la situación.

"¿Qué quieres, Edward?" desafié, intentando zafarme de su agarre y mirándole directamente. Intento fallido. Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

"¿De verdad estabas pensando tener algo con _ése_?" preguntó pausadamente, como si retuviera la furia en cada palabra que iba diciendo.

"No he pensado en tirármelo, si eso lo que quieres saber. No te preocupes, no voy a romper ninguna regla de nuestro estúpido trato. Respira tranquilo, todavía te queda tiempo para que me folles solo tú. ¿Contento?" espeté irónicamente, escupiendo las palabras lo más rápido posible. Estaba cabreada de verdad.

"Mucho. Espero que sea así," gruñó, tirando de mi para que anduviera, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba con él. Más bien me arrastraba, porque no era capaz de andar al paso que lo hacía él.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté confundida, aunque el enfado seguía patente.

"A que me lo demuestres o a que te lo recuerde, como prefieras llamarlo," contestó mientras seguía andando hasta el cuarto de baño de chicas de la zona vip en la que estábamos. Ese baño sólo podíamos utilizarlos nosotros seis hoy, que es los que teníamos reservado el sitio.

"¿Edward?" volví a preguntar. Me metió en uno de los baños, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole el pestillo. Yo seguía en shock todavía, estaba perdida totalmente.

Mi pared chocó contra la puerta del baño, y alcé el rostro para volver a mirarlo. Puse mis manos en su pecho, tratando de estabilizarme. ¿Qué pretendía? Estábamos en uno de los cubículos, con un espacio muy reducido, con el mínimo espacio para el retrete y un par de cuerpos.

La música se seguía oyendo igual de fuerte, y la luz del baño me permitía apreciar mejor los rasgos de Edward. Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, pareciendo más cuadrada. Algo más masculino y más sexy en él si eso podía ser posible. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban furia, entre otras cosas que no podía descifrar. Apretó su cuerpo al mío.

No podía entender como, pero me parecía muy sexy. Me odiaba por ser tan vulnerable con él, debía de estar enfadada y en vez de eso ahora mismo me estaba excitando. Tenía el poder de hacer conmigo lo que quería, y eso me ponía a mí en clara desventaja.

Me di cuenta de que su respiración era superficial, tanto o igual como la mía. Nos miramos ambos a los ojos.

"¿Qué pretendes?" susurré, con la respiración entrecortada.

Su mirada esmeralda subía a mis ojos y bajaba a mis labios repetidamente, poniéndome nerviosa. Me mordí el labio.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero recordarte el trato, y que tu me demuestres que lo estás cumpliendo," dijo con voz ronca.

Antes si quiera de que pudiera replicar, acercó su rostro más al mío hasta que me besó. Exigentemente, movía sus labios contra los míos, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el beso. ¡Seguía enfadada con él!. Sin embargo, mis labios picaban porque lo hiciera, y mis puños estaban apretados contra su camisa del esfuerzo que estaba poniendo para no besarle. Mis labios estaban quemando por culpa de su roce.

"Bésame," rugió separándose un poco al ver mis intentos por retenerme.

Él parecía no tener paciencia. Gruñó al ver que no contestaba y atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos para succionarlo. Es todo lo que pude aguantar, mis labios se movieron contra los suyos por voluntad propia, y me adentré con él en el beso exigente, mostrándole todo mi enfado y mi frustración por el tema, tal y como él estaba haciendo. Nos estábamos quitando con el otro todas las frustraciones.

Su lengua abrió paso impacientemente entre mis labios, y la mía la recibió con gusto. Subí mis manos hasta su cabello cobrizo, agarrándolo y tirando de él mientras Edward me pegaba aún más a la puerta. Sentí su miembro duro contra mi estómago, y el hormigueo de mi vientre se intensificó entre la mezcla de éso y su lengua experta moviéndose contra la mía. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar tan rápido su cuerpo a mí? No podía ocultar mi orgullo por eso. Siempre estaba duro al momento.

Se separó un poco de mi boca. Confundida, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus labios, apetecibles, hinchados y húmedos tras mis besos. Suspiré, excitada por la imagen.

"Así me gusta, no te hagas la difícil. _Conmigo_ no," recalcó el 'conmigo', volviéndome a besar. Estaba aturdida, sin fuerzas de contestarle. Lo peor es que mi consciencia me decía que lo hiciera, que debería de estar enfada por él por lo que estaba haciendo y por como me estaba hablando. Pero era realmente difícil llevarlo en práctica cuando me besaba así y su pene estaba duro del todo contra mi vientre.

Nos seguimos besando de la misma manera, él apretándome más y yo tirándole del pelo. Nos besábamos, lamíamos, mordíamos, desesperadamente. Se oía nuestras fuertes respiraciones, apenas era capaz de escuchar la música.

Bajó sus manos hacia mi trasero, amasándolo entre sus manos y haciendo que me separara para gemir. Subió mi vestido un poco, y en un momento fluído, me agarró de los muslos para subirme y ponerme contra la puerta. Jadeé, sintiendo la cercanía de nuestros sexos y lo íntima que era la posición. Mi vestido se subió por la cintura.

Menos mal que no era pesado...

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, con los tacones puestos aún. Separamos nuestros labios un momento, y abrí los ojos para ver su rostro. Parecía no costarle ningún esfuerzo tenerme así, sostenida de sus brazos.

"Ésto sólo puedo hacerlo yo, ¿te queda claro?" gruñó, apretando el agarre de mi culo. Sentí su polla con el pantalón por medio, pero igualmente me hizo gemir y que el deseo se intensificara. Él jadeó fuerte.

"Sigo enfadada," le recordé, aunque más bien me lo recordé a mí misma. Rió entre dientes, acercándose a mi cuello y dejando besos húmedos en él.

Gemí vergonzosamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque mis caderas no se movieran solas. No me hicieron caso y se movieron, creando la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos y haciéndome gemir su nombre. Era increíble, apenas me había tocado, estaba enfada con él y parecía prácticamente una gata en celo restregándome contra él. Podía sentir lo húmeda que me estaba poniendo, y estaba segura de que él era consciente.

"Enfadado estoy yo," atacó, embistiendo contra mí. Chillé, "te tengo que recordar bien que sólo te follo yo, pareces haberlo olvidado," susurró más bajo en mí oído, pero con su voz igual. La voz ronca que utilizaba para temas relacionados con sexo, la voz que hacía que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina.

"¿Sólo me follas tú?" dije para picarle, y conseguí el efecto buscado. Gruñó, mordiendo mi cuello y volviendo a embestir. Sentía su miembro cada vez más hinchado, y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse mucho tiempo más.

"_Sólo_ yo. Me voy a encargar de hacerte gritar mi nombre fuerte, para que lo recuerdes bien," gruñó, besándome de nuevo. Le seguí el beso, mordiendo sus labios por la frustración sexual. ¡Y eso que lo habíamos hecho en su coche poco tiempo atrás!

Era sedienta de él, eso estaba claro. Nunca tenía suficiente de su cuerpo, siempre iba a querer más, y sólo me quedaban dos semanas más para satisfacerlo. Pensar eso me desesperó aún más, y moví mis caderas con más fuerza, haciéndolo gemir a él.

"Alguien está desesperada..." murmuró en mi oído, apretando con fuerza su agarre mientras me miraba directamente. Asentí con la cabeza aturdida, mirándole directamente a la vez que me mordía el labio, y una ola de excitación me recorrió al ver sus ojos sedientos de mí.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía cerrando los ojos, un intento por calmarse un poco, podía adivinarlo por lo dura que estaba su polla. Gemí sin evitarlo y eso le hizo suspirar con fuerza, bajarme y dejarme a la altura de su tonificado pecho.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté ronca, alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza, su aliento chocó contra mí, dulce y delicioso como siempre. ¿Cómo lo hacía éste hombre?

"Necesito tranquilizarme. Quiero follarte fuerte, pero antes tengo que hacer desaparecer alguna ropa que llevamos," gruñó, frustrado intentando desabrochar su pantalón. Me reí mirándolo luchar contra su pantalón, era una escena algo cómica y pude aliviar así algo de tensión.

"Espera, déjame ayudarte," le paré, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías, intentando no reírme. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, y yo, hipnotizada por su mirada, cesé mi risa y desabroché su pantalón lentamente sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con sus ojos, que parecían medir con exactitud cada cosa que estaba haciendo.

Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, dejando a la vista sus calzoncillos apretados, con su miembro notablemente marcado bajo éstos. Me mordí el labio ante la imagen, su miembro siempre conseguía impresionarme, nunca me cansaría de la sensación de fuego que me recorría cada vez que lo veía así de duro por mi culpa.

"¿Te gusta provocarme eso, verdad?" susurró, clavando su mirada en mí. Asentí con la cabeza, bajando mi mano a su miembro y rozándolo de arriba a abajo lentamente sobre su calzoncillo. Siseó, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió, estaban mucho más oscuros.

Dejé de respirar por unos segundos, apretándola y castigando mi labio con mis dientes por las sensaciones que provocaban hacer eso. Él gimió bajo, sin despegar su mirada de mí.

"Cómemela, cariño. Demuéstrame lo mía que eres," su voz chorreaba sexo mientras iba soltando las palabras, encogiéndome. Su voz autoritaria no daba lugar a la duda, sabía que no podía decirle que no.

Bajé sus calzoncillos con cuidado, rozando su miembro de paso, mi vientre hormigueando de placer al ver sus reacciones. Me mordí el labio mirándola, disfrutando de su dureza y lo grande que era. Se la apreté un poco, haciendo que él apretara los puños, un intento por conseguir calmarse. Sonreí complacida.

"Estás tardando," clavó la mirada hacia a mí de nuevo, "no me tortures o será peor," advirtió, gruñendo. Hice caso a sus réplicas, yo tampoco podía esperar más.

Me senté sobre la tapa, acercándolo más a mi para que pudiera llegar. Gracias a la diferencia de estatura llegaba perfectamente, y me encontraba con su duro miembro directamente enfrente de mí, rogándome ser atendido. Sonreí gustosa, rozando mis dedos por la punta, donde se podía entrever un poco de líquido pre-seminal. Edward gimió, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, dándome más valentía.

Pasé mis dedos por su longitud, más segura de sí misma, deleitándome con los sonidos que emanaban de sus labios tras mis acciones. Estaba ardiendo, y durísima, y lo más importante... yo era la culpable de ello.

"Bella..." pude notar el aviso en su voz, estaba desesperado.

¿Y quién era yo para hacerlo esperar más cuando yo misma no podía aguantar?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y vosotras no tendréis que aguantar mucho más, lo prometo! <span>Este fin de semana<span> tendréis lo que sigue *_***

**Primero de todo: PERDÓN, SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA. Se que no tengo excusa, pero es completamente verdad que no he podidio. Sin más me vi hasta arriba de éxamenes, y como al final resulta que me voy de intercambio a Roma y en una época difícil de exámenes, tengo que sacar buena nota por si luego fallo que la media pueda ayudar. Además, estoy en un curso duro para mí, a puertas de selectividad y la universidad u.u. He escrito lo ratos que he podido y en los que he encontrado hueco, y esto es lo que he conseguido. Sé que es poco, pero sabía que queríais alguna respuesta y aquí lo dejo. **

**ESTE FINDE ACTUALIZO DE NUEVO, de verdad. El viernes ya termino los exámenes y soy libre ¡POR FIN!, y me pondré a escribir el resto del capítulo y lo subiré, el sábado o el domingo, no tardaré más porque después de lo que he tardado creo que os debo y mucho. No tardaré más, y con las vacaciones las actualizaciones podrán ser contínuas, y como mínimo una vez a la semana como ha sido siempre.**

**No os he olvidado, os debo mucho. Yo siempre seguiré con la historia, ha sido un percance. Gracias por las que os habéis preocupado. Pero no os habéis librado de mí, aquí seguiré y lo bueno de todo este tiempo es que tengo un montón de historias en mi cabeza *_* pero que empezaré después de esta, para no liaros :D**

**Besos y muchísimas gracias por leerme. Ahora si, me voy a estudiar arte de nuevo. Mañana tengo el examen y no me sé nada, y es un montón T_T**

**A las chicas sin cuenta:**

**Cari: guapa! Me alegro de que te guste tanto :) jajaja somos dos pervertidas entonces jajajaja pero con ese hombre es más que normal xD. Si, son muy cabezones ambos... teniendo lo que quieren en frente y no se dan cuenta TT. No sufrirán mucho, de verdad :). Gracias por leerme y comentarme *_*. También gracias por la insistencia y lo siento no haber podido actualizar antes, me ha sido imposible T_T**

**Mary: muchas gracias por leerme, y me alegro mucho de que cada capitulo te guste más. No sabéis lo que animáis *_***

**Carelymh: hola guapa de nuevo! :D jajajaja. Pff a mi también me encanta Jared Leto, es que ese hombre no es normal, y menos cuanto está a punto de cumplir los 40! jajaja. Si, es la mujer con más suerte del mundo, yo le cambiaba mi vida en un segundo eh jajajaja. A mí me encanta también Hurricane, es una de las mejores que tienen y que más escucho *_*. No, no sufrirá mucho, y la verdad es que es el mejor contrincante que pueda tener jajaja esos dos hombres luchando por ti tiene que ser... jajajajaja. Sí, está super enamorada, normal *_***

**PD: te prometo que esa fantasía vendrá pronto, que no se me olvida eh? Jajaja lo tengo ya pensado :D Siento la tardanza TT. Besos!:D**

**Si queréis doy mi hotmail y os contesto directamente, y quien quiera preguntarme cualquier cosa, aquí estoy.**

**BESOS!:D**


	16. Fuego II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella..." pude notar el aviso en su voz, estaba desesperado. <em>

_¿Y quién era yo para hacerlo esperar más cuando yo misma no podía aguantar?_

Acerqué mi boca despacio, disfrutando de ver su cara en los segundos previos al momento, ansioso porque lo hiciera. Pasé mi lengua lentamente por su punta, escuchándolo gemir. Sonreí gustosa, colocando mis manos en su base y atreviéndome a succionar su glande.

"Oh dios, Bella, joder..." gruñó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sonreí, pasando mi lengua por círculos por la longitud, saboreándolo como si un helado se tratara. A pesar de lo que se podía llegar a pensar, Edward sabía francamente bien. Jadeos salían de sus labios tras mis lamidas, y eso me hacia sentir poderosa.

Abrí mi boca y dejé paso a su miembro, o todo lo que podía conseguir de el. Sus gemidos se hicieron más notables, sobretodo cuando empecé a moverme despacio a la vez que acariciaba la parte descubierta. Succioné un poco, viendo como tenía las manos apretadas fuertemente en puños.

"Así es, cariño. Es toda tuya, tómala..." susurró gimiendo, mirándome directamente. Al principió me cohibió un poco, pero sus ojos oscuros mostraban tanto deseo y placer que seguí con mi trabajo con más entusiasmo. Gimió más fuerte, colocando sus manos de forma suave en mi pelo, guiándome en el ritmo de los movimientos que él deseaba que realizara.

La saqué despacio, haciendo sin querer un "pop" que le hizo suspirar.

"No juegues, Bella. Te vas a quemar," advirtió, apretando los dientes.

Me reí un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza intentando parecer inocente -y esperando conseguirlo- y volví a metérmela en la boca rápidamente. Volvió a suspirar del placer, agarrándome de nuevo del pelo. Moví mi lengua de manera circular, aumentando mis movimientos.

"Eres mía Bella," gruñó, mirándome mordiéndose el labio. No sabía lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, y no era suya sólo por dos semanas más, si eso era lo que él creía. Era un contrato de por vida.

Su cara era la clara invitación al pecado, y me hizo gemir sobre su polla. Él gimió más fuerte al verme, y volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

"Me matas..." susurró, y sus caderas se movieron por si solas. Me eché un poco hacia atrás al darme cuenta, Edward estaba totalmente fuera de control. Su polla palpitaba bajo mi boca, y mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos tal y como me estaba demostrando que quería por los movimientos de sus caderas y de sus manos sobre mi pelo.

Chupé más rápido, pasando mi lengua por su piel y sintiendo su textura. Todo él era adictivo, tanto su cuerpo como sus sonidos. Estaba empapada sólo de mirarle, podía sentirlo bajo mi ropa interior. No podía esperar a que estuviera dentro de mí.

Coloqué una de mis manos en su culo, para estabilizarlo y poder moverme mejor. Gruñó, sabía que estaba bastante cerca. La mano que se encontraba en la base la bajé hasta sus testículos, los cuales apreté un poco y gimió mi nombre. No había cosa que me encendiera más que escucharlo gemir mi nombre. Era yo quién le provocaba estar en ese estado.

"Así es, nena. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿Soy buen maestro?" asentí con la cabeza, apretando sus testículos de nuevo. Gimió entre dientes. Mi lengua se movía más despacio, tratando de alargar el momento.

"Me encantaría correrme y que te lo tragaras todo..." me mordí el labio, calentándome tras sus palabras, " así te marcaría como mía. Pero no puedo esperar más a follarte, a sentir tu coñito caliente alrededor de mí y sentir como me aprieta," gemí fuerte, chupando un poco más y haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Te gusta que te hable sucio, ¿eh?" asentí con la cabeza, no quitando la mirada de él en ningún momento. Sentía el fuego traspasar mis venas por culpa de su mirada. Si esto era el infierno, iría a él sin réplica alguna.

Pasé mi lengua varias veces por su glande, la parte más sensible de él, escuchando como siseaba. Aumenté también mis movimientos, y sabía que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para intentar contenerse.

"Para cariño, no puedo más," no le hice caso a sus réplicas. Negué con la cabeza, acelerando los movimientos más si aún era eso posible, "Bella, para." el tono autoritario de su voz no dejaba paso ninguno a la desobediencia, por lo que a regañadientes me la saqué de la boca, no sin antes darle una última lamida que le hizo morderse los labios.

"Te encanta volverme loco," alcé un poco la cabeza, para poder mirarle bien. Asentí con la cabeza, tímida de nuevo. Parecía bipolar, pero a él parecía también gustarle esa faceta de mí, porque sonrió ampliamente.

"Mucho," susurré, mordiéndome el labio. Se agachó, colocándose de cuclillas para estar más o menos a mi altura, un poco más alto que yo. Nuestras miradas chocaron, y el color subió a mis mejillas inmediatamente.

"Esto sólo me lo haces a mí, ¿comprendes?" por la voz podrías creer fácilmente que estaba siendo suave, pero su mirada decía lo contrario, anunciaba que era más bien una advertencia.

"Sí," murmuré bajo, agachando la mirada al sentirme avergonzada. Sentí sus manos en mis muslos, corriendo tras mis piernas y dejando la sensación de cosquilleo por su paso. Me estremecí, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y él abrió mis piernas colocándose entre ellas, más cerca de mí. Alcé la mirada para encontrármelo con los ojos cerrados, aspirando profundamente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban aún más oscuros si eso podía ser posible. Parecía una fiera apunto de acechar a su presa, incluso me sentía pequeña a su lado. Me sentía nerviosa y excitada, como casi siempre cuando estaba cerca de él. Era una explosión de sensaciones.

"Estás húmeda, puedo olerlo. Joder, Bella..." gimió, haciendo que me estremeciera tras sus palabras. Lo que él estaba diciendo cierto era poco. Estaba muy mojada.

Sus manos subieron más, rozando la cara interna de mis muslos. Solté un suspiro bajo, sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo la sacudida de placer. Subió más el vestido, dejándolo a la altura de mi cintura. Sus dedos fueron al filo de mi tanga, y grité cuando tiró de él y me lo rompió.

"No lo he podido evitar," se disculpó, aunque sus ojos no parecían estar de acuerdo. Su miraba brillaba traviesa, llevándose el tanga al rostro y oliéndolo. Era algo muy erótico para la vista, y me encontré gimiendo a la vez que lo mirara. Cerró los ojos por un momento y aspiró, para luego sacar una gran sonrisa y guárdarselo en el bolsillo.

"¡Edward!" reproché, cuando algo de cordura llegó hasta a mí. Él sólo rió entre dientes.

"Éste es mío también," contestó con simpleza, volviendo la mirada hasta mi sexo y quedándose serio mientras se quejaba bajo. Suspiré al ver su cara de placer contenido, haciendo que me agarrara a los bordes por lo que podía venir. No estaba segura, pero iba a ser algo muy bueno seguro.

"Todo es mío," rectificó, no apartando la mirada de mi sexo. Me mordí el labio, abriendo las piernas inconscientemente. Eso le hizo ampliar la sonrisa, mirándome complacido. Sus dedos trazaron despacio mis labios inferiores, quien se encontraban ya más que húmedos de imaginar su toque. Ése simple roce me hizo estremecerme.

"Edward..." susurré desesperada, más bien parecía un ruego. Él sonrió más, abriendo mis labios y frotando mi clítoris de manera lenta hacia arriba y abajo. Gemí fuerte, agarrándome más a los lados para conseguir sostenerme. Lo frotó en círculos, haciéndome gemir su nombre.

"Así me gusta. Estás tan mojada Bella, me dan ganas de comerte..." susurró ronco, echándole más gasolina a mi fuego, prendiéndome.

"Cómemelo, por favor..." rogué, balbuceando patéticamente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando," murmuró, antes de pasar su lengua justo en mi nudo de nervios. Chillé, sin esperarlo, aferrándome a su pelo para poder soportar el placer. Era más de lo que podía controlar, sentí mis piernas temblando.

Él colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo así más espacio y poder estar más cerca. Abrió la boca y pasó la lengua rápidamente por mis labios inferiores, a la vez que yo gemía. Si alguien estaba cerca, yo creo que podía escucharnos. Bueno, escucharme.

"Si, por favor..." seguí gimiendo, sintiendo como chupaba mi clítoris con fuerza. Lo sentí sonreír debajo de mí, a la vez que lo mordía con cuidado. Salté un poco, tirando aún más de su pelo y acercándolo más a mi si eso podía ser posible.

Su lengua hacía locuras en mí, y pronto mis caderas se movían solas a la paz de sus movimientos, fuera de control completamente. Se abrió paso a mi entrada, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que jadear. Cerré los ojos, intentando poder soportar todas las sensaciones que estaba sufriendo mi cuerpo. Era demasiado para mí. Él era demasiado para mí.

"Edward, no puedo..." dije incoherentemente, el placer estaba tomando dominio de mí. Mis caderas se movían más rápido, y sentía mi nudo de nervios palpitar. Su lengua era una experta en éste arte, y no podía más.

"Eso es, nena. Sólo dejalo ir..." pidió, y acto seguido lo chupó a la vez que dos de sus largos dedos entró en mí. Gemí con fuerza su nombre, mientras mi cuerpo daba paso al orgasmo, haciéndome gritar. Perdí la consciencia por unos segundos, o no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado. Sólo sabía que sentía mi cuerpo gelatina. El orgasmo fue muy intenso.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, Edward seguía en la misma posición, pero había colocado mis piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían igual de oscuros, y su miembro de excitado. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, recordando como minutos antes la había tenido en mi boca. Gruñó.

"Te encanta provocarme," afirmó, apretando la mandíbula. Agarró de mis manos para ayudarme a levantarme. Desconcertada y sin saber el que quería, lo hice, y él ocupó el lugar que había ocupado yo anteriormente. Alcé una ceja, cuestionándole en silencio que sucedía, pero él negó con la cabeza tirando de mí, haciendo que acabara sentada en sus piernas a horcajadas, a caballo en él.

"Me encanta," afirmé esta vez yo, a milímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir su mirada en los míos, pero no alcé la mía para comprobarlo, porque sus labios parecían atrayerme con una fuerza electromagnética que yo no era capaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Acerqué mis labios hasta los suyos recorriendo la poca distancia que nos quedaba, y me fundí en un beso apasionado con él.

"Tus labios son míos," suspiró entre mis labios, volviéndome a besar. ¡Claro que lo eran! Todo lo que quisiera. Lo que él no sabía que eran de por vida, que no había un límite de tiempo impuesto. Le seguí el beso con las mismas ganas, perdiéndome en su boca y en su lengua. Batallaron furiosas la mía y la suya, pero ninguna parecía ganar en ningún momento.

"Lo son," corroboré, mordiéndole el inferior. Suspiró, acercándome más a él. Nuestros sexos estaban muy cerca, podía sentir el suyo en el interior de mi muslo. Me agarró de las caderas e hizo que me frotara descaradamente sobré él, haciéndome jadear sobre su boca.

"No puedo esperar más," gimió, volviendo a rozar mi clítoris. Suspiré, frotándome más con él, no siendo capaz tampoco pese a haberme corrido tiempo antes. Me alzó de las caderas, y yo obedecí silenciosamente, deseosa de que su cuerpo y el mío fueran uno ya.

"Nunca olvidarás que te he follado," susurró en mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Antes de darme tiempo a replicar si quiera, tiró hacia abajo mi cuerpo y entrando de una emboscada en mí. Gemí alto.

_No sabes lo cierto que es... Nunca lo olvidaré._

Fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de sentirlo por completo. Arañé su espalda, haciéndolo sisear. No había nada de sutileza cuando había entrado en mí. Por fortuna estaba tan mojada que no había sentido otra cosa que un inmenso placer al sentirlo por completo, tan grande...

"Oh dios," gemí en su oído. Y eso que aún no se había movido, me había dejado unos segundos para recuperarme. Antes de hacerlo del todo, de hecho, comenzó a moverse rápido. El nudo en mi vientre era muy grande e insoportable. ¿Me quería matar de placer?

"Estás tan malditamente estrecha..." gruñó, mordiéndome el cuello. Volví a arañar su espalda, sin querer, tratando de sostenerme como podía. Sus palabras me calentaban igual que sus movimientos, sentía mis pareces estrechándolo aún más y acabábamos de empezar.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y concisos, volviéndome loca por completo. Sus manos picaban en mis caderas, a las cuales utilizaba para moverme con algo de fuerza. Pero no sentía nada de dolor, sólo placer y más placer que se iba acumulando.

"Me vuelves loca," admití, sintiendo como estaba saltando prácticamente sobre él. Por culpa de la postura yo estaba más alta que él, más por los movimientos. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer. Con la imagen de él sólo así era capaz de correrme. Bajé un tirante de mi vestido y quité mi sujetador para dejar mis pechos al descubierto.

Su mirada fue directamente a ellos, hipnotizado. Sus movimientos, en cambio, no cesaron, incluso yo me uní a ellos saltando sobre él.

"Normal. Tu cuerpo responde a mí, Bella..." respondió, dejando las manos que estaban en mis caderas y subiéndolas a mis pechos, rozando mis pezones que se pusieron duros al contacto de su piel. Me moví sola yo, cambiando el moviendo mis caderas en círculos, haciéndonos gemir y poner los ojos en blanco a los dos.

"Joder, Edward, si..." suspiré, manteniendo en su momento. Pellizcó mis pezones, y mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Sustituyó una mano que estaba anteriormente en mis pechos por su boca, lamiéndolo ligeramente mientras arqueaba la espalda. La mano volvió a su puesto anterior, ayudándome con los movimientos en círculos.

"Eres una aprendiz rápida," alegó, dándome besos con la boca abierta por el cuello. Jadeé, aferrándome a su pelo, y él volvió a pasar la lengua por mis pechos. Me aferré a su cuerpo cabelludo, pronunciando más los movimientos, sintiéndolo por completo dentro de mí. Mi clítoris se rozaba con el hueso de su cadera por los movimientos, y eso le añadía más placer.

"Tengo el mejor maestro," respondí, riéndome sin parar de jadear. Su miembro parecía crecer en mi interior, ninguno de los dos podía alargar el placer más. Sus manos volvieron a mis caderas, haciendo que su polla entrara y saliera del todo de mí, tan rápido que el nudo estaba apunto de desatarse.

"Como me aprietas, cariño, estoy tan cerca... sé que tu también, pequeña," murmuró, mordisqueando mi oreja. Siseó al sentir como me agarraba de sus hombros para poder impulsarme, no podía aguantar más.

"Me corro..." susurré, aunque parecía no salirme la voz. Mañana estaría afónica seguramente, pero merecía la pena y con diferencia.

"Córrete," pidió, moviendo más rápido sus caderas a la vez que me mordía el labio. No pude soportar más, y oleadas de placer sacudieron mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar y jadear sin dejar de moverme.

A lo lejos, podía sentir a Edward seguirse moviendo a la vez que gemía mi nombre, pero no lo pude comprobar bien porque el orgasmo no había abandonado mi cuerpo.

Cuando volví a la tierra, me aferré a él suspirando con fuerza. Me di cuenta de que había arañado su espalda mientras me corría, y por la fuerza que había puesto seguramente le había dejado marca. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, intentando aliviar el dolor que posiblemente había causado.

Se aferró él también a mi cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Yo seguía suspirando, tratando de volver a la normalidad mi respiración. Seguía temblado entre sus brazos, las consecuencias de mi orgasmo todavía se podían apreciar. Ambos estábamos sudorosos, pero él seguía oliendo francamente bien como siempre.

Acaricié su cabello, tratando de controlar también su respiración y calmarlo. Sentí como sonreía contra mi cuello y me abrazaba más a él. Todavía no podía comprender como podía ser tan dulce de repente. No es que no me gustara, me encantaban todas las facetas de él.

"Siento si he sido muy bestia," se disculpó, con su cabeza aún en mi cuello y dejando un tímido beso en él.

"Ha estado genial," respondí, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Alzó su rostro, y sus ojos parecían suaves de nuevo. Sonreí abiertamente.

Me alegraba de que se le hubiera pasado el cabreo. Estaba cabreada también, al darme cuenta que para él era una apuesta, pero nunca quería que estuviese mal. Así que, aunque aún me dolía saber eso, me alegraba de que esto le hubiera calmado. Además, no había mentido en ningún momento, era suya. Lo que él no sabía era la extensión de mis palabras.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, preocupado, pasando un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja. Sonreí, mirándole, y dejando un casto beso en sus apetecibles brazos. Él me abrazó más, y agarró el sujetador que estaba en el suelo agachándose un poco y me ayudó a colocármelo.

"La emoción del momento," bromeé, y él se rió rodando los ojos.

Agarró mi tirante, que me había quitado antes y me ayudó a colocarme el vestido. Me dejé hacer, mirándole embobada. Nos robamos tiernos besos, esta vez mucho más lentos y tranquilos que antes.

Sin quererlo del todo me levanté de su cuerpo, y el sentimiento de vacío sacudió mi cuerpo instantáneamente. Lo miré sonriendo, bajándome el vestido.

"¡Ahora no tengo nada que ponerme!" le regañé, acordándome de que me había arrancado el tanga.

"Lo siento," murmuró sonriendo, levantándose también. Podía notar la burla en su voz, y sabía que arrepentido no estaba ni un poco.

"Se te nota en la cara," dije irónicamente, "lo estás lamentando profundamente."

"Eso es," dijo con cara de pena, acercándose a mí. Colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y las acarició con dulzura, rozando sus labios con los míos, "no, pero eran para mí, lo siento. Ya era la segunda vez que me provocaban, y no podía aguantarlo más."

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Estás hecho un dramático,"

"Sólo un poco," concordó, traspasándome con sus esmeraldas, "¿salimos?"

"Claro," estuve de acuerdo, yendo de la mano. Abrió la puerta, y por suerte los baños estaban vacíos. Ninguno de los cuatro había querido entrar, menos mal.

Suspiré sonriendo por mis pensamientos, mientras Edward abría la puerta. Justo cuando salimos, nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper.

"¡Hombre! Si creíamos que no os volveríamos a ver nunca," gritó a través de la música Alice, sonriendo de manera cómplice a Jasper.

"¿Os lo habéis pasado bien en el baño?" le siguió Jasper, riéndose con la enana. Mi cara era un poema de lo roja que estaba. Edward, en cambio, se mostraba impasible.

"Me manché y él me ayudo a limpiarme," contesté, con la primera excusa que pasó por mi mente. Se me olvidó acordarme de que era pésima mentirosa, además de pésima para inventar las mentiras.

Los dos me miraban con cara de incredulidad y Edward apretaba los labios para no reírse, lo conocía. Le clavé un poco las uñas en la palma, haciéndole saltar un poco.

"Claro. Pues mira que habéis estado rato, ¿eh?" dijo Jasper, sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Para tanto rato que has estado, no sé como no has visto como tienes el pelo. Seguramente sea de tanto baile, ¿no?" insinuó, y después se rió a carcajadas.

"Que os den," gritó Edward, sonriendo, " lo sabéis. Os encanta avergonzarla," siguió, pasando su brazo por mis hombros y llevándome hasta los sofás. Yo traté de aplacarme el pelo todo lo mejor posible.

Me escondí en su pecho, y él me apretó más a él, sin dejar de reírse. Algún día me moriría de vergüenza seguramente.

Sentí como se sentaba en un sofá, y me senté a su lado. En el sofá de en frente estaban Rosalie y Emmett, apunto de comerse de los besos que se estaban dando.

"Por fin llegáis, chicos," dijo Rose, al darse cuenta de mi presencia, y después me guiñó.

Sonreí avergonzada, y Edward rió entre dientes.

¿Es qué teníamos en la cara "acabamos de hacerlo"? ¿Tan obvios somos?

"Primo, la vas a desgastar. Que si en el coche, que si en el baño... eres insaciable," bromeó Emmett, riéndose estruendosamente como él sabía.

"No seas malo, Emmett," advirtió Rose, sonriendo.

"Es verdad, la va a deshidratar," rió, dándole un beso y los dos se enfundaron en lo suyo.

"Voy a por unas bebidas, hablando de sed," me susurró en el oído Edward, después de dejar un beso suave en mis labios. Asentí, embobada, dejándole un par más.

Vi a lo lejos como la otra parejita volvía, sentándose a mi lado y divirtiéndome un poco mientras Edward no estaba. Probablemente estaría todo lleno, más a estar horas que era bien entrada la noche.

"¿Con Edward todo bien?" preguntó Jasper, mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules. Alice estaba ensimismada mirando algo del móvil, el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Normal, con ese cuerpo tan pequeño...

"Perfectamente," respondí, sinceramente. Mis mejillas se colorearon al momento. Algo que no podría controlar nunca.

"Es que al principio vimos como ibais los dos al baño cabreados, y nos preocupamos," me explicó, haciendo gestos con las manos, "por eso Alice y yo íbamos para el baño. Pero entonces todo bien, ¿no?" su mirada me evaluaba. Era algo que sólo Jazz era capaz de hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Vamos, que menos mal que no hemos entrado al baño. Seguramente me habría traumatizado..." gritó Alice, volviéndose a nosotros. Maldita duende chismosa. Me reí, aunque estaba avergonzada y Jazz se unió a sus carcajadas.

"Definitivamente," contesté, riéndome aún.

"Algún día probaremos en el baño, cariño. Rose y Emmett parece que se han apuntado," Alice señaló a los asientos que antes habían ocupado Rose y Emmett, y tenía razón, donde antes se habían estado besando ahora no había nadie. Nos miramos sorprendidos y seguimos riéndonos.

"Nosotros seremos los próximos," estuvo de acuerdo Jasper, dándole un tierno beso.

Siempre pasaba igual. Cada vez que Alice y Jasper se besaban era algo demasiado tímido, demasiado personal y tenías que desviar la mirada automáticamente. Eso es justo lo que hice, y no me pude arrepentir más de lo que vi.

Una rubia estaba cerca de Edward. Muy cerca. Edward se encontraba cerca, pero parecía intentar apartarse con las bebidas en las manos.

Antes de darme cuenta si quiera, mis pies se habían movido solos hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ellos.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" murmuré, colocando una mano en el pecho de Edward sonriendo, mirando a la mujer. Era rubia, con un vestido verde chillón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y parecía que sus pechos de silicona iban a explotar de un momento a otro por los apretados que estaban. Además, estaba segura de que si se agachaba un poco se le subiría el vestido y se le vería todo.

"Perdón. Me había parado Kate. Kate, ella es Bella," presentó, señalándola.

La tal Kate me miró algo mal, pero a través de una sonrisa forzada me dio la mano.

"Encantada," dijo, mirando más a Edward que a mí.

"Igualmente," respondí, diciéndole con la mirada todo lo contrario.

"Estaba muerta de sed después de lo del baño," ronroneé en su oído, pero lo dije lo suficiente algo para que ella lo oyera.

Kate me miró con algo de odio, pero me ignoró.

"Bueno Edward, me voy. Toma mi número," se lo dio en un papel, sonriéndole de manera que suponía que para cualquier hombre era seductora, y sin mirarme se volvió y se fue.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" pregunté, intentando parecer todo lo calmada posible.

Eso no se iba a quedar así. ¿Con qué él podía ligar, y yo no, no? Él podía acercarse a cualquier chica, pero yo se me acercaba un chico y se enfadaba. ¿Es que acaso estaba buscando polvos para luego?

Furia es poco lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Miré a Edward. Edward me miraba sorprendido.

_Sorpréndete, porque va a arder Traya_, pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Un día retraso de lo prometido pero es que he estado el finde mala en la cama, con un dolor insoportable de cabeza xD. Mi madre dice que es del esfuerzo mental, de haber estudiando hasta la madrugada y no haber dormido a penas. Pero bueno, ya estoy bien y SOY LIBRE*_* jajaja<strong>

**Así que me tendréis pronto de nuevo, actualizo como siempre. Intentaré antes que de una semana, si no una semana. Depende de los ánimos. Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y por supuesto los reviews, no sabéis los ánimos que dan de seguir, gracias guapas *_***

**A las chicas sin cuenta:**

**Cary: jajaja vale, no lo haré *_* somos dos entonces, se nota mucho, no? T_T jajajaja lo dejé así porque no tenía más lamentablemente T_T ok, mira, si quieres te lo paso a traves de mi twitter, que es CherryBombRP, si no tienes dímelo y t elo doy por aquí o algo, es que no sé si tengo que ponerlo separado o algo :S. Besos guapa, y gracias!**

**MARY: a ti por leerme. Pues aquí tienes tu nueva dosis de perversión :D jajajaaja. Un día de retraso, lo siento T_T y si, gracias, me han ido genial :D. Como le he dicho a Cary, pídemelo por twitter si tienes, soy CherryBombRP, si no tienes dímelo y bueno, lopongo aquí, pero no sé si hace falta poner espacios o no :o. Gracias y me alegro entonces de que mi regalo te gustara *_***

**BESOS!:D**


	17. Yo sola

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Miré a Edward. Edward me miraba sorprendido.<em>

_Sorpréndete, porque va a arder Traya, pensé._

Cerré los ojos, contando internamente hasta diez para rebajar los nervios y tranquilizarme. Además, no quería cometer un crimen pasional y cargarme tanto a Edward como a la rubia de silicona. Sentí como mis orificios nasales se dilataban por culpa del enfado.

Me atreví a abrir de nuevo los ojos cuando conté hasta diez. No funcionó. Mi furia crecía de manera exponencial. Me sentía ardiendo, y no de buena forma. Mis manos picaban por agredir a alguien.

Edward y yo estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, su duro cuerpo pegado contra el mío, y era la primera vez que no me derretía en ellos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y la confusión, y los míos seguramente, si tuvieran la capacidad, los estarían fusilando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta y se estuviera perdiendo algo esencial.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" repetí, lentamente, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a alguien con dificultades de comprensión. No tenía paciencia ninguna en estos momentos.

Su cara seguía con la misma expresión.

"Kate, una antigua amiga mía del instituto por varios años," recalcó ésto último, mirándome, " llevábamos mucho sin vernos, así que me vio y se acercó a mí para saludarme," explicó, se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mí, como si le restara importancia al asunto. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¡Pero si que importaba! Él me había hecho lo mismo con Jared, no era justo.

"¿Y darte el número de teléfono es para recordar viejos tiempos, no? A lo mejor llego más tarde y te toca el paquete para comprobar si ha crecido en los últimos años," pregunté ácidamente.

Sus manos pasaron por mis mejillas, intentando calmarme, y aunque sabían que eran capaces, me negaba. Sus caricias me seguían haciendo, como siempre, cosquillas, pero ¡Estaba enfadada! Me sentía humillada, siendo injustamente tratada y aunque me costara aceptarlo, muy muy celosa.

Una parte de mí quería gritar: _¡Es mío, zorra, y no me lo puedes quitar!_

La lástima es que no podía, porque su rubio artificial se vería muy bien en el suelo, para limpiar. Serían muy útiles de fregona.

"Bella, ¿estás celosa?" me despertó de mi bonita ensoñación y su sonrisa se hizo evidente tras sus palabras, mostrando la diversión que estaba teniendo a mi costa de que eso fuera cierto. ¿Tan evidente era?

¡Bueno, qué coño, ese no era el tema! Me estaba desviando.

"¡No tengas tanta cara!" grité, apartándome de él y yendo hasta la sala vip, dejándolo ahí. Lo conocía y sabía que me estaba siguiendo a los pocos pasos, pero aceleré el paso para no estar cerca de él.

Por suerte, el sitio en el que estábamos anteriormente estaba vacío. Quizás éstos hasta se habían ido o estaban en otra parte de la discoteca. Aunque que se hubieran ido no sabía si era bueno, porque significaba que me tocaba si o si irme con él a su casa de vuelta en coche.

"Espérame," ordenó, agarrándome del brazo cuando llegué a la 'habitación'. Me di la vuelta, viendo como echaba la pequeña cortina que nos separaba de la vista de las demás personas del resto del local.

Agaché la mirada justo cuando se dio la vuelta. No quería mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdida y sabía que el enfado se me iría. ¡Y no era justo! Quería estar enfada con él, se lo merecía.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" gruñó, poniendo sus dos manos en mis brazos. El toque quemaba, pero no estaba segura de que forma.

Seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

"¡Contéstame, joder!" gritó desesperado, viendo mi falta de respuesta.

Alcé la mirada, dispuesta a mirarlo e intentando controlar las sensaciones que sacudían mi cuerpo. Mis ojos deberían de estar brillosos de las lágrimas contenidas.

"No me parece justo," dije bajito, intimidada por sus ojos. La furia ganaba en sus orbes verdes, pero la confusión y la sorpresa todavía seguían.

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Que no me parece justo!," chillé, alejándome de nuevo, "¿tú puedes recibir los números de teléfonos de cualquiera y yo no puedo ni si quiera hablar con un chico que me presentan? ¿pero donde estamos, en la Edad Media?" solté, dándole unos golpes en el pecho.

Sus manos agarraron las mías al momento, dejándolas sobre su pecho y parando mis golpes.

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Es eso?" preguntó, incrédulo. Sin embargo, no lo sabía, no lo estaba mirando. Las lágrimas contenidas no me dejaban ver bien. ¡Malditas! No era el momento.

"¡Pues claro que es eso!," espeté furiosa, "yo hablo, _hablo_, con un chico amable que me presentan," sentí un gruñido vibrar en su pecho, pero lo ignoré, "y tú te enfadas conmigo. Sin embargo, a ti se te puede acercar y darte el número cualquier _vieja amiga notablemente interesada_," escupí eso último, " y yo me tengo que callar. ¡Pues no lo veo justo!" algunas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, sin que lo pudiera evitar. Eran culpa de la rabia y de la decepción.

Él me conocía y sabía que una de mis reacciones al estar furiosa era llorar. Algo patético, pero que no podía controlar. Ésta era una de las ocasiones. Me gustaría más que me diera por tirarle cosas o esas cosas que se ven por televisión. Sería mucho más relajante.

"No es así," intentó defenderse, agarrando mi mentón para que le mirara. No iba a caer tan fácil, así que no me dejé, "no es así, Bella."

"Claro que no es así. Ella es para cuando esto termine, ¿no? Para cuando hayas acabado con ésto, dentro de dos semanas. Para tener a alguien que te satisfaga," lo escupí, como si fuera algo malo. Ahora entendía por qué me sentía tan mal cada vez que salía con alguien, y no era sólo por envidia.

"¿De verdad crees eso de mí?" cuestionó, y se le notaba dolido. Alcé la vista, pero el agua salada no me dejaba ver bien, "¿Así es como me conoces?"

"¿Acaso me equivoco?" espeté mordazmente, "he visto como hablabas con ella, como te daba su número. Es normal, no soy experimentada, soy tu aburrida mejor amiga, sólo soy un favor," mis miedos e inseguridades salieron a flote, diciéndolos por primera vez en voz alta.

Ahora, aparte de furiosa, me sentía indefensa y expuesta.

"Por supuesto, es eso," rodó los ojos, furioso, "la verdad, creía que me conocías más. Bastante más."

Se apartó de mí, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y se tiró del pelo, agachando la cabeza.

"Explicame como es entonces, ilumíname," pedí, casi gritando. Seguía llorando, inútilmente y en el mismo sitio, mirándole.

"¡Por no ser descortés!," gritó, mirándome intensamente.

"Ya claro," contesté, siguiéndole la mirada, "para que no se sintiera rechazada la pobre. Qué considerado..." bufé.

"Quieras o no, era así." dijo, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

"¡Edward, que te estaba zorrenado, por Dios!," vociferé, "qué he tenido que ponerme como si fuera tu putita para que se estuviera quieta. ¡Y ni así!"

"Para," me cortó.

"¡No!" le corté yo a él, "¿tú sabes lo humillada que me he sentido, Edward? ¿Te puedes hacer una idea?"

"¿Y por qué coño haces eso?" preguntó él, levantándose y acercándose a mí. Yo, por instinto, retrocedí hasta que choqué con la pared.

Lo veía todo rojo tras sus palabras, y apreté las manos en puños.

"Es verdad, no debería de haber hecho nada. Lo siento Edward, quizás te he estropeado tu futuro polvo," escupí las palabras, no siendo capaz de mirarlo. No me podía creer que fuera él mi mejor amigo.

Lo peor de todo es que una vocecita interior me decía que ésto no era lo correcto, que por ésto no debía de haberle pedido el favor. Y poco a poco eso iba siendo más patente en mí, y no quería. Me prometí a mi misma que no me arrepentiría, pasase lo que pasase.

"No es por eso, ¡Maldita sea!" gritó, zarandeándome por los brazos. Lo miré, sorprendida y asustada. No iba a dejar que me intimidara.

"¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?"

"¡Porque no hacía falta, no pensaba llamarla!," me gritó, obligándome a mirarle. Así lo hice. Edward así imponía.

No quería seguir con ésto. Me estaba haciendo daño, daño de verdad. Su cuerpo estaba cerca del mío y me bloqueaba también.

"Edward, llámala si quieres," murmuré, dolida y cansada, desviando la mirada, "de todas maneras, dentro de dos semanas podrás hacer lo que quieras. Pero recuerda nuestro estúpido trato y que debes de tener la polla dentro de tus pantalones para alguien que no sea yo hasta la fecha. Aplícate las normas que has hecho que tenga que aplicar yo," suspiré, intentando zafarme de él, de su agarre y de los sentimientos.

"Si todo ésto me lo estás liando por Jared, si quieres voy yo y te pido el puto número," gruñó, no dejándome escapar. "Le pido tu número y estarás tranquila de nuevo,"

Reí irónicamente, no creyéndome lo que estaba oyendo.

"Jared me ha caído muy bien, pero no te la liaría tanto por éso. Además, Rose tiene su número,"

Su agarre se hizo algo más fuerte, y me miró, con sus ojos que traspasaban el alma.

"Ah bueno, entonces no hay problema," dijo irónicamente, pero sin despegar su mirada de mí.

"Sabes que no es eso lo que me ha molestado, Edward," expliqué de nuevo, agachando la mirada por culpa de su intensidad. Sentía la sangre correr por mis venas de manera furiosa, y mi piel hervía.

"¿Entonces, que es?" preguntó, acercándose a mí y haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi cuello, y un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo. Malditas reacciones y hormonas de mi cuerpo incontrolables.

"Que te estés buscando a otra mientras tienes el trato conmigo. Me parece, no sé..." dejé la frase inconclusa, porque no sabía como terminarla tampoco. ¿Cómo le explicaba todo sin decirle nada? Difícil.

"Bella, no era para eso..." dejó la frase inconclusa también. Me miró, y no sé lo que vio porque su mirada cambió, "mira, da igual. Ya no sé como hacértelo ver. Eres tan terca..."

No sabía a que venía esto. ¿Ahora a qué venía resaltar mis defectos?

"¿Qué tiene que ver ahora eso?" acusé, mirándole mal y colocando las manos en su pecho para apartarme. Esfuerzo en vano porque no se separó ni un momento. "¿Ahora que hemos pasado a _'saquemos los defectos de Bella'_?"

"¿Crees que te he utilizado para satisfacerme sólo, verdad? ¿Qué todo esto ha sido para ayudarte, y nada más? ¿No crees que te quiero?" preguntó, sacando mis miedos, las preguntas internas que me acosaban. Supongo que preguntaba retóricamente porque no me dejó tiempo para responder, "es que no lo ves, cojones. Yo no sé como hacer que lo veas," se separó, tirándose de su cabello y volviéndose a sentar, "en serio. Es tan obvio..."

"No sé de que hablas," repliqué, frustrada y perdiéndome.

"Claro que no," bufó, "¿Tú te crees que aceptaría sólo por qué eres mi amiga? ¿Sólo por caridad? ¿Qué me voy acostando con la gente por pena? ¿Qué soy, la puta de la caridad o algo?" su enfado creía, a la vez que mi sorpresa y confusión. Parecía que nos habíamos cambiado los papeles.

"No, también te atraigo, supongo que también te atraigo físicamente," expliqué, desviando la mirada y sentándome a su lado. Justo él se levantó, confundiéndome aún más.

"¿Sólo por atracción física? ¿Crees que me he jugado nuestra amistad sólo por qué me atraes físicamente?" siguió preguntando, dando grandes zancadas por la pequeña 'habitación'.

"No, pero..."

"¿Acaso tu te has jugado nuestra amistad sólo por atracción? ¿Sólo por perder la virginidad?" escupió, dándose la vuelta y quedándose enfrente de mí. No sabía si levantarme o quedarme sentada, porque no sabía como mi cuerpo iba a reaccionar.

Me sentía perdida y desorientada.

"Claro que no," contesté sin dudar, a pesar de no saber a que quería llegar con todo esto.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo ves? ¿Te hago sentir inferior?" gruñó, empujando un poco la mesa. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y era la primera vez que ese gesto de él no me gustaba. Subió su camisa, dejando parte de sus antebrazos a la vista.

"No, tú no..." balbuceé, retorciendo mis manos. Me estaba sintiendo mal y mareada.

"Exacto. ¿Por qué no puedo quererte según tu? ¿Por qué no crees ese posible?" sentí las punzadas de dolor en mi corazón, no sabiendo si esas palabras querían decir lo que yo estaba interpretando. A lo mejor me estaba confundiendo.

"Claro que sé que me quieres, Edward. No sé a donde quieres llegar..."

"Mira, Bella. No puedo luchar más contra eso. Eres tú la que tienes que verlo," replicó, apretando el puño para intentar no embestir contra la pared. Lo conocía, "yo ya no sé como hacer que veas lo especial y fantástica que eres, que cualquier persona es capaz de enamorarse de ti, que eres brillante," suspiró al final, volviéndose a sentar a mi lado, "ya no sé como hacerlo,"

¿Ésto era una confesión? ¿En 'cualquier persona' se estaba incluyendo a él mismo?

"Edward, yo..." intenté explicarme, no sé como. ¿Qué coño decía ahora mismo?

"Sí, Bella, te quiero. Todo éste tiempo. Pero estoy cansado," bufó, a la vez que me quedaba en shock, siendo incapaz de interpretar sus palabras, "estoy cansado. No sé como hacértelo ver. Te he dado tiempo, como todos me han dicho, para que lo vieras por ti misma, para que vieras que eres una mujer impresionante y cualquiera, como yo, como Jared," gruñó, " es capaz de enamorarse de ti. Pero se ve que lo estoy haciendo mal, y que tú eso no eres capaz de verlo. Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos nuestro trato aquí. Al fin y al cabo, ya he terminado de enseñarte lo básico, ¿no?"

Era demasiada información para mí. La respiración no llegaba a mis pulmones. Intenté tomar bocanadas de aire para que el oxigeno abriera paso en mi cuerpo, pero cada vez todo daba más vueltas, y no creía que fuera por culpa del alcohol.

"Edward," murmuré, pero él no parecía hacerme caso. Tenía su rostro tapado con sus manos. Yo seguía llorando sin control, ya no sabía ni cual era los motivos. Eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, estaba pasando de un estado de ánimo a otro por segundos y mi cuerpo no se adaptaba a ninguno.

"Lo hago desde el primer día. No sé como no lo has visto, Bella. Te amo como a nadie, toda mi vida. No seré lo suficiente, no te mereceré. Un hombre debe de ser capaz de hacerte única, de mejorar tu autoestima, de enseñarte lo especial que eres. Tu pareja debe de ser capaz de darte cosas y no quitártelas, Bella, y yo no lo hago. Esperaba que lo vieras, lo loco que estoy por ti, lo especial que eres, pero no lo he hecho, y no podemos seguir así, no es bueno para ninguno y no quiero perderte," sus palabras dolían, pero aliviaban. ¡No sabía lo que hacía nada!, "a lo mejor se equivocaban todos, y todo es tan simple como que no sientas lo mismo por ti que siento yo. Porque yo estoy loco por ti,"

¡Por Dios, se estaba confesando! Aunque no fuera en el mejor momento. Me agarré al respaldo del sofá, sentía que iba a vomitar del mareo que sentía.

"Edward..." intenté avisarle, pero seguía sin darse cuenta.

"Mira lo que me importa el teléfono," sacó el papel del bolsillo del pantalón, rajándolo y haciéndolo añicos. Vi su rostro, surcado por las lágrimas. Él también había estado llorando, "ninguna mujer me importa o me ha importado en toda mi vida que no seas tú, pero se ve que no es recíproco,"

No me lo podía creer. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba experimentando. Era demasiada información para mí. Sentía que no me llegaba el suficiente oxígeno.

"Edward..." murmuré de nuevo, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>"¿Bella?" oí una voz de soprano llamarme a la lejanía.<p>

Me sentía desorientada y adormilada, y poco a poco abrí los ojos. Tuve que cerrarlos por la luz, y parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la iluminación que había en la habitación.

Me di cuenta entonces, por las paredes pintadas de color de rosa muy decoradas, que estaba en el cuarto de Alice.

"Al fin despiertas," murmuró aliviada Alice, y miré hacia mi izquierda. Me encontré con el rostro de mi mejor amiga surcado por la preocupación y su pelo azabache más despeinado que de costumbre. Estaba sentada en una de sus sillas, a mi lado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté, sintiendo mi garganta ronca. Me aclaré la garganta. Seguramente era culpa de la llorera de la conversación con Edward.

De repente me acordé de lo sucedido en la discoteca, no sabiendo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. El aire volvió a ser insuficiente para mí al venir todas las imágenes de ése día. Su cara, sus palabras, sus sentimientos, mis gritos, nuestros lloros, la rubia...

"Cálmate, Bella," pidió Alice, colocando una mano en mi hombro al ver como estaba comenzando a temblar. Suspiré profundamente, intentando normalizar mi respiración.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté preocupada, no sabiendo como lo había dejado. La última imagen que tenía de él era la de un Edward roto y llorando. Nunca lo había visto así.

"Shh," me cortó," está bien, está en su cuarto. Te dejó ayer por la noche aquí, y parecía muy preocupado. Me dijo que te habías desmayado en la discoteca, y has estado durmiendo ocho horas," explicó, sonriéndome para aliviar la tensión. Pude ver unas ligeras ojeras en el rostro de mi amiga, y me di cuenta de que seguramente no había dormido en toda la noche preocupada, y eso de que había bebido. Seguramente se habría quedado toda la noche ahí sentada cuidándome.

"Gracias, Alice," murmuré sonriendo, incorporándome un poco y colocando una mano en la cabeza por el repentino mareo.

"Tranquila," repitió, sonriendo y abriendo las sábanas para sentarse a mi lado en la cama y abrazarme, "no me des más esos sustos, ¿entendido?" murmuró, trazando círculos en mi espalda para que me relajara.

Asentí con la cabeza, devolviéndole el abrazo y perdiéndome en sus diminutos brazos.

"¿Ha pasado algo con Edward?" preguntó, lo que parecía tranquila, pero la conocía y era una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad a la vez que seguía repartiendo caricias por mi espalda.

"Discutimos," expliqué con simpleza, no viéndome capaz de profundizar en el tema. No quería ponerme a llorar y volver a pasarlo tan mal. Además, era algo que tenía que asimilar yo sola.

"Aquí estaré cuando necesites," dijo bajito, y volví a asentir con la cabeza, "y mejor que esperemos a que sea cuando esté Rose, si no nos matará," se burló riéndose.

Me reí con ella, intentando despreocuparme.

Me conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que necesitaba tiempo para mí, antes de abrirme con ellas. Siempre había sido así. ¡Si, joder, todavía no les había contado lo que sentía por Edward!

_Edward. _Sentí otro pinchazo, y me abracé más fuerte a Alice.

"_Te amo como a nadie, toda mi vida..." _sus palabras volvieron a mí. La de veces que habia imaginado a Edward confesándose y la alegría que sentía en cada una de aquellos productos de mi imaginación. Sin embargo, la realidad había superado a cualquier expectativa. Y no de la buena forma.

Pero no me lo podía creer, ¿Cómo Edward estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta en todo éste tiempo?

"_No puedo luchar más contra eso. Eres tú la que tienes que verlo..."_ recordé sus palabras, y sabía que tenía razón. ¿Pero como lo veía? ¿Cómo asimilaba eso?

"¿Quieres desayunar?" preguntó Alice, devolviéndome al mundo de los vivos. No sabía cual mundo era mejor en estos momentos.

Negué con la cabeza. No creía que fuera ahora mismo algo bueno para mi estómago.

"Pues vas a desayunar, Bella," ordenó, levantándose y colocándose sus zapatillas de estar en casa de animalitos. Sonreí por el gesto tan dulce y típico, "levántate que tu estómago necesita algo,"

"Está bien," respondí abatida, sobretodo después de que hiciera su típico puchero, "pero luego me iré a casa,"

"De acuerdo," sonrió, tendiéndome la mano, "ahora..."

Me reí y me levanté con ella.

Ahora a desayunar. Después, en mi casa, me esperaba un duro tiempo.

No sabía si había perdido al hombre de mi vida. Peor aún, no sabía como llegar hasta él. Quizás, lo mejor, era estar un tiempo alejada de él.

Él parecía no querer a volver a saber nada de mí. Eso me perforaba el pecho. ¿Había perdido también a mi mejor amigo?

Necesitaba encontrar la respuesta. Y como él había dicho, yo era la que tenía que encontrarla. Yo sola.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Aquí está el nuevo cap. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Era como esperábais? Al fin hubo una confesión, aunque no de color de rosas...**

**Muchas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por supuesto reviews. Eso sí, a todos los que me habéis puesto en favoritos y alertas, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. No busco la cantidad de reviews, si no saber que os gusta, que no, que debo mejorar... Los reviews animan mucho y hacen que den más ganas, motivan, porque veo que mi esfuerzo vale la pena y gusta!**  
><strong>Así que muchas gracias a todos los que estáis apoyando y dejando opinión también *_*<strong>

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Volveré pronto, el ritmo ya de siempre *_* si puedo antes pues antes, pero eso depende de cuando salga el cap TT xD ya os digo que vosotras animáis :)**

**A las chicas sin cuenta:**

**LAUCAMI : Muchas gracias guapa, me alegro de que te guste :) y gracias por preocuparte *-***

**cary: hola guapa! Jajaja te sorprendo? Me alegro de que sea así xDDD me encanta que pienses así, ese es mi objetivo, que os guste tanto *_* por cierto, el dicho de tu amiga es... la leche jajajajaja sí, ahora le toca a él, ya has visto como sale parado.. jaja muchas gracias :) feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo para ti también, espero que Papa Noel se haya portado genial contigo *_* Besos! Por cierto, tu correo no me sale T_T**

**MARY : De nada guapa, os lo debo. Me alegro de que sea así, y si es así es gracias a vosotras, por el apoyo inmenso que me dais. Jajajaja pues aquí estoy cumpliendo, una vez a la semana *_* Besos guapa, ya nos tenemos :)**

**Mila27: Bienvenida a él entonces. Me alegro de haber hecho que te encante, y gracias a quién sea que t elo haya recomendado *_* jajajaja. Suerte con tu marido, a ver si se anima y Edward le contaiga entonces! Jajajaja. Yo también aprendería, con esa motivación de hombre... jajajajaja. Muchas gracias a ti, por leerme y comentarme, me anima un montón a seguir *_***

**Belen: hola, bienvenida tu también :). Me alegro de que sea así guapa, gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad! Sí, nuestra Bellita se rebela, mirala... jajajaja. Aquí tienes más, espero que te haya gustado *_* Besos!**

**Bueno, sin más me voy, que he quedado y ya voy tarde xDD.**

**Besos! :D**


	18. Reflexiones y sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba en intervalos extraños.<p>

Desde aquella noche, Edward y yo no nos volvimos a ver. Ninguna llamada, ninguna visita... nada. Era como si nunca nos hubíeramos conocido, y éso me dolía más que cualquier cosa. Prefería pensar que era como si los dos hubiéramos hecho un pacto de silencio en el que nos dábamos tiempo. O eso es lo que quería pensar..

Yo sabía que lo necesitaba, para aclarar toda la confusión que absorbía mi mente. No era capaz de comprender como un ser tan hermoso podía albergar sentimientos por mí. Era algo ilógico, estúpido. Éramos amigos. Habíamos sido sólo amigos toda nuestra vida.

Poco tiempo desde aquella noche, comenzaron las clases de nuevo. He de decir que era una buena distracción y una buena excusa para poder quedarme en casa en vez de salir con los que eran mis amigos. Sé que estaban preocupados, Alice me lo había dejado saber un par de veces, como al igual me había dicho que Edward apenas se comunicaba. Pero no podía ser capaz. No todavía.

Sabía que le haría más daño. Sabía que nos haríamos más daño. Por mi culpa.

Más de un mes. Eso es lo que al menos, mi calendario, decía que había transcurrido desde ése día. Yo no estaba segura, me encontraba en otro lugar más horas en el día que en la tierra. Me concentraba cien por cien en los trabajos y en las tareas dómesticas. Así distraía mi mente de pensar otras cosas.

Sabía que a Charlie no le gustaba nada la situación, y que no era capaz de preguntarme que era lo que había ocurrido. Él me miraba, con sus profundos ojos negros, y esperaba el momento en él que quisiera hablar con él sin forzarme. Pero no quería. No me atrevía.

Mi cuerpo echaba de menos a Edward, lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba. Su voz, su risa, su mirada, la calidez de su cuerpo envolviéndome... Era algo más que un capricho. Necesitaba respirar su aire, llenarme los pulmones con su aroma. Sentirme viva, que es como él conseguía que me sintiera. Dolía, más que respirar. No quería estar en ésta situación mucho más tiempo, necesitaba recuperarlo.

No comía, no hablaba, no dormía. No... nada. Un zombie era más vivo que yo.

Sonó el teléfono de casa justo cuando terminé de colocarme el pijama. Me sobresalté al estar metida en mis pensamientos. El corazón me latía desenfrenado. Cada vez que alguien llamaba, una parte de la esperanza me decía que era él.

"¿Si?" pregunté, quizás demasiado agitada.

"¡Bells!" se oyó una voz ronca tras el teléfono. Jacob.

Una corriente de decepción y otra de alivio me sacudieron.

"Jake," exclamé, sorprendida, "creía que seguías enfadado,"

"No, tonta," contestó, riéndose. Esa risa despreocupada que yo conocía, "te extraño, Bella," suspiró. Me alegré de sus palabras, aunque prefería que fueran dueñas de otra boca seguida de una sonrisa ladina muy característica.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Yo también a ti," confesé, intentando parecer entusiasta. Me alegraba, de verdad que lo hacía. Lo que pasa es que no era un buen momento.

"No se nota mucho," se carcajeó, "en serio, Bella, tenemos que vernos. Tengo que contarte un par de cosas," dijo con voz ligeramente emocionada.

"¿Quieres que vaya a la Push?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio. Podía ser buena idea y a lo mejor me ayudaba a despejarme. Cuando Edward se fue Jacob solía ayudar.

Paré ahí mis pensamientos.

"¡Por supuesto!" gritó, "estás tardando en mover tu culo con ésa vieja camioneta y venir a verme,"

Rié ligeramente.

"Iré entonces," respondí, "nos vemos en pocos minutos. Ah, y no llames así a mi camioneta,"

"Que así sea," colgó riéndose, y dejando el chiste fácil sobre mi coche.

Suspiré, poniendo en su lugar al teléfono. Fui a mi cuarto para coger una chaqueta bajo la camiseta que llevaba, me puse mis zapatillas y me enfundé mis vaqueros. Mi pelo lo dejé tal como estaba, así se secaría sólo. El motor emitió un pequeño rugido cuando lo cogí, de tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Éso era porque últimamente iba a cualquier sitio con Edward en su Volvo.

Intentaba contener las lágrimas. Todo me estaba superando. Aceleré para no divagar.

La Push era una zona realmente bonita. El mar y el bosque verde hacían que pareciera que respirabas aire puro, que estuvieras en pleno contacto con la naturaleza. Era un lugar que me gustaba, sobretodo las escasas veces que el sol se decidía a salir, como hoy.

Me acordé de las veces que había venido aquí con Edward. Habían sido también escasas, no era una playa que le gustara mucho, siempre había reaccionado mal a Jacob, nunca lo había llegado a tragar y no sabía por qué.

Cuando vi a Jake salir de su casa, me di cuenta realmente todo lo que lo había echado de menos. Tenía un don especial para curar mis heridas, para hacer que olvidara por momentos lo mal que me acechaba. Edward iba más allá, pero Jacob era mi mejor amigo.

Edward simplemente era... el amor de mi vida.

Salí del coche rápidamente para reunirme con él y al segundo sentí sus cálidos brazos rodearme por completo. Era de miniatura comparada con él. Su olor llegó a mis fosas nasales, las cuales captaron su aroma a tierra y a sol. Eso es lo más cerca que estaba a poder describirlo. Mis músculos, hasta ahora tensos, se relajaron.

"¡Bella!" exclamó con júbilo, apretándome más a él.

"Jake, me aplastas," susurré, casi sin voz.

Su característica carcajada no se hizo esperar. El tono de piel tan oscuro que tenía hacía resaltar sus dientes, haciéndolos más relucientes incluso.

"Me alegro mucho de verte, Bells," confesó, llevándome con él a la parte de la playa, que estaba a unos minutos.

"Yo también," dije con honestidad, "no me gusta que estemos enfadados,"

"A mi tampoco," suspiró, rodeando mis hombros con su fuerte brazo mientras seguíamos caminando, "echaba de menos discutir contigo por cosas tan obvias como quién es el más maduro. Se sabe de sobra que soy yo," bromeó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Sabes que no es así," piqué.

"Haya paz," rió, sentándose en la arena una vez que la pisamos. Lo imité, cogiendo en pequeños puñados arena para sentirla bajo mi tacto. Era fina, y por culpa del sol, cálida. Me encantaba respirar aire puro aquí.

"Debo pedirte disculpas por el día que aparecí en tu casa sin avisar," dijo bajo, jugando con la arena mientras me daba una sonrisa de disculpa. Se la devolví, para que viera que no había ningún problema, "no tenía ningún derecho, Bella. Me pasé. Somos amigos," me abrazó fuerte a él, y yo lo abracé también, cerrando los ojos.

"Disculpas aceptadas," musité riéndome. Sentí su cuerpo vibrar un poco, por lo que sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, "es una tontería. No nos debemos de enfadar por tonterías,"

"Totalmente de acuerdo," concordó, revolviéndome un poco el cabello y levantándose de un salto para salir corriendo.

"¡Hey!" exclamé, antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

Después de un par de juegos tontos -muy típicos en nosotros- volvimos al mismo sitio. Sabía que había algo que me estaba ocultando, se lo notaba en la cara. Además, parecía avergonzado por algo.

"Venga, Jake, suéltalo," animé, dándole suavemente en el hombre.

"¿Qué suelte el qué?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. No me mentía.

"Te conozco," le advertí, señalándole con el dedo. Bufó, riéndose.

"Está bien," suspiró, jugando con sus dedos. Estaba nervioso. ¡Incluso lo podía ver algo sonrojado!

"Jake, ¿te estás sonrojando?" exclamé riéndome, incrédula a lo que veían mis propios ojos.

"Cállate," gritó, avergonzado aún. Me mordí la mejilla para hacer todo lo posible para no reírme. Era algo demasiado cómico, y dudaba que se volviera a repetir.

Alguien se estaba acercando a nosotros. Por su brillante piel morena y su cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura pude distinguir que era Leah, hija de Sue, amiga de mi padre. Su padre murió recientemente, hace más de un año, fue la última vez que la vi. Parecía mucho más viva, y una reluciente sonrisa la iluminaba.

"Hola," saludó, cuando estaba cerca de nosotros y se sentó al lado de Jake.

Le saludamos ambos, pero vi en Jacob una sonrisa deslumbrante y un sonrojo aún mayor.

"¿Te acuerdas de Leah, Bella?" preguntó mi amigo, mirándome inquisitivamente con la ceja alzada, exáminandome.

Le di una amplia sonrisa.

"Por supuesto," respondí, estrechándole la mano. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, era realmente muy guapa, una belleza exótica.

"Seguís siendo grandes amigos, ¿no?" cuestioné, mirando a ambos. Siempre habían sido muy amigos, incluso cuando Jake pasaba la mayoría del tiempo conmigo siempre sacaba algo para pasarlo con ella. Se habían criado prácticamente juntos, y tenían un lazo muy fuerte que les unía.

"No exactamente," respondió ella, desviando algo la mirada y colocando una mano encima del muslo de Jacob, como transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

Jadeé y abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¡No podía ser!

"Estamos juntos," afirmó Jake sonriéndome, confirmando mis sospechas y estrechándola contra sus brazos. Hacían muy linda pareja, "te lo quería decir antes, pero no sabía como disculparme. Quería ir a tu casa a verte, pero no sabía como ibas a racionar por la última vez," rió, "y hoy probé suerte llamándote y... aquí estás. Debería haberlo hecho antes," murmuró, avergonzado.

"Por cierto," dijo Leah, mirándome cómplice, "que sepas que le regañé por lo que te hizo y te dijo," guiñó un ojo, y me reí.

"Muchas gracias," respondí, algo cohíbida. Nos llevábamos bien, pero yo solía ser así de vergonzosa con gente que no tenía confianza muy fuerte. Sabía que ella lo sabía, también.

"¿Y cómo es que estáis juntos? ¿No eráis amigos, casi como hermanos?" pregunté, picándome la curiosidad, era algo que me había sorprendido y a gran medida.

"No lo sabemos bien," repuso Jake, mientras Leah ponía la cabeza en su hombro, apoyándose con cara soñadora, como reviviendo el momento, "nos quedamos encerrados en mi taller sin querer, empezamos a discutir como de costumbre," Leah bufó, haciendo que me riera, "y de repente, sin saber ninguno como, nos besamos," Leah asintió, enfatizando lo que él había dicho.

"¿Y no resulto extraño?"

"Para nada," contestó está vez Leah," se sentía... correcto. No sé, como si era algo que hubieramos hecho toda la vida,"

"Ojalá hubiera sido así toda la vida," bromeó Jacob.

"Cállate," interrumpió Leah, dándole en las costillas y él hizo una mueca. Me carcajeé, "si, se sentía correcto. Pensaba que él me odiaba, incluso yo aparentaba odiarlo a él para que las cosas resultaran más fáciles. Pero no sé, cuando nos besamos... no dudé. Ni un instante,"

"Y no tienes que volver a dudar más, preciosa," exclamó Jacob, antes de besarla con suavidad.

Aparté la vista algo incómoda, aunque me sentía infinitamente contenta por ellos. Jacob se merecía que lo quisieran en la misma medida que él lo hacía, era un amor de persona. Además, mi amor por él era puramente amistoso, y mientras se mantuviera a mi lado como sabía que iba a hacer, tenía más que de sobra.

Me quedé parte de la tarde con ellos, quiénes no me dejaron sola ni por un momento. Me lo pasé francamente bien, incluso pude olvidar por ratos lo mal que me encontraba, como si la herida en mi pecho era cuidada suavemente, aunque no del todo. Entre risas y anécdotas se pasó volando, y tras una breve promesa de que volvería a verlos pronto, me fui para mi casa.

_'Aquí estaré para lo que haga falta, Bells. Si te sucede algo, sabes que puedes contármelo. No lo ocultes. Somos amigos, para siempre, ¿recuerdas? Además, se que pasa algo con el paliducho ese, veo la tristeza en tus ojos como la vez que él se fue. Estaré esperándote para el día en el que decidas contármelo.' _recordé lo que me había dicho la voz preocupada de Jacob antes de irme, después de un gran abrazo. Asentí, tragándome las lágrimas y sintiéndome muy afortunada.

La semana siguiente pasó de igual manera. En un suspiro entre tantos trabajos y muchas llamadas telefónicas a mi madre y a Alice, llegó el sábado.

Estaba nerviosa. Charlie me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí, y eso me intrigaba de sobremanera. ¡Charlie nunca ocultaba nada! Aunque quizás eso sería lo que lo hacía estar tan raro últimamente, había visto ligeros cambios de su comportamiento.

"Bella, ¿estás en casa?" escuché la ronca voz de mi padre, y me levanté de un salto del sofá sin esperarlo. Estaba viendo una película de risa, aunque en verdad no le había prestado la suficiente atención como para saber de que iba la trama. Era la excusa para seguir aún con el pijama puesto y atiborrarme tanto a palomitas como a helado.

"Estoy en el salón, papá," respondí, volviéndome a sentar.

Menos mal que lo hice, porque si no mis piernas seguramente no habían respondido del choque inicial.

¿Qué hacía Sue en mi casa, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa?

Tenía ligeros rasgos de sus hijos, y aunque tendría la edad más o menos de mi padre, también era bastante guapa, sus rasgos nativos la hacían parecer más joven aún.

"Hola Sue," saludé, confundida, mientras me volvía levantar.

"Hola Bella, estás guapísima," alabó, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se la devolví y miré interrogativamente a mi padre. Dudaba estar guapa, con las ojeras, los ojos hinchados y la pérdida de peso, pero no se lo discutí.

¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Qué me he perdido? Era la pregunta que asaltaba una y otra vez mi mente.

Su mirada iba de mí a Sue, y viceversa. Sue me miró con sus profundos ojos negros, como pidiendo disculpas.

"Cariño, Sue puede que pase bastante tiempo aquí," anunció, mientras se le coloreaban ligeramente las mejillas. Su voz temblaba un poco, "hija, Sue y yo estamos juntos, " abrí la boca, sorprendida, y me la tuve que tapar porque seguramente estaba enseñando toda la dentadura, " no os lo hemos querido decir a ninguno porque seguramente sería un golpe fuerte. Pero los dos hemos encontrado apoyo el uno en el otro y... nos queremos. Me hace muy feliz, Bells,"

Después del shock inicial, la felicidad estalló en mis labios. No había persona que se mereciera más la felicidad que mi padre, que tras lo de mi madre no había conseguido nunca alzar la cabeza. Para mi era fantástico que hubiera encontrado a la persona adecuada.

En un impulso lo abracé fuerte a mí, y él me devolvió el brazo torpemente. Fue un impulso porque ambos éramos muy cortados, y no mostrábamos mucho físicamente el cariño. Eso no quería decir que me faltara, un mucho menos.

"Me alegro mucho, papá," susurré en su oído, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Gracias hija" dijo ligeramente emocionado, y lo apreté más a mí.

"Gracias Sue por hacer feliz a mi padre, se lo merece," agradecí con un tímido abrazo. Sus maternales brazos me atrajeron a ella.

"A él por hacerme feliz a mí, también," dijo riéndose, "me alegro mucho de que te lo tomes tan bien," suspiró alividada, y nos separamos sonriendo.

"¿Lo saben los demás?" pregunté, queriendo saber como se lo habían tomado el pequeño Seth o Leah.

"Todavía no se lo hemos dicho," dijo Charlie, apartando un poco la mirada, avergonzado, "espero que se lo tome la mitad que bien que tú,"

"Seguro que sí," respondí, intentando animar a los dos, "iré a tomarme un baño," anuncié, queriéndoles dejar un espacio a solas.

Antes de todo, me puse a mirar el correo. Después de contestar el correo de Renée, vi que tenía otro. Mi corazón golpeó fuertemente en mis oídos, de los nervios. Sólo quería ver un nombre, pero la confusión cruzó mi cuerpo cuando vi que era de un remitente que desconocía.

Lo abrí, mordiéndome el labio.

_'Bella, soy Jared, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Espero que si, soy el amigo de Rose. Gracias a ella he conseguido tu correo.  
>Quiero que sepas que me caíste genial, y que espero que podamos seguir hablando y ser amigos. Rose no mintió cuando habló tan estupendamente de ti.<em>

_También quiero disculparme, por si te acarreé algún problema con tu novio. Parecía realmente furioso o celoso. Tampoco soy yo nadie para meterme, pero espero que no se haya enfadado. Mis más sinceras disculpas, no era mi intención hacértelo pasar mal.  
><em>

_Jared.'_

¿Se había creído que Edward era mi novio? Suspiré, no viéndome con ganas de contestarle en éstos momentos. Lo cerré y me dirigí a la ducha, confusa aún.

¿Tan obvios éramos para el resto del mundo?

Pasarlo mal lo hacía por mi misma.

Pensé en mi padre y en Jacob mientras el agua recorría mi piel. Últimamente parecía que las personas cercanas a mí alegres, y eso me llenaba por completo de felicidad. Alice, Emmett, Jacob, mi padre... eran grandes personas, pesonas que se merecían mucho encontrar las pareja de su vidas. Sin embargo, todavía podía sentir el vacío en una gran parte de mi pecho. Para estar feliz del todo, me faltaba algo.

Más bien alguien, con nombre y apellidos; Edward Cullen.

Suspiré en la ducha, confundiendo el agua que rozaba mi cuerpo con mis propias lágrimas. No estaba segura de cuando tiempo era capaz de soportar estar alejada de él, y tampoco sabía que hacer cuando nos veríamos. ¿Qué le decía aparte de que lo amaba? No creía que a él le bastara sólo éso. Él quería que me viera a su altura, que comprendiera que él me quería de igual forma a mí.

¿Pero como entender que un ser tan perfecto puede enamorarse de su simple mejor amiga?

Soplé, dándome un pequeño golpe en las lozas de la pared por la frustración. Ése era el puto problema, el cual no me dejaba ser feliz.

Miré mi cuerpo una vez salida de la ducha, desnuda. Era bajita, pero no estaba del todo mal proporcionada. Estaba bastante delgada, necesitaba un par de kilos más, seguramente. Mis pechos no eran del todo grandes, y mis caderas tampoco. Era pálida y tenía unos grandes ojos marrones.

Estuve mirándome por un largo tiempo. ¿Y qué pasaba con mi físico? ¿Y qué más daba que no fuera la mujer más guapa del mundo, sino una simple y sencilla?

Me tapé con la toalla. Además, la belleza era relativa, dependía de según las personas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan superficial conmigo misma?

_El caso no es que tú seas superficial contigo misma,_ murmuró una voz en mi cabeza.

Ahí estaba la cuestión;

¿Acaso Edward era superficial?

Para nada. Con nadie lo había sido en toda su vida. ¿Entonces por qué me comparaba físicamente con él? Me tiré del pelo, siendo estúpida. Edward no se iba a enamorar de nadie por su cuerpo, no siendo tan gran persona como lo era él. Él no era sólo físico, no era el típico que se iría con la más guapa.

_¿Entonces por qué no se podía enamorar de mí? _Murmuró de nuevo mi cabeza, intentando ayudarme.

Edward era un cielo de persona. Cada vez que pensaba en él casado con alguien -aunque el corazón me doliera- no era con una persona sólo por el físico. Sabía que le tenía que aportar más cosas, Edward toda su vida había sido un inconformista en el amor.

"¡Bella, la cena!" gritó Charlie, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Seguramente habría pedido pizza.

Me vestí con rapidez con mi pijama viejo y me senté en la cocina y evidentemente, la caja de pizza yacía en la mesa. Me miró con una mirada de disculpa.

"Sue se acaba de ir y se me ha ido la hora," se disculpó, cogiendo una cerveza del frigorífico. También lo hacía para que no viera su vergüenza, lo conocía.

"No pasa nada, papá," le quité importancia el asunto, tomando una porción de pizza.

"¿De verdad que te resulta bien que esté con ella?" preguntó, preocupado mientras se sentó en frente de mí, agarrando otro trozo.

"Muy bien," reconocí, " te lo mereces. Sólo una cosa papá..."

"Dime," me cortó.

"¿Cómo sabías que lo vuestro estaba bien? ¿No lo viste raro, siendo amigos tanto tiempo?"

Sonrió avergonzado, pero ampliamente, mostrando toda la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

"Al principio un poco," reconoció, mientras bebía un trago, "llevábamos un tiempo solos los dos, y cada vez nos dábamos más compañía. A veces pensaba que estaba mal, que estaba traicionando a mi amigo,"

"No es así," le corté ahora yo, "papá..."

"Lo sé, cariño," sonrió, "sé que el quiere que seamos felices, y que si yo soy quién se la doy pues mejor. Pero cariño, pensaba así. Además, Sue y yo prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos, la había visto más cercana a una amiga. Encima, en una época, la adolescente, me llegó a gustar," siguió, pese a ver mi cara de sorpresa tras esa declaración, "pero empezó a salir con Harry, y yo no podía traicionar a un amigo, así que me lo callé y lo guardé para mí. Luego, conocí a tu madre y el resto, como sabes, es historia," rió. "Come poco Isabella, cada vez estás más delgada."

Seguía un poco incrédula en estos momentos.

"¿Sue sabía que tú sentías por ella?" pregunté, tomando otro porción. Últimamente apenas comía, el estómago impedía el paso a más comida, pero no quería preocuparle.

"Claro que no. Nunca lo hemos hablado, de todas maneras,"

"Me alegro mucho de que todo te esté saliendo bien," sonreí, dejándole un beso tímido en la mejilla.

"Gracias de nuevo, hija. Tu felicidad puede que éste también cerca y no lo sabes,"

¿Cómo lo sabía?

"¿Cómo...?"

"Yo lo sé todo. Se nota mucho, cariño. Sólo hay que mirar la forma en la que te mira... No sé que os ha pasado, pero seguro que no tardáreis en arreglarlo. Desde pequeños, no podéis estar el uno sin el otro durante mucho tiempo. Anda, ve a dormir." dijo al ver mi nulidad para conseguir decir una frase completa. Mi cerebro se había quedado en blanco.

Llegué a mi cama, arrastrando los pies. Me sentía cansada, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormirme. Mis pensamientos no me dejaban dormir, éso y lo que lo echaba de menos.

_'Sólo hay que mirar la forma en la que te mira... No sé que os ha pasado, pero seguro que no tardáreis en arreglarlo. Desde pequeños, no podéis estar el uno sin el otro durante mucho tiempo'_ resonó la voz de mi padre.

Poco a poco fui recordando momentos con Edward, aunque al principio dolían. Todas ésas miradas, las veces que se había quedado en vela cuidándome. Todas las veces que había insultado a Jacob, o a cualquier chico que se me acercarse. Creía que era celos de amistad, pero por ejemplo de Emmett no se ponía así, y con Emmett también me llevaba bien.

Recordé la vez que quiso que fuera a su graduación con él, yo su pareja. Me dijo que no le interesaba ir con alguna chica de su clase. La sonrisa que le adornó la cara cuando él aceptó ser mi pareja cuando me tocó a mí. Lo dispuesto que estuvo a ayudarme, todas las llamadas que hizo cuando se fue...

La delicadeza que había mostrado conmigo, como la vez que quise tener un animal doméstico y me consiguió un pequeño pájaro al que estuve cuidando a escondidas de Charlie. La vez que rompí un jarrón muy preciado de Esme y se echó la culpa porque sabía la vergüenza que iba a pasar.

Las veces que había llamado a su padre a lo más mínimo que me sucedía. La forma en la que me abrazaba siempre y me decía que me quería, o que nunca me había presentado a ninguna novia. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso no era capaz de tener novia? Esa siempre había sido mi pregunta.

Nuestra primera vez, lo cuidadoso que había sido. Cómo acariciaba mis mejillas cuando me sonrojaba y me decía que era adorable. Por qué no miraba a ninguna chica cuando estábamos juntos, nunca le echaba una segunda mirada aunque fueran descaradas. Todas las veces que me había llamado hermosa, o que había dejado tirada a alguien por quedarse conmigo. Las veces que se había preocupado por mí, y había soportado que llorara en su hombro cuando algo salía más. La vez que se había gastado de adolescente sus ahorros para que hiciéramos cosas, como a un restaurante a cenar o de vacaciones. Cuando Mike se inventó que estuvimos saliendo y Edward le pegó un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar. Los veranos que se había quedado en su casa porque Renée venía a visitarme y no podía ir a ningún lado. Las veces que me había invitado él a que fuera con su familia...

Todo vino a mi cabeza, eclipsándome. Cada uno de los momentos vividos con él. Se sentía correcto que él me quisiera, igual que yo lo quería a él.

¿Por qué no iba a ser capaz de quererme? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo inferior a cualquier otra chica? ¿Acaso yo no era capaz de hacerle feliz? ¿Alguna vez lo había triste por mí? Aparte de la última vez...

Daba igual cómo fuéramos ambos, nos compenetrábamos, nos complementábamos. Funcionábamos los dos juntos, no por separado. Nunca habíamos aguantado bien estar solos. No importaba el 'yo' sino el 'nosotros. Y cada vez que estábamos juntos se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, se sentía perfecto. Él era para mí como yo para él, y eso era lo importante.

La compresión llegó a mi mente, fuerte y dejándome anonanada. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

¡Edward estaba igual de enamorado de mí que yo de él!

Me levanté de un golpe, dispuesta a ir a su casa. No importaba la hora que fuera, necesitaba verle y aclararle todo.

Hora de la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente capitulo promete ser muy interesante... 8-) jajajaja<strong>

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy, siendo haber tardado una semana de más, pero he participado en el concurso _Polla-Ward_ y el plazo era hasta el 7, por lo que sólo me concentré en él, lo siento. Además, le prometí a la creadora Lady Alizee, que participaría, y no le iba a fallar. Gracias a todas las que me habéis leído y si me habéis votado, y si no me habéis leído os invito a que pasáis a mi perfil y lo leáis, a ver que os parece *_* . Si os gustara, por favor, votad aquí (es hasta el 20):**

_**http :/ www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 3284735/Polla _ward**_

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**En cuanto al capitulo, seguiré lo más pronto posible. No creo que dure más de una semana. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¿Quisiérais un Edward POV para ver como lo está pasando?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y otra vez muchísimas gracias por los reviews por supuesto, alertas y favoritos. Sois geniales!**

**A las chicas sin cuenta:**

**Nnqwq : sí, no les haré sufrir mucho *-* jajaja. Muchas gracias guapa, lo mismo digo! un beso.**

**Giselle cullen : bienvenida guapa :D. Sí, seré buena, lo prometo :D jajajaja. Besos!**

**KENIA: jajaja dale a las dos las gracias de mi parte :D jajaaja me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, el caso es que te haya gustado y que estés aquí :D. Un beso *_***

**Mary: me alegro de que sea así y que eso signifique de que voy voy mejorando. Sí, éso definitivamente tiene que pasar... verás éstos dos cuando se encuentren... jajajajaaja. De nada guapa, gracias por seguirme tu a mí tambien! Jajaja. Espero que hayas tenido un buen comienzo de año tú también :D. Besos!**

**Cary: hola guapa! bueno, podían haber sido más generosos ¬¬ jaja espero que a ti también te hayan traído todo lo que querías! Jajaja yo también le daría, aunque también me lo comería a besos... jajaja. Supongo que ha sido exceso de información y no ha podido con ello xDD. Muchas gracias de nuevo, en serio. Sí, tiene que hacerlo o la matamos entre todas jajajaja. Se lo ha buscado ella jaja. No me sale guapa, pónmelo sin el arroba y yo más o menos ya sabré como es. Igualmente guapa, que todos tus deseos se cumplan!**

**Belen: gracias guapa, me alegro de que te guste tanto, para mí eso es lo más, no sabéis lo que animáis, en serio te lo digo... Si, pobre Edward, se podría venir con nosotras y nosotras le consolamos, eh? Jajaja estaría genial jajaja. Siento haber tardado, lo menos que he podido. Espero que hayas tenido felices fiestas tu también!**

**Tamara T: Hola! pues estoy pensando en poner un POV Edward para que veamos que pase con él..si, ya vemos al menos que ella ya es consciente, menos mal! cuidate guapa, un beso**

**lupi: muchísimas gracias! sí, ya es hora, que es una ciega! con lo mono que es, ais... lo quiero jajaajajaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo, en serio, y espero que te haya gustado este :D**

**gaby: hola, me alegro de que sea así! Gracias por leerme *_* Un beso!**

**Sumii: hola! Jajaja si, suponía que no lo esperábais, y eso es lo que quería jajajaja. Igualmente, espero que lo hayas comenzado genial! Un beso**

**isa: hola! la verdad es que si, y no desmayarse como lo ha hecho! Jaajaja la madre que la parió xDD un beso!**

**Miluskbm : hola! :D muchas gracias, me alegro de que haya sido así y de que te haya gustado. Guau, en 4 días? Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, pff es un subidón de ánimo jajaja. Lo sé, todos tenemos una vida y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y es normal u.u. Muchas gracias, espero que tu también las hayas tenido. Besos guapa :D**

**eli: hola! pues no, si no esta historia hubiera terminado muy pronto.. y tampoco quería eso u.u. No, no sufrirán mucho *_*Gracias guapa, en serio. Besos!**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**¡Besos! :D**


	19. Nada será lo mismo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>¡Edward estaba igual de enamorado de mí que yo de él!<em>

_Me levanté de un golpe, dispuesta a ir a su casa. No importaba la hora que fuera, necesitaba verle y aclararle todo._

_Hora de la verdad._

Grité a Charlie que tenía que salir un momento a la vez que abandonaba la casa, sin esperar si quiera su respuesta y cogí con rapidez mi camioneta, dispuesta a llegar a mi destino ya. Me había vestido con lo primero que había pillado, sin pararme a pensar.

Llegué a la gran casa de los Cullen a la mayor velocidad posible, con el corazón pintándome en los oídos. La necesidad de hablar con Edward y contarle mis descubrimientos sobre mis sentimientos me cegaba, impidiéndome ver otras cosas. Sin embargo, cuando salí del coche, me di cuenta de lo tremendamente tarde que era.

Seguramente todos o la mayoría estaban durmiendo. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y marqué el número de Alice. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con Edward -el pecho me dolía por ello- que no sabía si era lo adecuado o no. Después de los tres primeros pitidos, lo cogió.

"¿Qué?" me respondió una voz de soprano adormilada a través del teléfono.

"Alice, es urgente," intenté explicar.

"¡Por fin me llamas! Llevabas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo tú..."

"Necesito que me abras la puerta de tu casa," interrumpí su diarrea verbal, mordiéndome el labio y dando vueltas por el pequeño recinto, el porche, mientras esperaba.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué...?"

"Por favor," pedí, "abréme Alice, lo necesito con urgencia,"

"Voy, voy," contestó, "¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?" dijo con voz preocupada.

"Sí, sí," _o espero estarlo después, _"tan sólo abre,"

"Ya estoy," colgó, haciéndome suspirar

La puerta fue abierta a los pocos segundos, y ella me miraba con ojos confundidos.

"Necesito ver a Edward," me limité a contestar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, excitados, y me dejó pasar sin soltar comentario alguno. Casi la veía dando saltitos.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos prácticamente e increíblemente sin tropezar, dejando a Alice atrás, no era lo que me preocupaba en éstos momentos. Con el aire faltando en mis pulmones, me dirigí hacia la puerta de Edward, no sabiendo bien que iba a pasar ahora.

Justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta tragándome mis propios nervios y no sabiendo como mi vida iba aseguir después de ésto, escuché los acordes de una guitarra.

Los acordes de _su _guitarra.

Sobaba una melodía triste, pero a la vez enfurecida. Era una mezcla de sentimientos las que se podían entrever, y aunque él había compuesto antes, nunca lo había oído tocar algo así. Era preciosa, como toda la música que él era capaz de hacer, pero no te daba una buena sensación.

Te dejaba el cuerpo con una sensación amarga.

Suspiré, respirando profundamente para intentar no marearme y que los nervios no me consumieran por completo. Conté mentalmente hasta tres, y cuando lo hice, abrí la puerta con suavidad, para no sacarlo de la burbuja en la que se debía de encontrar.

Entré despacio, cerrando la puerta con la mayor suavidad posible. Él estaba tan concentrado que ni se había dado cuenta de que había entrado, seguía moviendo sus dedos y creando música con la guitarra.

Una vez dentro, saqué toda mi valentía y me atreví a mirarle. Estaba sentado en su cama, sus piernas eran las que sostenían la guitarra. Su cabello cobrizo estaba alborotado, seguramente de todas las veces que había pasado el pelo por el. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama de rayas, con los pies descalzos. La camiseta blanca se aferraba a su piel, la cual no podía apreciar del todo por el instrumento. La barba de un par de días me decía que no se había parado a afeitarse últimamente.

Lo que más me impactó, fue sus ojos. Se veían tristes, apagados. En mis veinte años de vida, y se puede decir que todos junto a él, nunca había visto tal magnitud de tristeza y desolación en sus ojos. Además, los círculos morados que había bajo éstos tampoco ayudaban, parecía que llevaba evitando el sueño por un tiempo.

Que yo fuera la culpable de su estado, no ayudaba. Me aferré a la manija de la puerta, tragándome las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era capaz de dejarlo en tal situación? ¿Cómo podía dañar un alma tan pura y buena?

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándolo mientras él creaba su música, ajeno a que yo le estuviera mirando atentamente. Y era normal, me había quedado impactada con lo que vi. No sabía si era por todo el tiempo separados, o por lo recién descubierto, o por que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, pero se veía más hermoso que nunca. Pese a su estado de ánimo, el ser que se encontraba frente a mí, interior y exteriormente era lo más precioso que había creado el mundo. Y yo le daba gracias a quien fuese por éso.

Gruñó cuando un acorde sonó regular, sacándome de mi ensoñación, después de una serie de maldiciones que no fui capaz de oír y tiró su guitarra contra la pared haciendo que chasqueara.

"Te encanta ésa guitarra," susurré, bajito. Las palabras salieron de mis labios antes si quiera de que yo hubiera planeado decirlas.

Sus ojos, asombrados y oscurecidos, se dirigieron a mí estupefactos.

"Fue tu regalo cuando cumpliste trece años, me acuerdo de que no parabas de pedírsela a Esme," recordé, sonriendo. Él seguía mirándome impactado, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo, como si fuese una alucinación.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces así?" preguntó finalmente. Su voz no tenía la seguridad que le caracterizaba, aún sin perder su hermosura.

Me acerqué con cuidado hacia a él, diciéndole sin palabras que se podía alejar si quería, que no se lo impediría. Sin embargo, no movió ni un sólo centímetro, pero sus ojos se guiaban hacia donde yo me iba moviendo. Me senté a su lado, y aunque estábamos a un par de centímetros el uno del otro, podía sentir su cercanía, el calor que transmitía.

"Vengo a pedirte perdón," expliqué, colocando una mano encima de las suyas. Se sobresaltó, no esperándose mi movimiento, pero no la apartó. "He sido una completa estúpida,"

Suspiró, desviando la mirada.

"Bella," dijo en un tono que no me gustó, demasiado triste, como si le doliera pronunciar mi nombre, " no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. Yo lo entiendo, ¿sabes?" le dio un apretón a mi mano, dándome una sonrisa forzada, "yo no puedo obligarte a que sientas las mismas cosas por mí. Debo disculparme yo, por haber aceptado teniendo sentimientos. Olvidémoslo todo y seamos de nuevo amigos, ¿vale?" el dorso de su mano acarició mi mejilla, pero la sonrisa seguía sin llegar a sus ojos, los que parecían vacíos. "No puedo estar sin ti,"

Se creía que no sentía por él. Se creía que no lo quería. Como si eso fuese posible...

"Edward, escúchame," pedí, dándole un beso en la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos, con una breve sonrisa acompañándole, "no me arrepiento para nada de lo que ha pasado, ni un sólo momento. Ésto ha hecho que, aunque hayamos estado separados por un tiempo, me de cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti." confesé, finalmente.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos, incrédulos.

"¿Y te has tenido que dar cuenta cuando me confesé, cuando nos peleamos? ¿No puede ser que quizás me echabas de menos y te estás confundiendo?" preguntó, atropelladamente mientras se levantaba de su cama, paseándose por su habitación. "No puedo permitirme la duda, Bella. Éste tiempo separados ha sido lo más doloroso que he pasado," se tiró del pelo hacia atrás, frustrado.

La impotencia que sentía en estos momentos no de podía medir.

"¡Me di cuenta antes!" confesé, un tono más alto de lo normal, poniéndome de pie también para encararlo. "Me di cuenta en mi cumpleaños. Pero... tenía miedo, Edward. No imaginaba que tú pudieras sentir lo mismo. Me veía inferior, yo..."

"Ése es el maldito problema," gruñó, mirándome con sus ojos oscurecidos, "tu autoestima. ¿Por qué no te ves con mis ojos? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que te amo?" preguntó, más para sí que para mí.

Pegué una patada al suelo, frustrada, y me acerqué a él, colocando mis manos en sus mejillas.

"Shh," intenté tranquilizarlo, su mirada, suplicante, bajó a mis ojos. "No es así, ya no es así, de verdad,"

"¿Y como lo sé?" murmuró, torturado sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos. "Llevo tanto tiempo haciéndolo..."

Tenía que verlo, tenía que hacerle entender. La razón llegó a mí, y tiré de él hacía el espejo que había, de pie.

"Ven," pedí, colocando frente al espejo. Él estaba detrás de mí, confuso. Su rostro parecía torturado.

"Te voy a explicar lo que veo yo en éste espejo, ¿vale?" susurré bajito. Él asintió despacio, mirándome desconcertado a través del espejo, haciéndome parecer ridículamente pequeña.

"Yo, cuando te miro en el espejo, veo a la persona más hermosa del mundo," bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¡Eh! Que es en serio," me quejé, dándole en las costillas.

"Puedes seguir adulándome si quieres," sonrió de lado, burlonamente aunque con sus dulces ojos cansados.

"Idiota," espeté, "te veo tan perfecto que si me quedo mirándote por mucho tiempo me pierdo," seguí, suspirando, "eres el chico más atractivo que he visto. ¿Sabes que más veo, Edward?" negó con la cabeza, divertido. Sus ojos no parecían del todo satisfechos.

"Veo el alma más bonita que existe, incluso más bonita que ese exterior que tiene. Veo a la persona más pura, buena, amable, generosa... la persona más grande que hay." finalicé, sonriendo.

"Bella..." intentó cortarme.

"Shh," corté. "Éso es lo que siempre veo, Edward. Y a mí, en cambio, ya sabes todo lo malo que pienso. Una chica sencilla, sin nada que ofrecer a nadie, mucho menos a ti," bufó, para nada de acuerdo. "Pero he aprendido a vernos a los dos aquí," seguí, para que no me interrumpiera, abriendo mi corazón de par en par "cuando nos veo juntos, como ahora... siento que todo encaja. Siento que si el mundo se parara ahora mismo, sería lo correcto. Veo a mi alma gemela. Incluso no veo a dos personas, sino a un alma unida. Veo la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida. No importa lo que vea por separado, Edward... todo cobra significado cuando nos veo juntos. Nos pertenecemos," sus ojos me miraban directamente en el espejo, y yo no aparté la mirada. Quería que viera que era verdad, que estaba dejando mi alma desnuda para que él la viera.

"¿No ves lo mismo?" asintió, con los ojos verdes brillosos, emocionados. Dio un paso hacia delante, de manera que estaba acercando a mí. Su cuerpo me estaba atrayendo magnéticamente a él, sentía su calor irradiar de su cuerpo.

"Mira," cogí su mano, colocándola en mi pecho, justo en mi corazón, y haciendo lo mismo con la mía, "si tuvieran la capacidad de ir a la vez, irían a la misma vez. Tu mano cabe perfectamente en mi cuerpo, como la mía en la tuya. Cuando me abrazas, cuando hacemos el amor... encajamos, como si fuéramos dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. Puede que me haya sentido inferior en mi vida, Edward, pero tú nunca me has hecho sentir así. Siempre me has hecho sentir especial, querida, como si fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Me das la libertad, o lo más cercano que se puede llegar a tenerla cuando estoy contigo. Me haces sentir bien, feliz, completa, llena. Eres mi alma gemela, Edward. Te amo son las palabras que resumen, las palabras mínimas de todo lo que siento por ti. Me da igual ser inferior o superior, cuando estoy contigo estamos al mismo nivel." terminé, con algunas lágrimas escapando de mis ojos.

Los suyos, sin embargo, seguían en estado de shock en el espejo mientras me miraban. Brillaban, y de repente una gran sonrisa radiante se adueñó de sus labios, dándole más belleza si eso era posible. Me dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él.

Alcé la cabeza, para encontrarme con sus ojos. Estaban más felices de los que había visto en mí vida, y una sonrisa emanó inevitablemente de mis labios. Sus grandes manos se afianzaron en mis caderas, quemando tras tanto tiempo sin sentir su tacto en mi piel.

"Nos pertenecemos," susurró bajito, antes de aplastar sus labios con los míos.

Éste beso era diferente a todos los que nos habíamos dado, aunque en parte se sentía igual que los anteriores. Coloqué mis manos en su cabello, jugando con el mientras nuestros labios se movían al compás, lento, sin prisas. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, transmitiéndome lo que me habían echado de menos, la necesidad que yo sentía. Era el beso de mi vida.

Mis pies, aunque estaban firmemente en el suelo, parecían estar volando, porque me sentía flotar. Entreabrí los labios cuando me acercó más a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso. Nuestros labios, como muchas veces sin que nosotros mismos nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, se estaban diciendo 'te amo' una vez más. Su cuerpo y el mío encajaban, habían sido hechos para estar unidos, no separados. La herida de mi pecho se cerró de golpe, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

No sabía si habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas, pero nuestras bocas seguían en contacto, olvidándonos por completo de respirar. Tuvimos que parar, sin embargo, jadeantes.

"Nos pertenecemos," repetí, abrazándome a él. Sus cálidos brazos me envolvieron, haciendo una prisión de la que no quería salir en toda mi vida. Me transmitían calor, paz, amor... sólo sentimientos buenos y reconfortantes.

Sin previo aviso me agarró de las rodillas, de manera que me estaba cargando él. Jadeé sorprendida, riéndome, y él se rió conmigo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando no tropezarse, e increíblemente se sentó en la cama, dejándome a mí sentada encima de él.

Rodeé mis brazos en su cuello, aspirando su aroma profundamente. Sus suaves manos acariciaron unos mechones de mi pelo, echándolos hacia atrás.

"Sabes que ya nada será igual, ¿cierto?" murmuró, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Le di un par de castos besos, riéndome, mientras él acariciaba mis mejillas.

"Nada será igual. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me alegro!" exclamé, sacándole la lengua. Me miró alzando una ceja, riéndose, antes de besarme de nuevo profundamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sus labios, tanto que dolía y la necesidad era aún mayor.

"Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo," confesó. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca, pareciendo aún más hermosos de lo que ya lo eran. Me apretó más a su cuerpo, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y suspirando, haciéndome cosquillas. Se sentía normal, como si lo hubiéramos hecho toda la vida. "Te he echado mucho de menos, mucho," suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

"Y tú a mí la mujer más feliz del mundo," reí, dándole un beso en la cabeza. "Me alegro mucho de todo lo que me ha pasado, si ésto me ha hecho llegar a ti, y te he echado de menos demasiado,"

"Normal, con lo terca que eres... ni un cartel luminoso te hubiera ayudado. ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta de lo loco que estoy por ti? ¡Todos se habían dado cuenta!" murmuró riéndose, dejándome un beso en el hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

"¿Todos lo saben?" pregunté, confundida. "¿Todos lo sabían y no me he dado cuenta?"

"Así es, cariño," sonrió, dándome besos por la mejilla, "todos y cada uno de las personas que nos conocen lo saben. Amarte es tan sencillo que no puedo evitarlo ni ocultarlo," besó la comisura de mis labios, la sonrisa no se despegaba de él.

La felicidad que sentía en éstos momentos no era capaz de contarse con ninguna medida. Mi corazón se encontraba lleno, y más con ésos ojos y ésa sonrisa que tenía a mí lado.

¿Quién cojones decía que la felicidad no existe?

No lo sabía, pero evidentemente, no conocía a Edward Cullen.

"He sido tan tonta..." suspiré, echando mechones de su cabello hacia atrás, "tanto tiempo perdido..."

"Tenemos toda una vida para recuperar el tiempo perdido, cariño," murmuró entre mis labios, después de dejar un beso por un par de segundos. "Y pienso aprovecharlo todo el tiempo," acercó sus labios a los míos, adentrándonos de nuevo en un profundo beso.

Sus labios se sentían como en casa, a la vez de que los sentimientos se disparaban y causaban que mi cuerpo hormigueara por todas partes.

"Eres mi vida," suspiró entre mis labios, "soy tuyo de por vida,"

"¿Es un contrato?" reí, mordiéndole suavemente el labio.

"Sí, el cual acabas de firmar," selló con un beso, acariciando mi cabello.

Me acercó más a él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran en contacto por completo. Sus manos se sentían más que bien en mi piel, la cual calentaba y hacía que vibrara por el placer. Sus labios cambiaron el rumbo y bajaron a su cuello, dejando besos por el, suaves y con la boca abierta. Jadeé, estremeciéndome.

"Edward," me quejé.

"Te necesito, cariño. Necesito hacerte el amor," suspiró, después de morder suavemente. Suspiré pesadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras alzaba los brazos para ayudarle a quitarme la sudadera que me había puesto.

Con las prisas se me había olvidado colocarme un sujetador. Me sonrojé, aunque él parecía más que complacido de que hubiera optado por no ponérmelo. Sus ojos volvieron a mis ojos.

"Eres perfecta," suspiró, sonriéndome, "¿lo sabes? Tú si que eres la persona más hermosa que he visto. Nada ni nadie se compara con tu belleza," sentenció, volviendo a mis labios.

Su lengua batalló con la mía, necesitada, pidiendo un reencuentro de nuevo. Nuestras bocas húmedas querían más, tanto como nosotros. Nada parecía ser suficiente. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura para subir su camiseta y así conseguir quitarla de su cuerpo y él, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, rió entre mis labios y se apartó un poco ayudándome con la tarea de quitársela.

Por fin su pecho estaba libre de prendas. Me maravillé, pasando mis dedos por su marmóreo pecho y trazando líneas imaginarias en el mientras que era yo ahora la que me dedicaba a atacar su cuello. Él suspiró, afianzando su agarre en mis caderas para luego pasarlo por mis costillas, provocándome cosquillas. Succioné suavemente como protesta, y sentí su risa ronca en mi oído.

"Eres el sueño de mi vida," murmuró, volviendo a mis labios. Parecía que no podíamos estar mucho tiempo sin nuestras bocas en contacto, pero yo lo entendía, era adicta a su boca desde el primer día y más ahora que sabía que esa boca tenía dueña y que no era nada más ni nada menos que yo. Tiré del cabello de su nuca, haciéndolo jadear, y me mordió el labio inferior. Un latigazo de placer puro me recorrió, y suspiré al sentir ya la humedad en mi sexo.

"Tú el mío," contesté, y se podía filtrar la excitación en mi voz. Gruñó, bajando su boca hacia mis pechos. Dio besos por el derecho, provocándome, hasta llegar a mi pezón y succionarlo entre sus labios. Gemí, y mis caderas se movieron instantáneamente moviéndose contra su muslo. Sus ojos me miraron, puro fuego, a la vez que seguía con su tarea de atender mi pecho. Pasó al izquierdo, y yo tiré más de su pelo, sintiéndome mareada por el placer.

"Me vas a dejar sin pelo," se quejó riéndose, después de morderlo suavemente. Gemí más fuerte, aunque mi primera intención era reírme.

"Tú eres el que lo provoca," susurré suspirando, besándolo de nuevo. Sus manos fueron hacia mi trasero, amasándolo y acercándome más a él, de manera que pude sentir su dureza completamente contra mi sexo, y gemimos los dos a la vez.

Estaba desesperada, más de pensar como sería cuando su polla, tan grande, entrara en mí después de tanto tiempo. No duraría nada, sobretodo si empezaba con embestidas fuertes.

Me mordí el labio, tan sólo del pensamiento, y él dejó mis pechos para volver a atender a mis labios y morderlos él.

"Te amo," susurró en mi oído, después de morderme el lóbulo despacio. Suspiré, tanto por sus palabras por como sus actos.

"Te amo mucho," puse su mano en mi pecho, para que sintiera los latidos de mi corazón desbocados por su toque y por sus palabras. Me sonrió, pasando los dedos por mis labios. Cerré los ojos y me dediqué a darle besos por ellos, cada parte de el me gustaba.

Nos levantamos un poco, tan sólo para quitarnos la ropa restante. Nos sonreímos, avergonzados, dándonos cuenta de la magnitud del asunto. No era un juego, no era una apuesta, no era una ayuda... No podía utilizar 'hacer el amor' porque siempre, de una manera u otra, lo habíamos hecho, pero era la primera vez que lo haríamos teniendo claro nuestros sentimientos, con la seguridad del cuerpo que nos pertenecía.

Me coloqué de nuevo sobre sus piernas, su miembro duro casi rozaba el ombligo. Me mordí el labio mirándolo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan grande? Inevitablemente pasé la mano suavemente por su longitud, haciéndole suspirar y mirarme con la cara de pura lujuria.

"Bella..." advirtió, sin apartar. Volví a repetir el momento de arriba a abajo a la vez que capturaba sus labios con los míos. Me devolvió el beso urgente, necesitado, hambriento. Sus manos bajaron a mis muslos, rozándolos de arriba a abajo y provocando un camino de fuego.

Me iba a quemar prácticamente si sentía sus dedos por mis pliegues. Me daban escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Apreté su polla, haciéndolo gemir.

"Te amo," susurré de nuevo entre sus labios, rozando su glande. Bajó su boca hacía el hueco de mi hombro y mi clavícula, por lo que gemí con fuerza. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí pronto o no sabía que iba a suceder conmigo.

Era algo puro, intenso, más allá del físico. No era el placer de estar juntos sólo, si no que también la necesidad de estar conectados, de ser uno sólo, de demostrarnos nuestro amor con algo más que palabras.

Llevar la palabra 'amor' a su estado más puro.

Desconecté mi mente en el momento en el que sus manos rozaron mis pliegues completamente húmedos por él. Gemí fuerte en su oído, provocando que me apretara más a él y que jadeara mientras yo seguía masturbándolo lentamente. Rozó suavemente mi clítoris empapado y necesitado por él, después de tanto tiempo echándolo de menos y no habiendo tenido sus caricias. Me sentía gelatina entre sus brazos, me faltaba la respiración.

"Necesito estar dentro de ti, que me rodees con tu calor," susurró en mi oído, a la vez que movía el dedo índice en círculos perezosos, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco y echara el cuello hacia atrás, ocasión que él utilizó para lamérmelo lentamente. Jadeé.

Rocé su miembro con más fuerza, notando lo duro y caliente que estaba. Esparcí su líquido pre-seminal por el glande y él gimió mi nombre, llevando mi ego a su nivel más alto. Era yo la que le provocaba esas cosas. Era yo la que le volvía loca de deseo.

"Quiero que estés dentro de mí," supliqué ahora yo, dándole besos por sus amplios hombros. Me encantaba su cuerpo, musculoso pero sin llegar a ser excesivo, un término medio que lo hacía perfecto.

Alzó mis caderas un poco, lo justo para que su miembro entrara por completo en mí. Lo miré, suplicando y jadeando, y él me miraba igual con los labios entreabiertos. Sus brazos incluso temblaban un poco, por la fuerza que estaba haciendo por contenerse y no entrar en mí en una emboscada. Suspiré pesadamente sólo de pensarlo.

"Te amo," me susurró de nuevo, antes de entrar poco a poco a mí. Nunca me acostumbraría a esas palabras, ni a sentirlo dentro de mí. Eran las mejores sensaciones del mundo, el puro éxtasis, la mejor droga que podían crear. Su dureza poco a poco se clavaba en mí, y mi interior se abría para recogerlo fácilmente, cosa que no era díficil por lo mojada que estaba por su culpa.

"Y yo," jadeé cuando estuvo por completo en mí, y él hizo lo mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su cuerpo y él mío ahora eran uno, estábamos conectados por algo más que el sexo. Era su sangre fluyendo por mis venas. Era su alma conectada con la mía.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con sus profundas esmeraldas mirándome con amor y devoción. Debía de tener la misma mirada tonta en mi cara, porque su sonrisa se amplió. Sus manos volvieron a mis caderas, alzándome un poco y bajándome, creando una deliciosa fricción que me estaba haciendo perder el norte.

Sus encostadas eran profundas, pero a la vez lentas. Entraba por completo a mí y salía casi por completo, a un ritmo desquiciante, tortuoso. Sus ojos y los míos no perdían en contacto en ningún momento mientras él alzaba sus caderas y yo las bajaba para reunirnos y crear el delicioso baile que nos estaba llevando a los dos a la locura.

"Te voy a hacer el amor todos los días de mi vida," gimió cerca de mis labios, desviando la mirada por un momento a mis pechos, los cuales se movían un poco a causa del movimiento.

"Nadie más que tú," susurré, jadeante mientras tiraba un poco de su pelo. Suspiró, dando una emboscada más fuerte y haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Sentía su miembro hasta mi garganta. Sus labios bajaron hacia mi pezón, chupándolo con fuerza. Gemí su nombre, pronunciando más el movimiento de mis caderas.

"Sólo yo," susurró en respuesta, acelerando el movimiento. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, gimiendo y dejando marca seguro. Él tenía la culpa de todas las sensaciones que creaba, que no debían de ser para nada legales. Mi centro palpitaba por una liberación que llevaba mucho tiempo sin obtener, pero a la vez me moría por estar toda la vida haciendo el amor con Edward, sin parar en ningún momento.

Sus labios volvieron a mi cuello, dibujando un camino muy tortuoso para mí. Mis caderas se movían más rápido a la vez que gemía, y sentía su miembro más grande y palpitando. Estábamos ambos sudando, varios mechones cobrizos se pegaban por su cara, haciéndolo parecer más violable. Gruñía contra mi cuello y eso me ponía mucho más, la espalda la debería de tener llena de arañazos. Era, como siempre, más de lo que podía soportar.

"Edward, más rápido, más profundo, más... todo. Te necesito mi vida," jadeé en su oído, tirando de su pelo. Él gimió y después me mordió el cuello, dejando marca seguramente pero me encendió tanto que me hizo gritar.

Hizo caso a mis peticiones, y aún con su cabeza en mi cuello, aceleró el movimiento rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Rodeé yo su cuello con los míos, dejándole besos por todas partes que alcanzaba a la vez que intentaba conseguir oxigeno para seguir viviendo.

"No sabes las de veces que he soñado con estar dentro tuya y hacerte gritar de placer, sólo yo, " confesó, y eso más sus embestidas me hizo gritar y tirar un poco de su rebelde cabello. Rió ronco mientras succionaba una parte de piel muy sensible en mis omóplatos, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás de placer.

Estábamos en una postura muy íntima, tanto que apenas podía pasar el aire por nosotros. Queríamos estar lo más pegados posible, lo más unidos posibles, que ni un centímetro de aire nos separara al uno del otro. Mis pechos y el suyo prácticamente estaban pegados, rozándose y volviéndome más loca aún de lo que ya estaba, y mi clítoris se rozaba con el hueso de su cadera haciendo que viera estrellitas de colores. Mis piernas rodearon con fuerza su cintura, para no permitirle escapar nunca.

"No quiero parar nunca," susurré entre jadeos. El sonido de nuestros miembros chocar era excitante, el olor a sexo también. Todo lo que le rodeaba lo era.

"Amor, tenemos toda la vida para hacer el amor, ésta no va a ser la última. Estás cerca, lo sé por como me aprietas, y yo también," jadeó, alzando la vista y encontrándose con los míos. Mis ojos deberían de reflejar algo parecido a lo que lo hacían los suyos; amor, lujuria, deseo, devoción... muchas cosas diferentes, pero sabía que las sentía él al igual que yo.

Nunca había estado más feliz en toda mi vida.

Aceleramos más los movimientos, los dos locos por llegar al éxtasis juntos. Colocó sus manos en mi culo para alzarme más, y entraba tan profundo que mis gemidos eran incontrolados y muy audibles. Él se dedicaba a gruñir y a gemir, y mi coño se apretaba más al oírlo, provocando que gimiera más. Ambos estábamos al límite.

"Vente mi vida, vengámonos juntos," suplicó, atacando mis labios. Nos besábamos, más bien rozábamos nuestros labios levemente a la vez que seguíamos con los dificultosos movimientos. Era imposible darnos un beso real en estos momentos, no podíamos ni respirar bien.

Su miembro entraba y salía de mi con una rapidez que yo no podía soportar, ni él tampoco por la fuerza con la que me agarraba. Tan cerca...

Mi clímax llegó con una última emboscada fuerte, y empecé a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras me dejaba llevar por el orgasmo. Sentía como él daba sus últimas embestidas mientras se corría dentro de mí, llenándome de nuevo con su esencia y haciéndome sentir más suya, como si me hubiera marcado. Era un pensamiento irracional, pero no podía evitar pensarlo.

"Te amo," susurró jadeando, abrazándome a él mientras intentábamos conseguir un poco de estabilidad en la respiración, "te lo diré todas las veces posibles, pero nunca será suficiente,"

"Lo será si siempre estás junto a mí," susurré entre sus labios. Se tumbó en la cama, haciendo que quedara tumbada en él, con mi cabeza en su pecho. Le rodeé con mis brazos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón disparados. Sonreí abiertamente.

"Siempre lo estaré," susurró, dejando un tímido beso en mi cabeza y estrechándome más contra su cuerpo.

Por una vez, las palabras '_nada será igual'_ me parecían las mejores del mundo. Eso sí, después de un '_te amo'_ de los labios de mi novio, Edward Cullen.

Porque ya era oficialmente mi novio, ¿no?

Aún quedaban cosas por recorrer...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola guapas!<strong>

**Aquí está el ansiado capitulo. Espero que os guste... a mí no me termina de convencer u.u ya me diréis vosotras con vuestros magníficos reviews.**

**Como quereis, el siguiente capitulo será el Edward POV, nos adentraremos en su cabecita para ver que piensa.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, sois las mejores. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis lo que ayuda.**

**Muchas gracias también a la que hayáis leído mi OS del concurso 'Polla-ward', de verdad, y también a las que hayáis votado por mí. Hoy es el último día de votaciones, así que aquellas que no os hayáis atrevido a leerlo os invito a que os paséis por mi perfil y votéis aquí si os gusta:**

**_http :/ www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 3284735/Polla _ward_**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Ahora sí, a las fantásticas chicas sin cuenta que me habéis dejado un review:**

**Clara: Hola guapa! Bienvenida :D. Muchas gracias y bueno, también gracias a tu amiga jajajajaja. No era mi intención ser mala, si no dejar un poco la intriga jajaja. Se arreglará, bueno, ya lo has visto :D jajaja. Sí, pobrecito, con lo mono que es jajaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo, de verdad. Me alegro de que sea así. Besos :D**

**cary: hola guapa! Eso digo yo, por fin jajajaja. Sí, ya somos una más eh? El grupo se hace más grande jajaja. Me alegro de que os guste a todas y tengo claro que todas sois un amor, se os ve y estais super unidas. Jajaja bueno, me alegro de serlo, al menos creo ser una droga saludable jaajajaja. Besos *_***

**Tamara T: Hola! La verdad es que si, y mucho. Con lo simple que tiene las cosas... jajajaa. Mira, no sería buena idea jaja debería de pensar menos xD. Si, el siguiente será un Edward POV *_*. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Un beso *_***

**kalicullen: Hola! Bueno, siento haberte decepcionado, pero la verdad no me arrepiento del capitulo porque así lo veía la cabeza y porque pienso que Bella necesitaba un respiro para aclararse. Espero que este te haya gustado más (si es que lo lees) y bueno, gracias por tu opinión y por leerme! :D besos.**

**KENIA: Hola! Jajaja me encana de que haya sido así! :D Acoso ninguno, no te preocupes *_* jajaja. Me alegro de no haberte decepcionado, e incluso de que te guste mucho más, eso quiere decir que el esfuerzo vale la pena y que algo voy mejorando, ¿no? Jaja. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme, sois un grande apoyo! Besos :D**

**Miluskbm: Hola guapa! No, yo nos abandono. A veces tardo un poco más, pero abandonaos nunca!. EL siguiente será Edward POV, por lo que no tendrás que esperar mucho!:D. Gracias por leerme. Besos y abrazos para ti también *_***

**gaby: Hola! Gracias a ti por leerme y por comentarme, sois un gran apoyo para mí, me encanta saber que cuento con vosotras. Besos *-***

**eli: Hola! si, por fin, ya se ha hecho la luz. Si, ya era hora, se merecían los dos este momento, han sufrido mucho por ello. El siguiente será Edward POV. No, la verdad es que no lo he tenido T_T pero lo subiré pronto! Besos :D**

**MARY: Hola guapa! Castigaros no, mujer T_T sólo quería que la espera mereciera la pena (aunque viendo este capitulo no estoy segura). Si, la verdad es que me había salido muy corto, pero tampoco quería enrollarme porque eso era lo que veía xDDD. Bueno, no te preocupes, en el siguiente podrás ver lo que piensa la cabecita de Edward jajaja. Espero no haber tardado. Un beso y un abrazo para ti también *_***

**¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos de nuevo pronto! ¡Besos!**


	20. Despertar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p>Entumecido.<p>

Ésa era la palabra exacta que describía como me había sentido durante todo éste largo tiempo. Una eternidad para mí dijeran lo que dijeran los calendarios o el reloj.

Aún podía recordar la sensación amarga de mi boca cuando saqué las temidas palabras fuera aquel día. El eco de ellas resonaban en mi cabeza dejándome intranquilo todo el tiempo, dificultándome la respiración y las ganas de seguir adelante.

Pero las peores eran las suyas.

_"¿Y darte el número de teléfono es para recordar viejos tiempos, no? A lo mejor llego más tarde y te toca el paquete para comprobar si ha crecido en los últimos años, "_

_"¿tú puedes recibir los números de teléfonos de cualquiera y yo no puedo ni si quiera hablar con un chico que me presentan? ¿pero donde estamos, en la Edad Media?" _

_"Claro que no es así. Ella es para cuando esto termine, ¿no? Para cuando hayas acabado con ésto, dentro de dos semanas. Para tener a alguien que te satisfaga," _

_"He tenido que ponerme como si fuera tu putita para que se estuviera quieta. ¡Y ni así!" _

_"¿Tú sabes lo humillada que me he sentido, Edward? ¿Te puedes hacer una idea?" _

_"Es verdad, no debería de haber hecho nada. Lo siento Edward, quizás te he estropeado tu futuro polvo," _

_"De todas maneras, dentro de dos semanas podrás hacer lo que quieras. Pero recuerda nuestro estúpido trato y que debes de tener la polla dentro de tus pantalones para alguien que no sea yo hasta la fecha. Aplícate las normas que has hecho que tenga que aplicar yo,"_

Sus ácidas palabras seguían haciendo el mismo daño que lo hacían en su momento. Y yo, estúpido de mí, no elegí, no vi otro mejor momento para declararme que ése.

¿No podía haber mantenido mi puta boca cerrada?

Había imaginado cientos de veces a mí declarándome por ella, siempre y cuando ella me había dicho lo mismo. Y a parte de ser correspondido en todas y cada una de las veces, lo hacía siempre especial, bonito. Los dos solos, relajados, haciendo algo nuestro, siendo completamente nosotros.

Pero no, tuve que hacerlo en plena discusión, en una discoteca, teniéndola enfadada a pocos centímetros de mí, jugándome nuestra amistad. Estaba centrado escupiendo mi confesión que no me di cuenta que estaba jadeando mi nombre porque se iba a desmayar, no a replicar como creía.

Oí un jadeo más fuerte y me volteé, justo para atraparla entre mis brazos antes de que alcanzara el suelo. Apenas pesaba, era fácil de sostener y retener entre mis brazos.

Ahí me sentí más gilipollas, más estúpido aún. Yo, sacando todas mis frustraciones y sin hacer todo lo que me había prometido hacer; dejarle su espacio, que se aclarara. El alcohol, las dos relaciones sexuales intensas que habíamos tenido ésa noche, la poca comida que había llegado a su estómago, más la confesión debían de haberle hecho estallar y quedar en shock, porque se encontraba inconsciente en mis brazos.

Ni de esa manera perdía parte de su belleza. Era igual que un ángel, aunque tuviera la cara mojada a causa de las lágrimas, el pelo algo revuelto y los labios fruncidos. Era preciosa.

Como pude, disipando gran parte de mi cabreo viéndola en ésas circunstancias, limpié con las yemas de mis dedos las gotas saladas que habían quedado en su dulce cara y la cargué hasta el coche, colocándole el cinturón y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Que las cosas estaban mal era un eufemismo. Todavía no sabía como había conseguido conducir hasta casa sin un accidente de tráfico, o no rompí el volante. Mi mirada estuvo nublada por las lágrimas gran parte del trayecto, la única manera que encontraron mis frustraciones de salir y despejarse.

La llevé hasta el cuarto de Alice que, adormilada y preocupada, asintió con la cabeza sin pedir ninguna respuesta ni dar ninguna pregunta y me fui a mi cuarto.

No hay que decir que ésa fue una de las noches más terribles de mi existencia. Ésa y todas las noches que le siguieron.

Sabía que necesitaba tiempo, y que si quería verme u oírme, vendría ella a buscarme. Después de lo que pasó ésa noche, de haberme sincerado y haber sido claro aunque demasiado brusco, sabía que le tocaba a ella acercarse cuando estuviera preparada.

Sólo esperaba que no me hubiera quedado también sin mí mejor amiga. Éso era, definitivamente, algo que no podría soportar. La necesitaba en mi vida, a diario, de cualquier manera.

Los días se hacían interminables, tanto en casa como en la Universidad. Era más bien un zombie. Comía porque mi estómago gruñía, dormía cuando mis ojos no podían más, andaba para llegar a la Universidad y pasaba apuntes porque quería sacarme la carrera. No hablaba, no gesticulaba. No vivía.

Así debía de estar para que la enana de mi hermana no preguntara y me dejara mi espacio... Imaginaba que ella en el fondo lo sabía, ambos nos conocíamos muy bien y su mirada, brillante de preocupación, me decía sin palabras que ella sentía parte de mi dolor.

De Bella lo único que podía escuchar era las veces que Alice hablaba con mi madre en la comida. Se ve que llevaban sin verse ese día, que Bella siempre tenía algo que hacer. Me preocupaba que estuviera sola, que no estuviera saliendo y relacionándose con alguien. Bella, a pesar de ser fuerte, era una persona que necesitaba tener a alguien de apoyo a su alrededor. Mi niña -aunque no tenía el derecho de llamarla así- necesitaba sentirse querida y alrededor de sus personas cercanas.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba peor.

Echaba cada vez más de menos su piel, su voz, sus ojos, su risa, su sonrisa tímida, sus mejillas, su forma de hablar o de morderse el labio. La cara de concentración que ponía cuando contaba algo que realmente le interesaba, o como a veces fruncía la nariz haciéndola parecer adorable. Como su pelo era suave a mi tacto, o la forma en la que su piel respondía a la mía, los rizos que se le formaban a veces...

Cada día estaba más impaciente por obtener noticias de ella. Muchas veces me había retenido a no ir a por el coche e ir hasta a su casa a por ella, o recogerla en la salida de su Universidad.

_Debes darle espacio,_ me decía internamente, y éso es lo único que conseguía pararme.

Llenaba todas las horas vacías que me quedaban componiendo música, mi única forma de escapar un rato de la realidad. Salir sólo a emborracharme hasta perder la inconsciencia no me parecía buena opción, y ponerme aquí a hacerlo sólo alentaría a preocupar más a mis padres.

Las canciones que me salían eran todas tristes, con matices de frustración y soledad. Las odiaba, pero eran las únicas que llegaban a mi mente y que reproducían mis dedos. Parecía que la felicidad estaba prohibida en éstos momentos para mis creaciones. Cosa bastante claro, ya que mi único sustento a la felicidad era Bella. Hasta su nana me salía mal, no era capaz de concentrarme.

Los acordes apenas me salían. Sonaban desgarradores, como si los estuviera agrediendo en vez de acariciando, que es lo que debía hacer.

_Ya no sirvo ni para hacer una puta canción._

Tiré con fiereza mi guitarra, sin pararme a medir las consecuencias y el aprecio que le tenía.

"Te encanta ésa guitarra," susurró una dulce voz, rompiendo mis esquemas por completo.

Giré mi vista hasta la propietaria de la melodía, aún sin creerme todavía lo que estaba sucediendo. Frente a mí, se encontraba un ser hermoso, aunque se la viera llena de tristeza en ésos momentos.

Su cabello estaba algo húmedo y ondulado, debía de haberse duchado antes. Estaba tan sedoso como siempre. Y seguro que olía a fresas... Sus grandes ojos, algo hinchados y mostrando unas ojeras que no me gustaban nada, me miraban queriéndome decir muchas cosas, y por su gesto lo había dicho sin querer.

"Fue tu regalo cuando cumpliste trece años, me acuerdo de que no parabas de pedírsela a Esme," continuó, sin desviar su mirada, con una sonrisa triste. Era tan pequeña a mi lado, tan frágil...

Quise cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Si estaba viviendo una puta alucinación, no quería despertarme nunca. Pero parecía tan real que relajé mi garganta para hablar y enfrentarme a la realidad, o la ensoñación. A lo que fuera.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces así? Pregunté dubitativo, rogando porque fuera real.

Se acercó con pequeños pasos hacia mí, sin dejar de mirarme ningún momento, y yo hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos me decían que si quería, era libre de alejarme. Cómo si tuviera la voluntad para hacerlo...

El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo llegó a mi cuando con un sutil movimiento se sentó a mi lado. Suspiré, sin creérmelo.

"Vengo a pedirme perdón," respondió, sobresaltándome cuando puso su mano encima de las mías. La corriente eléctrica me envió una descarga, pero no me aparté, como siempre era una sensación agradable. "He sido una completa estúpida,"

Volví a suspirar, desviando la mirada.

¡No quería sus disculpas! ¿Cómo se iba a disculpar por no quererme? ¿En que maldito mundo la gente se disculpaba por no corresponder los sentimientos con tanta tristeza? No quería perdón, si algo había aprendido es que los sentimientos no se elegían, aunque yo igualmente la hubiera elegido a ella. Con tan sólo dejarme respirar a su lado yo ya sería feliz.

"Bella," suspiré, intentando relajarme pero no consigiéndolo del todo porque la tristeza impregnaba mi garganta y mis pulmones, "no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. Yo lo entiendo, ¿sabes?" susurré apretando su mano entre las mías, forzándome a darle una sonrisa, que seguro que no era muy creíble. "Yo no puedo obligarte a que sientas las mismas cosas por mí. Debo disculparme yo, por haber aceptado teniendo sentimientos. Olvidémoslo todo y seamos amigos de nuevo, ¿vale?" terminé mi discurso acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, deleitándome con la suavidad de su rostro. Volví a sonreír forzadamente, sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro en éstos momentos. "No puedo estar sin ti," murmuré finalmente.

La verdad más absoluta que había dicho.

Me dañaba que ella no sintiera, y no quería entenderlo, pero era así.

Su entrecejo se frunció, resaltando sus cálidos ojos.

"Edward, escúchame," pidió. Cerré los ojos sonriendo tontamente al sentir como colocaba un beso en la palma de mi mano con sus labios llenos. "No me arrepiento para nada de lo que ha pasado, ni un sólo momento. Ésto ha hecho que, aunque hayamos estado separados por un tiempo, me de cuenta de mis sentimientos por mí."

La miré, incrédulo y algo confuso y enfadado. Tenía que vomitar las palabras.

"¿Y te has tenido que dar cuenta cuando me confesé, cuando nos peleamos? ¿No puede ser que quizás me echabas de menos y te estás confundiendo?," me levanté de la cama, intentándome tranquilizar de nuevo. Últimamente mi carácter era difícil de domar. ¿Qué si era una confusión? ¿Podía soportar otra vez sentir como mi corazón era pisoteado.

Definitivamente no.

"No puedo permitirme la duda, Bella. Éste tiempo separados ha sido lo más doloroso que he pasado," murmuré frustrado, tirándome del pelo. ¿Por qué la vida no era más sencilla? Si es que era un puto masoquista...

"¡Me di cuenta antes!" gritó, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras se alzaba ella también, "me di cuenta en mi cumpleaños. Pero... tenía miedo, Edward. No me imaginaba que tú pudieras sentir lo mismo. Me veía inferior, yo..."

Le corté. Rectifico; ahora si que estaba frustrado.

"Ése es el maldito problema," gruñí, mirándola intensamente, "tu autoestima. ¿Por qué no te ves con mis ojos? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que te amo?" cuestioné, mostrándole las preguntas que siempre quedaban en mi cabeza, los enigmas que llevaba intentando resolver por años.

La sentí patalear. Si no fuera por como estaba, quizás me habría reído. Era tan graciosa verla enfunrruñada con lo pequeña que es...

Se acercó a mí, acariciando mis mejillas. Su cálido toque me reconfortó, tanto como no lo podrían hacer otras manos jámas.

"Shh," murmuró, y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, "No es así, ya no es así, de verdad,"

"¿Y como lo sé?" pregunté, frustrado. Después de tantos años, era difícil de creer que por una vez se veía como yo la veí. Perfecta. "Llevo tanto tiempo haciéndolo..."

De repente sus ojos se agrandaron, como si hubiera tenido una brillante idea. Al segundo tiró de mi, llevándome hasta el gran espejo que tenía en mi cuarto.

"Ven," murmuró, colocándose delante de mí. Fruncí el ceño, confundido, no sabiendo lo que su cabecita estaba pensando.

_Ojalá pudiera hacerte llegar a mí..._

"Te voy a explicar lo que yo veo en éste espejo, ¿vale?" susurró. Asentí con la cabeza, perdiéndome con su imagen en el espejo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Yo, cuando te miro en el espejo, veo a la persona más hermosa del mundo," bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No sabía a donde quería llegar con la impresión física que tenía de mí, aunque por supuesto que me agradaba... "¡Eh! Que es en serio," se quejó, dándome en las castillas mientras hacía un puchero. Adorable.

"Puedes seguir adulándome si quieres," bromeé, sonriendo.

"Idiota," gruñó, y aguanté la risa al ver que ella quería hablar en serio, "te veo tan perfecto que si me quedo mirándote por mucho tiempo me pierdo," suspiró, soñadora. Alagador, sin duda... "eres el chico más atractivo que he visto. ¿Sabes que más veo, Edward?" negué, riéndome burlón. La imagen que tuviera de mi no era lo que yo quería, quería que ella se viera así misma lo especial que era.

"Veo el alma más bonita que existe, incluso más bonita que ése exterior que tiene. Veo a la persona más pura, buena, amable, generosa... la persona más grande que hay." sonrió ampliamente.

Tenía que hablar.

"Bella..." le corté.

"Shh," me cortó ahora ella a mí. "Éso es lo que siempre veo, Edward. Y a mí, en cambio, ya sabes todo lo malo que pienso. Una chica sencilla, sin nada que ofrecer a nadie, mucho menos a ti," bufé, queriendo matar ése autoestima que tenía y hacerlo cachitos. "Pero he aprendido a vernos a los dos aquí," siguió, no dándome tiempo a interrumpir, "cuando nos veo juntos, como ahora... siento que todo encaja. Siento que si el mundo se parara ahora mismo, sería lo correcto. Veo a mi alma gemela. Incluso no veo a dos personas, sino a un alma unida. Veo a la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida. No importa lo que vea por separado, Edward... todo cobra significado cuando nos veo juntos. Nos pertenecemos."

La miré estupefacto. ¿Cúantos años había esperado para escuchar ésto? ¿Cúanto había pasado para conseguir ver salir de sus labios esas palabras? ¿Desde cuánto no sentía mi corazón hincharse de felicidad? ¿Por qué había sido torturado durante tanto tiempo?

No podía procesar éso. Era tan esperado, tan increíble, tan surreal...

"¿No ves lo mismo?" preguntó, estudiándome con la mirada. Asentí, acercándome inconscientemente más a ella. Quería rodearla con mis brazos, perderme en su olor y no salir de ahí nunca.

"Mira," agarró mi mano, colocándola en su pecho sin ninguna intención sexual, sino para que escuchara los latidos de su corazón, el cual me volvía loco como el resto de ella. "Si tuvieran capacidad de ir a la misma vez, irían a la misma vez. Tu mano cabe perfectamente en mi cuerpo, como la mía en la tuya. Cuando me abrazas, cuando hacemos el amor... encajamos, como si fuéramos dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. Puede que me haya sentido inferior en mi vida, Edward, pero tú nunca me has hecho sentir así. Siempre me has hecho sentir querida, especial, como si fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Me das la liberta, o lo más cercano que se puede llegar a tenerla cuando estoy contigo. Me haces sentir bien, feliz, completa, llena. Eres mi alma gemela, Edward. Te amo son las palabras que resumen, las palabras mínimas de todo lo que siento por ti. Me da igual ser inferior o superior, cuando estoy contigo estamos al mismo nivel."

Algunas lágirmas salieron de sus ojos, pero no era capaz de analizar todo. Había descrito con pocas palabras todo lo que yo sentía en mi propia piel. Todos éstos años, yo había sentido lo mismo.

Lo más cercano a ser feliz lo estaba experimentando.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a mí con la gran diferencia de altura. Alzó la cabeza para llegar a mis ojos, y le sonreí lo más ampliamente que pude mientras ella me correspondía de la misma forma. Agarré sus pequeñas caderas con mis manos, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo mi tacto. Me pertenecía.

"Nos pertenecemos," susurré, acercándola a mí y dándole un beso con todo lo que tenía.

El tiempo dejó de tener sentido una vez que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Eran los mismos besos de siempre, pero a la vez se sentían distintos. Me perdí en su dulce boca por un largo tiempo. Por fin era mía, por fin mis sentimientos eran correspondidos...

La apreté más a mí, entreabriendo la boca para profundizar el beso al darme cuenta de mi epifanía. Me correspondió de igual forma. Nos amábamos, siempre lo habíamos hecho.

Nunca quería perder la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.

"Nos pertenecemos," jadeó cuando nos separamos por culpa de la estúpida respiración. Me abrazó a ella con sus pequeños brazos, y yo la rodeé con los míos fuerte, queriendo sentir por completo su cuerpo con el mío, sin ninguna restricción, sin ninguna excusa.

Si pudiera, la encerraría. Reí por mis pensamientos, agarrándola de las rodillas para cargarla y ella se reía conmigo. Era uno de los mejores sonidos del mundo. Me senté a la cama como pude de espaldas, y la dejé sentada sobre mis piernas.

Su cálido cuerpo me rodeó más cuando me volvió abrazar. No quería que dejara de hacerlo nunca. Sentí como suspiraba, y una sonrisa salió inevitable de mis labios mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

"¿Sabes que nada será igual, ¿cierto?" murmuré, sonriendo. Acercó mis labios a los suyos, dejando pequeños besos mientras yo acariciaba su rostro.

"Nada será igual. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me alegro!" exclamó, sacándome la lengua. Su dulce y tentadora lengua. Alcé una ceja riéndome, y la volví a besar con intensidad, queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

"Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo," confesé, apretándola más a mi cuerpo. Aspiré de su aroma, dejando mi cabeza en su cuello y extasiándome con su dulce olor. La sentí vibrar por las cosquillas. "Te he echado de menos, mucho," suspiré, apoyando su frente con la mía.

"Y tú a mi la mujer más feliz del mundo," rió, dándome un beso. "Me alegro mucho de todo lo que me ha pasado, si ésto me ha hecho llegar a ti, y te he echado de menos, demasiado,"

"Normal, con lo terca que eres... ni un cartel luminoso te hubiera ayudado." bromeé, "¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta de lo loco que estoy por ti? ¡Todos se habían dado cuenta!" me reí, besando su tentador hombro.

"¿Todos los saben?" abrió los ojos con sorpresa, "¿Todos lo sabían y no me he dado cuenta?"

_Porque eres lo más inocente del mundo, cariño. _

"Así es, cariño," respondí, dándole besos por su cara," todos y cada una de las personas que nos conocen lo saben. Amarte es tan sencillo que no puedo evitarlo ni ocultarlo," la besé cerca de su boca, perdiéndome.

Era cierto. Cómo si yo tuviera la capacidad de camuflar mis sentimientos...

Su sonrisa era imborrable, y quería que lo siguiera haciendo por siempre.

"He sido tan tonta..." suspiró, colocando su cabello hacia atrás, "tanto tiempo perdido..."

"Tenemos toda una vida para recuperar el tiempo perdido, cariño," susurré, volviéndola a besar. Completo adicto. "Y pienso aprovecharlo todo el tiempo," volví a besarla. Y todas las veces que me quedaban...

El tiempo ya no era un problema. Ya no. Lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

"Eres mi vida," suspiré, "soy tuyo de por vida,"

"¿Es un contrato?" bromeó, mordiéndome el labio. Mi vientre se contrajo por el calor que subió por mi espina dorsal.

"Si, el cual acabas de firmar," murmuré ronco, atacando por centésima vez sus labios.

No podía retenerme ni retenerlo. Necesitaba su piel, su cuerpo, su alma pegada a la mía. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo vibrar bajo el mío por mi causa, escucharla gemir mi nombre, verla tan necesitada de mí como yo lo estaba de ella. Necesitaba escuchar sus jadeos, ver su piel de gallina, morder sus labios hasta el cansancio.

Iba más allá del placer.

"Edward," se quejó cuando mis labios bajaron a su cuello, aprovechándome de su piel.

"Te necesito, cariño. Necesito hacerte el amor," le confesé.

_Lo necesitaba._

De todas las veces que le había hecho el amor, ésta se sentía como la más real. Sabía que mis caricias eran correspondidas, que mis sentimientos también, que la intensidad de éstos era abismal, que la necesidad de mi cuerpo y el suyo era inagotable.

Y a partir de ésta noche, sabía que hacer el amor a Isabella Swan era algo que iba a hacer todas las noches. Era suyo, y era mía. Por siempre.

Me desperté con una sonrisa en mis labios, la más grande hasta el momento, viendo su pequeño cuerpo abrazado al mío y su dulce cara relajada por el sueño. Dormir con ella también era algo que debía hacer todos los días, éso y verla despertase.

Era completamente irreal pensar que la tenía entre mis brazos. Pero era cierto y se haya dormida aferrada a mi cuerpo, invadiéndome con su calor y su olor. La estreché un poco más a mí, intentando no despertarla.

Por esos mismos motivos, lo mal que estaba, no me podía creer cuando la vi aparecer en mi cuarto. Creía que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada y estaba burlándose de mí, cansada ya de que forzara a mi mente a crear música.

Pero fue real, todos y cada uno de los momentos. Su confesión, sus palabras, nosotros, el espejo, nuestros cuerpos. Su piel y la mía ardían, siendo correspondidas.

Todo el tiempo separados, todas las lágrimas derramadas valían la pena en éste momento. Volvería a pasar por el infierno una y otra vez si ésto me llevaba a una eternidad con el amor de mi vida.

Podía escuchar sus 'te amo' que había pronunciado durante toda la noche, y sus caricias seguían tatuadas a fuego en mi piel.

Suspiré, completamente embobado mirándola, deleitándome con su belleza. Se removió entre sueños, frunciendo sus rojos labios, algo hinchados por mis besos. Enredó su pierna contra las mías, abrazándose más a mí, haciendo que la sábana se subiera un poco y me dejara ver sus pechos.

Me mordí el labio. Hasta durmiendo era tentadora. Era algo que salía de ella natural.

Su belleza era exótica, natural. No exagerada, a lo mejor no todo el mundo se giraría para mirarla dos veces, pero una vez que alguien fijara su mirada en ella... caería perdidamente enamorado, vería su perfección y su belleza y no la dejaría marchar.

Tal y como yo pensaba hacer. La abracé más a mí, y ella gimió ante mi contacto haciendo que hiciera un control sobrehumano para no avanzarme sobre ella.

Tracé delicadamente la piel de su clavícula, sonriendo cuando un suspiro salió de sus labios. Repetí la caricia varías veces, bajándola de arriba a abajo. Su respiración se hizo más dificultosa, y frunció sus labios más, haciéndolos aún más apetecibles.

Lo peor fue cuando rocé sus pechos y me encontré con sus pezones duros. Gemí, acordándome de su sabor la anterior noche mientras los chupaba y los tenía entre mis labios. Peor aún cuando estuve dentro suya, y me apretó con fuerza haciendo que me quisiera correr al primer segundo que mi miembro estuvo por completo.

Apreté los dientes, sintiendo como mi erección iba creciendo tras las imágenes que venían a mi cuerpo de la anterior noche.

Rocé de nuevo sus montículos, aún duros, y apretó su pierna más contra la mía. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su sexo, y éso no era algo que ayudara. No ayudaba nada, realmente.

Mi mano bajo hacia su vientre y jugó un poco con su ombligo, haciéndola estremecerse seguramente por las cosquillas. Su cara seguía relajada, feliz, y no pude evitar dar besos por sus pechos, su sabor volviéndome loco por completo. Mordí suavemente su pezón, y jadeó con fuerza.

"Edward," gimió, echando al fuego mi autocontrol.

Con cuidado quité su pierna de entre las mías, para así poderme poner encima de ella. Sus piernas quedaron entreabiertas inconscientemente, y yo me mordí con fuerza el labio tras la imagen. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente tentadora?

Sus pliegues se encontraban como siempre, rosados y húmedos por mí. Eché mi cabello hacia atrás, mareándome con la imagen.

Mis labios bajaron por su viente, haciendo el recorrido que anteriormente habían hecho mis manos. Su piel era tan sumamente suave que era demasiado fácil perderse en ella y no querer salir de ella, sino besarla, acariciarla y adorarla hasta el último día.

Su estómago estaba contraído a mí causa, y mis dedos no pudieron evitarlo más y acariciaron suavemente sus pliegues, completamente húmedos para mi placer. Jadeé en su ombligo, y la escuché gemir más fuerte a la vez que apretaba los muslos.

Lo que daría por saber que estaba soñando en su cabeza en éstos momentos...

Abrí sus labios con cuidado, acercando mi lengua a su sexo y colocando su clítoris entre mis labios para chuparlo suavemente. Sus caderas se alzaron inconscientemente, y jadeó con más fuerza.

"Edward, más..." gimió para mi orgullo. No había nada mejor que saber que era dueño de ella tanto despierta como en el mundo de sus sueños.

Gemí al sentir su sabor, muy dulce. Estaría todo el día bebiendo de ella. Estaba increíblemente húmeda, y pasé mi lengua varías veces por todo su sexo como si fuera un hombre perdido en el desierto y ésta fuera mi agua. Su sexo palpitaba debajo de mi boca, y sus caderas se alzaban en mi en cuentro.

Algo era seguro, y era que su cuerpo me quería a mí tanto como lo quería yo a el. Respondía instantáneamente, reconociendo mi tacto.

"Sigue chupándolo, por favor," hice caso a sus réplicas, succionándolo un poco y extasiándome con su sabor, "Así, así, más..."

Coloqué un dedo en su entrada, jugando con sus labios a la vez que chupaba con más fuerza, tal y como ella me estaba pidiendo. Arqueó la espalda, haciendo que sus pechos parecieran aún más exquisitos. Metí un dedo en el interior de su coño tan caliente, y metí otro al ver lo mojada que estaba. Su interior se contrajo, y gemí fuerte mientras lamía su sexo haciendo que su piel vibrara. Los recuerdos de ella apretándome la polla la noche anterior no tardaron en llegar y tuve que respirar fuerte para concentrarse.

Entre éso y su sexo tan cerca de mí, era realmente difícil conseguirlo.

Moví mis dedos con rapidez, adaptándome a la velocidad que su cuerpo me estaba pidiendo. Sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, y sólo escucharla gemir hacía que mi miembro palpitara tanto que me dolía. Estaba tan putamente por su culpa... y con ella dormida.

"¿Edward?" preguntó entre jadeos, y ya supe que estaba despierta. Alcé la mirada sin dejar de pasar mi lengua por sus pliegues, y sus ojos me miraron adormilados y completamente nublados por el deseo. Mordí su clítoris, y ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras gemía.

"Dios, eres... ah, insaciable," susurró entrecortadamente, y yo reí mientras curvaba un poco los dedos en su interior. Abrió la boca, gimiendo de nuevo, y colocó sus manos en mi cabello, apretándome más a ella.

Cómo si éso hiciera falta...

"Siempre mi amor, insaciable de ti," respondí sonriendo, volviendo a succionar sus dulces labios. "Eres adictiva, tienes un sabor increíble. Si fuera por mí, lo estaría haciendo todo el tiempo,"

Le sonreí, con la cabeza aún entre sus piernas y dándole una larga lamida. Se incorporó con sus codos, mirándome más de cerca. Comencé a chupar y lamer con más ansia ante su atenta mirada, que al verme hacerle eso, se puso en blanco. Mi polla dolía de ver a ésta mujer en tal estado.

"Eres increíble, no sabes lo que me pone éso. Estoy muy cerca... por favor, más," hice caso de sus ruegos y moví mis dedos con rapidez a la vez que degustaba su sexo con mis labios y con mi lengua, completamente adicto a su sabor. Su interior se contraía con fuerza, sabía que le quedaba nada para llegar al extásis.

Curvé un poco más los dedos, intentando llegar a su punto G y volverla loca. Empezó a gemir con más fuerza, y aproveché éso para morder de nuevo su clítoris.

"Edward, Edward, dios...por favor," jadeó. Mordí su clítoris, después de chuparlo con fuerza. Eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar, y empezó a correrse y a volverme loco. Lamí hasta la última gota, hasta que sus piernas dejaron de temblar.

Sonreí alzándome, colocándome a la altura de su rostro.

"Buenos días," murmuré, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida. Sus ojos seguían nublados, pero la sonrisa perezosa de sus labios hablaban del placer que había sentido antes.

"Y tan buenos," suspiró, jugando con el pelo de mi nuca. Cerré los ojos un momento, y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos.

Nuestras bocas jugaron a reencontrarse, y me puso aún más saber que ella podía degustar su sabor en mi boca. Gimió entre mis labios cuando sintió mi dureza en su muslo, pidiendo un poco de atención también, aunque en realidad hubiera disfrutado lo mismo que ella devorándola.

"Quiero ésto todos los días de mi vida," susurró entre mis labios, cerrando los ojos sin perder su sonrisa. La apreté más en mis brazos.

"¿Que te despierte así?" respondí burlón, succionando su labio inferior por unos segundos. Suspiró, riéndose.

"No seas tonto," puso los ojos en blanco. "En verdad no me quejaría," me reí, y ella me sacó la lengua, "pero me refería a despertar junto a ti. Nunca he estado tan feliz, como mi novio,"

Una estúpida sonrisa se colocó en mis labios.

"Ni yo tampoco," confesé, acariciando su cara con mi incipiente barba, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Entonces... ¿vamos a tener una felicidad eterna?" preguntó, bromeando, mordiéndose el labio.

"Por una felicidad eterna," respondí, acariciando su cabello.

"Bueno, ahora... solucionemos ésto," murmuró, agarrando mi polla con sus pequeñas manos. Gemí, cerrando los ojos sin esperarme tal movimiento.

"Eres mala," me quejé, mordiéndole el cuello, mi miembro haciéndose más grande entre sus manos.

"Mucho," respondió, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, después de rozar mi glande y hacerme poner los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba, "pero te encanta,"

"Me encanta," jadeé, buscando sus labios. "¿Que me vas a hacer?"

"Ahora verás," murmuró, mordiéndome el labio con una mirada divertida.

_Pequeña niña mala..._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? Espero que mejor que el último xDD<strong>

**El siguiente una de las fantasías que prometí saldrá... *_* jajaja. Son más monos los dos felices...**

**Actualizar antes me ha sido imposible por los exámenes, siento que haya sido así. Gracias de nuevo por haberme leído, comentado, agregado a favoritos... ¡por todo!**

**_Por cierto, conseguí el tercer puesto en Polla-ward Contest, quería daros las gracias a quiénes me habéis leído y votado por mí_. Aún no me creo que yo haya podido conseguir un puesto...**

**A las chicas sin cuenta:**

**CLARA: Hola! Me alegro de que sea así, éso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien *_* jajaja Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y sí, ¡por fin! Jajajaja. Yo también quiero un Edward así, lo que pasa es que no tengo la suerte de encontrarlo TT. Gracias a ti por el tuyo, de verdad. Me encanta saber que me lees y que te gusta :D**

**Cary: guapa! ¿Sí? No sé yo si me quedó muy bien, pero bueno, si vosotras decís que sí vosotras tenéis la razón. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, todas somos unas pervers xDDD Me encantan los dos, ojalá tuvieramos esa suerte xDDD. De verdad, gracias por leerme y me encanta que te guste. Ya sé qe últimamente los capitulos son cortos, más que antes, pero la verdad es que este curso es mortal y que todo el tiempo que puedo lo utilizo para escribir y para poder actualizar. En nada que tenga un respiro me voy a hartar de escribir jajajaja. Gracias de nuevo pro leerme, un gran abrazo y un beso!**

**Gaby: si! Por fin ya se merecían un poquito de felicidad ellos, que ya han sufrido lo suyo xD. Espero que te haya gustado el Edward POV entonces. Gracias, vuestros reviews me alegran el día a mí.**

**Kalicullen: hola! Me alegro de que sigas leyéndome entonces. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, un beso.**

**Kenia: Hola! Sí? Jajaja pues yo lo veía raro u.u. Muchas gracias guapa, me alegro de haber conseguido eso. ¿Lo viste en 3D? Guau, me encanta haber podido hacer éso! Muchas gracias de nuevo jajaja y por supuesto también por leerme. Tú si que eres grande! Jajaja un beso!**

**MARY: hola! Me alegro de no decepcionarte, era lo que menos quería, decepcionar a alguien u.u. Sí, estuvieron bastante pasionales jajaja. Me alegro tanto de que los dos se hayan dado cuenta...! Bueno, no sé si ha tenido mucha, es un Edward POV y he querido mostraos lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Un beso y abreazo fuerte para ti! JAJAJA siento haber tardado, por mí escribiría todos los días.**

**Miluskbm: hola! Si, el amor no siempre es bonito, siempre tiene sus cosas malas, pero las buenas siempre hacen que las malas valgan la pena! He tardado lo menos que he podido u.u. Un beso!**

**Belu D: hola guapa! Pobrecita, sin internet, yo también me volvería loca jajaja me alegro de que ya tengas *_*. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y sí, yo quiero un Edward así... a ver si algún día aparece xD un beso!**

**Eli: hola guapa! Tienes razón, va a ser mejor, mucho mejor xD yo quiero un Edward así jajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero que te haya gustado también el 21! :D jajaja. Gracias de verdad, un beso!**

**Nos leemos pronto, un beso y gracias.**


	21. Consulta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><em>No lo pienses. No lo pienses.<em>

Es lo que trataba de decirme mentalmente para anirmarme. Un sudor frío recorría mi espalda a causa de mis nervios.

No me creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Recorrí el pasillo del hospital buscando la habitación con el número 176, el número que él me había apuntado. Los molestos tacones que llevaba tampoco es que me dejaran avanzar mucho, y la vergüenza me incapacitaba ver las cosas con claridad.

"Señorita, ¿necesita algo?" preguntó una suave voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré con cuidado, intentando que mi cara no estuviera lo suficiente roja como para evidenciarme.

"Estoy buscando la habitación 176, gracias," balbuceé atropelladamente. La enfermera frunció sus cejas rubias, extrañada, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿El despacho del señor Cullen?" Asentí con la cabeza.

_¿El despacho de su padre? ¿En serio?_

"Sigue hasta el fondo, a la derecha," contestó con una pequeña sonrisa después de evaluarme unos segundos, avanzando por su camino.

_Tierra trágame._

Me dirigí hacia donde me había dicho la enfermera, colocándome bien el abrigo y soltando mi labio inferior de la prisión de mis dientes, que dolía de la fuerza con la que lo había sometido .

Suspiré mientras tocaba con mis nudillos la puerta. Estaba muy nerviosa, eso era evidente, pero sabía que iba a merecer la pena todo este apuro y las miradas raras que me había dado parte del personal.

"Adelante," dijo una profunda voz. La voz que podía darme la mayor alegría o el mayor tormento.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, intentando prolongar el momento para que la vergüenza disipara. Cosa, por supuesto, imposible. Aún con los ojos pegados al suelo, entré en la habitación después de encargarme de cerrar la puerta.

"Puede sentarse," murmuró. Me acerqué a la silla cuidando mis pasos y me acomodé en ella.

Sólo fue ahí cuando me atreví a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Gracias," respondí casi sin respiración al hacerlo finalmente, haciendo que levantara su mirada de los folios que sostenía. No sabía ni siquiera si me había mirado antes, pero igualmente ahora mismo lo hizo sorprendido y con hambre.

Nunca me acostumbraría a los estragos que dejaba este hombre en mi sistema. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan puramente guapo y atractivo? ¡Debería estar prohibido!

La bata blanca había sido diseñada para estar colocada en su cuerpo, porque como apretaba sus fuertes brazos y sus amplios hombros, de manera que debería ser ilegal. Se podía entrever un poco el cuello de su camisa azul debajo, que daban más ganas de arrancar que otra cosa. Había intentado arreglarse el cabello, que había quedado en eso, un intento, porque dominarlo era imposible y seguía bastante despeinado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras me miraba, creando un charco entre mis piernas junto con sus ojos. Verdes, brillantes de deseo, me miraban a mi como fuera la mejor comida del mundo. Si me quería comer, que lo hiciera; yo moriría la más feliz del mundo. Me mordí el labio por la intensidad con la que sus ojos se posaban en mí.

Se aclaró la garganta, sacándonos de la burbuja a ambos. Sonrió de lado, provocando al instante mi sonrojo imparable.

"Y bien, ¿usted es?" preguntó, mirándome divertido a la vez que agarraba un boli de la mesa. Había estado tan pendiente de él, tan hipnotizada, que no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era la habitación y que había una camilla justo a unos pocos pasos de mí con algunos utensilios que nunca iba a ser capaz ni de pronunciar ni de utilizar.

"Isabella Swan," respondí, lo más tranquila que pude e intentado que mis nervios no hicieran de los suyos. Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que apuntaba algo en el folio. "Puede llamarme Bella si quiere, doctor," sonreí, desviando la mirada cuando la suya se hacía más grande a la vez que pasaba la lengua por sus dulces y tentadores labios.

"Llaméme Edward a mí, entonces," rió suave, captando mi atención de nuevo. Intentaba relajarme, lo sabía y se lo agradecía profundamente.

_¿Cómo pretendía que aquí, delante de todo el mundo...?_

"¿Isabella?" preguntó, confuso y divertido.

"¿Perdón?" dije sonrojándome de nuevo, al darme cuenta de que había vuelto de nuevo a mi mundo.

"Le había preguntado que que le ocurría, porque viene," repitió, riéndose entre dientes. Apoyó su cara en su brazo, que a su vez estaba apoyado en la mesa. Su miraba no dejaba ese brillo, y sólo hacía que me pusiera nerviosa e impaciente por lo que iba pasar.

"La garganta," improvisé, aclarándola. Intentó guardarse una sonrisa, pero la vi antes de que pudiera ocultarla del todo. Debía de sonar más convincente, él estaba haciendo su papel perfectamente fueran como fueran sus miradas. "Aunque ya que estoy aquí, debo confesarle que no sé que me está pasando últimamente. No sé, son varias cosas, doctor. Me entran sudores muy raros, a veces unas especies de mareos, me sube un calor al cuerpo y me duele el pecho," expliqué, suspirando.  
>Tenía que haber visto una película erótica de ésto antes. Eso seguro que había ayudado y mucho a lo que tenía que decir.<p>

Siguió apuntando en el papel con el ceño fruncido, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Volvió a mirarme, alzando a la ceja y sonriendo de lado. Volví a desviar la mirada.

Yo también iba a tener que jugar.

"¿Sin una causa aparente? Son síntomas bastante raros," juzgó, mirándome serio.

"Completamente de acuerdo," concordé, volviendo a suspirar y tratando de parecer cansada y creíble. "Por eso estoy aquí," rió.

"¿Le importa si le hago una revisión?" cuestionó, dejando el folio a un lado y levantándose de su asiento, dándome una invitación silenciosa para que me sentara en la camilla con su brazo, volviendo a atrapar el folio. Asentí con la cabeza, levantándome torpemente del asiento y obligando a mis piernas a que actuaran correctamente y me dejaran tener la diversión que había venido a buscar.

"Siéntese en la camilla," pidió, esperando a que me sentara para moverse a él. Hice como me indicó, quedándome a unos centímetros del suelo aún con los tacones puestos.

Se acercó a mí con su andar felino característico, ese que hacía que cualquiera tuviera un orgasmo sólo con verlo. Se colocó a pocos centímetros de entre mis piernas, trayendo consigo su olor que me excitaba al máximo.

"Por lo que me has indicado, algunos síntomas concuerdan con la anemia," explicó en un tono completamente profesional. Alcé algo el rostro para poderlo bien. "¿Sabe usted lo que es?" asentí de nuevo tímidamente con la cabeza.

¿Ya está? ¿Me da la resolución y ya está? Yo mato a éste hombre...

"¿Ah, si?" la decepción en mi voz fue bastante clara, y él sonrió ladinamente sin cortarse.

"Así es, por lo que le voy a hacer unas preguntas, te hago una revisión y si todo apunta a que es eso, tendrás que hacerte unos análisis de sangre, ¿de acuerdo?"

¿Análisis de sangre? Quería ponerme mala pero de verdad, no había cosa a la que le tuviera más pánico que a la sangre. Puse una mueca rara y él se rió entre dientes, haciendo que quisiera darle un puñetazo a su hermoso rostro.

"De acuerdo, aunque espero que no sea éso. Odio completamente las agujas," volví a hacer la mueca, y ésta vez Edward se rió más abiertamente. Su nuez se marcaba diciéndome 'muérdeme' pero yo me contuve lo mejor que pude.

"Esperemos que no." estuvo de acuerdo. "Veamos Isabella... ¿sigue usted la pirámide de alimentos?" inquirió, su aliento llegando a mi olfato. Aspiré, concentrándome en responder.

"Puede llamarme Bella," gruñí bajito, "sí, así es. Hay veces que me lo salto, pero normalmente..." me mordí el labio, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia muy grande.

Sabía que le encantaba verme inocente.

"Bien, bien," dijo mientras apuntaba en el folio, "¿Se marea us-Bella cuando hace ejercicio?" se corrigió, sonriéndome y esperando mi respuesta.

_Mucho. Sobretodo cuando estás encima mía haciéndome gritar. Marearme es poco..._

Me mordí el labio.

"Hago poco ejercicio," admití, sólo que sólo era así últimamente. Era mi único y deporte favorito, hacer el amor con él. "Pero las veces que lo he hecho últimamente sí."

"Eso es uno de los síntomas," explicó, mientras lo apuntaba, con su sonrisa ladina. "¿Cómo son los dolores en el pecho?"

"Depende. A veces son más internos," _cuando muero porque me toques,_ "y a veces más externos," _cuando me tocas y no quiero que pares de hacerlo_. "Es como un ardor, no sé explicarlo, " suspiré, con sus esmeraldas a tan pocos centímetros. Nunca me cansaría de mirarlo.

"Puedo revisarte, si quieres. Eso es bastante raro; la parte de los dolores externos, quiero decir," frunció de nuevo el ceño, mirándome serio y completamente inocente.

"Me parece bien," admití, y Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba.

_Más que bien..._

"Le dejo un poco de espacio para que se quite el abrigo," explicó, acercándose a la puerta y colocándole el pestillo.

_Si claro, para darme espacio..._

Lo miré divertida, colocando mis piernas en el suelo de nuevo. Se apoyó en la puerta cruzando sus brazos, dándome el aspecto de chico malo. Suspiré desabrochando mi abrigo, impaciente por ver su cara cuando viera lo que había debajo.

Su cara superó mis expectativas, como siempre.

Me había puesto una pequeña falda negra de tiro alto pegada, bastante encima de mis muslos. Una falda que por supuesto no sería capaz de ponerme a no ser que Alice me obligara. Bajo ésta, una camisa azul a juego con mis altos tacones, con algunos botones desabrochados que dejaban a ver mi escote y un poco de mi sujetador de encaje negro. Pero su mirada se quedó, por más tiempo, en mis piernas. Yo sabía por qué.

Me había atrevido a ponerme unas ligas de color negro, que quedaban un poco por debajo de mi falda. Ésto si que no me lo pondría a no ser que fuera para Edward, como en éste momento. Y, por la mirada que le estaba echando, lo iba a agradecer eternamente.

"¿Dónde puedo colocar el abrigo?" pregunté inocentemente, mordiéndome el labio y sacándolo de su embobamiento gracias a mí. Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a las reacciones que era capaz de causarle.

Pasó su apetistosa lengua por sus labios antes de contestar.

"En la silla, mismo," contestó con la voz ligeramente ronca, no dejando de mirarme ningún momento y siguiendo mis pasos mientras hacía lo que me había dicho.

"¿Te importaría si me quito la bata? Es que tengo bastante calor y así estaría más cómodo. Además, la revisión será un momento," explicó, pasándose la mano por su desastre cobrizo.

_¿Sólo un momento? Más te vale que no._

Asentí con la cabeza, colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja que se había soltado. Me había hecho un moño improvisado con un lápiz, por lo que no se iba a mantener por mucho tiempo.

Me volví a sentar en la camilla, esperando a que se acercara.

Demasiado lento para mi gusto, fue desabrochándose la bata blanca que le sentaba tan putamente bien.

Mi garganta se quedó seca cuando vi el enorme bulto de sus pantalones. Parecía que mi imagen si que le había gustado, pensé, mordiéndome el labio.

Puso la bata en su asiento, colocándose bien la erección bajo sus vaqueros. Me tragué el gemido que estaba apunto de salir y desvié la mirada para que no me pillara mirándolo así. Seguro que lo había hecho queriendo, para provocarme.

Se volvió hacia mí de nuevo, quedándose en la misma distancia que antes.

"¿Puede desabrocharse un par de botones de la camisa? Siento las molestias," suspiró, volviendo a pasar la mano por su cabello. Asentí, con las mejillas rojas aún, mientras lo hacía lentamente.

"¿Cómo son los calores exactamente?" cuestionó, su mirada siguiendo mis manos y cada botón que iba desabrochando.

"Raros," admití, "suelen pasar cuando pienso en algo, y en unas partes de mi cuerpo es más intenso que en otras. Luego está el mareo, que suele ocurrir cuando hago algo de ejercicio."

Mi mirada fue ahora la que se desvió. ¿Pero cómo no se iba a desviar? Su polla estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, completamente erecta, deseosa por salir a jugar y que no se ocultaba nada en ésos pantalones.

Jadeé al imaginarme su miembro dentro de mí, quemándome como siempre.

"Es muy raro, cierto. A ver..." se remangó las mangas de la camisa, dejando parte de su piel visible para mi satisfacción. Cualquier cosa me estaba poniendo, y seguramente se debía al juego previo que estábamos manteniendo los dos.

Sus grandes manos rozaron la parte descubierta de mi camisa, el nacimiento de mis pechos. Sus manos estaban calientes y ardían sobre mi piel. Me dio un escalofrío como en una ráfaga y me encogí, inflando un poco su ego por la sonrisa que ponía. Respiré tranquilamente por la boca para mantenerme en compostura.

"Siento incomodarte," se disculpó, aunque sus ojos decían todo menos 'lo siento'. Empezó a palpar mis pechos de forma suave, no separando la mirada de ellos y con una cara inescrutable que le daba un aire muy profesional.

Pero yo quería ser mala.

Sentí su respiración más pesada cuando bajó un poco más sus manos y éstas hicieron contacto con mis pezones, endurecidos por la excitación y el sobrecalientamiento que estaba sufriendo mi cuerpo por su culpa. Lo oí maldecir bajo y sonreí abiertamente.

"¿Algún problema, doctor?" pregunté, alzando una ceja mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Si miraba donde estaban sus manos y lo erótico que resultaba, sabía que iba a perder el hilo del pensamiento y del habla, y no, yo también quería jugar.

"Ninguno," murmuró, con la voz algo ronca y entrecortada. Jadeé bajito; era el tono de voz que utilizaba cuando practicábamos sexo, esa que me encendía como si fuera el mayor explosivo al contacto con ella.

"¿Ve la raíz del problema?" pregunté inocentemente, tratando de mostrar la confusión en mis ojos. Era una pésima mentirosa, pero al menos había que intentarlo.

Elevó su labio superior un poco para sonreír mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

"Creo que sí. Déjame ver..." susurró abriendo un poco más mi camisa. Mi sujetador negro de encaje quedó al descubierto del todo, provocando que gruñera bajito y me humedeciera más. Bajó un poco la copa de éstos y los dejó al descubierto.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" cuestionó jadeante, llevando sus manos a mis montículos duros. Gemí al instante sin pudor, ése mínimo toque me hacía que quisiera follármelo encima de la mesa. La situación me ponía muchísimo.

"Mucho mejor," reconocí, echando un poco la cabeza atrás mientras el los apretaba un poco. Miré su rostro, y apretaba los dientes con fuerza para intentar no asaltarme tampoco.

_Asáltame, por favor..._

"¿Te están entrando esos calores? ¿Estás mareada?" siguió preguntando, pellizcándolos despacio.

"Ah... mucho. Mucho calor," contesté como pude, aferrándome a los picos de la mesa. Mis piernas estaban muy cerca de las suyas, así que decidí ser un poco mala y abrir más mis piernas, rodeando de ésta manera su cintura con ellas, dejando poca distancia en ambos. El calor de su cuerpo fue recibido gratamente en el mío, y su miembro estaba tan peligrosamente cerca del mío que sería capaz de violarlo de un momento a otro.

"Dices que es cuando piensas... ¿En que piensas exactamente para que te pase eso? Tienes los pezones duros, y no creo que sea del frío..." gimió, mordiendo mi clavícula. Chillé un poco al no esperarmelo, aferrándome a su dura y ancha espalda.

El papel se nos estaba saliendo un poco de las manos...

"Pienso en ti, doctor," contesté sin rodeos, "sólo me pasa cuando pienso en usted," sonrió complacido, masajeando con más esmero mis pechos necesitados de sus mimos.

"¿Puedo saber que piensas?" preguntó, su aliento chocando en mi cuello y provocando escalofríos junto a su cuerpo tan malditamente cerca.

"Son bastante... personales, me da vergüenza," admití, porque en parte era verdad. Otra cosa era que 'lo personal' fuera compartido con él.

"¿No puede hacer ni un intento? Eso podría ayudar," chasqueó la lengua, muy, muy cerca de mi boca. Si me moviera un poco, podría alcanzarla y probar sus labios.

"Me da vergüenza," repetí jadeando, apretándome por inconsciencia un poco más a su cuerpo. Sus manos siguieron torturando mis pechos de forma deliciosa, mi cuerpo se removía debajo de él.

"Bueno, ¿qué crees que podría hacer para alejar ese calor y dolor en tus pechos?" cuestionó, rozándolos con suavidad para luego apretarlos.

Gemí bajito antes de contestar.

"Mm... no lo sé," balbuceé, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus labios empezaron a repartir besos por la piel de mi cuello, haciendo que hormigueara cada porción de piel que él estaba tocando.

Su húmeda boca llenaba mi clavícula, y su respiración me daba escalofríos. Todo ésto sin contar su piel en mis pechos... Mi cuerpo estaba alerta de cualquier sensación, débil y vulnerable por su culpa.

"¿Seguro?" murmuró, soplando mis pechos, poniéndolos más duros. Jadeé, mordiéndome los labios, apretando con más fuerza la mesa para no agarrar su pelo y aplastar su cabeza contra mis pechos para que los besara.

"Creo que... tu boca podría funcionar," sugerí, aunque mi voz sonaba tan desesperada que parecía más bien un ruego. Escuché su risa ronca y se separó un poco de mi cuerpo para mirarme con una sonrisa.

"Probaremos a ver si funciona, no puedes estar así," explicó, aunque parecía que lo estaba meditando para él mismo.

A los pocos segundos, su dulce y ansiada boca estaba rodeando mi pezón, haciéndome gemir con fuerza.

¿Y yo odiaba ir al médico de pequeña? Eso porque no tenía a uno como Edward Cullen...

No desatendió mi otro pecho, si no que lo acariciaba a la vez que besaba el otro. Apretó sus labios sobre el, succionándolo, de manera que una corriente de lava creciera en mi espina dorsal y la cruzara muriendo en mi sexo.

"Edward..." gemí, a la vez que el cambiaba de pecho. Sin pensar, mis caderas se movieron de la camilla por la necesidad de fricción, haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran y que su duro miembro se clavara en mi coño, por lo que ahora fuimos ambos los que gemimos. Lo sentía ardiendo, aún con sus vaqueros de por medio y la fina tela de mis braguitas de encaje...

"¿Te sientes mejor?" inquirió, separándose un poco de mis pechos. Sus labios estaba más oscuros, y su cabello algo más desordenado.

"Sí," afirmé, mirándole con los ojos perezosos a causa del placer que él me estaba otorgando. El ambiente de la habitación estaba completamente cargado de sexo, y sería mucha suerte si nadie se preguntaba que pasaba aquí.

Esperaba que nadie interrumpiera, si no, me daría un ataque al corazón.

"¿Hay algún sitio donde también sientas ese calor?" volvió a preguntar, mirando mis labios. Pasé la lengua por los míos, para resecarlos por su culpa, y él siguió atentamente el curso de mi lengua.

Era tan excitante saber que tenía ese poder sobre él también...

"Más abajo," expliqué, sin dejar de mirar los suyos. Estaban entreabiertos, mostrando un poco de sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Suspiré con más fuerza por las ganas que tenía de besarlo.

Sus manos bajaron repartiendo caricias por mi estómago, en esa zona tan sensible de mi cuerpo que hacía que tuviera cosquillas.

"¿Más abajo?" dijo extrañado, acercándome aún más. Su polla chocó directamente con mi sexo, y, desesperado como yo, acto seguido pegó sus labios por completo a los míos.

_Por fin._

Batallamos por un tiempo, llenando la habitación del sonido de nuestras bocas moviéndose, de nuestras lenguas luchando, de nuestros labios probando, además de nuestros jadeos. Su boca se sentía como el paraíso, y mis manos se fueron hacia su cabello para tirar de él.

Edward se separó para reírse entre mis labios.

"Cómo no, mi pelo..." bromeó, volviéndome a besar. Succioné con fuerza su labio superior, y él bajó sus manos hasta mi culo para apretarme a él con fuerza. La necesidad de sentir su polla pegada a mi sexo sin ninguna barrera dolía, dolía tanto que no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar.

Bajó sus manos a mis muslos, subiendo mi falda lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto mis braguitas. Gimió cuando rozó mis ligas y gruñó cuando vio mi ropa interior.

"¿Así vas a mi consulta?" volvió a gruñir, mordiéndome el cuello con algo de más fuerza. Hice lo propio con su pelo.

"Doctor, le dije que me dolía más abajo..." le recordé, para que así no se desviara del tema.

Necesitaba sus manos ahí, las necesitaba... y ya.

"De acuerdo, señorita," rió bajito, haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando sentí como su mano rozaba mi sexo sobre la tela. Gruñó cuando vio el estado de mis bragas, completamente mojadas por su culpa, y de un tirón me las rompió.

"¡Edward!" regañé, intentando mirarlo mal.

Se rió entre dientes mientras las guardaba en el bolsillo.

"Tu culpa es, por provocar," me guiñó el ojo, rozando mis resbaladizos pliegues. Me sostuve agarrándome a sus amplios hombros, para así no caerme y porque no se burlara porque agarrara su cabello. El pulso me aumentó y se volvió frenético cuando separo mis labios íntimos.

Me sentía enfebrecida.

"Estás tan mojada..." suspiró, rozando en círculos mi capullo del placer. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el fuego que corría por mi cuerpo imposible de soportar. Sus labios volvieron a atacar sin piedad mi mandíbula y mi cuello.

"¿Ves, doctor? No sé porque me pasa..." intenté seguir con el personaje, sintiendo su sonrisa en mi cuello. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza mi clítoris, y juro que vi las estrellas.

No quería ni imaginarme que me iba a pasar cuando su polla estuviera dentro de mí...

Gemí con un poco más de fuerza, y lo vi apretar sus dientes.

Su miembro debería de dolerle. Llevaba, al menos, desde que había entrado duro. Me compadecí de él, recogiendo un poco de coherencia y con mis manos torpes desabroché rápidamente su pantalón, sacando su camisa que estaba por dentro. Suspiró, creo que de alivio y de placer, cuando bajé su cremallera. Me dediqué a desabrochar los botones de la camisa para conseguir ver su pecho, y relajarme de la obsesión que tenía con el.

"Todo porque usted se sienta bien, llegaremos hasta el fondo, el raíz del problema," explicó, chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja y cerré los ojos, suspirando.

"Estoy de acuerdo," afirmé, rozándolo por encima de los calzoncillos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y más aún cuando se los bajé y lo dejé entero a mi vista. Me mordí el labio con fuerza ante la imagen, la cual siempre me dejaba tan impactada como lo hacía ahora.

"Hasta el fondo," rió entre dientes mientras seguía dejando besos a lo largo de el, "acabarás gimiendo, pero verás que las molestias pasarán,"

¿Las molestias? ¿Qué molestias? ¿Que me besara, que me tocara, tenerlo cerca de mí? Estaba completamente loco...

"Llegué hasta el fondo entonces," concluí, apretándosela un poco con mi mano derecha. Gimió, y utilicé mi otra mano para abarcarla del todo, ya que entre que el era muy grande y mi mano muy pequeña era difícil conseguirlo.

Su respiración era más costosa, pero sus manos siguieron trazando mi sexo y hacerme gemir con fuerza, cada vez más y más húmeda.

"Eso quería oír," susurró en mi oído, después de dejar besos por el. Aceleré un poco el movimiento de mi mano, y bajé la otra para llegar a sus testículos y apretarlos un poco, consiguiendo el efecto deseado al oírlo gruñir.

Nuestras bocas se volvieron a reunir por un tiempo, pero nuestras manos no paraban en ningún momento. Sabía que, si seguía así, me iba a correr en su mano. Además, él debía de saberlo, porque sentía a mi clítoris palpitar con fuerza. Sin embargo, él no estaba mejor que yo; mis manos se movían con más rapidez, tanto que hasta mis muñecas quemaban algo por el esfuerzo, pero sentir el tacto de su miembro bajo mis manos, oír sus gemidos y escuchar su errática respiración a la vez que lo veía hacía que el ardor se olvidara.

"Edward..." me quejé, sintiendo como un dedo se abría paso en mi interior haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Entre eso y su pulgar rozando mi punto sensible no ayudaban, así que me vengué apretándosela con un poco más de fuerza.

"Si estás tan húmeda con ésto, no quiero imaginar cuando..." susurró, pero no terminó su frase ya que estaba burlándome de él. De igual forma, sus palabras hicieron el efecto deseado, sobretodo cuando encima añadió un segundo dedo.

"¡Edward!" gemí, y empecé a masturbarlo con una rapidez que no creía que fuera capaz. Dos podían jugar a este juego, aunque yo siempre estuviera en clara desventaja.

"Bella, para, para..." advirtió, agarrando mi muñeca con sus manos. No iba a desistir, pero sus ojos mirándome de forma suplicante me hicieron apiadarme de él. "Ni se te ocurra hacer eso," ordenó, mordiéndome el labio, "para que me corro. Y cuando me corra lo voy a hacer dentro de ti, ¿comprendes?"

Gemí alto, asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que rozaba su glande.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tú lo has querido," susurró, y volvió a mover sus dedos con rapidez. Volví a gemir con fuerza, y, cuando apretó mi clítoris entre sus dedos, me corrí con fuerza sin esperarlo. Comencé a temblar entre sus brazos a la vez que veía estrellitas de colores, y no me sentía dueña de mi cuerpo, sólo flotar.

Jadeé con fuerza mientras volvía a la realidad, viendo su sonrisa burlona a la vez que apartaba la mano de mi coño, la palma totalmente mojada por mi culpa. Me sonrojé un poco, haciéndolo reír.

"Siempre tienes que hacer lo que te manda tu médico," dijo ronco en mi oído, después de llevarse la boca y chupara sus dedos.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, presas de la excitación mientras lo hacía, y sabía que, pese a haber llegado al orgasmo hace unos segundos, volvía a estar excitada.

Llevó su mano a mis labios, para que fuera yo la que probara. Accedí, me encantaba ver la cara de placer que ponía cuando lo hacía, nunca me defraudaba.

"Te haré caso, doctor," murmuré, sonriendo traviesa. Apretó mi culo entre sus manos, gruñendo, después de dejar un beso en mi cuello.

Agarró su miembro entre sus manos, suspirando. Debía de estar cachondísimo... y eso sólo me ponía más. Lo acercó a mis pliegues, y mordí con fuerza su hombro tras la sacudida de placer que azotó mi cuerpo.

"Edward..." susurré, aunque más bien era un ruego. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, intentando contenerse, pero sabía que estaba peor que yo. Sin embargo, alzó un poco mi trasero, y su glande empezó a rozar mi clítoris.

"Bella..." jadeó, apresando mis caderas y siendo él el que dictaba los movimientos, aunque mis caderas de igual manera se movían solas. Su polla empezó a mojarse a causa de mis jugos, y hacía que el roce, además de ser en un lugar tan sensible, fuera tan placentero.

Edward, con un autocontrol que no sabía que fuera posible, empezó burlándose de mí, dándole golpecitos a mi clítoris con su miembro.

"Edward, por favor, no puedo..." supliqué, y era verdad: no podía. Otro orgasmo se había acumulado en mi vientre, y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

"Córrete, dame ese placer, corréte de nuevo," susurró bajito, mordiendo mi cuello. Chillé cuando volvió a darle golpecitos, y no pude más, mi orgasmo me volvió a llevar. Empecé a ver las cosas borrosas por los que, con la poca conciencia que me quedaba, obligué a mis ojos cerrarse mientras las olas de éste remitían.

Sin embargo, no me dejó mucho descanso. En nada que volví al mundo real, sentí como su miembro se abría paso dentro de mí en una encostada y volví a gemir su nombre.

Edward se quedó completamente quito después de eso.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a estar dentro de ti," confesó, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

"Ni yo tampoco," aparté algunos mechones de su frente, y él, como respuesta, quitó el lápiz que sostenía mi moño y mi cabello cayó por mi espalda.

"Así mejor," susurró, y yo me reí buscando sus labios. Nos volvimos a besar, y yo aproveché para rodear de nuevo sus caderas con mis piernas. Se sentía aún más dentro de ésta forma, y ambos nos tuvimos que separar para gemir con fuerza.

"¿Así mejor?" preguntó, rozando mis pechos.

"Mucho mejor, doctor. Aunque si fuese más rápido..." gruñó, agarrándome de los muslos y, haciéndome caso, comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

Gemí con fuerza, intentándome adaptar a sus exigencias y obligando a mis caderas que se movieran a su paz. Mi cuerpo hormigueaba por todas partes, sobretodo en mi sexo, en contacto completo con su polla que no me dejaba ningún respiro. La sentía palpitar dentro de mí, y mis paredes la apretaron con fuerza.

"Bella.." advirtió, moviéndose con fuerza. Acaricié su pecho, pero, al necesitar algún sustento, me aferré a su espalda y tuve que dejarlo tranquilo.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar, de nuestras respiraciones y de nuestros gemidos no creían que se pudieran pasar inadvertidos. Igualmente, eso no lo hacía a él pararse ni a mi gemir más bajo, porque aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo.

"Más, más fuerte, más..." pedí incoherentemente, presa del deseo a la vez que arañaba su espalda. Edward gruñó, bajando su mano derecha a entre mis piernas y rozando mi botón en círculos a la vez que embestía. Mis gemidos se convirtieron en súplicas, y sus caderas no me daban ningún respiro.

Otro orgasmo se avecinaba. ¿Cómo podía conseguir éste hombre hacer éstas cosas con mi cuerpo?

"No voy a poder aguantar mucho más," jadeó, repartiendo besos por mi clavícula. La camilla se movía al compás de nuestros movimientos, y chocaba contra el suelo.

"Ni yo tampoco, córrete, cariño," le susurré, ya fuera del papel por completo. Suspiró aliviado, moviéndose aún más.

Fue más de lo que podía soportar. Mi límite del placer no llegaba hasta tanto. Me agarré con fuerza a su espalda a la vez que el orgasmo atravesaba nuevamente mi cuerpo, y no era consciente ni de lo que salía de mi boca, aunque creía oírme a lo lejos gritar su nombre. Cuando el orgasmo seguía azotándome pero ya con menos fuerza, sentí como él explotaba y me llenaba con su esencia. Ver su cara mientras se corría era algo más que hermoso. Sus ojos medios cerrados, su boca entreabierta...

Respiramos erráticamente, ya cuando sólo teníamos las secuelas del orgasmo. Mis piernas temblaban, aunque milagrosamente mis tacones se habían mantenido en mis pies.

Rió a la vez que apartaba algunos mechones de mi pelo.

"Hemos dejado ésto hecho un desastre," rió de nuevo, dándome besos pequeños en los labios. Me reí con él, intentando responder a sus besos cuando la respiración me lo permitía.

"Tu padre nos va a matar," advertí, entre risas. Él asintió con la cabeza, masajeando un poco mis muslos que había apretado con anterioridad. Dejó un último beso antes de salir de mí, haciéndome gemir en protesta.

"Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando te he visto esa ropa," dijo, poniéndose bien los calzoncillos y abrochándose el pantalón.

"Por eso lo hice," confesé la vez que yo me reía por sus palabras. Prefería verlo desvestirse, pero verlo vestirse también era un espectáculo.

Se acercó a mí al ver que necesitaba ayuda y me agarró para que me pusiera de pie. Me bajé con cuidado la falda, y él se dedicó a ponerme bien el sujetador y abrocharme la camisa mientras yo hacía lo propio con él.

"Otra vez voy sin bragas," me quejé, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él hizo caso omiso y se rió, dándome un beso. Agarré mi abrigo y me lo volví a abrochar, ocultando así mi vestimenta.

"No seas quejica, si ahora vamos el coche y nadie te verá. Yo me encargaré de eso," gruñó lo último, abrazándome con posesividad. Fue mi turno de reírme ahora, y le dejé un casto beso en los labios.

"Además, tu culpa es por venir vestida así," siguió gruñendo, y yo me reí más y le dejé muchos pequeños besos para conseguir que se callara. Se rindió, y me respondió a los besos con suavidad a la vez que seguíamos abrazándonos.

"La realidad ha superado de nuevo a la fantasía," murmuró, dejando un último beso después de alejarse.

"Me alegro de que sea así. Eso sí, como una paciente te haga algo de eso..." gruñí yo, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Que se le ocurriera alguna...

"Calma," susurró sonriendo, besando mi frente.

"¿Sólo yo?" pregunté, con voz ríduculamente infantil.

"Sólo tú," zanjó riéndose, dándome la mano para salir.

Y definitivamente, esas palabras conseguían el efecto deseado:

_Relajarme._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué os ha parecido la fantasía?<strong>

**Siento y muchísimo la tardanza. La semana siguente que actualicé, estuve llena de exámenes, además de que salí con mis amigos que me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños, llegué a los 18, a la mayoría de edad! T_T jajajaja. **

**La siguiente... ¿os acordáis de que os comenté que iba a hacer un intercambio a Italia? Pues la chica del intercambio vino y estuvo en mi casa toda la semana, apenas estuve en mi casa y siempre estuve con ella jajajaja. Y ésta, vuelta a exámenes otra vez, pero he conseguido tener tiempo. Gracias en parte a que aquí, en una parte de España, Andalucía, es fiesta porque mañana es el día de Andalucía, y he podido descansar algo *_* xDDD**

**La semana que viene haré todo por estar aquí, ¿vale? Odio salirme de lo acordado, y con el fin de semana yo creo que podré hacerlo. También quiero deciros que a ésta historia, lamentablemente, le falta muy poco.. un par de capitulos. Después creo que seguiré con Closer to the edge, el one-shot con el que participé, con el que nueva vez os doy las gracias. Si no he puesto algo en el es porque me da verguenza... jajaja**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. Siempre serán pocas las veces que lo digo!  
><strong>

**A las chicas sin cuenta:**

**Mary: jaja fui un poco mala al cortalo ahí, la verdad xD. Muchas gracias, para mi llegar al 3 puesto es... un honor. Muchas gracias por seguirme, y perdón la tardanza TT. Un beso guapísima!**

**Cary: guapa! Jajaja siento matarte con la espera, ha sido superior a mí, no he podido antes TT. Jajaja me alegro de haberos creado una nueva adicción entonces jajajaja. Ojalá fueran así los libros de la escuela.. seríamos todas de felices... jajajaja yo también quiero un Edward así, no aparece TT. Me alegro de alterarte entonces! Jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por el animo... no hay palabras para describir lo que me alegra! un gran beso!**

**Kenia: hola de nuevo *_*. Yo también quiero, ojalá existiera, fuerámos tan felices TT. Muchísimas gracias, siempre será poco decíroslo! Siento haber tardado T_T un besazo!**

**Eli: me alegro muchísimo! Si, calientes son un rato, demasiado diría yo jajajaja. Sí, estoy por hacer un team en plan 'Todas queremos un Edward así' jajajajaja. Gracias a ti, de verdad.**

**Miluskbm: Muchas gracias, de verdad. Edward como no, siempre tan mono como siempre jajaja. Perdón por la tardanza, de verdad, no he podido. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar. Un beso!**

**Pame: hola guapa! Bienvenida, me alegro de que le hayas dado una oportunidad y hayas llegado hasta aquí! No me digas eso, que me sonrojas jajaja. A la historia le queda poco, desgraciadamente TT. Muchisimas gracias y un beso!**

**Belu: siento haber tardado mucho TT. Me alegro de que te haya emocionado tanto, para mi eso es un honor!. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme, de verdad!**

**Bueno, no me enrrollo más! Espero que os haya gustado y estaré pronto. Un beso!**


	22. nota: ¡no es el final!

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Lo primero de todo, por favor, no me matéis porque sea una nota de autor.**

**Yo debería de haber actualizado, pero tengo una excusa más que razonable. Mi portátil decidió entrar en coma el domingo y no revive. Estoy pff.. mosqueadísima. El ordenador de mi padre es super lento y me he tenido que tener que bajar el open y todo, pff, un lío. Lo peor de todo es que el capítulo lo tenía, me faltaba nada, porque ese finde me había librado de muchos exámenes y me dio la inspiración que, aunque me moría de sueño, escribía con ojos cerrados.**

**No sé cuanto tardará mi portátil. Las compañías no paran de marearme de un sitio a otro y no se aclaran, y me estoy mosqueando porque así no lo arreglan nunca, y como no puedan guardarme toda la información... me muero. Tengo prácticamente 6 años de mi vida en el, y me da algo si no lo recupero. Y todos mis archivos y todo.. pff. Me costó a mi el dinero, así que duele más T_T**

**Podría hacerlo de nuevo y actualizar, pero mañana (más bien dentro de unas horas) me voy ya a Italia, y no he tenido tiempo entre la maleta, últimos exámenes y demás. Además, lo del portátil pasó el domingo, que pff...**

**Vuelvo la semana que viene, espero con nuevas noticias de el. Si no lo tengo pues lo haré de nuevo, aunque me joderá muchísimo porque me salió prácticamente solo. Pero no os quiero tener más tiempo, así que bueno, lo haré si no es más remedio. Aunque como tarden mucho acabaré matando gente.**

**Siento haberme enrrollado, espero que me entendáis y que sepáis que es algo que se me ha ido de las manos (nunca mejor dicho xD) y que bueno, haré lo que pueda en el tiempo posible, pero hasta dentro de una semana no podré hacer nada...**

**Gracias a las que me habéis leído, y lo siento otra vez.**

**¡Que está historia no queda aquí! Que le queda alguna guerra que dar, y que no lo abandono. Es mi puto portátil. Me voy a la cama que a las 4.30 am tengo que estar en planta xD. Gracias :)**

**Os contestaré cuando vuelva a los reviews, muchísimas gracias.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
